Simple
by magiie
Summary: It was the pit stop from Hell. She had two murdered parents, a mysterious voice talking to her and she was perfectly calm with it? Dean and Sam didn't know what was going on with Lizzy Berkin's, but they were going to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Dean sighed when he saw the state of the hotel. Worst yet. Scummy looking thing, and probably a horrid restaurant.

"Sammy…"

"Dean it's the only place for miles. We're staying here."

"And we're gunna get sick from sleeping in the beds, on top of the covers."

"So sleep in the car." Sam said fast before he pushed open his door and jumped out, heading to the office.

Dean sighed heavily. "Dammit." He cursed before grabbing the keys and jumping out to fallow his brother.

"I figured you'd take the Impala over this place any day."

"Sam, I love that car…but not that much." Sam chuckled, as he reached out and pushed the door open, and Dean pushed past his, stepping in.

It was dimly lit with green and peeling wall paper on the walls. The floor, a mix of shag carpet and duck tap, looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. Dean looked around and made a fast of disgust.

"Nice." Sam noted.

Dean 's eyes flicked up to the reception desk, and just like that his day got a lot better. Standing behind the dark wood desk was the sleek and very curvy form of a woman. She was turned away from them, shuffling through papers.

Dean smirked and reached over, hitting Sam on the are who turned right away to his brother. Dean motioned to the girl with a tilt of his head and Sam looked her way, and his eyes went wide.

Dean didn't waste time. In three large strides he was at the desk. He watched the girl who was still oblivious to their presence. He cleared his throat deeply and she jumped, spinning around.

Dean's face fell when she saw her.

Her hair, a light and sandy blond was half up and half down flowing around her face messily. Her eyes, a light blue, so light that it made him a little leery, were set under think rimmed glasses. Her lips were a pale pink and, aside from the view of her behind, the only of the good thing.

"Oh…hello." She whispered, pushing her hair away from her face. "How can I help you?"

Dean was still dumb struck as he watched her. Still having that dumb struck look on his face.

"Are…are you okay?" She whispered, leaning in a little.

"We'd like a room." Sam said fast, stepping forward.

Dean snapped out of it. "Er right. Room, two beds."

"How many nights?" She didn't even look at them as she reached over and pulled a large book towards her.

"Just tonight." Sam smiled.

"Check out's at 12." She said absently, as she jotted down something in the book. "Names?"

"Wedge Antillies." Sam said fast.

"Joe Perry." Dean continued.

The girl half chuckled. "Okay." She said sarcastically and jotted down the names.

"Something wrong with my name?" Dean demanded.

She looked up at him, eye shaded by her glasses. "Nope. Not if you like Aerosmith." She looked over to Sam. "Or Star Wars."

"My…mom was a fan." Sam said fast.

"And Aerosmith's awesome." Dean said coldly.

"Interesting," She said to Sam. "And agreed." She said to Dean and then bowed her head again. "You are in room twelve. Carpet was just redone so…tread easily boys." She smirked, still not looking up at them. She then dropped her pencil and spun on a die, grabbing a key from the wall behind her and then turning back to the boy. "Enjoy your stay." She smiled at them brightly, tossing the key into Sam's hand.

"I'm sure we will…" Dean snickered and then turned fast.

"Bar opens in ten." She added. "And the restaurant's open all night."

Dean smirked as they walked out.

&

Sam flopped back onto the bed. "This is…awesome!" He cried out.

"For a dumpster looking hotel…no kidding."

The room looked like it jumped out of a Hilton Hotel. The walls were freshly painted and had pictures hanging on two of the walls. The television was a flat screen and had great reception. The beds were brand new, as were the covers.

"This is the nicest hotel we've ever staying in."

"It's a little to nice…" Dean said softly, a little worried.

"Nothing wrong with a nice hotel Dean." Sam noted, relaxing down into the softness of the bed.

"It is when the outside looks like it got hit with a meteor."

"Mhm…" Sam mumbled.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get something to eat." HE said fast before strutting out of the room.

&

The bar was as lively as he had expected. There were two old men in a corner, and that was it aside from him.

Dean sighed, no girls. His eyes trailed up to the empty bar and smirked. Make that one girl.

"Pretty packed in here tonight isn't it?" He called as he walked up, classic Dean smirk on his face.

"Well Mr. Perry, it's pretty much like this every night." Turning, Dean's face once again dropped. "Pop in for a night cap?" The receptionist asked.

"Are you…do you have a twin?"

She smirked. "No. It's just me."

"Just…you? Running the whole hotel?"

She nodded. "Yup. And you…you look like a Captain Morgan and coke kinda guy."

Dead watched her as she fiddled around and poured him a drink. "Enjoy. It's on me."

"Ah…thanks."

"So, what brings you to Population Zero city?"

"Is that what this place it called?" Dean asked.

"Well, no. Technically, it's called Aubrey Falls…and it's got a population of about seventy."

"There's a town here?" Dean asked. He hadn't remembered even seeing another car or another building on the drive in.

"Yeah, about twelve miles up the highway. And it's not actually a town…just some houses and a grocery store. That's about it. Usually people just stop here first cause well…it's right there."

"Yeah…" Dean held back a sneer he wanted to direct at Sam. "Right there…"

He sipped at his drink while the girl, or rather woman, cleaned around the bar and handed out bottled of beer to the two other men in the bar.

"So…" Dean said suddenly, after finishing his drink. "Why is our room so spiffy when the outside of the hotel…"

"Looks like hell?" She asked with a smile. Dean nodded. "I wanted to fix up the rooms before the outside. Rather have comfy customers staying in a ugly hotel, then terrified customers staying in a fancy looking hotel."

"You…you're paying for all the renovations?"

She nodded, but her smiled faded. "Yeah…it was needed."

"No kidding." Dean chuckled. She didn't look impressed. "Er well…it's a nice place."

"Sure it is, Mr. Perry." She said it so sarcastically that Dean almost thought that she knew his name wasn't Joe Perry.

"How can you afford to fix this place up?" He asked suddenly.

Her face really dropped. "Oh…my dad left me a lot of money." She said softly.

"He dead?" Dean knew that if Sammy had been there he would have hit him for his carelessness.

"Yep." She said it as if it was nothing. "Murdered three months ago."

"Sorry."

"S'ok."

"They catch the guy?"

"Nope. Probably never will."

"Why do you say that?"

She looked up at him and her pale blue eyes looked filled with fear. "I just…have a feeling." She said softly.

"A feeling?" Dean asked, his face scrunching up. "What kind of feeling?"

She shrugged it off. "Just a feeling…" She whispered. "Want another?"

"Sure." Dean handed her the glass and she poured him another, before passing it back. "So...how'd it happened?" He said this with a little less carelessness, speaking softly.

"Got hit heart ripped out." She said casually.

Dean nearly spit his drink up. "Got his…are you serious?!"

"Well I should know. I found him." She said this bitterly and her features went hard. But just as soon as they went hard, they went soft. "Sorry…" She whispered.

"For what?" Dean was confused.

"Hey! Can we get another round!" The two men called from the back of the bar.

"Excuse me…." She seemed sheepish all off the sudden, turning away from Dean and grabbing two beers, before stalking away, her half up and half down hair whirling behind her. She returned a few seconds later, and looked a little more composed.

"I found him in his room, torn to bits. His face was almost unrecognizable and his chest was ripped apart. And his heart was…gone." She said it all rather fast.

"That's…bad." It was all Dean could think of.

"Yeah well, s'not the first time." She was turning away as she said this but Dean heard her.

"It's not the first time?" He asked, leaning closer towards her.

"Same thing happened to my mum when I was six. Found her too." It was like none of this had any effect of her. She seemed almost emotionless to the thought of finding her own mother dead.

"Serial killer?" Dean suggested.

"Maybe. Who knows. The killings were pretty spaced out so…I don't know."

Dean watched her as she stalked up the glasses, still turned away from him. Not even once did she looked back at him, not even a small glance over her shoulder.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly.

She turned then, and looked right into his eyes. "I'm sorry?"

"Your name. I never got your name."

"Oh…Elizabeth…Lizzy Berkins." She said it like she was ashamed. "And…what's yours?" She asked.

Dean leaned away from her. "You know my name. I'm Joe…"

"Yes. Your Joe Perry. And forgive me for lying but I'm actually Lizzy Borden. And I have an axe that I killed my parents with under my bed." She laughed at this, and Dean found that odd considering their previous topic.

"Come on, you think I'm stupid?" She smiled at him. Just before she spoke again, she reached up and pulled her large glasses off her face. "You're no Joe Perry. And your friend there, he's really not Wedge Antillies."

"How'd…how would you even…"

"Just a feeling." She smiled, and pushed her glasses back onto her face. "Don't need to tell me your real name if you don't want. It's fine." She flashed him a proud smile and then turned away.

Dean's face went hard and he was about to confront her about these 'feelings', when a belly started going off.

"Oh…sorry. Someone's checking in. I'll be right back. Help yourself to the Capitan." She added fast, before dashing away from him.

Dean turned and watched her go out a back door that was located close to where the two men were sitting. As she walked past them, they both turned and watched her enter a door and disappear. Dean's eyes narrowed on them as they started shifting in their seats, as if they were going to get up.

An earth shattering scream suddenly filled the air and Dean jumped up fast, spilling his drink. He sprinted to where Lizzy had disappeared to, the two men fallowing him.

Dean immerged on the other side of the doorway in the office of the hotel just as Sam burst in the front door.

"What happened?" Sam asked, looking around.

Dean looked around the office and all that was different was a half open box on the desk.

He heard a sniffle from his right and turned sharply. There on the floor was Lizzy, face filled with fear. Her glasses had fallen off and her hair was covering her face.

"Lizzy…what happened?" Dean asked, sinking down.

"It's…it's in the…oh god!" She cried out and suddenly buried her face in her hands. Her body shaking violently.

"Dean…you should see this…" Sam said suddenly and Dean rose up.

"What?" He asked.

"Look…" Sam pointed to the box and backed away, letting his brother come close.

Dean reached over and pushed the flaps of the box away with his fingers and peered in, only to shrink away.

Inside was a shriveled organ, black and green with mould.

"It's…it's a heart." Lizzy's voice whispered. But her voice was too calm. Dean looked down to see her sitting there, eyes glazed over her hands hanging off of her pulled up knees.

"Hey? Hey!" He called.

She looked up at him fast. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm…fine." She whispered and then rose up. "I should really call the cops and…"

"Your fine?" Dean demanded. "You just saw a decomposing heart and your fine?!"

She watched him for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah. I am." She said fast, and then walked towards the phone.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look. And at that moment they both knew what was happening.

There was something demonic going on in this little hotel. And that girl was part of it.


	2. Chapter 2

After the police arrived, they questioned everyone. Much to Sam and Dean's dislike. But everything went smoothly. Dean figured it was because of the two previous murders this girl had experienced.  
After everyone had left, she sat there at the bar, drinking a beer and saying nothing.  
"You sure your okay?" Sam asked, once again and Dean reached over and hit him. "What?" Sam asked.  
"I'm fine. Really. No harm done. Seen one gruesome sight, you've seen them all." She grabbed her beer and took a big long drink. "You can go to your rooms…you don't have to babysit me."  
"We aren't babysitting you." Dean snapped. "You just found a heart in a box and you sitting here like it was nothing. We're a little concerned."  
She didn't say anything for a while and didn't look at either of them. But then, she slowly brought her beer up to her lips. But just before she took a drink, she whispered, "That was my dad's heart…"  
"Excuse me?" Sam said fast.  
"How the hell would you know that?" He demanded. She turned and looked at him, lips just moving to speak when Dean held his hand up. "If you say you had a feeling…"  
"You'll what?" She challenged. Her eyes were suddenly smoldering with rage. "Please enlighten me Dean." She spat.  
Dean blinked. "What'd you call me?"  
"Dude! You told her your name."  
"No…I didn't."  
Lizzy looked just as shocked as they were. "Your name's…Dean?" She asked.  
"How'd you know…"  
"I heard it. It just…showed up in my mind." She said fast. "He…told me." She added and suddenly she was looking around.  
Dean, a little worried also started looking around. "Who…are we looking for?"  
"I don't really…know." She whispered. "He just…he's there. All the time. Whispering to me…in my dreams telling me things…showing me things…" She said it a little dreamily, her eyes going soft as she spoke.  
"What's he look…"  
"I have to go lock up the office." She said fast and jumped up. "Night boys." Lizzy called as she stormed away.  
"Hey! Wait!" Dean called, but she was already gone.  
"Dean what the hell is going on here?" Sam asked softly, leaning in as if there might be someone there listening to them.  
"I have no idea Sammy…but I don't like it. She's like a robot. Emotionless and…evil." Dean said this word harshly.  
Sam chuckled. "Evil? Come on Dean, that girl is anything but evil. She's only eighteen by the looks of her."  
"Don't have to be old to be evil…" Dean whispered. "I'm gunna go book out room for a few more days. Something's going on here Sam and I wanna know what." Rising to his feet, Dean marched out of the bar leaving his little brother sitting there half laughing and half worried about just what was happening at this hotel.

&&

Lizzy head was swimming with the sound of his soothing voice as she sat in the office, eyes glazed over and resting on some mindless piece of paper. It was his voice, it just made her like this. Even the sight of him in her dreams, that blurry vision of him standing before her made her melt inside. This was what he did to her. Whoever he was…if he was even real.

Reality came back to her suddenly and she started tapping her fingers onto the desk before reaching out and taking hold of a pen a twirling it in her hands. She sighed then and placed the ball of the pen onto the paper and started scribbling out what she remembered from what he said.

_Dean Winchester._

"Dean…Winchester." She whispered the name and knew right away that it was Mr. Joe Perry who was currently staying in the hotel.

IT was a very good looking name, and it went with the good looking man. Very powerful name, and sexy…

Lizzy shook her head and sighed before placing her free hand onto her chine, trying to block out the mental image of him when she was watching her the moment he walked into the hotel.

"Dean Winchester." She whispered his name again. It was like he was suddenly haunting her, now that she knew his name. He was most assuredly, and potentially perfection in human form…and yet she could shake the feeling that there was something more under the surface. Something dark.

Just then the bell to the office rang and he entered. Joe Perry, or rather Dean Winchester.

"Oh…hello." She whispered sheepishly, trying not to blush. "Look I'm alright so you really don't need…"

"We wanna stay a few more nights." He said fast and marched right up to the desk.

"You…what?"

"Two more nights. We like it here." He flashed a very fake, yet adorable grin. Just then, his eyes fell onto where he pen was resting and his eyes went wide. Lizzy didn't need to look down to know that he saw what she had written.

"Two nights then? Okay I'll just put that in the books and…"

"Why is my name on that paper?" He demanded, his voice becoming filled with anger.

"I didn't…it just…"  
Suddenly he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of watcher and held it in her direction. "What are you?" He demanded.

"What do you mean what am I…what are you doing?!" She cried out as she was splashed with water. "Are you out of…Is that _holy water?!_" Lizzy cried out, seeing the little golden cross on the bottle.

Dean looked from he to the bottle and his face softened. "Well it's just…How do you know my name!"

"I told you! He told me! I don't know who he is but…" She stopped talking when the bell rang once again and the other man, One Wedge Antillies walked in.

"What's going on?" HE asked.

"She knows my real name and I wanna know how."

"Look, I don't want any trouble I just…" She stopped the moment she heard his voice in her mind and once again her eyes glazed over. "Dean and Sam Winchester, Demon hunters." She whispered, as if she were possessed.

Dean and Sam exchanged look before looking back at the girl who was slightly shocked at what had just happened.

"Demon…hunters?" She whispered.

"You make a deal?"

"A deal…for the rooms?"

"With a demon!" Dean screamed.

"Oh god…I've lost my mind. I'm going insane. I knew it! I KNEW IT!" She screamed out suddenly and she looked frantic. But then, just like before, she suddenly went soft in her stance and her eyes glazed over. And over her lips came a very soft hint of a smile.

"Are you…okay?" Sam called.

She blinked and looked at them. "What?"

"What just happened to you?" Dean demanded.

"I…I don't know. He just…pulls me away and makes it all better sometimes. Whenever I'm on the edge he…pulled me back." She said this almost lovingly and Dean seemed to get even more angry from the look her got over his face.

"What does he sound like?" Sam asked softly and Dean shot him and angry glance to which Sam shrugged.

"Velvet voice…mixed with anger and malice. And ever knowing belonging. Loving yet…able to snap any second."

"How the hell did you get all that from a voice?"

"I'm a good…judge of character."

"Something's going down here." Dean said fast, eyes still on the girl.

"Demon?"

"I'm thinking yeah."

"Great…" Lizzy whispered, and bowed her head. "I'm nuts…again."

"Look…both of your parents died the same way right? Heart pulled outta their chest? That's classic demon." Dean explained. "SO something might come after you and…it's our job to stop it."

"Okay…okay lemme get this straight. There is a demon after me who is also talking to me?"

"Maybe…" Sam turned to Dean. I've never heard of a demon talking to a human like that before."

"Or stalking them since they were young." Lizzy seemed to flinch at that.

"Look…I'm going to go to bed now…" She said softly and then walked out of the office rapidly.

Dean and Sam watched her leaving and that was when it Sam. "Again?" He whispered.

"Huh?" Dean called.

"She said she was going nuts…again."

&&

Lizzy sighed as she fell back onto her bed, her long blonde hair swirling around her face. This had to have been the worst day she'd had since her father died. And it just kept getting worse and worse.

"Dean and Sam Winchester…" She whispered their names once again and sighed. "Demon hunters…sure."

_Sleep now Elizabeth…_

Elizabeth's breath caught in her chest and her heart fluttered as she sat up fast. "You're here?" She called hopefully, her smile coming out.

_Elizabeth….sleep. _The voice ordered.

"Will you be there?" She called softly as she slowly went back to laying down.

_Sleep Elizabeth…sleep._

"Okay…" She whispered with a smile, eyes closing as she floated away into sleep.

&&

"Dean…Dean wake up."

"M'wha?" Dean moaned as he rolled over and opened his eyes to see Sam standing there. "What?" He growled.

"Something's up….and I think we have company." Sam pulled away from Dean and pointed towards the television which was going on and of and going from picture to snow reception. The lights outside were also flickering on and off.

"Angel…" Dean growled before be jumped out of bed and grabbed the gun that was under his pillow.

"But why? What's an Angel doing here?" Sam asked as he followed his brother towards the door.

"Dunno, but we're gunna find out." Dean snapped before he ripped over their hotel room door and they marched out. They stopped dead however at the sigh of who stood before them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean demanded.

&&

Lizzy awoke painfully, after a horrid dream filled with the darkness she so longed to forget. IT was the first time that she had had one since her mother died. IT was the first time that he let the darkness back in. The first time he broke his promise.

AS he eyes adjusted she noticed that the light beside her bed was flicking on and off, as were the street lights outside. "What the hell?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" She head Dean's angry voice call from outside.

Lizzy jumped up, slightly startled and started walking ever so slowly towards the door.

"I said what the hell are you doing here!" HE screamed now.

Lizzy rushed at the door now but stopped short, reaching out and very slowly opening it just a crack.

She saw Dean standing there, a gun in his hand looking furious. And then there was Sam, looking just as angry, only slightly afraid too.

And then there was the man facing them. The man she didn't know. All she saw was his dark hair an his long and pale beige trench coat. Lizzy opened her door only enough to slip out and then shut it softly, before she pressed herself against the wall and watched the action unfold.

"Why are you here!" Dean screamed.

"You will not harm her." The voice. Her breath caught in her chest and her eyes went wide. The voice. _His voice! _

"Excuse me?" Dean snapped.

"You will not harm her."

"Why are angel's getting involved in this?" Sam asked fast.

"Angel's aren't. I am." The man said in the tone that indicated to her that he was angry. "You will not harm her, nor lead her away from her path."

"You know what's going on here then?" Dean asked.

"I've known since the start. And it's been preparing her."

"Preparing her? For what?"

"For her time."

Lizzy caught the hint of passion in his voice and it made her heart race a million beats a minute as she slowly inches her way closer, babe feet pressing against the cold pavement.

"So the heart tonight? And the dead parents? That's preparing her for what? More teen aged trauma?" Dean snapped.

"You wouldn't understand. No one understands but us. She is one of a kind. And when he times comes…"

"What? You'll send her off to her death cause it's _his _will? No way. Not this girl. She's innocent!"

"She is not some simple girl you can just set aside Dean. She is much, much more than that. And I know what you think of when you look at her. And trust me when I tell you that no man will ever…" He stopped talking suddenly and turned his eyes ever so slightly and he saw her.

She gasped softly and stopped walking, eyes locked onto the profile of the man she so longed to meet.

Sam caught sight of her first. "Lizzy?" He called.

"What are you doing out here?" Dean growled.

In that moment she pulled away from the wall and everything she felt for this man melted together. And she knew it was true. The heat, the lust, the need and the wanting. The joy from seeing his face or hearing his voice. Everything came together and she knew she loved him.

But also, at the same time, came a fear. He had promised her that she would never deal with the darkness again, and yet tonight he had failed her. And it hurt. Hurt more then she knew a human could hurt.

"Lizzy go back to your room. This has nothing to do with…"

"You broke your promise." She whispered. "You lied to me."

"What?" Dean called.

"You let everything that I fear come back into my world and rip me apart!" She cried out, her heat feeling as if it were breaking. "You promised me. And you kept that promise for so long! And then tonight…" Tears were filling her eyes now. "Tonight you broke it." She whispered and she bowed her head. "You broke me…"

He looked away from her fast and then said simply. "Elizabeth, go back to sleep." IT was practically an order.

And this time, her heart really did break. She snapped her head up and looked at him. "Wha…what?"

"You two know each other?" Dean asked.

"Elizabeth now." He ordered.

"No." She said it sternly, and for the first time ever.

"What?" He demanded ever so softly, turning and facing her fully.

He heart went wide when she saw him standing there. It was better than the blurry vision in her dreams. Better that just hearing his voice. Better than anything she could have ever imagined.

"I won't go back to sleep. How can I?!" Lizzy cried out. "You lied to me!"  
"I never lied to you." He said it as if it didn't matter to him at all that she was hurt.

Lizzy felt herself trembling as she watched him, wanting only for everything to be normal again. "You…said you cared." She whispered. "You said you cared about me." She looked up at him now and saw the sadness and longing in his eyes as well. "But you don't, do you?" She whispered, and she felt herself falling apart. "You never cared at all…" She bowed her head and tears over flows running down her cheeks.

"What's going on?" Dean demanded and she heard Sam say something along the lines of 'shut up.'

There was a moment of total silence and she slowly felt herself losing grip. But suddenly, a soft and silky hand touched her arm and she felt herself light on fire.

"Elizabeth…" He was right in front of her now and she slowly looked up at him to see the horrible sadness in his eyes. "I never meant to hurt you, I only want you safe."

"Then why would you…"

"Would you rather be safe in your dreams? Or when you're awake?" He whispered as his hand slowly moved it was up her arm to her shoulder and then to her cheek, cupping it in his soft hand.

She tried with all her might not to lean into her caress but she couldn't help herself. And a she leaned in she whispered. "So you do…care?" Her voice was so soft that only he could have heard her.

She opened her blue eyes and looked up to see him smiling down at her.

"Lizzy…" He whispered her name and she felt a shiver run up her spine. "Of course I care." He said it so softly, yet so filled with passion.

He swept her up into his arms, his lips pressing against her in the softest and most amazing kiss she had ever experienced as she placed her hands against his chest. IT was bliss, and it was what she had been waiting for.

"Well…that's not something you see everyday." She heard Sam say.

"Angel's kissing little girl? Nope, not at all."

&&

She broke the kiss up fast, as much as she didn't want to, and looked up at him. "Angel?" She whispered. "You're an…angel?"

He smiled at her and touched her face. "Yes."

"And you've…told me that before haven't you?" She assumed, yet she knew it was true.

He nodded. "Many times."

She felt embarrassed suddenly and blushed.

A soft laugh escaped him and she smiled at her and she looked away and blushed even more.

"Did Cas just…laugh?" Dean whispered.

Lizzy looked back up at him. "Cas? That's your name?"

"Hold on." Dean called out suddenly. "You just make out with him and you don't know his name? That pretty weird if you ask me."

"She knows my name." He said sternly, his face going hard. Yet when he looked back down at her it was once again soft. "I am Castiel." He said softly.

"Castiel…" She felt herself whisper his name in almost a purring fashion as it sent a chill through her body. "You've told me that before as well haven't you?"

"Yes Lizzy." He smiled. "Many times." He added and she blushed once more. He chuckled loudly now and touched her warmed cheek. "I will never grow old of that."

"So what's the deal here Cas?" Dean interjected. "How do you two…know each other?"

"I have known Elizabeth since she was young. I have been there when no one else could be."

"Cas is the voice?" Sam asked, pointing to Castiel as he looked at Lizzy.

"Yes." She smiled up at him. "He's been protecting me."

"From what?" Dean snapped.

Lizzy's face went south suddenly and Castiel placed his hand on her shoulder. "Harris…" Castiel said it so maliciously that it almost made Dean and Sam afraid.

"Who's…Harris?" Sam whispered.

"A demon…" Lizzy said it, and Dean and Sam were shocked to see that she knew a demon.

"And how do you know that he's a demon?"

Castiel's eyes looked filled with rage now as he spoke. "She pulled him up from Hell." He explained. "And now that he knows what she is, he wants what's inside of her."

"What's inside of her?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah, what's inside of me?" Lizzy was suddenly confused. But Castiel simply looked down at her and she sighed. "Told me haven't you?'

"Yes."

"Sorry…" She whispered.

"No need to be sorry." He whispered. "Never be sorry for what you are."

"And what am I?" She asked, looking up at him hopefully.

Castiel's smile looked as if he were both proud and afraid all at the same time.

"You, Elizabeth Berkins, are half angel."


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzy sat patiently on the bar stool, close to Castiel as Dean and Sam spoke to him. She didn't care what they were talking about nor did she want to listen in. She was still too dazed.

Still too confused and still trying to understand how this was even possible. How she, Elizabeth Berkins, could be _half angel_!

"Lizzy? Lizzy?"

She turned and looked to see Sam watching her after having called her name rather worry.

"You okay?"

"Oh, yes fine." She smiled softly and he nodded in return.

"So what about her dad then?" Dean said suddenly.

"What about him?" Lizzy answered angrily.

"Well he's the angel right?"

"No." Castiel said fast.

"No?" Lizzy asked, her lip trembling.

"No, he was not your father. But he loved you greatly."

"Did he know?"

"Yes."

"Oh…"

"So who was her father?" Sam whispered.

"It is not known. When one such as Elizabeth's mother finds their angel, a bond if formed. However, her bond with her angel was much stronger and they fell in love. And from that love they bore Lizzy."

"What happened to this angel?" Sam whispered in his calming voice.

"He lost his grace." Castiel said it as if it were nothing to him. But it was something to Lizzy.

"What does that mean?" She whispered.

"It's not of importance now." He whispered to her. "Wherever he might be…_whatever_ he might be is not something you need concern yourself with."

Lizzy blinked and looked up at him for a moment. "Okay…okay." She said rapidly as she jumped down from her chair.

"Where are you going?" Dean was now on his feet as well.

"To my room." She called back, not bothering to turn around.

"Lizzy…" Castiel called. "Wait." He was on his feet as well now.

She stopped dead and turned around. "Spare me of the many reasons I'm sure you have that I should go looking for my real father. Please, spare me of the one chance I might have at something good in my life."

"Very well." He said plainly. Dean and Same both placed hands over their eyes, and sighed in horror at he situation.

"God your just…I can't believe…ugh!" Lizzy turned around rapidly, furious and stormed out of the bar, slamming the door behind her.

"Cas you've got a lot to learn about teenaged girls." Dean said softly, with a slight hint of a smirk as he took hold of his beer and drank it down.

"Lizzy is no teenager." Dean spit his beer up. "She Is nearly twenty five." Castiel said fast, with a tone of humor in his voice. And then just like that, he was gone.

"She's…twenty five?" Sam whispered.

"But she looks so…young! Like she's seventeen!"

Sam chuckled and looked over to his brother. "Would appear you've got a lot to learn about _woman _Dean."

"Shut up Sammy."

&&

She lay on her bed, forcing herself to stay awake as her mind raced. But it wasn't working and slowly her eyes were shutting.

But she couldn't sleep. Not after the horrid nightmares that filled her mind. Not after what she saw.

She shook her head and her eyes fluttered open. But they didn't remain open.

Slowly she closed her eyes and drifted away to sleep. And back to the darkness that crept into her dreams.

Only this time the darkness was real.

&&

"Get away from me." Lizzy hear herself say as she watched the black form come towards her. She didn't know where she was, or if she was dreaming anymore. But she did know that she didn't want to be here, at all.

"I wont hurt you Elizabeth, you know this little love."

"Don't call me that!" She screamed and backed away even more. But the darkness that was surrounding her was too much and she was afraid to move.

"I've waited for you a long time little love. I'm been looking for you for many, many years." The dark form smiled, showing a pair of evil, sharp and very white teeth. "It's all been leading up to this my sweet."

"Leading up to what?" Lizzy demanded.

A dark hand stretched out and grabbed her arm and Lizzy tried to pull away. But his grip was too tight as he held onto her, the darkness that covered the arm slowly faded away, gradually slipping up the arm till the darkness disappeared and revealed a human form.

A human form from Lizzy's past.

"For our time, love. For the time when you will finally be mine." He hissed, as his deep green eyes stared into her very soul, a evil smirk appearing on his thin lips, making his otherwise handsome features appear evil.

Lizzy screamed and snapped her eyes shut. And then suddenly, a warm feeling enfolded her, and a bright white light shone. And even with her eyes snapped shut; she could see it filling the darkness that she was trapped in.

She heard him cry out, and the grip on her arm disappeared. And then there was silence and calm.

Lizzy's lip trembled as his name came to her lips, tears filling her eyes.

"Castiel…" She whispered, before everything went dark.

&&

She jumped awake and gasped out pain as it coursed through her body. Everything was on fire as she tried to move. Her arm, where he had griped her, was burning as if it were still on fire.

She slowly inched her was out of the bed, holding herself as she did. When she got to her feet she felt faint and swayed back and forth until finally she lost her footing and fell forward, her head swimming.

She was caught and pulled back up and into the strong arms of someone. And for a moment fear rushed through her, thinking that it might just be him, standing there holding her.

"Lizzy…"

She looked up fast and saw Castiel looked down at her, hurt and worried. And she fell apart.

"Oh god…he was there. He was there and…He'll find me!" She cried, as she fell into his chest crying against him as he softly held her.

"Elizabeth you should have called me. You should have called me and I could have saved you from…this." He looked down at her nearly broken form and she was confused.

"What is…this?" She asked.

"You used your powers Lizzy…You used your powers to ride yourself of Harris."

Lizzy realized what this meant and fear rushed over her. "He was here." She breathed out, and she started shaking. "He was in my room…"

"He was." Castiel said. And for the first time she saw actual anger in his eyes.

Lizzy pressed closer to him, hugging him tightly. "Please…please don't leave me. I don't want him…to come back and take me away." Lizzy looked up at him then, her hands pressed against his chest. "I don't want him to take me away from you."

Castiel's eyes were filled with emotions as he looked down at her and softly spoke, "Never, never will anything or anyone take you away from me. Nor me away from you."

Lizzy nodded as more tears filled her eyes. The pain was coming on more and more now as she stood.

"You're in pain. The angelic powers that you used are crossing over into human form…" Castiel whispered and all Lizzy could do was nod. "You need to sleep." He whispered and slowly he lifted her up into his arms and walked towards her bed.

He laid her down gently before laying down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Sleep now Lizzy. Nothing will touch you so long as I am here." He promised as she pressed her cheek against his chest.

"Castiel…" She whispered as her yes slowly closed. "I love you…."

&&

Dean woke up to the feeling of something rather off laying across him. It was long and rather wide but not very heavy.

"What the hell…" Dean snapped as he sat up fast. Laying against him was the picture that had once been hanging above the bed.

As Dean's eyes adjusted to the light, he looked around to see the whole room in shambles. Every picture was on the floor and there seemed to be dust on the bed.

"Sammy…Sammy!" Dean called.

"M'wha?"

"Wake up…there's trouble." Dean called in his husky voice as he reached under his pillow and pulled out his gun.

"What?"

"Look at the floor you idiot." Dean snapped and Sam did as he was told.

"What happened in here?"

"Dunno. But I think we better find out."

"Did you check on Lizzy?"

"What?"

"Lizzy? Did you check on her?"

"No." Dean said plainly.

"Dammit Dean." Sam jumped up fast and rushed out the door.

"Well I just woke up!" Dean called out to him, following his brother and rushing outside. But he bumped right into Sam. "Dammit Sammy what the hell are you…"

"Look." He whispered and pointed.

Dean peered around Sam and looked towards the office. But he didn't make it that far.

In front of the very first hotel room was a large amount of broken and burnt glass, along with what remained of the door which was also burnt.

"Lizzy…" Dean whispered in fear before he headed out, running towards her bedroom with Dean close behind. "LIZZY!" He cried out as he skidded to a stop in front of the open door.

Looking in, what he saw both shocked and enraged him.

Everything was burnt all to hell, charred and black. The room was a mess of scattered items all broken to pieces. But then there was the bed, or rather what was laying on the bed.

Castiel was propped up and looking out at them angrily, eyes burning with rage to see them standing there. However his body was very relaxed. Probably, Dean assumed, because of the other body that was laying against him.

Lizzy's hair was swirling around her face, her cheek resting on Castiel's chest as she slept, on hand resting close to his heart, the old clasped in his hand. She had a small smile on her lips, as if she were even happy as she slept.

"What happened here?" Sam asked.

Castiel's words shock the Winchester Brothers to the bone.

"He was here…"


	4. Chapter 4

She heard them talking and wanted to get up. Not only because she hated them talking around her, but also because Castiel had slipped away from her and was now standing up as well. And all she wanted to do was have his arms wrapped around her. But she simply couldn't get up. Everything hurt to much. But even if she couldn't move, she could still listen.

"How'd he get in?" Dean demanded.

"Through the front door I would imagine."

"So there aren't any salts in the room…" Sam sighed.

"No."

"What'd he do?" Dean looked around. "Or rather how."

"Harris did not do this." Castiel snapped. "Lizzy did."

"She did this?" Sam asked, his face awe struck.

"She is half angel Sam. She has powers just as I."

"So what went down? What exactly did Harris do?"

Castiel's fist clenched and his face went stone hard. "He touched her…" He hissed.

"Wait a second…how exactly did Harris even come to be involved in Lizzy life?" Sam asked. "And how did he _touch her?_"

"He was in her room last night." Cas paused a moment and sighed. " And she called him up from hell." Castiel whispered.

"She did what?"

"She called him up from hell."

"How?" Same whispered. The apparent notion that Harris had been in Lizzy room seemed suddenly like nothing compared to the fact that she could call demons up from hell.

"The same way that I did your brother." Castiel tilted his head towards Lizzy. "She is a most extraordinary being."

"So what she called up this demon and they just…hung out?"

"He was her friend." Castiel explained, eyes still on Lizzy. "Or rather she thought he was her friend. But to him, she was much, much more."

"Why would she call him up?" Sam whispered.

"She didn't mean to. She didn't know that what she was doing would bring about a demon. She just felt the need to do it." Castiel looked away from her then and towards Dean and Sam. "It was instinct to her to use her powers, only she used them the wrong way. She raised a demon, instead of sending on to the pit."

"So what went wrong?" Dean demanded. "What made him wanna…kill her." Dean said this as if the thought of Lizzy dead would hurt him.

"He doesn't want to kill her. He wants to…have her as his own."

"HE wants to marry her?" Sam offered.

"Something like that." Castiel whispered. "What stopped him from taking her when she was little was what he learned about her mother. That she could talk and hear the angels. And then he learned that Lizzy too could hear the 'pretty voices' as she called them when she was little.

"Harris didn't like that and from what I'm to understand he went into a fury in front of Lizzy."

"How do you know this?"

Castiel looked once again back to Lizzy. "She told me…"

"She sent him away from her." Cas continued. "She sent him away and told him never to come back. That she never wanted him to be her friend ever again. Hurtful words coming from a five year old. And Harris didn't like that.

"He came back a week later, in a new body, more grown up and killed Lizzy's mother. HE thought it would make her his once again. But it made her hate him all the more. And that was when her father took her and ran."

"Her father knew what was after them?" Sam whispered, a thought crossing his mind of his own father.

"Not exactly. Her mother had warned him that things would come for Lizzy and herself. And because of the way that she died, he knew that something was wrong."

"And now Harris has found her. And he wants her again." Dean sighed and placed his hand onto his forehead. "Not gunna lie Cas, this is a pretty fucked up situation you've got us in."

"Sam picked the hotel, I didn't." Castiel retorted and Sam looked slightly defeated. "You will need to rid her of him. He is the worst of her enemies now. But once he is gone…there will be others."

"You want us to kill a demon for you?"

"Make no mistake Dean, this task I ask of you is for me. But it is also for her…"

"We'll do it." Sam answered fast and Dean looked over at him angrily. "Dude, innocent girl needs saving. Your into this thing remember?"

"Not when the innocent girl is untouchable."

Castiel's ears almost perked up at this note and he turned fast and faced the brothers. "I cannot stay." He whispered.

"Why?"

"The longer I am here, the longer he will wait to strike once again. But when I am gone, he will come back and you can destroy him."

"What about her?" Sam looked down to Lizzy. "What's she gunna do if you leave?"

"She will be fine. It wont be the first time we have been parted."

"She didn't even know what you looked like till yesterday." Dean sounded horribly jealous as he said this but Castiel didn't notice it.

"She will be fine." HE repeated before walking towards her. He slowly bent down and kissed her cheek.

Her blue eyes snapped open and looked up into his. "You've been listening haven't you?" He smiled.

"You can't go." She whispered. "You can't."

"I must. For your safety." He pulled away fast then, not out of the want to, but out of the need. It became clear to Lizzy that the closer he was to her, the harder it was for him to leave her. She jumped up out of the bed then and went towards him, but he turned and she stopped.

"Make no mistake Lizzy. I am your angel and when you need me, you may call me and I will be here."

"But…" Lizzy's lip trembled. "I always need you." She said it sheepishly, as if she were embarrassed. But in reality she was worried that he might think her childish.

He walked towards Lizzy then and placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning down close to her face. Lizzy looked up at him and she felt tears prickle her eyes.

"And I always need you." He whispered, before pressing his lips against her softly.

He pulled away much to fast and disappeared, leaving her standing there, once again in pain, and slightly broken hearted.

"You okay?" Sam's caring voice called as he inches his way towards her.

"Em…no." She whispered, bringing her arms up and hugging herself.

"What happened to you?" Dean said shocked as he looked over her bare arms. He rushed forward than and lightly touched her arm. Lizzy flinched as if he had hit her.

"Oh…I think it's because I used my powers." Lizzy flinched once again and she looked down at her right arm. And cause Harris touched me."

"What?!" Dean screamed out and 5eached around, grabbing her arm.

"Ah!"

"Dean!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"It's burning!" She cried out and ripped her hand away.

"WE have to bandage that. Sammy! First aid kit!"

"In the bathroom." Lizzy explained and Sam rushed there, long legs moving awkwardly in the small and burnt space.

"Come on, sit down…" Dean ordered as he softly placed his hand on the small of her back and ushered her towards the bed.

Sam returned a moment later with the First Aid kit in hand, bounding towards Lizzy who was now seated on the bed. "Alright. We're dealing with cuts and…burns?" Sam looked up at Lizzy and she simply shrugged. "This might hurt." Sam said it softly, because he knew that he would in reality be the one hurting her.

"Oh god…" Lizzy moaned and looked away just as Dean came and sat on the opposite side of her.

"It's okay." Dean assured her and his left hand came up and sat on the small of her back.

"Here we go…" Sam inhaled deeply and then softly pressed a damp cotton pad against the cuts.

"AH! Sam!" Lizzy screamed.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Sam cried out as he tried to hurry along. "God dammit this is…"

"Watch your mouth!" Lizzy said fast, before crying out in pain once again.

"Sorry!" Sam cried out yet again as he reached for the gauze and started wrapping her arm. "There! Done!"

Lizzy breathed as sigh of relief and relaxed. "Thank you Sam."

"Better?" Dean asked.

"Kinda…hurts still."

A smirk appeared over Dean's lips. "Want me to kiss it better?"

Lizzy was just about to snap at him when suddenly an enormous clap of thunder hit the sky. Both Dean and Sam jumped.

"Sounds like a big storm." Lizzy noted, looking up to the ceiling.

"Yeah…" Dean whispered and suddenly he jumped up and moved away from Lizzy. "A storm."

"Something wrong?" Lizzy asked, looking from the standing Dean, to Sam who was still seated at her side.

Sam looked up at Dean as he answered. "Well you see the thing is that…"

"I'm going to get something to eat." Dean said it right as he shifted away and headed towards the door. Before Sam or Lizzy could interject, he was gone, the door slamming behind him. The sound of the Impala starting up and pulling away was heard not long after.

"Did I…do something wrong?" Lizzy asked softly.

"No, you didn't." Sam sighed and got to his feet. "He did."

"I don't understand."

"That thunder?" Sam pointed upwards. "That wasn't because of a storm. That would be that all mighty power that is…" Sam paused. "Well I think it was Cas but…"

"Castiel did that?!"

"Maybe." Sam shrugged. "Anyways…you wanna get something to eat?"

Lizzy looked up at the ceiling once again and then nodded once. "Sure…" She said it very softly before she rose up and walked towards the door, eyes still lingering on the ceiling.

"Where do you wanna go? My treat." Sam smiled as he pulled open the door for her.

Lizzy stopped dead as a wave of cold air flew in and hit her. She looked outside, directly across from where she was standing and saw them. The two shining eyes.

"Lizzy?"

"Shut the door." She whispered as the eyes started getting closer.

"What?"

"Shut it!" She screamed, reaching over and ripping the door from Sam's hands and slamming it shut.

"Lizzy what's…"

'Get back!" She screamed, grabbing Sam and very suddenly flinging him away from her with such strength that Sam actually got hurt as he hit the floor.

Sam looked up from the floor and was almost afraid at what he saw.

Lizzy looked, if it was possible, as if she were glowing. It seemed like a very faint but still noticeable white light was emanating from her. Her eyes were also bright suddenly, even bluer then they had been before.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, getting to his feet.

Lizzy grinned. "He's here."

"What?" Sam turned around fast and grabbed the gun that he kept under his shirt.

"Harris." Lizzy whispered. "He's come for me."

Sam's fear factor suddenly shot up when he realized that Lizzy was happy that her tormentor was here.

&

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the shabby hotel, with a burger half in hand and half in his mouth. His other hand was half steering the car, half tapping along to Eye of the Tiger as it creamed out from the speakers.

He pulled into a parking space just short of the room where he left Lizzy and Sam and turned the ignition off. It was then that he heard the pounding on wood from his left.

Turning, Dean was astounded to find a man slamming his fist onto the door where, for all he knew, Lizzy and Sammy were.

"What the…"

"LIZZY! LET ME IN!" The man screamed.

Dean jumped out of the Impala right away at the notion that Lizzy might be in trouble, gun in hand.

"Let me in pet…LET ME IN!"

"Hey." Dean called out, in his very low and angry voice. "Just what the hell do you think…."

"Ah, the prodigal Dean Winchester returns." The man turned and faced Dean down and that was when he got a good look at him.

He appeared to be about twenty, with pulsing green eyes and shaggy blond hair that was wind swept.

"How do you know my name?" Dean demanded, and pulled out the gun, pointing it at him.

The man grinned and his eyes went black. "Oh I've heard tell of your time in the pit. And what you unleashed."

"Harris I take it?" Dean smirked, backing away slightly.

"The one and only." He almost did a bow towards Dean, and the straightened up before he started slowly walking towards him. "I've come to understand that you seem to have an attraction towards my Lizzie." Harris looked angry now. "You do know that she belongs to me don't you? And that it would be wise to stay away?"

Dean smirked. "See that's where your wrong."

"Am I?"

"Yup." Dean held the gun up higher, aiming for Harris's head. "She belongs to Castiel."

"Castel?" Harris looked confused. "And just who is…"

The door behind him burst open and Lizzy filed out. Harris turned on a dime and saw her. But only for a minute.

Lizzy slammed her hand into his chest and a bright light flashed. And just like that, he was gone.

"What did you…"

"NEVER tell him about Castiel!" Lizzy screamed. "He can never know about him."

"Wh…why?" Dean whispered, and looked behind her momentarily to Sam and then back to her.

"Because if Harris knows about Castiel…" Lizzy paused. "If Harris knows what Castiel is…they will all know. And if they know that I'm with him." She looked up at him, eyes a blaze. "They'll know what I am."

"What do you mean?" Dean demanded, lowering his gun.

It suddenly occurred to Dean that Lizzy was holding onto Sam's hand. Or rather Sam was holding onto Lizzy.

"Remember what Cas said to us Dean? That after Harris was gone, others would come after her?" Dean nodded. "Well if Harris knows about her…then they'll all come. Together."

Dean thought about the amount of demons that would probably want to get a piece of Lizzy and he shuddered. She would be in horrible danger at every turn. And Dean and Sam wouldn't be able to protect her. Or at least not for long.

Lizzy suddenly swayed on her feet and she fell back against Sam, eyes shaky.

"You okay?" Dean called as Sam propped her up against his chest.

"I feel kinda dizzy." Lizzy reached up with her free hand and touched her forehead as she got up and pulled away from Sam.

"You wanna lay down?"

"No…he'll be back. And shortly. I don't know what I did but…it wont keep him away for long."

"Well here, lemme pick you up and we'll get you in a bed." Sam quickly bent down to pick Lizzy up and she aloud this.

"Do not touch her Sam. It will only make her feel worse."

"Anna?" Dean called, walking towards where the voice was coming from.

Sam and Lizzy turned to their right and looked inside the room they had been in to see a fair skinned girl with red hair standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is Castiel's charge?" She asked.

"Well…I guess you could call her that but…"

"Anna reached out suddenly and took hold of Lizzy arm, before practically ripping her inside the room.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sam cried out, coming towards her.

"Dom not come near her!" Anna ordered, her hand shooting out. "The demon blood in your veins will only make her feel worse until she heals." She explained, before Dean had a change to get angry.

"Well…what are you doing with her?"

"I'll take care of her until she is well again. But in the mean time…"

"But in the mean time, wanna tell me just who the hell you are?" Lizzy demanded, ripping her arm away from Anna and backing away towards Sam and Dean.

"Stay away from Sam or else…"

"Seriously, you're gunna wanna tell me who you are now, before I get angry."

Anna's calm face suddenly took a darker turn. "Listen to me Elizabeth Berkins, I am here on my own accord, and am likely to be found and killed for it. Don't take a tone with me just because you _think _your something special to…" Anna cut herself off and Lizzy's eyes narrowed.

"To who?" Lizzy asked.

"Lizzy maybe you should…" Sam stepped forward and reached out for her, forgetting Anna's warning. But his attempt at making her a little less angry was totally ignored.

"It's Anna right?" Lizzy snapped. "I don't know who you are, or why you're here but I'm pretty well capable of taking care of myself."

"Or so you think." Anna pulled her arms up and wrapped them around herself. "Let me guess…your suddenly feeling weak and your head hurts? Oh and you feel like your going to be sick right?" Lizzy suddenly went deathly pale. "Don't worry Lizzy, you're not dying…you'll see Cas once again. So long as you listen to me and do what I say."

Lizzy watched her, fury and jealousy rising in her at the mention of Castiel's name on another woman lips, who appeared to be an angel. She turned slightly and looked to the demon hunter brothers and they both looked worried.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine…What do I need…"

"Get undressed. I need to see your body." Anna said suddenly.

"I'm…sorry?"

"Your body may be taking on physical damage because of the angelic powers you are using. And if it is, you're in great danger. Take off your cloths."

Lizzy rolled her eyes, feeling Dean grinning behind her. "Fine…" She growled. "Sam?"

"Got it." Sam swiftly reached in and grabbed the door, shutting it. There was a sudden cry of anger from Dean, fallowed by a yelp and Sam cursing at him.

Lizzy sighed and started to peel her shirt off. "Just what kind of physical damage are we…"

"You don't need to take your cloths off. I simply needed to talk to you without Dean and Sam around." Anna walked towards her, eyes blazing. "Castiel doesn't know I'm here. And it would be wise if you kept it that way."

"Are you threatening me?" Lizzy demanded.

"No. I'm pre-warning you. Should you hurt him in anyway, and I foresee that you will with Dean here, I will make sure you pay for his heart break."

Lizzy backed away from her, suddenly shocked and afraid. "What?"

"Castiel may act cold and disinterested, but when it comes to you all that matters if that your happy. And should you at any time show him that anyone would make you happier then he does, you will see me again."

"Why are you saying this?" Lizzy's eyes were filled with tears now.

"You aren't the only one to have heard his angelic voice as a child. You aren't the only one who has human qualities." She smirked then. "You aren't the only angelic being that can love."

There was a whip of wind and the sound of flapping and suddenly Anna was gone, leaving Lizzy standing there, scared beyond belief.


	5. Chapter 5

"They've been in there a while…" Dean noted almost twenty minutes later. "I mean…it can't take that long to just check out her body and see if…"

"Porno." Sam said suddenly.

"What?"

"The way your thinking, and the way your talking, I can tell your turning Anna and Lizzy being in that room together into some kind of weird porno film in your head."

"No I'm not." Dean snorted a laugh. But his small smile suddenly became a large grin.

"Dude your sick."

"What?" Dean chuckled.

"Remember that talk we had? About you watching to much porn? And how the plot lines were crossing over into real life?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"Dean you have to learn to control the amount of porn you watch. It seriously effecting how you look at things."

"No it's not."

"DEAN!" Lizzy screamed his name so angrily that Dean actually jumped with fear. "GET IN HERE _NOW!"_

"What the hell did you do?" Sam asked, looking to Dean who was very slowly looking towards the door.

"I have no fucking idea!"

"DEAN!" She screamed again.

"Better get in there." Sam tried to hide a grin but it was clearly visible as he made way for Dean to pass.

"Oh no, your coming with me." Dean said fast, before grabbing Sam's coat and pulling him along with him as he walked into the bedroom.

When they entered, they found Lizzy pacing the room, fuming with her arms crossed together.

"Anna gone?" Dean asked, looking for any sigh of her.

"Who is she?" Lizzy demanded suddenly.

"Who?"

"ANNA!" She turned and faced them, and it was then that they saw she was both crying and enraged at the same time. "Who is she and why was she here?!"

"She's…and angel. And I don't know why she was here. She should wanna stay away from other angel's…"

"Why? What do the angel's want with her?" She asked, still pacing.

"They wanted her dead."

"Mutual feeling." She snapped.

"What?" The brother's said, shocked.

Lizzy stopped pacing and faced them suddenly. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"When she got her grace back."

"Her _what_?"

"Her grace…" Sam whispered. "It's the thing that makes angels…angels."

"Yeah. Shinny, bright, god like?" Dean added.

Lizzy looked away from them and placed one of her hands over her heart for a moment and appeared to be less angry. "Do you think I have…" She stopped herself. "How'd she lose it?" She demanded, once again enraged.

"She fell. Disobeyed and fell to earth." Dean whispered.

"And just why did they want her dead?"

"Because she was human with angelic memories. But then she got her grace back and she was untouchable." Dean and Sam exchanged a glance. "But I still don't think their too keen on her being around."

"Neither am I."

"What exactly did Anna say to you?" Sam stepped forward a little and Lizzy looked up at him. Sam backed away then, seeing that she was once again teary eyes.

"It doesn't matter." She snapped.

"Okay, I don't know what happened between you to girls but…"

"Nothing happened…not yet."

"What did Anna say to you?!" Dean pressed, stepping closer to her. Lizzy simply looked at him. "What did she say!" HE screamed, and reached out, grabbing her arms.

When Dean's hands touched her skin Lizzy let out a gasp as a massive wave of heat connected with her body, almost paralyzing her instantly. As she stood there, paralyzed, she closed her eyes ever so slowly. And S she stood there, with Dean and Sam now asking her what was wrong, voices started filling her mind. Angry voices. Yet soft. They were telling her things. About other angels, about Castiel and herself. And about Anna.

The voices were so many that Lizzy found it hard to just focus on one. Yet she was still retaining all the information they were telling her. It was like she had a connection to a computer hooked up to her mind, and she was storing information at an unimaginable rate.

And then, just as soon as it started, it was gone.

"Lizzy? Lizzy!" Dean was shaking her.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Sam was beside her, with his hand on her shoulder. Both brothers looked absolutely terrified.

"I'm fine." She whispered, pulling away from them.

"What happened to you?" Dean demanded in a soft, yet harsh tone.

"They were talking to me…all at once."

"Who?"

"The angels." Lizzy whispered, a hint of a smile spreading over her lips.

"Well what were they saying?" Sam whispered.

"Lots of things…some of them were welcoming me. Some of them were trying to calm me down. Some of them were telling me about Castiel, and other angel's that are stationed on earth whom I may call on when I need them." Lizzy suddenly grinned. "But mainly, they were telling me about Anna, and her connection to Cas."

"Anna and Cas? What about them?"

Lizzy suddenly snapped out of her little trace and shook her head. "There is work to be done." She whispered, emotionlessly, before she walked into the bathroom.

Dean looked to Sam, utterly horrified. "Is it just me, or is she started to sound like Cas?"

"Yeah…she is." Sam was watching her as she rushed around the bathroom. "And is it just me or…does she really hate Anna?"

"Girl on girl jealousy?" Dean cocked a grin, thinking it was over him.

"I don't think it's over you Dean." Sam whispered, watching as Lizzy started frantically brushing her hair. "I think it's about Castiel."

Dean turned fast and looked in at Lizzy. "Anna and Cas?"

"Maybe…I dunno. She wont tell us what Anna said so who knows."

"But…Anna didn't know about Castiel till she started hearing the voices. And that was only a few months ago."

"Or at least that's what she told us…" Sam whispered. He turned away from watching Lizzy, and looked down to Dean. "But didn't she have freak outs when she was young? When she remembered she was and angel and thought God was after her?"

"Yes, so what?"

"Maybe…she heard some angel voices too?" Sam suggested.

Dean turned and faced him fast. "You suggesting that Anna heard Castiel's voice, and has had a crush on him for her whole life?"

"Maybe. Or at least it was a crush till she remembered she knew him when she was an angel."

"And that they had…"

"History." Sam finished, remembering what Castiel had said about himself and Anna.

"You think she told Lizzy?"

"With the way she's acting…" They both turned and looked back to Lizzy. "I really wouldn't doubt it."

&

"So, how do we kill him?" She asked, after binging the boys some coffee. "We can just kill him right? No big spells or junk?" Lizzy flipped her chair around and sat down fast, watching the brothers intensely.

They had decided to seat themselves in the bar of the hotel, which was totally empty at the time of day.

"Ah no, no spells. Just a knife with a lot of power."

"Okay…so how does this work? Am I like bait or something."

"No…generally we don't use bait."

"But this time we'll make an exception." Dean smiled.

"What?"

"Awesome." Lizzy smiled.

"_What?_"

"Sammy, he's what she wants. Why not just let her walk around outside by herself and when he shows up,"

"And he will." Lizzy added.

"We take him out."

"Because if she gets hurt, Cas'll kill us?"

"I won't get hurt." Lizzy smiled.

"How do you….Never mind."

"Look the sooner Harris is dead, the sooner I'm free. And the sooner I'm free the sooner I can be with…" Lizzy stopped her sentence right there and suddenly she looked as if she were being pulled away by another voice.

"Lizzy?" Dean called.

"You have got to be kidding me…" She said suddenly.

"What? What's going on?"

"She's talking to me…"

"Who?"

"Anna…" Her name was bit of venomously. "She keeps telling me that I will get hurt if I face him myself. And that I will end up hurting Cas and she'll…" Lizzy stopped. "And now she's gone."

"Just what exactly is going on with you and Anna?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about. What we need to figure out is how to get Harris…."

"Wait. If Anna thinks you'll get hurt maybe we should listen to her." Sam noted.

"Why?" Lizzy demanded.

"Because she's an angel?"

"I'm an angel."

"Well…yeah but not like her. She's…"

"A real angel?" Lizzy snapped.

"That's not what I was going to say."

"We aren't taking orders from…her." Lizzy spat. "We're doing what you think is right."

"We think its right to listen to Anna." Dean said suddenly.

Lizzy sighed and let her head fall against the table, where it slammed hard.

"Are you okay…" Sam started to get up but Lizzy's voice made him sit right back down.

"Shut up." She ordered. A heavy and annoyed sigh escaped her then. "Fine, we listen to her. You figure out the plan."

Lizzy wasn't even paying attention as Dean and Sam went into ideas for how to lure Harris to them without putting her in danger. She didn't hear them as they contemplated where to do it, and how. Instead she concentrated on the sound of the sudden tapping of rain of the roof above.

But when that bored her she simply sat there, her mind racing.

With her head still on the table, she was coming up with her own plan. Her own way to get Harris. And she was going to do it alone.

&

He was standing in the rain, watching the window of the bar where she was sitting. He could just see her profile, a wonderful view of her.

As he stood there, a grin crossed his lips. He knew what she was planning, he knew what she intended to do. Simply because he knew her best.

Sam Winchester would be no problem to deal with. Dean, might put up a fight but would give up in the end. And just whoever this Castiel was, it wouldn't matter. Probably just another pitiful human who Lizzy had brought into her life.

And when she came to him, and he knew she would, they would all fallow. And when they fallowed, they would all die.

And precious little Lizzy, his little Lizzy, would be all his.

His grin became wider as the rain fell harder.


	6. Chapter 6

here's a song idea for when you get closer to the nd of this chapter, when Castiel shows up. i love the song and it seems very fitting for what happens. Mercy by One REpublic . :D enjoy !

* * *

"So I'll just sit here alone and he'll come?" Lizzy whispered, still thinking Sam idea was ridiculous.

"Well, you wont be alone. We'll be in the room aside from you and since the walls are all burnt, we'll be able to just smash into the room and grab you before anything goes wrong."

"And your sure you can just 'smash through' those walls?" Lizzy said tauntingly.

"Pretty sure." Dean flashed her a sarcastic grin and Lizzy rolled her eyes. "We'll do it tomorrow. Just after dark."

"Cause demons like the dark?" Lizzy simply said it for something to say. She honestly didn't care what they were planning. She had something else panned.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Can I see the knife?" She asked, eyes darting up and locking onto Dean.

"Sure." Dean reached behind him, grabbing hold of the knife which was held in place by his belt and pulled it free. He slowly handed it to Lizzy thinking she would be easy with it. But she simply reached out and grabbed it fast, nearly slicing her hand in the process.

"Easy…"

"So this is it huh? The knife that kills demons."

"That's it." Sam breathed, placing his hands into his pockets.

Her eyes flashed upward and locked onto Sam. "And just where did you get this?"

"Ruby." Sam said simply.

"Ruby?" Lizzy shifted her position and placed the point of the knife onto her finger. "Who's that?"

"Oh…she's a demon that…"

"A demon!?" Lizzy screamed in shock.

"Yeah."

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "I don't even want to know. Demon hunters handing out with demons. Crime against nature." She whispered. "Here." She added, handing the knife back to Dean. "I'm going to bed."

"Do you want one of us to stay in your room while you…"

"No." Lizzy called angrily, before she marched out of the hotel room.

"Something's up with her." Dean whispered, placing the knife back in it's rightful place. "Ever since she got that long distance phone call from the angels she's been off…"

"Yeah no kidding." Sam whispered. "Do you think…do you think the angel's told her something about Anna and Cas? Something that she probably shouldn't have heard?"

"I really hope not." Dean sighed, and peeled his shirt off, before he flopped down onto his bed. "Cause if they did, I wouldn't wanna be Cas."

"No kidding."

&

Lizzy sat in her room patiently waiting. Waiting for it to be past midnight. Waiting for the perfect time to go out into the parking lot of the hotel and be done with Harris forever.

She knew he was there, waiting for her. She had felt him watching her when they had been in the bar. And she felt him now, just past the parking lot.

She heard a click beside her and looked down to see that it was twelve on the dot. A smirk appeared over her lips.

Up and at the door within a few seconds, she looked back at her room one more time before opening the door and stepping out.

The rain was still pouring down as she went out into the parking lot, the cold water hitting her as she walked.

And then there he was, coming towards her, smirking.

"Hello little love."

"Harris." Lizzy whispered, trying to hold back the loathing she felt.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good." She smirked.

"How rude you've become! You didn't even ask how I was."

"That's because I don't care."

"Tell me love, who is this Castiel that Dean spoke of?"

"No one that you need to be worried about." Lizzy felt rage build in her at the mention of Castiel.

"Another human friend? No need to worry, I'll make his death swift just for you."

"Good luck with that." Lizzy chuckled.

"Why so happy?"

An almost evil grin appeared on Lizzy face as she watched him.

"You see Harris, you seem to have this idea that you're going to kill everyone and take me away." He grinned. "Well that ain't happening."

"And what makes you think you can stop me?" HE snapped.

Lizzy smiled as the rain dripped from her face. "One simple reason." She whispered. "I'm an angel." She said it loud and clear, before she stuck her hand out fast.

A bright flash occurred, fallowed by a pulsing white light emanating from Lizzy's hand as she pressed it towards Harris.

He screamed out in horrible pain and Lizzy smelt burring flesh suddenly. As his screamed came out, she walked closer and closer to him. And then, jut when she thought he was gone, her hand connected with his body.

"Goodbye." She whispered, her eyes becoming heavy as he power pulsed into Harris.

His gut wrenching cry slapped the sky and she heard someone else yell out. But all that mattered was that he was gone.

"No!" Harris cried out, his voice slurring with blood. "NO!" He screamed.

A burning clasp came down on her hand and Lizzy cried out in pain.

"YOU ARE MINE!" Harris yelled.

Lizzy dismissed the horrible pain that was crawling up her arm and smiled proudly then.

"No I'm not." She called to Harris, seeing his black eyes in the light. "I belong to Castiel. My angel!"

"NO!" Harris cried out as Lizzy once again slammed her hand into his chest.

IT only lasted a minute and then, the body turned to ash and a smoldering black and purple smoke shifted out of the ashes. But before it could make it anywhere, the smoke withered and disappeared.

"I…did it." Lizzy whispered, as he knees gave out and she fell to the soaking went pavement.

"LIZZY!"

She smiled as he body gave up on itself. "I did it…"

Someone slid to her side and took hold of her. "Lizzy? Lizzy talk to me!"

"Dean?" Lizzy turned and smiled when she saw him in the darkness. "I did it."

"Yeah that's great but you nearly killed yourself."

"Well worth it." She smiled. "Now Castiel can come back and…"

"YOU ARE MINE!" A voice screamed out in the night and Dean bolted up to his feet, dragging Lizzy with him.

"DEAN LOOK OUT!" Sam screamed.

A man who Lizzy didn't know cam running at them, eyes black.

"Look out!" Dean cried out, pushing Lizzy aside and pulling the knife out.

The man and Dean collided and fell to the pavement, tossing and turning about as Dean tried to stick the knife into his neck.

"SHE IS MINE!"

"Harris…" Lizzy whispered.

"MINE!" He screamed again before he slammed his forehead into Dean's.

"DEAN!" Sam's voice was near and suddenly a gun shot went off.

Harris, in a new body, rocked backwards and fell to the pavement, his face looking up at Lizzy.

"You…are…MINE!" HE screamed and reached for her.

"NO!" Sam cried out and another gunshot cracked the sky.

Harris went down yet again and it was then that Lizzy saw he was holding the knife in his hands.

She scrambled, Sam screaming at her, and grabbing the knife. But just as she did, his cold hand came up and grabbed her arm.

"You see? You can never be ride of me. Never!" He smirked, his face covered with blood.

"Fuck you!" Lizzy screamed, pulling her free hand up and slamming it into his face. He only moved a little bit before looking back at her and smirking.

"LIZZY!" Sam screamed and another gun shot went off.

Lizzy suddenly felt hot liquid hitting her hand and looked down to see that Sam had shot Harris in the arm.

"NOW! STAB HIM!" Sam screamed.

Lizzy looked up at Harris and yanked her hand free of his torn and unusable limb and raised the knife up high. The last thing she saw before the knife collided with his throat was a horrible look on his face, and his eyes burning black.

She fell back onto the pavement, both her arms burnt and bleeding. Her hair was in her face, wet with the rain and all she saw was the dead body, and the knife sticking out of it's throat. And just around the wound, yellow and orange sparks appeared.

She watching it only for a moment before her arms gave out beneath her and she fell to the pavement.

The shivered as she lay there in the darkness, blood now pooling around her arms. Tears were coursing down her cheeks as she lay there.

"Castiel…" She called out softly. "Castiel!" She called as best she could, trying to get up. But her body gave out on her and she landed on the ground painfully. "Cas…please…" She whispered as she felt darkness taking hold of her mind and body. "Cas…I can't…hold on." She whispered.

She was just on the verge. Just on the edge of passing over into the darkness that was gripping her. But then they appeared. The voices in her mind. But this time they were frantic. Screaming at both her and Castiel.

She heard the sound of flapping wings and the pounding on the ground of hurried feet. And then suddenly the voices were simply talking to her. Telling her to hold on.

"Lizzy…Lizzy!"

She felt something being draped over her and slowly she was turned around.

"Cas…." She breathed, smiling looking up at his hardened features. "I…killed Harris." She whispered, as she tried to pull her hand up to touch him.

When Castiel looked at her burnt hands he actually gasped. "Lizzy…what happened to you?" He whispered, taking her hand in his ever so softly. And right away, as his skin connected with hers, the burning went away.

"Dean? DEAN!" Sam's voice screamed out.

"Dean?" Lizzy whispered, turning slowly in Castiel's arms. When her eyes came to rest on him, she saw that his face was horribly bloodied and he was passed out cold. "What happened…."

"I TOLD YOU!" A shrill and enraged voice screamed out.

Lizzy looked up just in time to see Anna stepping out of the darkness. Castiel's hold on her tightened as the red haired angel came towards her.

"But…but it's Dean! Not Cas!" Lizzy was trembling now, and Castiel looked down at her confused as to why his name was involved in this.

"I didn't want Dean hurt! Don't you understand?" Anna screamed.

"No…you said…you loved Cas!"

"What?" Castiel seemed enraged now, looking from Anna to Lizzy who seemed afraid suddenly that Anna was so close to Castiel.

"Only to make you afraid! Only to make you want him more! To make you not drag Dean into this! Or Sam!" Anna screamed. "But you did it anyways…" She whispered, before she walked over to Dean's body and fell to his side.

"What happened? What's the matter with him?" Sam asked, and Lizzy was sure he was crying, but in the rain it wasn't visible.

Anna reached out and lightly touched his cheek. "He'll be fine but…" She stopped and turned once again to face Lizzy. "You see what you've done! You see what you have caused coming into their lives! Into all of our lives?!"

"Do not yell at her Anna." Castiel warned, holding Lizzy even closer to him as she shook in his arms, both from the cold and fear.

"I don't understand…if he's going to be alright then…"

"This is only the beginning. This is only the start of it!" Anna screamed. "Don't you see? You pulled Dean and Sam into your tormenting demon's line of sight and now, he has spread the word that they must die!"

"Wha…what?"

"You're not the only one the demons will be looking for now Lizzy Berkins." Anna snapped. "You have pulled Sam and Dean into your whirlwind half angelic life, and they will forever be hunted simply because _they know who you are._"

A groan suddenly escaped Dean and he sifted around in the rain. "Ugh…Sammy?" He whispered.

"Dean? Dean are you alright?"

"What happened to Lizzy?" HE whispered.

"She's fine." Anna answered, leaning down to him.

"Anna?"

"Hi Dean." She smiled. "Sam, get him inside now. He need's tending to."

"Right." Sam went right to work and lifted Dean up, supporting him as they got to their feet. "But…what about Lizzy?" At the sound of her name, Lizzy looked up to see Sam horribly white and looking at her with great worry, even with Castiel holding her close.

"I'll take care of her." Castiel said emotionlessly, watching Sam.

"Go…" Anna whispered, her eyes turned and facing Lizzy. "NOW!" She screamed and Dean and Sam hobbled away.

When they were out of sight and into the hotel, Anna rose up and walked over to Lizzy broken body.

"You have broken the cycle Lizzy. You've broken the chain of events that would lead Dean and Sam to victory." Her voice was harsh and painful as she spoke, bending down to Lizzy's level. But as she came closer, Castiel shifted his body to block Anna's view of her. But even that wouldn't stop her assault. "All you needed to do was focus on keeping me away from Castiel, but you had to run out here and play hero!" She screamed. "And now you've broken the cycle and Dean and Sam are in more danger then they ever could have been."

Anna rose up then, and looked down at Lizzy and ignoring Castiel, her eyes burning with rage as the rain pelted down on the three of them. "You have brought about the death of Dean and Sam Winchester." She said coldly, before turning and walking to the hotel, leaving her sitting there in Castiel's arms as she bleed and shook.

"Castiel…" She whispered.

"Lizzy…why did you do this?" He demanded.

"Anna…said not to go alone." She whispered. And at saying her name, she saw the absolute anger cross his face. "Anna said that she…loved you. And I believed…I believed that you loved her too." Tears were so filling her eyes now that Lizzy couldn't even see him. "Tell me it's not true…please…tell me…"

Castiel pulled her close, cupping her face with his hand and bringing her lips almost to his. "It's not true." He whispered. "It could never be true." His voice was for once, filled with emotion. And it was so new to Lizzy that it almost frightened her. But then slowly, he leaned in close to her, smiling. "It could never be true dear Lizzy, because I have only ever and will only ever loved you." He whispered.

Lizzy's burnt and bleeding hand reached up and brushed his cheek for a moment before it fell lifelessly back to her side. "I only wanted you back…that's all I ever wanted…"

"And now you have me back. And I will never leave you again."

"Never?" She whispered, her breaths coming in short and fast.

"Never." He promised, before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers softly.

He pulled away slowly, lingering close to her for but a moment. But then, suddenly, Lizzy was scooped up into his arms ever so gently and Castiel rose up, carrying her towards the hotel as they rain poured down on them.

&

"Where is she?" Dean demanded, as he arose the next morning, with a pounding head ach.

"Anna?" Sam asked.

"I'm right here." Anna's smiling face suddenly appeared in his live of vision. But that wasn't who Dean was worried about.

"No…" He groaned, getting to his feet. "Lizzy."

Anna's smile fell. "She's fine, I'm sure."

"Well where the hell is she?"

"In her room…" Sam whispered. "For all we know."

"What do you mean for all you know?" Dean snapped at Sam, who looked like he hadn't slept all night.

"I didn't see what happened to her and Castiel…I brought you inside and an hour of so later when I looked outside, they were just gone."

"Did you check the room?" Dean demanded.

Sam's eyes flashed up to Anna angrily. "No." He said sternly.

"Why the hell not!"

"Because I wouldn't let him." Anna said suddenly.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry Dean but I couldn't risk Sam going in there and being harmed by Castiel or by…"

"If you say one more time that Lizzy would hurt me, I swear Anna I might just have to punch you." Sam rose as he said this, his face becoming horribly twisted with anger.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, looking to Anna.

"Dean you don't seem to understand just how dangerous this girl is. She is the ultimate weapon. The ultimate tool for either side."

"What are you talking about?"

"They haven't figured it out yet. But I saw it…I saw what she could do." Anna paused. "Lizzy is both angel and human. And she can go either way. But they don't know that yet. She could be an angel, give in to her grace and become something more then just a half breed. Or…she could succumb to the greed and vanity and lust of her human half, betraying the angels. She is an abomination, and in being that, she could destroy us all."

"Lemme get this straight. You're telling me, that Lizzy, sweet, innocent, and madly in love with Castiel Lizzy, could betray the angels at any moment?" Dean snapped.

"No." Anna whispered.

"Then what are you saying?" Sam called.

"I'm saying there's a chance that she already did."


	7. Chapter 7

"Lizzy you have to stop shaking." Castiel commanded softly as he held her form in his arms. He hadn't even made it to the bed before the pain became too much for her that Castiel shrank to the floor, trying desperately to comfort her as he cradled her in his arms. And she had been like that for the rest of the night and into the early morning. Shaking, freezing cold, and in horrible pain.

"I can't…it's so cold…and the pain." She bit her lip as another shock wave it her.

It was shooting thought her body as if she were on fire. Only the fire held in it millions of knifes that were stabbing at every muscle in her body.

"Please…Cas," She pleaded, looking up into his blue eyes. "Make it…AH!" She screamed out and her hands clenched tightly on Castiel's shoulders.

"Lizzy…breathe." He whispered, his lips touching her forehead as he spoke. "Breathe Lizzy."

"It hurts…to breath." Once again, for the fourth time that night, her breathing was sporadic and coming in short and harsh. "Cas…" Her breathing was now shallow and almost none existent.

"Lizzy…breathe with me. Feel my chest rise and fall and breathe with me." He instructed softly.

She looked at him and her eyes told him that she was trying desperately, but the pain was too great.

"Breathe…" He whispered, taking her hand in his and them placing it against his chest as it rose and fell slowly. "Breathe…" He leaned in then and pressed his forehead to hers and very slowly her breathing became normal.

"Better?" He asked, his forehead still touching hers.

She nodded rapidly, and Castiel knew that they weren't even over the first bump.

"Cas I can't…I can't move." Her voice broke with worry.

"I promise you'll be fine Lizzy. It may take time. And the pain…" He stopped talking and pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

The pain was still to much for her. But she was trying to be strong. For him.

Castiel sighed, knowing what his next move would do to her. "This…will hurt." He whispered, his hands untangling themselves from her body and pulling his coat away from her body. "You have to stand up…"

"I don't think I can." She whispered, looking down at her legs which were now clearly scrapped and bruised.

"I will help you." He smiled at her even so softly, before the pair of them slowly rose up.

Lizzy was holding onto him tightly as her wobbling legs started to support her. But as they did, the pain started shooting up her back.

She crumbled into his chest, and made a noise that indicated she was in pain.

"It will only take a second. I promise." HE whispered, his hands coming towards her hips.

Lizzy felt him pull at her shirt and started to lift it over her head, and she was wickedly curious as to just what he was doing. But as soon as she had to lift her arms up over her head, that curiosity vanished and turned into pain.

"Hold still…" He breathed against her as she held him, still trying to stand on her own.

He let her shirt fall to the floor and then his hands went to his own clothing. It took some doing but, somehow Lizzy managed to keep herself up by leaning on him, as he pulled his cloths off.

And then, they were standing there partially naked.

"How is this…going to help?" She asked, looking up at him, face pale.

"You'll see." He whispered, and then his arms enfolded around her and he pulled her into his muscular chest.

As soon as her bare skin touched his, all the pain melted away. She wasn't sure if she started crying, or if she gasped in relief, but she did know that the pain, for the most part, was slowly going away.

"Can you walk over to the bed?" His voice was soft and right in her ear.

She pulled away, and regretted it right away. "Just what…are you getting at?"

"Elizabeth, you are in no shape for anything but lying down right now. I am not expecting anything other than to hold you in order to keep the pain at bay."

"So you're not…trying to sleep with me?" She whispered, a mixture of thankfulness and discontent crossing her face.

Castiel smiled at her lovingly. "No. I'm trying to make you feel better." His arms pulled her into his chest yet again and the pain was once again lessened.

Lizzy smiled, feeling the warmth of him against her. "It's working." She whispered.

"Good." Castiel smiled, placing his chin on the top of her head. "Now can you make it to the bed? By yourself?"

"I…don't think so…" She whispered.

"Very well." He said it as if he hadn't wanted her to be able to walk.

And then, just as he had in the parking lot, he swept her into his arms and walked over to the bed, slowly placing her down on her back.

The pain was back, but only for a second, because then Castiel was right beside her, pulling her close to him.

Lizzy's legs were wrapped around his, and her torso and arms were spread out across his chest. His silky soft hand was softly stoking her right arm as she laid there, her cheek pressed against his skin.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, suddenly realizing that it had all been about her for that whole night.

"I'm fine." He said simply.

"Are you angry?"

"No."

"Not with me?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry…it's just that Anna said…and I didn't want her to be able to find you. And if you were with me well…then you were safe." Lizzy tilted her head upwards and looked at him. "Please forgive me…"

"You aren't the one that I'm angry with." He whispered. "Anna is the one who was at fault. She claims that you broke the cycle, yet it was she who sent you out into the parking lot last night. It was she who filled your mind with the idea that I didn't…" He stopped suddenly and looked away from her.

"That you what?" Lizzy asked it almost in a playful tone and realized that she was suddenly feeling wonderfully better.

"Do you need to hear it, even if you know it's true?" Cas asked.

"It helps to make it real." Lizzy looked away from him and placed her cheek back on his chest. "But if you don't want to…"

"Lizzy…" His voice was soft and caring and she looked up instantly, and ignored the jolt of pain she felt.

"Yes?"

"I love you." He whispered, eyes smiling at her.

Lizzy smiled and very slowly rose up a little, coming closer to him. "I love you too." She whispered, before she pressed her lips to his.

As his hands clasped her arms softly, and their lips were locked together, it became clear to Lizzy that the pain she felt was totally gone.

But that thought only lasted a moment before she was wrapped around Castiel once again, and slipping away to sleep happily as he held her.

&

"Hear anything?" Dean asked as he immerged from the bathroom, toweling off his hair.

"She screamed…a few times." Sam whispered, his eyes locked on the floor. "And then there was nothing. And there hasn't been anything since you got in the shower."

"Anna did you…"

"She left. Didn't want to be to close to another angel." Sam explained.

"So Cas is in there?"

"I really hope so." Sam sighed. "But I've been too afraid to go and knock on the door…"

"Well then I guess we better get it over with." Dean sighed, also feeling the pull of fear about going next door and seeing Lizzy.

Sam rose up off the bed and the pair of them headed towards the door, opening it and walking out.

But as soon as they did, they both stopped and saw that out in the parking lot was a mix of blood and rain water. And they both knew who's blood it was.

"She's really badly hurt isn't she?" Sam whispered.

"I hope not…" Dean's voice was ragged with worry as he turned away from the red stained parking lot and walked to her door, Sam slowly fallowing.

"If she's in there alone…what are we gunna say?" Sam asked.

"She's not in there alone. No way Cas would leave her."

Dean stopped in front of the door, and held his breath for a moment before he rapped on the door three times.

But no answer came.

"Lizzy?" He called, knocking once again. "You in there?"

The should of shuffling could be heard and then a gut wrenching scream came from Lizzy.

"Lizzy?!" Sam cried out, as Dean started slamming his fist onto the door.

"Lizzy open up!" Dean yelled.

"Stop!" Her voice cried out and then suddenly, the door was ripped open.

Castiel stood there in front of them, looking absolutely enraged. "What do you want Dean?" He demanded.

"Why are you…partially naked?" Dean asked, unable to take his eyes off of his very bare, and very ripped chest.

"That's not of importance. What do you want?"

"Where's Lizzy" Sam demanded, stepping closer.

"She's on the bed." Dean and Sam exchanged glances. "Do not assume." He snapped.

"What's the matter with her?" Sam asked, a little more softly.

"She's….fine." Cas finally said the word, and as soon as he did, Dean and Sam knew it was a lie.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asked this time, more forcefully, seeing that Castiel wasn't telling them the whole truth on her condition.

"She's in horrible pain." He snapped, looking back at her still form in the bed. Castiel then slowly pulled away from the door, letting the boys into the room only a little ways.

"What happened to her?" Sam asked as he and Dean slowly ventured into the hotel room, seeing the massive cuts all over her arms, along with burns. And the bruises on her face and arms. She looked half dead.

"She nearly killed herself." Castiel's voice was harsh as he spoke, looking down at her. "She nearly died trying to bring me back to her."

"Because Anna…"

"Lied to her." Cas snapped.

"What?"

"Anna told her that she was in love with me. To make Lizzy think that I too cared for Anna. And because she thought this, she went out there last night an almost died trying to kill Harris just so I would come back to her and be safe from Anna."

"But Anna said that Lizzy…" Sam stopped talking suddenly.

"That she what?"

"Could betray the angels. Whenever she wanted…"

"Or rather that she already did." Dean corrected.

"Impossible." Castiel snapped.

"How do you know? You heard what Anna said last night. We've got big red and white circular targets on our heads just because we know her!"

"Your lives were like that before. So just because Anna places blame on her, you will too?" He was enraged now, and it was the first time that either Dean nor Sam had ever seen him so emotional towards something. "You know nothing of what Lizzy did last night, or why she did it. Nor do you know what Anna was thinking when she made Lizzy think I didn't love her. It was Anna who broke the cycle, not Lizzy. So you're better off placing blame on her, and not on Elizabeth." He said her name with such passion that it caught Sam and Dean off guard and they were suddenly a little afraid of Castiel.

"Cas?" Her soft and horribly hoarse voice called.

Castiel turned on a dime and looked at her broken form on the bed. "Lizzy…" He whispered.  
She was sprawled out across the bed, her naked arms stretched out to where Castiel had been laying. Her hair was wrapped around her body and her legs were just sticking out under the green sheet that was covering nothing aside from her torso. She looked like she was half alive, pale and bruised, cuts all over her arms and face.  
"Come back…" She whispered as she pressed her face against the bed, her eyes slowly closing. "It…hurts." She added, and suddenly she went very, very still.

Castiel turned back to the boys and blocked their view of her. "She's in pain and she can't move yet. She needs rest and won't be able to…"

"What's…going on?" Her voice was more alive this time, almost as if there were nothing wrong with her.

Castiel turned yet again and this time it looked as if she were trying to get up. But her arms seemed to be shaking violently as she tried to put weight on them.

"Lay down." He ordered angrily, worried that she may hurt herself even more. "You're in no condition to be…" And just as he expected, her arms gave out and she fell to the mattress. Even thought it was hardly anything that would hurt, her face twisted with pain and she grabbed hold of the sheet till her knuckles were white.

"You okay?" Sam called in to her.

"You're to…far away." She whispered her voice once again horse. "Come back…please." Lizzy moaned in pain and suddenly her body started shaking violently as she lay there.

His mind was focused on nothing else aside from her and he turned fully away from the boys and walked to the bed. "I'm here." He cooed, sitting down on the bed and pulling her up. He made sure to cover her with the sheet as he positioned her against him so the boys wouldn't see her partially naked torso, his back turned to the boys.

She was pressed against his chest, her legs sticking out across his lap in an awkward position as she clung to him, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Relax…" he whispered, his hands pressed against her back.

"Don't leave…please." She whispered, her eyes shutting as she buried her face in the crock of his next. "It hurts too much without you…"

"I'm not going anywhere." Cas promised as she slowly drifted back into sleep in his arms.

Dean and Sam, as worried and curious as they were, didn't dare come any closer to the angelic pair.

"What…happened to her?" Sam whispered. "Did Harris…?"

"Harris had nothing to do with this." Castiel whispered. "She did this to herself killing by Harris.

"How in the hell could she have done that…" Dean stopped speaking. "She used her powers…" He said it angrily, as if it could have been avoided.

"She did." Cas whispered. "She'll be like this for two days, three at the most. And then she'll be healed. And when she is healed…" He stopped speaking and turned away from them and Sam noticed his hold on her seemed to tighten.

"When she is healed you will take her with you." He finished.

"We take her…with us?" Dean looked utterly shocked. "Your out of your mind."

"Why?" Sam asked, taking the reasonable road and trying not to start a fight with Castiel as Dean seemed to be doing.

"She needs training. She needs to know how to kill demons, and repel them. Everything you know she needs to know."

"But she's half angel. Shouldn't she already know that stuff."

"It's not that simple. She's human, you seem to forget, and therefore she still needs the human aspect of your lives. Killing demons, hunting them. She can't simply hold her hand out and destroy them as she did Harris." Cas turned and looked back at the boys, his face tormented. "If she did that, she would die."

"What?" Dean said it loudly, to loudly and Lizzy's eyes snapped open and she jumped, only to winch terribly against Castiel and cry out softly.

It occurred to Sam and Dean at that moment just how much pain she was in because her hands which were resting on Castiel's shoulders suddenly clenched and her nails dug into his skin.

Cas appeared not to even notice this as he ran his hands slowly up an down her back, his lips pressed against her cheek.

"Better?" He whispered after a moment. She simply nodded and buried her face in his neck.

"We should…"

"Yes." Cas answered as the boy backed away to the door. "I assure you she will be fine." Was the last thing that Castiel said to them before they shut the door. It would be three days before they saw Lizzy again.

Four long, agonizing, and terribly dark days.


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to thank winchesterxgirl for your comments. And to answer your question, you were right. A triangle has been formed XD .

* * *

It was almost like suddenly the sun wouldn't shine anymore. And the warm air disappeared. The world around them almost over night, seemed to become dark and cold.

And she was still in that room, in pain and hurt. And there they sat, helpless as she lay in the room next to them.

It seemed as the time passed, that world without Lizzy, wasn't a very good world at all.

"Have we ever gone this long without pulling a job?" Dean sighed, as he lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling, pondering about the state of their half angel companion.

"I don't think so…" Sam answered softly, his nose still buried in a book, his way of trying to distract himself from worrying.

"Have we ever gone this long staying in one place?"

"No."

"Have we ever…"

"Dean have you ever gone five minutes without talking?" Sam snapped.

A heavy sigh escaped Dean as he sat up on the bed. And finally, in four days, he said what they were both thinking. "What the hell is taking so long? Cas said it would be two or three days…and yet here we are. Lizzy-less at four days."

"Lizzy-less?" Sam looked over at his brother curiously.

"Hey the kid grows on you."

"She's not a kid."

"Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Shut up." Dean snapped, looking rather enraged suddenly.

"What is your problem? I'm worried about her to but…So she hasn't woken up? So what? We know where she is and she's in the safest of hands. At least when she does wake up she'll be better."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Cas knows it?"

"So that means that she's gunna be okay? Just cause bird wings says so?"

"Well what you think Cas was lying? Because I'm pretty sure angels can't lie Dean. It's a sin." Dean mad a noise and muttered something at Sam which he didn't hear. "Why are you so worried about her anyways?"

"Well she's important Sammy! She's half angel! And I want…." Dean stopped himself and flopped back down on the bed. "Never mind."

Sam looked away from his book, setting it down on the table. "Dean…" He said sternly.

"What?"

"Do you…are you falling for Lizzy?" He asked, a little shocked at the thought.

"No…" He whispered, not even trying to cover it up a little bit.

"Dean! You idiot! Of all the girls to fall for you had to go and fall for Lizzy!" Hands looped around his neck, Sam started pacing the room. "When?"

"When we were at the bar together I guess…when she was talking to me like I was just a normal guy."

"And that made you fall for her?"

"That and other things…but she treated me like just some other guys Sam. What woman ever just treats me like a normal guy? She didn't even flirt with me!" Dean actually sounded shocked at this and all Sam could do was sigh angrily. "She's just different and…I like it." A smirk seemed to appear on his face.

"If Cas found out…"

"What if he found out?" Dean challenged.

Sam sighed and flopped down on his bed. "I really don't want to think about it…"

"Welcome to the club." Dean added.

&

She heard the faint sound of voices in her ear as she stirred awake. She heard what they were saying. And she was shocked. And afraid. And a little bit. A very little bit flattered.

"Oh shut up." Lizzy moaned angrily as she rolled over rapidly.

Her skin hit his and it was suddenly like she was on fire. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up to see Castiel looking down at her, rather confused. And just like that, the voices went away.

"Oh…I forgot you were here…" She whispered, slowly rolling away from him, a little embarrassed.

But just as she was about to slip away from him, his arm came up and wrapped around her, sending another joy filled jolt through her.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, his hands like flower petals on her bare skin.

Lizzy nodded slowly, still a little embarrassed to have just rolled on top of him as she had. And also to still be laying on him.

It had been different when she was in pain. But now…when he touched her…it was different. Very, very different.

"Did I worry you?" She asked, looking away.

"Yes." He said it harshly, and he looked away just as she returned her gaze to him.

"Well…I'm okay. So you don't…"

"Do you remember?" He whispered.

"Huh?"

Cas looked down at her and seemed afraid. "Do you remember the last three days?"

"No…I mean I remember something's but…not all of it." Lizzy sighed and suddenly became relaxed as she lay on Cas as she placed her cheek against his chest. "I remember you taking my shirt off…and I remember seeing Dean at ne point. And I remember…" Lizzy stopped and looked up at him. "Did I do something bad?" She whispered.

"No. Not at all." Cas smiled a little.

"Then what's the problem?" She whispered, propping herself up slightly.

Castiel's right hand slipped away from her back and came up, touching her cheek softly. "You were in so much pain…" His voice was sad. "And I tried everything to help you but…it wasn't enough."

"Cas it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself." She was the one reaching up now and touching his cheek. "To be honest…what I remember most was a feeling of bliss when I was lying with you. I don't remember the pain. All I remember was being with you." Lizzy smiled at him. "I think that's all that really matters."

"But when you were in pain it was so…terrible." His voice was once against emotionless as he spoke. "You were shaking so terribly and you were crying and…"

"Castiel." Lizzy whispered. His attention turned to her, his face emotionless. "It doesn't matter." She smiled. "All I remember were four of the best nights of my life."

"Being in pain for four days were the best nights of you life?" HE looked totally confused.

"No." She smiled. "Being with you made it them the best nights of my life. The pain was trivial. You made those night painless and…perfect from what I remember."

"You are so human." He said suddenly, as if it were a bad thing.

She pulled away from him. "Sorry…"

"I don't mean it as a bad thing." He said suddenly, sensing her sadness. "I'm not used to human emotions. Their new to me and I'm still…"

"Adjusting?" She whispered, looking over at him.

"Yes."

"Welcome to the club." She sighed.

"And who is in this club?" It almost seemed like Castiel thought there was actually a club.

"Just you and me I think."

Castiel chuckled and it took Lizzy off guard. "I think I like this club." He said suddenly.

"Castiel, you surprise me at every turn." Lizzy whispered, rolling back around and pressing herself against him.

"We have to talk to Sam and Dean." His tone was once again emotionless as he spoke.

What the voices had told her came crashing back to her and she became worried. "I don't really know what to tell them…or how to face them." She waited a moment before she asked him. But she knew it was inevitable.

"Dean…" She whispered and it got his attention right away. "He's in love with me…isn't he?" It almost felt to Lizzy that she was suddenly holding onto Castiel for dear life.

His body went hard under her suddenly, and it sounded as if he were growling. "I'll take that as a yes…" Lizzy whispered sadly. "I'm sorry." She added.

"You didn't do anything to apologize for." He said sternly. "It was his own…attributes that made him…" Castiel stopped suddenly and it became clear to Lizzy that he couldn't bring himself to say that Dean loved her.

Lizzy sighed. "I guess…we have to go talk to them?" She asked.

"Yes." He said angrily. "They are worried about you…Dean especially."

Lizzy flinched against him and once again held onto him tighter. "Cas?" She whispered.

"Yes?"

She knew she didn't need to say it to reassure him, but she wanted to all the same.

"I love you." She didn't even looked up at him as she whispered it, she simply lay there, pressed against him.

"I love you too." He called back softly, his arms wrapping around her as tightly as possible.

&

She was sitting there in front of him, and still he couldn't believe it. She looked perfect. Like nothing had happened to her. She looked nothing like she had looked only four days ago.

And yet there was something wrong with the picture. She seemed afraid somehow. And leery to be in the room.

"So you're okay?" Sam asked, standing closest to her.

"Yes. Perfectly better." She flashed him a small smile. A fake smile. Because she was perfectly better. And Dean saw it.

"So what happened?" Sam asked, as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Anna…" Lizzy started, but stopped herself and looked to Castiel suddenly. He reached out then and placed his hand on her shoulder and she continued.

"Anna told me…that she was in love with Castiel. And because he wasn't here, and because she is a fully angel like him, I stupidly believed that he loved her in return."

Dean noticed at this point that Cas was softly running his thumb over Lizzy's shoulder in comfort as she spoke. It was clearly bothering to talk about Anna.

"She told me things…" Lizzy's voice was seemingly breaking as she spoke. "That he had talked to her when she was a child as well, that I wasn't the only angelic being with human qualities, that I wasn't the only angelic being that could love…

"She made me doubt myself…and Castiel. So I had to prove myself. And then, just like that, her voice appeared in my head and she told me not to do it alone. Not to go after Harris alone.

"So I did exactly what she told me not to do, thinking that it would be my way of showing just how angelic I was compared to her. But the plan backfired and you ended up hurt." She paused and looked to the floor. "I'm sorry. What I did, got you both hurt. And I'm sorry."

"You were only doing what you thought was right." Sam whispered, consoling her.

"No, I wasn't. I knew it was wrong but…I was being selfish." She looked up at the boys then. "I only wanted him back and I never thought about the consequences of my actions."

"Anna filled her mind with none truths." Castiel said suddenly. "Anna made her think that I…didn't love her." It seemed to hurt him to say it just as much as it hurt her. "And because of that, she risked her life just to get me back. Anna nearly killed her. Anna is the one who has broken the cycle."

"Anna? So…she's the bad guy here?"

"She's not the bad guy." Cas explained. "She is simply not to be trusted. We don't know what he motives are, or why she say what she said to Lizzy."

"What about when she said that Lizzy would betray that angels? Or that she already did?" Dean demanded.

"What?" Lizzy gasped. "I didn't! I never!" She looked to Castiel frantically, suddenly afraid.

"Lizzy didn't betray anyone. What Anna speaks of involves Harris."

"What about him?" Sam asked.

"Anna believes that because Lizzy, being half angel, brought a demon into the world, means she betrayed the angels." Cas felt Lizzy suddenly become afraid and he looked down at her. "But that's not that case. What you did wasn't intentional. You didn't know you were sinning."

"So what does that mean to Anna? What was her intention in all this?"

"She's trying to get me to go it again…she's pushing me to do something that will force me to get help from a demon." Lizzy realized, looking up at Castiel. "But why?"

"Because you still have you grace after committing such a horrible crime, and she had it ripped away from her. She feels that she was wronged, and you should pay for it."

"Revenge?" Dean asked, slightly shocked. "Anna wants revenge? On Lizzy?" He looked to Castiel. "But how can an angel want revenge?"

"She's still human as well Dean. She's as human as Lizzy is."

"And she's out to get me." Lizzy looked sullen. "A very human quality."

"No kidding." Sam joked.

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked, rising up and looking to Castiel. "WE still taking her with us?"

"What?" Lizzy rose up fast then and turned to Castiel. "Taking me where? Where are we going?"

Castiel's face became stone as he placed his hands on her hips. "No 'us' Lizzy. Just you."

"What?" She whimpered, as tears filled her eyes. "What do you mean? You said you weren't going to leave me! You said you would _never _leave me again!" Her hands flew up and grabbed hold of his jacket. "You can't leave me." She whispered, leaning into him and placing her forehead against his chest.

"I don't want to." He whispered. "But you have to learn what Sam and Dean learn. You have to know what they know. And I cannot come with you when you do that because…" HE trailed off.

"Because why?" She demanded.

"Because if he sees you in trouble, he'll get you safe right away." Dean spoke harshly. "And if he does that, you'll never learn."

As much as it hurt. As much as it ripped her apart to think she would be away from Castiel, she knew that Dean was right. And she knew she had to let him go. Again.

"Okay…" She whispered, her grip on his jacket loosening. "Okay, I'll go…"

"We'll leave tonight…"

"Tomorrow." Sam interjected. Dean turned to him angrily. "Well, she has to pack. And figure stuff out with the hotel right?"

"Right…" Dean snarled, knowing that in reality, Sam was giving her extra time with Castiel. "Tomorrow, eight o'clock sharp." He said harshly, before walking over to where Sam's books were and grabbing one.

"Eight o'clock…" Lizzy repeated, eyes still on Cas as tears flooded her vision.


	9. Chapter 9

She saw the expression on his face and knew it only could mean one thing. He was thinking. Thinking deeply.

But she wasn't sure if what he was thinking was all that good.

"Are you okay?" She asked, shoving a pair of old jeans into her duffle bag. Almost all her cloths were trashed after the fiasco when she used her powers for the first time. But somehow, a few pairs of jeans and some tops were saved.

"Fine." He whispered, not looking at her.

"No your not…" Lizzy's voice was soft as she spoke, shoving another shirt into the bag. "Something is wrong…"

"I'm worried." He said right away.

"About?"

"You."

Lizzy looked up fast. "Why?"

Cas looked up at her now, his face emotionless. "Because I know how Dean feels about you." His voice was harsh. "And I know, weather I'm with you or not, he will try and…proceed."

Lizzy looked back at her bag and started placing items inside it once again. "If I ever…made you doubt me because of him…I'm sorry."

"You never did." Cas said fast. "It's not you I don't trust. It's him."

She dropped the shirt she was holding and walked over to him, placing her arms on his chest. "I would never do anything. Never!"

His hands came up and were soft against her arms. "I know. But he doesn't." Castiel leaned down and placed his forehead against her shoulder. "Dean Winchester isn't one to give up on what he wants…and I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

"What do you mean?" Lizzy whispered, her right hand coming up and her fingers touching his hair.

Cas pulled away and looked down at her, suddenly very serious. "If he found out you were still pure, it might make him want you…more."

Lizzy blushed and looked away from him. "Wow…" She whispered. "What a way to put….that."

"Lizzy…"

She looked up at him then and smiled, her cheeks still slightly red. "It's not like I'm going to suddenly blurt out to him that I'm a virgin Cas." She blushed yet again and looked away. "This is mine to give and….you of all people should know that, I was waiting for you. Hoping that you were real and would come to me one day and now here you are. And it's yours."

His left hand pulled away from her arm and his fingers touched her cheek. "Elizabeth…" He whispered, tilting her head upwards so that he could look in her eyes.

"Yes…" She answered, her voice a whispered.

"I love you." He whispered before bending down and pressing his lips to hers, softly at first but then more passionately. This kiss, it was different. More loving, but also filled with something new. Lust.

Lizzy pulled away and gasped, her body suddenly tingling as Castiel's hands found their way to her hips.

"What…was that?" She whispered, suddenly breathless.

He was leaning close to her, his lips brushing against her cheek. "Your angelic half is molding to mine. It's a reaction."

"Angel on angel action?" Lizzy whispered, as Castiel's lips touched the corner of her mouth and she felt a jolt, like a cold rush flood through her.

"Something like that yes."

Lizzy nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Okay." Was all she had to say before her lips pressed against his once again. She pushed herself closer to him, and he pulled her as well. And suddenly it occurred to he that Cas was pulling her backwards slowly, and they were walking.

"Wait…" She said fast, breaking away from him.

"Yes?" He said softly, keeping his distance.

Lizzy bit her lips, a flood of questions suddenly appearing in her mind. "Okay…isn't this a sin for you? Being an angel and all?"

"You're an angel as well Lizzy. There isn't anything sinful about two angelic beings being in love."

"Okay…okay…" She nodded, and nerves she was feeling, disappearing in that second.

"Okay." Castiel whispered as Lizzy went up on her toes and pressed her lips against his.

As they slowly made their way towards the bed, Castiel's hands slipped under the hem of her shirt, sending that joyful chill up her body. She heard herself moan under the press of his lips but it didn't even register that she did it.

She pulled at the buttons on his shirt and her hands touched his bare skin and suddenly he flinched. She pulled away fast.

"What? What? Did I mess up?"

Castiel was also out of breath as he looked at her. "Angel on angel action…" He looked shy suddenly.

Lizzy smiled at him and reached up, her hands touching his neck. "I love you." She whispered.

"And I love you." He smiled, before kissing her again.

Everything went into a swirl of skin, and heat and sweat as they came to a rest on the bed. She remembered Castiel pulling away from her for a moment and smiling at her as he hand came up and caressed his cheek, while looking into his blue eyes. And after that, it was pure, utter, bliss as she lay in the arms of her Angel.

&

"So this is it?" Dean called, looking from Sam to Lizzy. "This is your way of closing up your hotel?!"

She turned away from her job and gave him an angry look. "Got a better idea?"

"Well putting two by fours over the doors isn't exactly the safest idea is it?"

"Dean…" Sam warned, looking over to him before returning to his job of hammering the wood against the doors.

"What? I mean come on! Someone's gunna break in and…"

"Would you shut the fuck up?!" Lizzy screamed suddenly.

Dean looked shocked, and Sam nearly dropped the hammer. "What?"

"God it's like all you ever do is complain! Don't you have anything better to do then pester me with you problems?!"

"Your one to talk. Ohh poor you! Cas is leaving you!" Dean said this in a fake whimpering voice. "What will you do without a guy that you've only know for a week?!" Dean turned around then, not looking impressed. "It's not even his body." HE whispered.

"Could have fooled me…" Lizzy whispered, turning back around and returning to her task of putting up the CLOSED sign.

"What?" Dean called.

"Yeah what?" Even Sam was interested now.

Lizzy sighed. "It's none of your business."

"Did you…" Dean stepped closer to her now. "Did you sleep with Cas?!" He cried out in both rage and shock.

"It's none of your business!"

"So lemme get this right…would this be the first time you've ever slept with someone who's using another person's body to roam around in?" Dean called. "The first time you've ever slept with an angel? The first time…"

"Yes! It was my first time okay?" She screamed.

Dean shot a glance at Sam who was totally shocked at what was going on.

"Fuck…" Lizzy whispered angrily, turning back around.

"You…your virgin?" Dean assumed.

"Was." She snapped.

"Was?!" Dean cried out and Lizzy flinched, suddenly feeling very ashamed and exposed. "You're telling me… that you're twenty five and you've never slept with anyone till now?" Dean called.

"Yeah…" She whispered.

"Why?" Sam called softly.

"Cause I was waiting…" Lizzy slightly turned and caught sight of Dean.

"For what?" Sam called.

"Cas…" She said it simply, and then turned sharply and went to her room, where she slammed the door.

"But she…she didn't even know he was real till…"

"Dean, leave it alone." Sam ordered and went back to placing the boards over the doors.

"But she…!"

Sam had entered their room before Dean could finish, and he too slammed the door.

"Fuck…" Dean snarled, his mind suddenly filling with mental images of Lizzy and Cas. "Fuck…" He whispered again, before he walked to his and Sam's room.

&

It was close to midnight when Sam packed away her bag in the back of the Impala. Lizzy had done everything in her power to stretch out the time she had with Castiel, and it had working. Much to Dean's dislike. He was leaning against the driver side door, watching her intensely, eyes smoldering with anger.

She was resting in Castiel's arms, her hands pressed against his chest, her cheek right against his heart, eyes teary.

"Ready?" Dean called, his voice harsh.

Lizzy shook her head against Castiel's chest, before her eyes snapped shut.

"We have to go Lizzy." Sam said softly. "It's getting late and…"

"I know!" She said angrily. "Just…give me a minute." She turned and looked to Sam, eyes pleading, knowing that he would let her. And Dean would not.

"Alright." Sam smiled a little, before shutting the door to the car and walking away, Dean slowly fallowing.

And then they were left alone, standing in the parking lot.

"I don't think I can do it…." Lizzy whispered. "I don't think I can go with them and not see you." She pulled away and looked up at him. "I can't be without you after having you back for such a short time."

"I wont be far. I'll come when you call me."

"But...."

"Elizabeth." Castiel whispered and she looked up at him a little shocked. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She felt herself smile a little as she reached up and kissed him. And just like it had before when they were in her hotel room, it sent a jolt through her.

"Lizzy?" Dean's voice called.

She pulled away from him, eyes still closed. "Yes?"

"We have to go." He said in a tone that she didn't like, before he ripped open the car door.

"Okay…" She breathed. She opened her eyes and looked up at Castiel.

"Call me when you need me. No matter when, or where, call me."

"And you'll come right away?"

"Always." He whispered, before leaning down and kissing her.

Lizzy wrapped her arms around him tightly, her fingers touching his hair as she rested them on his neck, his hands pressed onto her hips.

She broke away breathless, years streaming down her cheeks. "Goodbye…" She whispered.

"Goodbye." He echoed, and kissed her cheek, before kissing the corner of her mouth. "I love you." He whispered softly, as she pulled away from him, their hands still together.

"I love you too." She tried to smile but she simply couldn't. "I love you." She said it again, before pulled right away from him and turning her back.

"Goodbye." He called.

The sound of flapping wings rang out across the parking lot, and Lizzy pulled her arms up an wrapped them around herself as she cried, standing there knowing he as gone.

"Lizzy…" Sam was there now, his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him, a little startled. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" He looked generally concerned.

"No…" She whispered. "But I will be…" She added, trying to make herself looked strong.

"Are we going?" Dean called.

"Dean!" Sam scolded.

"Yes, we're going." Lizzy said fast, using the back of her hand to wipe away her tears.

"You sure?" Sam asked, looking over at her

"Yes…I'll be fine." She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for your concern Sam."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. No problem. Just…you know if you need to talk or anything…"Sam paused and leaned in a little so that Dean couldn't hear. "I'm a better listener then him."

Lizzy smiled at him, and placed her hand on his cheek, chuckling a little. "Thank you." She whispered, before leaning in and kissing his cheek and then pulled away before walking to the car, and entering it.

Sam turned and faced Dean who looked angry. "What?" He asked, shrugging.

"Get in the car." Dean ordered, before he jumped in and slammed the door loudly.

Sam sighed, knowing he was in for a round of torment, as he walked to the car.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, as he opened the door.

"Anywhere." Dean snapped.

"Anywhere sounds good…" Lizzy whispered from the back seat as she cuddled up, and closed her eyes.

Sam and Dean both looked back at her, a little shocked at just how much she wanted to leave. But neither of them mentioned it, knowing that she wanted to sleep.

And as she slept, all she dreamt about was the time with Castiel, lying on the bed in his arms, completely satisfied and in love.


	10. Chapter 10

"Man I thought my hotel looked bad…" Lizzy whispered, as she leaned against the Impala, looking at their home for the night.

"We've been in worse." Sam whispered, as he unloaded her bag from the car.

"Sadly," She turned and looked to him. "I believe you." Sam chuckled.

"So…when do we start the job?" She asked, wondering what exactly their job entailed.

"Probably tonight. Head over to the house and check it out. Ask around the town maybe."

"Sam…" Lizzy's voice was soft.

Sam looked up at her a little worried. "Yeah?"

"Do you think I can do this? Fight demons I mean…"

"Course you can. You killed Harris single handed."

"That was a fluke." Lizzy turned and looked at him as he walked towards her, her bag in hand. "Sam I'm afraid." Tears were glistening in her eyes.

"You shouldn't be." Sam said calmly, placing her bag down and joining her by leaning on the car. "You're probably the safest person I know. You got angel's on your side."

"Yeah I know but…" Her hand flew up and she stopped a tear from falling from her cheek. "I'm still afraid."

Slowly, Sam lifted his arm up and swung it around her shoulder, pulling her close in a brotherly kind of way. "Your safe, I swear."

"Are you two about done?" Dean called out, as he marched towards them. "We have job remember?" His voice was filled with anger.

"Yeah we know."

"And what is the job?" Lizzy asked, pulling away from Sam and the car.

"Ghosts."

"Haunting?"

"A bad one."

"Where?"

"From what old drunk trucker just told me at the bar, a whole family died in a house fire. Rebuilt the house, family moved in, spooks showed up."

"Anything else?"

"Dad was a woman beater, nearly killed his wife a few times." Dean paused. "And trucker Tom in there said something about molestation…"

"Mother, daughter haunting?"

"Maybe…"

Lizzy wasn't sure if she should be amazed at just how in sink they were, or angry that she was totally out of the loop.

"Know where it is?"

"Backwoods." Dean chuckled. "Remind you of something?"

"Let's just hope their really dead this time." Sam sighed.

"What does that mean?" Lizzy spoke finally.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look. "Never mind." Sam said softly.

"You know if your gunna train me or whatever, don't you think I should know what's going on?"

"Trust me…" Dean whispered. "You'll get it as soon as you see it."

&

The moment she entered the house, she felt it. The sickening feeling that made her was to vomit and run away. She didn't exactly know what the feeling was, but she had an idea.

She was feeling the evil. It was all around the house, in every corner or the place. Sinking into every surface of the home. And now sinking into her/

She shivered and pressed herself closer to Sam, afraid suddenly.

"You okay?" He whispered, trying not to get Dean's attention as he walked ahead of them into the living room of the newly built home.

"I don't like it in here…I can feel it."

"Feel what?"

Lizzy looked around and she swore she could almost see it in the air. As if it were a black dust. It looked like it was layering everything in the house.

"The evil…"

Sam looked around now, seeing her expression. But he saw nothing.

"You sure your not…"

She gasped suddenly and grabbed hold of his arm. "In the basement." She whispered, her eyes wide with shock.

"What?" Dean called, turning around angry. But he soon looked utterly shocked as Lizzy clung on to Sam's arm. "Are you okay?"

"Their in the basement…" She whispered.

"How do you…

"Oh my god…" She said suddenly, eyes going wide.

Dean turned fast and Sam stepped in front of Lizzy.

Standing there before them, his face burnt and blackened with ash, his pajamas burnt to a crisp, was a little boy. Under the ash, and burn marks, and between the very few and small white patches of skin, were two dark eyes watching them. In a way that didn't sit too well with Dean and Sam

"Oh my god!" Lizzy cried out this time. And that was when the other two, the mother and daughter looking exactly like the son, appeared and surrounded them.

"Stop them." Lizzy whispered, grabbing hold of Sam's shoulders and hiding behind him.

"No problem." Dean smirked, before pulling out a small, yet efficient salt rock shotgun and firing at the small boy.

His disappeared in a puff of black smoke, and Lizzy suddenly flinched before Dean fired at the mother and daughter.

"Now what about the basement?" Dean asked, turning and looked to Lizzy.

She peered over Sam's shoulder at Dean, eyes filled with fear. "That's where they are…" She whispered.

"You sure?" Sam asked, and he felt her nod against his back.

"Then come on." Dean snapped, before turning away from the cowering Lizzy and Sam and marching away.

"Are they dead?" Lizzy asked as Sam slowly started walking after Dean, Lizzy still holding onto him.

"Yes."

"Like ghost dead? Not coming back again dead?"

"No." Sam whispered.

"What's Dean gunna do?"

"Well…were gunna find them and burn them."

"But…they died in a fire."

"Then why are they in the basement?" Sam whispered.

Lizzy flinched. "You mean their bodies are still…down there?"

Sam nodded. "Come on…." He whispered before the shuffled towards the door that Dean had disappeared down.

"Dean?" Sam called, pulling out his own gun as he reached the door.

"Sammy…?"

"Yeah?"

Dean suddenly appeared at the bottom of the steps. "Better get the shovels."

"Dammit…" Sam moaned.

&

"Why can't I help?" Lizzy demanded as she sat in the cold and dank basement, watching Dean and Sam as they shoveled piles of dirt.

Both Winchesters, who were now wearing their t-shirts because they apparently were hot, looked at her angrily.

"Because you're sick Lizzy." Sam said softly, watching her.

"I'm not sick…" She snapped, before a shuddering wave of cold rushed through her.

"I really wish you would just go wait outside." Dean looked at her pitifully. He then turned his attention to the hole. "Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"That what I think it is?" he asked, pointing in.

Sam bent down, and looked into the darkness, reaching out and touching something. Lizzy shifted her weight and leaned closer to look. Sam sighed then, and nodded as he rose up. "Yeah….its a skull."

"Oh god…" Lizzy moaned, looking away.

"Would you just go outside?" Dean ordered.

"I can't go out there alone…" She whispered, the third time she'd told them that.

"And why the hell not?" Dean snapped.

"I don't wanna be alone…"

Dean sighed, and tossed his shovel down. "Come on Liz, you gotta get tough. You can't fight demons if you can't…"

"Dean, lay off." Sam snapped, as he pulled the bottle of lighter fluid out and placed it near the edge of the hole. "It's her first job."

"I know that Sammy but…I'm just saying. Cas wants her to get smart on this stuff, she better get tough too." His voice was filled with rage when he said Castiel's name, and Lizzy flinched at his harshness. But her heart breaking reaction to his name only lead to another emotion.

Anger.

"You can be a real asshole Dean." Lizzy whispered, voice strained as she tried to keep herself under control of yelling at him.

"What did you say?" He snapped, turning to her angrily.

"Dean!" Sam called, his voice deep.

Dean stopped and turned to his left, where Sam was looking. Lizzy too lifted her head up and looked in the direction.

Standing there, were the mother and the son, watching Dean and Sam with grins on their faces.

"Lizzy." Sam held his arm out to her and she jumped up right away, rushing to his side where he pushed her back a little, his dirt ridden arm in front of her for protection. "What do we do…?" Sam asked, looking to his brother.

"I don't know." Dean whispered, shrugging before looking to Sam. "…talk to them?" He said sarcastically.

"Where's the daughter?" Lizzy whispered, suddenly looking around.

"What?"

A wave of fear rushed over her. "The daughter…she's not AH!"

"LIZZY!" Dean and Sam both screamed as she was flung across the room, and crashed into the wall, right near the mother and son. Sam tried to rush to her side, but the son stopped him by shifting in front of him, grinning evilly.

Dean turned slowly to see the daughter, dressed in burnt pajama's, looking more then pleased at what she had done.

"Oh you are so gunna get it for that." Dean almost smirked as he pulled his gun up and fired. His smirked disappeared however when he saw that the daughter had moved out of the line of fire, and was standing there, eyes on Lizzy, smirking. "Shit…"

"Dean!" Sam screamed and he turned just in time to see Lizzy's body flung against the wall once again by the daughter.

"LIZZY!" Dean yelled and he went for her, only to be flung back himself by the little boy.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled, turning to aid his brother.

"You bitch!" Lizzy cried out suddenly, as she slowly got to her feet and Sam stopped right away, turning back to her.

"Lizzy…be careful." Dean called as he also got up, Sam on edge as he watched her move towards the daughter ghost.

"Do you know who you're messing with?" Lizzy asked, and amazingly, the ghost shook her head, still smiling, her face black with ash and burn marks. "We came to help you." Lizzy said angrily.

The daughter shook her head.

"You don't want help? You wanna stay like this forever?"

The daughter nodded.

"Well too fucking bad." Lizzy's voice was harsh as she spoke, before she flung her hand out rapidly.

Suddenly, to Dean and Sam's amazement, it looked as if Lizzy's skin were glowing. There was millisecond of white light in the room and then, the daughter was gone.

"Lizzy…did you just…" Sam couldn't find the words to explain what she had done.

Lizzy turned then and faced the mother and son, who were now facing he with looked of either anger, or confusion, or both.

"Bye." She said harshly.

"NO!" Sam screamed.

Lizzy was startled at the outburst, and even more startled with suddenly Sam was grabbing hold of her in his arms and pushing her away from the ghost.

"Dean! NOW!" Sam screamed, as he turned himself and Lizzy away from his older brother.

Dean scrambled towards the pit, grabbing the bottle of lighter fluid that was resting aside the gaping hole, before untwisting the cap and dumping it inside.

"Sam….Sam!" Lizzy cried out now, grabbing hold of him, along with tugging at his shirt.

Sam looked up just in time to see the daughter standing there, looking at Lizzy furiously, her teeth showing.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"GOT IT!" Dean's voice cracked out, just as the sound of a match igniting flooded into the room.

Lizzy buried her face against Sam's chest just as a flash lit up the room, and three soft scream's, along with the smell of smoke, floated into the air. And then just like that, it was over.

"Sammy?" Dean called out, half coughing as smoke flooded into the room.

"We're here." Sam called, letting Of Lizzy.

"She okay?"

"You okay?" Sam asked, looking down at Lizzy who was still pressed right against him. She nodded, her forehead touching his chest. "You sure?"

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, as he appeared in front of them, smoke still billowing around him.

Lizzy pulled away from Sam then, backing into a corner suddenly looking horribly afraid.

"Lizzy?" Sam reached out to her and she flinched away from him. "Lizzy, whats wrong."

She was shaking now, eyes filled with both fear and tears. "I felt it…" She whispered.

"Felt what?"

Lizzy's eyes looked into the still smoking hole and shuttered. "I felt it when they were taken…I felt it when it opened."

"What?" He snapped.

She looked up at him, horrified. "Hell…"

"What do you mean you felt it open up?"

"It was like the evil washed into the room when they were pulled in. The evil and the hatred and the screaming."

"Screaming?" Sam whispered.

"The souls…screaming. Crying to be let out, crying for it to stop…screaming."

"You heard them?" Dean whispered, trying not to think of his own time in the pit as he watched her.

"Only for a second…" She nodded. "But I heard them…" She looked up at Dean then, eyes pleading. "Can we leave?_ Please?_"

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

Lizzy peeled away from the wall and rushed up the stairs before neither Dean or Sam had a chance to get their bearings.

"Dean…" Sam whispered, when he heard the front door rip open.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"This is a problem isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Dean whispered, knowing what he had to do, and hating that he was going to do it. "A real big one."


	11. Chapter 11

"Cas!" Dean yelled out, pacing back and forth. "CAS!" He screamed, and still nothing happened.

"Dammit I know you can hear me!" He cried out to the sky. And still he didn't appeared.

"It's about Lizzy!" He said finally, after nearly and hour of yelling out.

"What about her?" He marched towards Dean out of the darkness, a mix of anger and worry on his face.

Dean jumped, startled. "What took you so long? I've been out here…"

"What about Lizzy?" Cas said again.

Dean swallowed hard, and backed away from the angel. "We can't take her with us anymore."

"Why?"

"Well Cas, your girlfriend pretty much saw hell today. And I'm guessing it's gunna keep happening every time we pull a job." Dean said harshly, suddenly feeling highly protective of Lizzy. "Did it ever occur to you what it might do to her? To see this on a day to day basis?"

"She will be fine." He said it emotionlessly.

"Oh yeah? Well you didn't see her today Cas. You didn't see her terrified and shaking. You didn't see…"

"I did see Dean." Cas snapped suddenly, coming towards Dean. "I've seen pain on her face for years. More pain then you saw today."

"Then why are you making her do this!" Dean demanded, his voice deep with rage.

"Because she must know. She must be ready for whatever might come after her."

Dean waited a moment, and Castiel's anger seemed to lessen. "Well how to you expect us to be able to make her ready when just walking into a house with ghosts made her sick?"

Cas looked to the ground suddenly, his hands at his sides, clenched into fists. "Do whatever it takes." He said softly, and then he was gone.

"Dammit…" Dean snapped, turning to the Impala.

&

"I don't like this…" Lizzy whispered, as she paced the hotel room. "I don't like it at all."

"I'm sorry Lizzy but it's the only way we can…" Sam paused and looked up at her. "Test your limits."

"I'm at my limit now." She snapped. "I can hardly deal with some ghosts, so you bring some demons into the picture?" Lizzy gave a fake chuckle. "Oh wait, I'm sorry. She's your _friend_. A _good _demon!" She said sarcastically. "Cause that makes it so much fucking better!"

"We need to know how much you can take before we bring you on any other jobs." Sam whispered, looking back at the floor again. "The more you can take, then more we'll know about where to start."

"We're gunna start by not letting that demon into this room!" Lizzy screamed.

"Dammit would you calm down?" Dean scolded. "It's not like we're asking you to fight her. We just want you to sit in the room with her."

Lizzy sighed. "It makes my skin crawl just thinking about it."

"Guess that means demons are a little high on the list." Dean smirked at her, making her feel as if she were pitiful.

"Shut up." She snapped. "You're afraid of Cas." She added, with a smirk and Dean looked shocked.

"What?"

"You heard me." She spat, looking at him angrily.

"I am not afraid of Cas!" Dean said angrily.

"Oh yeah?!" Lizzy rushed towards him suddenly, eyes filled with rage. "How about I call him down here and tell him you're trying to _make_ me fight with a demon?"

Dean looked horrified suddenly. "HA! I told you!" She cried out in joy.

There was a suddenly angry rap appeared over the door and Lizzy flinched.

"House keeping." A less than pleased voice called out and Sam rose up, walking to the door and opening it up.

She marched in like she owned the place, her eyes scanning over Sam in a way that didn't make Lizzy feel any more comfortable.

"Ruby." Sam greeted her softly.

Her hair, long and dark, was curled at then ends and cascading over her shoulders. Her eyes, dark and filled with evil, almost tore into Lizzy when she gave her a glance. She didn't appear to be anything to worry about, but Lizzy knew better then that.

"This the half angel brat?" She snapped, looking to Lizzy as she stood just inside the doorway.

"Watch it." Dean warned his voice low and angry.

"Yeah." Lizzy whispered, trying to keep her composure.

"Well. What do you feel?" Ruby asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing." Lizzy whispered. "Well, anger. But that's to be expected."

"Maybe if you went into the room more?" Sam suggested.

"No." Lizzy and Ruby said together.

"Nothing's gunna happened." Sam whispered, and Lizzy thought he was talking to her. But to her astonishment, he was talking to Ruby. The demon.

"Really? Cause I'm pretty sure if I make one wrong move towards little half angel girl here, the big bad full angel boyfriend'll come down and kick my ass right back to the pit."

"Cas won't do anything." Dean whispered.

Ruby turned and gave Dean a sarcastic look. "Thanks Dean, I'll hold you to that remark."

"Ruby we need you to do this. Just walk towards her and…"

"No. I'm done." Lizzy said fast.

"What?"

"I'm leaving." She said and took a step towards the door. But stopped herself when she realized she would have to move closer to Ruby in order to get out. "Dammit." She sighed and turned away from them.

"Where are you going?" Dean called, fallowing her as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Out the damn window apparently." She called, and there was a ear shattering screeching sound.

Dean flicked on the flight switch and gasped. "Lizzy!" He cried out and charged in.

"Lemme go!" She screamed back and Sam rushed into the bathroom to see what was going on.

He entered the bathroom to find Lizzy half in the bathroom, and half out the window. With Dean holding onto her arm, pulling her to try and get her back inside.

"Dean stop!" Sam called, seeing a disaster in the making.

"Not till she…Gets…Back…In!" He had said the last three words as he yanked her back inside. And on his last yank, Lizzy slipped and hit her head on the window frame, before coming to a crashing halt on the floor of the bathroom.

"Shit." Dean whispered.

"Lizzy? Are you okay?" Sam asked, as he flew down to the floor, his hand pressed lightly on her back.

"Ow…" She whispered, her eyes snapped shut.

"Are you okay?" Dean called.

"I hate you." She hissed and Dean flinched, actually feeling hurt by her words.

"Can you get up?" Sam asked.

"Course I can get up." Lizzy snapped "I just don't want to."

"She's got a concussion." Sam sighed. "Nice going Dean."

"She was trying to…"

"Escape?" Ruby called, peering into the bathroom having stepped a little more into the hotel room.

"Yeah…" Dean whispered, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly bad about what he did.

"Lizzy?" am whispered. "I'm gunna lift you up and bring you to your bed okay?"

"No." She whispered. "Just leave me alone. Please."

"Lizzy we can't leave you here. You have a…."

"Leave her." Ruby called.

"Are you insane?" Dean growled.

"Sometimes. But in this instance, no. I'm perfectly sane."

"And just why the hell should we leave her here on the floor like this?" Dean demanded.

Ruby's eyes went to Lizzy and suddenly became soft as she watched her. "Cause it's dulling the pain." She whispered, trying not to feel too human as she looked at Lizzy who was looking back at her.

"What pain?" Sam whispered.

"Never mind. Just get out of there and…" Ruby paused a moment and then sighed. "Let me talk to her."

Dean and Sam looked utterly shocked, but for some reason, Lizzy didn't seem to give any care at all.

"You…and her? in here?" Dean asked.

"It's simple math Dean." Ruby called, walking to the bathroom. She paused a moment at the door and then slipped in to the small, and very crowded space.

Sam didn't hesitate and he rose up, and walked out of the room right away, turning back and looking to Dean.

"No worries Dean. She's safe with me." Ruby flashed a very fake smile.

Dean rose up and away from Lizzy, walking towards the door, giving Ruby and angry looked before walking out. "You hurt her and…"

"Yeah, yeah." She snapped, before slamming the door shut.

Dean flinched in anger when the door hit the frame. "Sammy?" He called, voice low and angry.

"Yeah?" Sam called softly.

"Get me a drink."

"I'll make two."

&

Ruby stood there, looking at Lizzy as she slowly sat up, her hand pressed to her head where a bump was forming. They stayed in silence for what seemed and eternity.

Ruby slowly leaned against the door and sighed heavily before she slid down, sitting on the cold tile floor.

"What do you feel?" She asked, eyes not connecting with Lizzy's.

Lizzy's pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed. "Angry. Hurt." She paused and tears came to her eyes. "Sad. Lonely." Lizzy pulled her emotions back inside and looked to Ruby angrily. "Why do you care? We're sworn enemies."

"Just cause I'm a demon and you're part angel doesn't mean we can't share the one thing we have in common." Lizzy looked puzzled. "Hello? We're both woman?"

"You're a demon. That's different."

"I was human once." Ruby snapped.

"So you remember what it was like to feel heartbreak?" Lizzy snapped.

"No." Ruby whispered. "I don't remember ever being in love. But that doesn't mean you can't talk to me about it." Lizzy didn't looked so sure. "He left you?"

"No." Lizzy snapped. "Well…yeah he did. But not in the way your thinking."

"In what way then?"

"To help me?"

"Isn't that the best line?"

"He left because had he stayed I would never have learned anything. He would stop anything from hurting me."

"So then why are you so sad? He still loves you doesn't he?"

"Yes."

"So what's the problem?"

"I miss him…so much." Lizzy's eyes once again filled with tears. "It's like…half of everything that I am is with him. And half of everything that he is, is with me. And we're not right unless we're together. Because when we are together we're whole."

"Sounds…difficult." Ruby looked slightly disturbed by these emotions.

"It is." She whispered.

There was another silence that lasted for a long period of time. They didn't looked at one another, and they didn't move. They just stayed there.

Lizzy was the one who spoke then. But this time, she was angry. "Why are you here?" She demanded.

"What?"

"Why are you here, with Sam and Dean?"

"What does it matter…"

"Cause I'm their friend."

"Well I'm their…"

"Don't you dare say that you're their friend." Lizzy snapped. "You're a demon who's after something and your using them to get it."

"And you aren't doing the same thing?"

"I'm not a demon." Lizzy snapped.

"Say that one more time and I swear…." Ruby snarled as she rose up, her eyes going black.

"What you'll hit me? Go ahead and try it. Then we'll see what…." Lizzy too was getting up now, her skin slightly glowing.

They both stopped talking at the same moment and looked at one another.

"You feel that?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah…" Ruby nodded.

"What is it?" Lizzy whispered, looking around suspiciously. She shuttered, her skin becoming cold as she stood there.

"I don't know…" Ruby even looked worried. "But I don't like it."

"I think we better…"

"Yeah." Ruby nodded, before she turned and ripped the door open to reveal two depressed looking Winchesters.

"What's wrong?" Dean demanded, seeing the worry on Lizzy's face.

"Something's coming." Ruby whispered.

"Something big." Lizzy added.

"Demon?"

"No. I don't think so. But it's powerful."

"Angel?" Sam whispered, and all eyes turned to Lizzy.

"I don't…think so." She said softly, her attention going elsewhere.

"What?" Dean called.

"Their talking…" She whispered, focusing in on the voices.

"Well?" Sam called.

Lizzy's eyes closed, as she tried to focus on what they were all saying. And then, just like that, they all said it at once.

"Ohmygod." She said fast, suddenly out of breath.

"What? What!" Dean called out.

"Oh my god!" Lizzy cried out again, and she rushed towards the door, ripping it open.

"Wait!" Sam called, as he and Dean went after her.

"What's going on?" Dean asked. "Is Cas coming or something."

"No." Lizzy whispered as she stepped out into the sudden restless night air as wind blew around.

"Well then who?" Sam asked.

"Michael." She whispered.

Lightening flashed in the sky suddenly, and as the parking lot lit up, a man appeared, walking towards the hotel. Or rather walking towards Lizzy.

And then, as if by magic, he was right there at the door, looking down at Lizzy.

He was tall. Really tall. Almost taller than Sam. He looked like a preppy boy, with a polo shirt and a pair of dark jeans with a leather jacket over top. His eyes were light green, and slightly scary to look into. His hair was dark, dark brown. His look, as well put together as it was, didn't look right. It looked like it didn't fit him at all. And that might have been because of his expression. He looked furious.

"Elizabeth." His voice came out like silk, with an undertone of rage.

"Yes?" She answered, looking up to him as if she were transfixed.

"Do away with that demon."

"What?!" Sam called out.

"Okay." Lizzy nodded and turned fast, pushing passed Dean and Sam, before shooting her hand out.

There was a flash of light, and a look of horror on Ruby's face. And then, just like that, she was gone. Body and all.

"Why'd you do that?!" Sam demanded.

"Be silent." The man ordered and Sam actually flinched. "Elizabeth."

"Lizzy. Please." She smiled.

"Lizzy." His expression didn't change. "You have orders."

"Okay."

"You are to go to Fargo, North Dakota. Lilith will attempt to break a seal there. You will stop her."

"Wait a minute. Why the hell are we going to do in…Fargo?" Dean tried to hold back his smile, thinking of the famous movie.

The man turned and faced Dean, looking less than pleased that he had spoken. "Lilith will kill every first born son in that town. It will break another seal, bringing her closer to freeing Lucifer." Michael leaned down closer to Lizzy, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You must stop this from happening."

"Okay." She said it fast, and nodded.

"Very good." He whispered, his face still like stone. He pulled his hand away then, and started to turn away when Lizzy made a noise. "Yes?" He whispered, looking back at her.

"Is he…okay?" She whispered softly.

Michael turned and faced her fully then, and he looked sad. "He is…in pain. As you are. But no more than he can deal with. As with you." Lizzy nodded slowly. "He wished me to tell you…" Lizzy looked up hopefully then and Michael's face changed finally. He looked like he was smiling. "That he loves you." He whispered.

It sent chills through Lizzy and she smiled. "Tell him I love him too. And miss him."

"Of course." It looked as if he bowed to her slightly, pulling away with his face once again stone. "Be safe." He added, and turned before vanishing.

"Okay…" She called after him.

"What the hell was that?!" Dean cried out.

"WE have to go. Now." Lizzy said fast, turning and marching towards their hotel room. But before she could get close, Sam reached out and grabbed her arm.

"What just happened?" He asked, voice low. He looked absolutely furious.

"I have orders Sam. And I cannot delay them."

"Why'd you do that to Ruby!" He screamed.

"She should have known to leave the moment I said his name." Lizzy snapped back. "She knew who he was and what he is capable of doing. It was her own fault." She ripped her arm away from him, and went into the hotel, and angry Sam and a confused Dean fallowing her.

"Here." She said fast, picking up Dean's bag and tossing it to him.

"Whoa! Slow down!"

"We can't." She called, before grabbing Sam's and tossing it to him as well.

Sam caught it and looked shocked. "What the hell is going on?" He called to her.

"We're leaving." She said fast, her bag on her shoulder. Her eyes suddenly locked with Dean's and he was a little afraid.

"What?" He asked, dropping his bag.

She walked up to him swiftly and stopped just in front of him. "This is nothing." She whispered, a hint of a smile on her face.

"What the are you talking…ABOUT!"

Lizzy's hand plunged into his right front pocket, her hands pressing against his leg, sending shivers up his body. He let out a soft moan, both out of anger and pleasure while she pulled her hand away. Sam looked horrified.

"Cool down cowboy." Lizzy said it without care walking away from him, with the Impala car keys in hand.

"What…why…HEY!" He screamed, when he realized what she did.

"Get in or I leave without you." She ordered, reaching the car and opening the driver door.

"You are not driving my car!" Dean screamed, grabbing his bag and fallowing her. "Give the key back now or else…"

"GET IN!" She screamed.

Dean and Sam actually flinched when she screamed, and a few doors opened with people sticking their heads out.

"Great. Now you've made me make a scene." Lizzy said angrily. She pushed her hair out of her face and sighed at them. "Are you coming or am I coming grand theft auto?"

"Fuck." Dean called out, before he rushed to the car, Sam fallowing a little reluctantly.

"Good." Lizzy smiled, slipping into the drivers seat, as Sam slipped in the back fallowed by Dean in the passenger.

He shut the door and turned to her, looking absolutely furious. "If you hurt this car at all…" HE warned as she fired up the engine.

"Yeah whatever." She snapped, shifting it into reverse and slamming on the gas. They went backwards so fast that Dean swore and Sam cried out.

"Sorry." She turned and smirked at Dean, pushing it into drive. "Hold on." She added.

"Oh god." Sam whispered, before once against Lizzy slammed her foot on to the gas and they peeled out of the hotel parking lot at a record speed of 80 miles per hour.

&

"Give me the keys." Dean called softly, looking pale as they came to a stop.

"Sorry. We had to get here fast."

"We did. Give me the keys."

"You okay?" She asked, handing them over.

"No." He whispered, his hand shaking as he reached out for the keys.

"Your worse than him." Sam whispered, also looking pale.

"We had to get here fast!" She said again.

"Well we're here…" Dean looked like he was about to get sick. "Where do we start?"

"I don't know. You guys are the experts. Not me."

"Ask around if any boys or men in town are sick?" Sam suggested.

"Hospitals right around the corner." Lizzy pointed to the street, where there was a hospital sign. "Drive?"

"No!" Dean and Sam cried out, and Lizzy smirked evilly.

&

"Five cases in the last…three days."

The words hit Lizzy and she felt sick. "Five?"

"Yes. That's what it says here." The doctor, who was chewing gum rather loudly nodded, his eyes glued to the clip board in front of him. "All ranging in different ages. The last one was…Sheldon Compton. He was only twenty five"

"Oh god…" Lizzy whispered, her eyes going wide.

Sam stepped up to the bat to ask questions while Dean pull damage control on Lizzy, his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Did the deceased show any of the same sings before death? Strange marks? Rashes? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Nope." He snapped his gum and Lizzy flinched, to which Dean whispered 'Calm Down'. "They all chocked to death. That's all we know."

"Allergic reaction?"

"Nope." He snapped his gum again. "Just choked. On air almost."

"Thank you." Sam whispered, and the doctor turned away from them, eyes still on the clip board. "We're too late?"

"No." Lizzy answered. "They keep telling me to stop the cycle…"

"The cycle?" Dean asked.

"The next boy who's supposed to die. We have to make sure he doesn't die."

"Well that should be easy as pie!" Dean said, aggravated. "There's probably tones of first born sons in this town.

"There has to be some kind of connection." Sam whispered. "If we could get the charts…"

"I'm on it." Lizzy pulled her head up and pushed her hair back. "Stay here." She whispered, before she headed towards the doctor who was standing in the hall in front of them, talking to a nurse.

"Excuse me?" She whispered softly, coming up to him just as the nurse left. "Could you give me the other names of the four men who died?" She said it with a very soft tone, smiling at him seductively yet in a little girl way.

"I don't think…"

"It would really help us out." She added, batting her eye lashes at him and placing her hand on his arm. "Please."

"What's she doing?" Dean growled, arms crossed as he watched Lizzy smiling at the doctor.

"Getting the names." Sam answered, a little puzzled to why Dean asked. "What did you think she was…"

"I don't know." Dean snapped.

Sam turned and looked at him slowly, and anger washed over him. "Your jealous?!"

"No!" Dean cried out. "I just wish she wouldn't…" Dean looked back at Lizzy who was laughing at the doctor. "Parade herself like that."

"Dammit Dean."

"I'm not." He added.

"Whatever."

"I'm not!"

"Not what?" Lizzy's asked, as she walked towards them.

"I'm not to keen on…hospitals." Dean gave a stupid smile.

"Right…Well according to the doctor, all these people know reach other directly. They hang out with one another at least a few times a week." She looked at the paper he had written the names on. "There is Aaron Drake, first to die. He worked with Peter Vinelli who died next. Peter Vinelli's son Eric Vinelli died next, he was only eighteen and working with his dad. And then Sheldon Compton, who bought bread regularly from the Vinelli deli." Dean chuckled at the rhyme of Vinelli and deli and Lizzy shot him a glance.

Dean cleared his throat, trying to look professional. "So someone who Sheldon knew, who is a first born son and was with him before he died is gunna be next?" Dean fit the pieces together but still didn't really understand it.

"Yup."

"Where do we start?" Lizzy whispered.

"The Family. Guy must have had a best friend who he was around all the time." Sam suggested.

"Got an address?"

"No." Lizzy looked slightly appalled that he thought she would ask for a address.

"Well how in the hell are we gunna…"

"Your hopeless." She snapped, and turned away from him, heading towards the reception desk.

"Wait a damn minute!" Dean called, fallowing her.

She rolled her eyes when he joined her at the reception desk, but smiled when she address the very cute, and scared and young nurse. "Hi there."

"Hi…" She said fast.

"Do you have a phone book I could use?"

"Ah yeah…" She reached over and grabbed the book before handing it to Lizzy. "There you go."

"Thanks." Dean said fast, before Lizzy could. She looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes scolding. "What?"

"Stop it." She ordered.

"Your welcome." The young girl answered, blushing suddenly.

Lizzy flipped the phone book open and looked over a few pages before she wrote down something. "There. Got it." She smiled, handing the phone book back.

"Thanks again." Dean smiled.

"No problem." The girl was suddenly a little less afraid.

"Back of girlie. He's got a nasty rash down there. Tried to sleep with me last night." She looked over to Sam. "And tried to sleep with him about an hour ago in the car."

"what?!" Dean cried out as the girl cringed and pulled away.

"Come on you." Lizzy called as she walked towards a grinning Sam.

"I don't…and I would never…He's my brother and…"

"Dean!" Lizzy cried out.

"Shit." He whispered, and pulled away from the desk and chased after them. "Your evil."

"No I'm not. Half angel remember? I'm all good." She flashed him a large smile and Sam chuckled.

"I hate you both."

&


	12. Chapter 12

"This is it?" Dean asked, looking up at the old Victorian house.

"Yup. Sheldon Compton's house."

"how old was he again?" Sam asked.

"Twenty five."

"This can't be his house." Dean announced, before marching up to the door.

"Course it can't." Lizzy agreed as they walked up to the door and Dean knocked on the large wooden door. "I think it's his…"

The door opened and an older woman, maybe in her late forties with a mess of dark brown curls appeared, her eyes red and puffy.

"Can I help you?" She whispered.

"We were wondering if we could speak to you about you son?" She flinched.

"Sheldon…" She whispered.

"Yes. We're with the…" Dean and Sam pulled out their fake F.B.I id's and showed them to her. "The Federal Bureau of Investigations and we wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Ah sure…" She turned to let them enter and Sam was about to step in when she turned back. "Who's she?" She asked, giving Lizzy a horrid look.

"She's our secretary. She takes notes." Sam answered fast and Lizzy smiled sympathetically.

"Oh…okay. Come in."

The three of them stepped inside slowly and fallowed the woman as she walked towards the center of the house.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked, her hand pointing to the kitchen.

"No thank you." Lizzy answered for all of them.

"Please sit down." She whispered. "I'll get Harold." And then she swiftly disappeared.

Lizzy took a seat on a large and very cushioned sofa, Sam beside her and Dean in a chair to her right. The décor of the house was much like the era of the house. Almost all the furniture was from the Victorian era, from the eighteen hundreds.

The lights were old and antiqued. The furniture actually smelt old. And the walls were covered in deep dark colors and lavish wood.

The only thing that was new age were the pictures. Tones of pictures lined the walls. Some of the woman who answered the door and a very handsome and elderly man, Harold Lizzy assume. And then there were ones of a handsome young man with the same color hair as the woman, with deep blue eyes smiling.

"They said they wanted to ask questions." The woman's voice called, and she suddenly appeared with a man behind her.

"Hello." The man called, his eyes sad and sunken in. "I'm Harold Compton. Elli said you have some questions?"

"Yes. We're investigating a series of deaths and we were hoping that you might help us." Sam said softly. "Your son, did he have a best friend?"

"Yes." They both answered.

"And what was his name?" Dean asked, voice low.

"Oh it wasn't a man. His wife. Trisha."

"Oh…" Sam looked to Lizzy, a little disappointed.

"Did your son…" Lizzy stopped herself. "Did Sheldon have any close male friends?"

"The guys at work. But he was at home mainly these days." Harold Compton answered.

"And was that because he was ill?" Sam asked.

"Oh no not at all." Elli seemed to smile. "It was because of Charles."

"Charles?"

"The baby." Harold also smiled.

"What baby?" Lizzy asked, slightly worried now.

"His and Trisha's son." Elli's smile actually got larger. "Would you like to see him? He and Trisha are just in the sun room."

"I don't think we…" Dean started.

"Yes. I would love to see the baby." Lizzy said happily, standing up.

"Right this way." Elli and Harold both rose up, and so did Dean and Sam before Elli and Harold headed towards the back of the house.

"Why'd you do that?!" Dean said in a low voice.

"It's a boy Dean. A _boy!_"

Realization hit Dean. "You don't think…"

"I really hope I'm wrong." She whispered as they fallowed the husband and wife into the back room of the house.

The room had a whole wall lined with windows and the sun shone in brightly as they entered. The soft sound of a woman humming could be heard.

"Trisha? These men are from the F.B.I. We wanted to show them Charlie."

Lizzy saw her and her heart broke. Her eyes were almost swollen shut they were so red and puffy. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her hair was dirty and a mess.

"Oh…he's not feeling very well right now. He has a fever…" Her voice was hoarse as she spoke, not looking up for on second.

"Could I just look at him?" Lizzy asked, walking closer to the bassinet that was near Trisha.

"Of course." She smiled a little then it faded right away.

Lizzy looked into the bassinet and saw the pink face of a very new and very cute baby. His eyes were wide open and looked up at her happily.

"Hello Charles." Lizzy smiled. "I'm Lizzy."

He gurgled a little and his hands waved about.

"He's beautiful." Lizzy smiled at Trisha.

"He looks just like Sheldon." She answered and smiled.

"How old?"

"Three months." Elli whispered.

"Precious." Lizzy whispered, her eyes still on Charles. "Is he…your first baby?" Lizzy's voice was soft, and she could feel the tension rise from Dean and Sam

"Yes." Trisha whispered and a very small smile touched her lips. "So what did you want to know about Sheldon?" Trisha answered.

"Did he have any close male friend? Who he saw on a regular basis?"

"Only Danny." Trisha answered, her hand reaching into the bassinet and touching Charles.

"And was Danny an only child?"

"Hardly!" Elli chuckled. "He was the middle child of seven."

"Any other men he was close with? Any you can think of at all?"

"No…not that he was with on a regular basis. He was home with Charlie most of the time when he got of work these day and…" She stopped abruptly, sitting up fast.

"Trisha?" Elli whispered.

"He's not…breathing?" She said in shock. "Charlie? Charlie!" She screamed, reaching into the bassinet. "He's not breathing!" She screamed.

"No." Sam gasped.

"Charlie? Charlie!" Harold called, taking the baby in his hands. "What do we do?!"

"Call nine one, one!" Elli cried out as Trisha went to pieces.

"Here! Let me see him!" Sam went forward to Harold then, and placed his hand onto the infant's chest lightly. "He's trying to breathe….something must be blocking his airway."

"Check his mouth!" Elli cried out and Harold turned the baby over onto his stomach, before he slowly placed his pinky finger into his mouth.

"There's nothing…nothing!" He screamed as the baby's face started to go red.

"Dammit." Dean cried out.

"CAS!" Lizzy screamed out suddenly and every looked at her shocked, even Trisha looked at her.

"CAS I NEED YOU! NOW!" She screamed, rising up and looked to the roof.

But he didn't appear. Nothing appeared.

"CAS NOW!" She screamed out, her voice suddenly failing her.

"Where is he?!" Dean ordered.

"I don't know…." She whispered, as she jumped up and went towards Harold. "Give me the baby." She demanded.

"Why? We need to get him to…"

"GIVE ME THE BABY!" She screamed and Harold looked horrified before he very slowly handed over the now blue faced baby.

"Okay…okay Charlie…here we go." She slowly took him in her arms and held him close to her, softly moving him up and down. "Breathe Charlie. Breathe baby…" She whispered.

"Please…please we have to get him to the hospital!" Elli cried out as Lizzy slowly walked around the room.

"Not again…not again!" Trisha was crying on the floor and Sam went to her side as she crumbled to the floor.

"Lizzy…" Dean whispered.

"Come on Charlie I know you can do it. Breath for me." She smiled down at the baby, her eyes welling with tears.

"Lizzy…" Sam whispered now, as Trisha's sobs became silent.

"Breathe." Lizzy said softly, as she stopped walking about. She took a deep breathe in then and smiled. "Breathe." She said again, and her skin slowly started to glow.

She stood there for a moment, holding the small infant in her hands, her body growing warmer and warmer, and her skin glowing brighter and brighter.

"Breathe." She said again, before looked down at the baby.

His large green-blue eyes greeted her and she let out a small laugh, as tears spill over. "Hello." She smiled.

"Charles?" Trisha whispered, getting to her feet. "He's…okay?"

"Yeah." Lizzy smiled, turning to Trisha who was also smiling. "He's okay."

"Oh Charlie." She whispered, reaching out to the now squirming baby. "Your okay!" Trisha took him into her arms and kissed him. "Oh my baby my baby!"

"You…" Elli whispered, looking to Lizzy. "You were glowing."

"You saved my baby!" Trisha announced. "You're a miracle!"

"No…no." Lizzy shook her head. "I just…"

"Please! Please how did you…I mean you just held him and…" Trisha looked at her and smiled. "Thank you. So, so much!"

Elli and Harold gathered around Trisha and the baby then, all smiling and crying as they looked at him move about in his mothers arms, smiling and making noises.

Lizzy walked backwards till she hit either Dean or Sam's chest. Her eyes were still filling with tears as she looking onto the family. "Did I really save him?" She asked.

"Yeah." Dean's voice answered and she felt his hand on her shoulder. "You did."

&

"How'd you do it?" Sam asked as they walked out of the Compton home. "How?"

"I really don't know…" Lizzy whispered as she marched towards the Impala. "I just…knew to take him and then he was okay."

"Well it was what they said in there." Dean whispered and Lizzy looked to him. "A miracle."

"No. No it wasn't that it was just…" Lizzy stopped talking and looked directly in front of her then.

"Lizzy?" Sam whispered, stopping at her side and then looking out as well.

"You…" Dean hissed.

Standing there looking just as angry as before was Michael.

"Where is he?" Lizzy demanded.

"Elizabeth you stopped the breaking of a seal. This is a…"

"WHERE IS HE?!" She screamed, rushing towards him. "Where is Castiel?!"

"He can no longer come to you when you call him.

"What? Why?!"

"You are no longer his charge." He said it plainly, without emotion.

But to Lizzy, he said it in the most hurtful way possible. "Wha…what?" She asked, as her eyes filled with tears.

"He can no longer simply come to you whenever you call him. He is not your angel anymore." It looked like he was smirking then. "I am."

"But he said…How can you just…" Lizzy stopped as big fat tears spilled over. "No!" She screamed. "No! You will never be my angel!"

"But I am." He said it in an evil way, almost taunting her. "And now you may call me when you need…"

"CAS!" She called out, her voice failing her. "Cas!" She screamed, as she tumbled to the ground.

"You can't do this to her! You can't do this to Cas!" Sam said in absolute rage, bending down to help Lizzy.

"I can and I have." He said harshly, eyes on Sam.

"Cas…" She called again.

"Forgive me Elizabeth but it needed to be done."

"No…Cas…" She cried, as Sam pulled her towards him.

"Get out of here." Dean said harshly, walking right up to Michael. "Get out of here before I make you."

"Dean…it will be a joy to work with you." He said it flatly, but with great emotion at the same time.

"Go! NOW!" He screamed as Lizzy continued to sob on the ground.

"Very well." He whispered, and then he disappeared.

"Lizzy…we have to go." Sam whispered, his arms wrapped around her. "Lizzy I'm sorry but…"

"He…he's gone." She whispered.

"No he's not gone he's just…"

"No…they took him away from me." She looked up to the sky then, her face drenched with tears. "They took him…and he went…"

Dean looked at her as she lat on the ground, trembling and in horrible pain and he was just about ready to kill someone.

"Come on." He ordered, reaching down and grabbing her arm before holding her to him. "We're going." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her as they headed to the Impala. "And he's not gone." He added to reassure her.

"It's for the best." Michael whispered as they watched from across the street. "She'll understand in the end."

Castiel's face was twisted with anger and absolute hatred as he watched her. Her face pale and glistening with tears. His hatred and anger disappeared then, and all he wanted to do was go to her and make it better. But then the rage flooded him again.

"You should not have delivered it so harshly."

"It needed to be done."

"But she is…broken." Cas whispered, trying to remain calm as Michael stood behind him.

"She will heal." Michael whispered. "She must learn to live without you in this time. She needs to be able to do this on her own."

"She is strong." Castiel agreed. "But I don't know if she is that strong." And he didn't know if he was that strong either. "She has never been without me, and I…"

"This is not about you Castiel. This is about her." Michael came around and stood beside him then, his form towering over Castiel. "You knew this would come. You knew it the moment you went to the hotel."

"But I didn't see the out come involving her being…"

"Broken hearted?" HE said it with a hint of laughter under his breath.

"Yes…"Castiel hissed as The Impala started up and Dean helped Lizzy into the back seat, before joining her as Sam put it into gear.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"You know what will happen." Michael actually smirked this time and Castiel felt cold air fill the area where they stood. "If she calls up a demon, she will have her grace ripped from her body and she will be a normal human." He turned and glanced at Castiel. "And you will never be able to see her again."

"She wont." Castiel snapped. "She would never resort to…"

"You don't know that." Michael taunted. "You can only see her once." His tone was emotionless once again. "And you may not tell her anything about what is happening."

"And if I did?" Cas challenged, his eyes locked on the Impala as it pulled away.

Michael leaned close to Castiel, his breath on his shoulder and he whispered,

"She would die."

Cas tried not to flinch, but couldn't help it as he now stood in the room, the car and Lizzy gone, all alone.

&


	13. Chapter 13

I tried not to make the end of this chapter too sappy but … if I did lemme know if you liked it or it was to much. Kthankss ! :D

&

If it were possible, she looked even more angelic when she was asleep. Or at least when she wasn't squirming around restlessly, and moaning in pain as she lay against him in the back of the car.

"She okay?" Sam whispered, looking up at them from the rear view mirror.

"I don't think so…" Dean whispered as she started to stir once again. "Shh…" He whispered to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Cas…" She whispered in pain, her eyes squinting in her sleep.

"It's okay." Dean whispered, pulling her closer to try and keep her calm.

"No…" She whispered and let out a very soft gasp of pain. "Cas…" She whispered his name again and then suddenly went very, very still.

"What happened?" Sam called.

"I dunno..."

"Well is she okay?"

"I think…" Dean looked down at her face to see it peaceful for the first time since she had the horrible new delivered to her. "I think she's fine."

"Good." Sam said relieved. "Do you think he'll…"

"No….there's no way he can possibly stay away from her." Dean whispered. "Cas'll feel how much pain she's in and he'll have to come see her." Dean paused and looked down at her. "Or at least I hope he doesn't stay away."

He chuckled then. "When would you have thought I'd want to see an angel?" He asked his brother casually, not expecting a response.

Unfortunately he got one.

"Well since you're in love with her, I don't think you'd want to see her in any pain. So if having Cas around'll make the pain go away, then yeah, I'd expect you to want see him."

Dean looked up at him angrily. "Focus on driving." He said shortly, before looking back to Lizzy.

"Dean…you can't possibly think that she'll…"

"I don't think anything Sammy. Drive."

Sam sighed heavily, before turning his full attention back to the road. "Fine." Was all he said before he reached forward and clicked on the radio, a slow and sappy country song softly filling the car.

Dean shook his head slowly, looking back down at Lizzy.

"How the hell could anyone who has your love leave you?" HE whispered so that Sam couldn't hear, his hand coming up and stroking her hair softly.

"I know I wouldn't…" He added, smiling.

She stirred once again and rolled closer to him, pressing herself into his chest. Dean couldn't help but smile happily as she did this. Until….  
"Cas…" She whispered once again

Dean's smile faded and he pulled his hand away from her hair as she lay there, her face twisted as she dreamt. And Dean knew deep down that all she was dreaming about, and all she would ever dream about, would be Castiel.

&

"Well you're not sleeping on the floor…" Her voice was groggy and soft as she looked at Sam and Dean, eyes still half closed.

"Well we can ask for a cot or something maybe. And besides it's not like we haven't had to sleep on the floor before."

"But still…"

They had finally found a hotel that they agree was decent after hours and hours of driving. They pulled in at 1 in the morning, and Sam booked a room right away. A room with only two beds. Not only was that a problem, but they also had had the unwanted task of waking the heart broken Lizzy.

Sam had offered to do it, and had gently shaken her while softly calling her name. And as if she hadn't been sleeping she opened her eyes and looked at them. All Sam had said was 'we got a hotel' and she burst into tears.

It had taken a few minutes to calm her down but finally, she was talking and making sense.

"I'll sleep in the car I guess…" She said suddenly, wrapping her arms around herself once again.

"No." Dean said harshly. "You're too…"

"Broken?" She said it before he could even think of the word.

"No. You're too much of a priority to just let you sleep in the car." Dean said, recovering quickly.

She smiled softly. "Thanks."

"Come on, you need more sleep." Sam smiled, offering her his hand.

"Yeah…" She nodded, taking his hand and slipping out of the Impala.

But as she got to her feet, it seemed like her whole body gave out on itself and she fell into Sam, completely unable to get up.

"You okay?" Dean asked as Sam lifted her up, holding her to him.

Lizzy shook her head as large tears filled her eyes. "No…I'm not."

"Come on. Let's get you into the hotel room." Sam whispered, as he helped her walked towards the hotel, her legs still like rubber.

"I'm sorry I'm such a problem."

"You're not a problem Lizzy."

"Yeah. Don't ever think that." Dean flashed her a smile and she tried to smile back but it just wasn't happening.

"Here." Dean brushed past them and opened the door to a darkened room.

Sam and Lizzy slowly walked into the darkness, with Dean behind them.

"Lemme get the lights." He called in a groan, before there was flicking sound.

The florescent light flooded the room and Lizzy had to blink a few times for her eyes to adjust.

"No…" Sam's voice whispered out.

"What?" She asked as her eyes adjusted.

She looked in front of her and her body once again gave out on her and she tumbled to the ground, Sam just as shocked as she was.

He was standing there as if nothing had happened. Only it had. His face was twisted with pain, and his eyes were sad as he looked down at her, and even the way he was standing, it looked as if he was struggling to stay there.

"Cas?" She whispered, trying to breathe as she looked up at him from the place where she landed on the floor. "But Michael said…that you…" She stopped as the tears flooded over. "Cas…" She repeated his name before she hung her head low, softly sobbing.

"Elizabeth…" His voice was far, but then suddenly she felt his hands on her shoulders, she could almost hear his heart pounding in his chest. "Forgive me…" He whispered, as he knelt down in front of her, ducking his head to try and look into her eyes. "Please…I never meant for it to hurt you this way. Forgive me please. Please."

She looked up at him then, and his hand lifted, touching her damp cheek. "Oh Cas….of course I forgive you."

He swept her up into his arms and he held her tightly as she clung to him, crying as his lips softly brushed her neck.

"I love you." He whispered so only she could hear.

"I love you too." She breathed, her hands wrapped tightly around his neck.

They remained there, with Sam and Dean standing in the door way for a few more moment, as Lizzy cried and Cas held her tightly.

"Lizzy…" HE whispered.

"Yes?"

"What Michael said…" She pulled away fast, looking at him angrily. "It's true."

She bowed her head onto his shoulder and started crying heavily again.

"I am still your angel. More than your angel but…I cannot simply come to you whenever you call. There are restrictions now. And this…" His hand touched her cheek and she lifted her eyes to look at him. "This may be the only time we have together for a long time."

"No…no, no, no." She cried, and he grabbed her in his arms holding her tightly.

"Come on…" Dean called, grabbing the sleeve of Sam's shirt and pulling him out of the hotel room before shutting the door behind them.

"Cas please….please don't say these things." She pulled away from him only a little, their foreheads nearly touching. "I can't do it. I can't do it without you. To not be able to see you? I can't!"

"And neither can I." He said softly, his voice emotionless, but giving his heart ache away all at the same time. "But…we must."

She pressed her forehead to his as the tears spilled down her cheeks and she took in a deep, and strangled breath. "How long do we have?"

"I can stay till morning."

"That's only five hours…" Lizzy whispered, her eyes closing.

"I know…" He whispered, his hand coming up and touching her face. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She whispered, her voice more steady. "It's better than nothing right?" Lizzy opened her eyes and looked at him once again, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah." He nodded.

Lizzy let out a sigh and then nodded. "Okay…" She whispered as Castiel pulled away from her, and rose up. He then took her hands in his and helped her up, before pulling her into his arms.

"I will never be anything less than yours Elizabeth." He whispered into her ear. "Remember that, no matter what. Even when I am not here, I am yours."

Lizzy nodded against his chest, breathing in his scent. "And I will always be yours." She whispered in return, pulling away from him slowly.

His eyes glistened down at her, his hands going down to her hips.

"Cas?" Lizzy whispered, her hands sliding down to his strong shoulders.

"Yes?"

"You would never lie to me would you?"

It stuck him as odd that she would ask this. "No. Never. Why?"

"I just…have this feeling that there's something going on, with the other angels, and I don't know about it."

"There is always other things going on with the other angels. And you may never know about any of it."

"But I think it's about me…" She looked up at him hopefully and Castiel sighed.

"Lizzy there are powers at work that even I know nothing about." He sighed. "There are things happening that I know little of. There are things happening, that I wish weren't happening, but they are. And there is nothing I can do about them."

"And there is nothing I can do either is there?" Castiel shook his head. "Okay…"

"Lizzy please don't be angry if…"

"I wont be angry." She smiled. "Well…" Castiel looked worried. "I might be angry. But considering I love you, you could probably take that anger away with a simple kiss." She looked up at him and smirked and Cas very slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away she was smiling. "See, all happy."

Castiel's lips were still close to hers when he smiled. "Good." He whispered, his voice husky, before their lips connected once again, at all at once they both felt that spark come between them.

&

Her soft fingers were trailing over his chest, tracing over the curves and indents of his muscles, sending chills up and down his body. Her eyes were half open, glittering in the dim light as she lay against him, her hair wrapped around her face.

His rough fingers were slowly trailing up and down her arms, sending blissfully jolts through her body.

They hadn't moved from this position in over an hour. Just laying there with one another, practically wrapped up in each other.

"Does it bother you that he'll be with me so much…and you'll be far away?" She whispered, speaking of Dean.

"Yes, and no."

"Why both?"

"Yes, because of the way he looks at you…when you aren't looking at him." Lizzy shifted closer to him and he held back a chuckle. "And no because…" He paused and smiled and she tilted her head up. Her eyes locking with him. "No because of this. Right here and now."

Lizzy smiled softly, and shifted her head down, her lips pressing against his chest. "I love you." She whispered, just as Castiel pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Does it bother you that other angel's will have my attention all the time, and you wont?"

"Not at all." Lizzy whispered.

"Why not?"

"They may have your attention Castiel," She lifted herself up, her hair cascading into her face, shadowing her eyes only momentarily. "But I'll always be on your mind."

"You have no idea." Castiel whispered as she lowered herself down to him, pressing herself against his chest as their lips connected.

The kiss lasted forever till Lizzy pulled away, her eyes closed, lip quivering.

"Don't cry…please."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, trying to control herself.

"It's not forever."

"I know…but it's close enough." She whispered as he clasped his hand around her lower back.

"You know that if you ever really needed me I would come. I would be here, no matter what the consequences."

She nodded against his chest, as a tear rolled down her cheek, hitting his warm and shining skin. "I know." She whispered.

Lizzy had tried all night not to look up at the clock and she had managed not to. But now, this time, for some stupid reason, her eyes flicked up to watch as the numbers changed from 6:59 to 7:00.

"You have to go don't you?" She whispered, clasping the sheet close to her heart as she sat up and away from him.

Castiel sat up, his eyes locked on her, nodding. "Yes…."

"Okay…"

They both got out of the bed, on opposite sides and got dressed. And as hard as Lizzy tried to slow the process, she found that only five minutes past seven she was fully clothed.

"So this is it?" She whispered as she walked around the bed to him, her hands coming up onto his chest.

"Yes."

"And I have to call Michael now…"

"Yes."

"I hate him." She said harshly.

"I believe I do too..." Lizzy half chuckled at this before her eyes closed, trying to hide the tears from him.

But he saw. "Lizzy…" He whispered, his lips coming down onto her forehead, then her cheek, the corner of her mouth and then finally and very tenderly he pressed his lips to hers as she pushed herself up onto her toes, her body pressing into his.

They both broke apart abruptly, and in the most unwanted of fashions.

"I guess that was your cue?" She whispered, bringing her hand up and pressing it to her temple where the echo of an angelic scream to Castiel remained in her mind.

"Yes." He nodded and looked away from her. "Here." Cas looked up at her suddenly and help up his black jacket. "I want you to keep this."

Lizzy kept her eyes on his the whole time, as his strong arms reached around and draped the jacket on her shoulders.

"Thank you."

Another scream erupted in her ear and she cringed, before her tears started welling with tears. But before she would let the emotions get away with her, she leaped into Castiel, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I love you." She whispered, her eyes snapped shut.

Castiel, although momentarily shocked, quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "I love you too." He whispered.

They held one another for too little an amount of time. And then, before she knew it, he pulled away, kissed her softly and whispered 'I love you' on last time, before he vanished.

Lizzy looked around the room, almost expecting it to be a joke. But deep down she knew it wasn't.

She pulled the jacket on fully, wrapping her arms around herself tightly in the over sized jacket as she walked over to the bed, where she lay down where he had been, pressing herself into the fabric, before falling deeply into sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean was watching the door like a hawk as he took another bite out of the hamburger. His eyes hadn't left the room since he's stepped out of his room. And he wasn't intending to look away until he knew she was safe.

"Dean…your freaking me out." Sam whispered, sitting perched on the Impala. "She's fine."

"We don't know that." Dean snapped, his mouth full of food.

"She was with Cas all night…so it's not like…"

The door creaked open and both Dean and Sam rose up, and alert.

She slipped out, her bag over her shoulder and her hair tied up in a messy bun. Her eyes, surprisingly, weren't horribly red and puffy. And she looked almost like she was alright.

And wrapped tightly around her, was Castiel's jacket, which was much too big for her. Almost so big it looked as if she were swimming in the black fabric.

"Morning." She smiled softly, as she shut the door before grasping her bag and pulling it higher up onto her shoulder.

"Morning…" The brothers said together.

"You ready to leave?" She asked, looking at them softly.

"Well…yeah but…" Dean watched as she walked towards the car. "You okay?"

Lizzy smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah…I think I am." She whispered, before slipping into the car, still smiling lightly.

Dean leaned down into the window of the car and watched her. "Are you sure?" He whispered, his eyes looking over her features.

Lizzy nodded once again as Sam looked in at her from the other side of the car. "I'm fine guys…really."

"Okay…" Dean whispered, as he started to pull away.

But Lizzy's hand flew up and she grabbed the sleeve of Dean's shirt, pulling him back towards her.

"What?" He demanded.

She smirked at him and reached out, grabbing his hamburger. "Thanks." She whispered, before taking a bite out the remaining half of the burger.

Dean smirked at her and opened the door to the Impala, before slipping in, Sam fallowing suit.

"So where we heading?" She asked once the boys were in the car, and the engine was running.

"Got a report of a ghost taking up residence in an old house in Jamestown. Thought we'd start there." Sam looked back at her, as if he were seeking approval.

"It's not that far from here." Dean added, looking back at her as well.

Lizzy didn't look at them for a moment, as her mind went to the hole in her heart, and she felt a surge of pain. But she blocked it out, replacing it with this ghost, and the job, and getting it done as soon as possible to move onto the next one.

"Sounds good." She smirked.

&

"Come on….come on!" Lizzy grinned as she rocked back and forth, standing in front of the large door in the darkness, waiting and watching.

"Dammit…DEAN! Come on!" She cried out in both anger and excitement.

"NOW!" She heard Sam's voice cry out. Suddenly there was a small flash of light mixed with the sound of a shotgun going off.

And then there he was, dirty and looking enraged as he charged into the room and skidding to a stop just behind her, fallowed by the man came in, his face bloodied and a massive amount of bullet holes in his chest.

"Your gunna pay for that. I liked this body." The man said angrily, his eyes flashing red for a moment as his eyes locked on Lizzy. "Oh and what are you? The team cheerleader?"

Lizzy smirked as she looked to the demon. "Something like that."

Dean turned his head, looking at her with a smile. "Get him." He whispered.

"With pleasure." She smirked, her hand shooting up as her skin started to slowly grow.

"Sammy! In coming!" Dean called out.

"Bye, bye." Lizzy whispered, before a large and bright white like appeared, emanating from her hand and directed at the demon.

There was a momentarily scream and then the light disappeared.

"Good one." Sam called as he appeared in the door way, his eyes still slits as he tried to adjust them to the sudden darkness.

"Thanks." Lizzy smiled as she inhaled deeply.

"You okay kid?" Dean asked, clapping her on the back and she nodded. "Well take it slow. As easy as it is to carry you around, it's not a habit I'd like to get into."

"Whatever you say Dean." Lizzy whispered, still out of breath.

"Well. I think we should celebrate." Sam called. "You didn't even pass out this time."

"I still might. Don't jinx it." Lizzy whispered as the spinning feeling she felt slowly disappeared. "So what about celebrating?" She asked, looking up at the brothers.

"Let's just say we found a place you might like." Dean smirked at her.

"Is it safe to say I should be worried?"

"Very." Sam smirked.

"And just where are you taking me?" She asked, as they slowly made their way out of the half standing warehouse.

"You'll see." Dean smirked, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

&

"Oh my god!" She cried out, looking around happily.

"I'll say." Dean whispered, his eyes nearly popping out of his head as he looked at half dressed girl who walked past him.

"Behave." Lizzy ordered before stepping into the night club, her blonde hair swirling around behind her.

The music was far to loud for both Dean and Sam, but Lizzy seemed to slip into the midst of things as if she belonged there, moving through the crowds with ease, while Sam and Dean managed to bump into every man and woman they passed.

"Drinks?" Lizzy asked when they finally reached the bar.

"Beer." Dean said in a very masculine voice, looking as if he were trying to pull off a criminal look.

"Sammy?" Lizzy turned to him.

"Beer." He echoed his voice a little less masculine than Dean.

"Alright." Lizzy called, before turning back around and leaning into the bar.

"Yeah?" A small woman behind the bar asked.

"Two beers, a screwdriver and two shots." Lizzy called before turning back around. "Money?" She asked, holding out her hand to the boys.

"Oh right…" Sam said fast, digging in his pockets.

"Sure…" Dean nodded as he took looked for cash. Sam managed to pull a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket first and hand it to Lizzy.

"Thanks." She smiled, before turning back around and leaning against the bar.

"Whoa…" Dean whispered, looking at her as she stood there.

"Stop." Sam ordered, hitting him over the head.

Dean was just about to retaliate when Lizzy spun around and handed them there beers.

"Enjoy." She smirked, before grabbing her one of her shot glasses and downing it, fallowed by the second one.

"Holy…" Sam whispered, looking on in shock as she grabbed her drink and took a large gulp out of it.

"Lizzy…slow down." Dean said to her, slightly worried.

"Don't tell me what to do." She snapped, before she chugged the rest of her vodka with orange juice. When she had finished she turned back around to order another shot.

"Why is she doing that?" Sam whispered.

"I guess she's….not as of as she's been acting." Dean answered, before taking a drink of his beer.

It had been nearly a month since they left that little hotel where she had seen Castiel last. And she appeared to be fine. Accept for her minimal outbursts of anger or sadness. And she was progressing well with using her powers it seemed as well. Along with getting physically stronger as well. But lately…only in the last week, she started to display more worrisome attributes.

"She's…spinning out of control." Sam whispered, watching as Lizzy took another shot as if it were nothing.

"She trying to hide her pain…" Dean whispered, seeing that already the small girl was getting tipsy. "And it's not working."

"Lizzy," Sam stepped up to her and she turned to look up at him. "Maybe we should get a table and…"

"Oh my god!" She cried out suddenly. "I love this song!" She smiled as the massive amount of dancers headed to the floor.

"This is a song?" Dean asked, looking around.

"Dance with me Sammy." She looked like a little girl, bouncing up and down with a smile on her face.

"Er…I don't dance." He whispered.

"Dean?"

"Not my kind of music."

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Fine." She whispered, before marching off.

"Wait! Where are you…" Sam cried, as he and Dean reached out for her. But she was already to far away.

"I'm gunna dance!" She screamed back, and a few heads turned to look at her. Among those heads that turned were a few men with looks on their faced that didn't make Dean and Sam too happy.

"Should we?" Sam asked, slowly inching his way towards her.

"No…not yet. Let her have some fun. Even if she is…"

"Doing it for the wrong reasons?" Sam said fast, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah." Dean whispered, before taking a large drink of his beer.

The song, blasting from a speaker right near her, flowed onto the dance floor as she jumped around, spinning her hair and dancing. Off in her own, half drunken world. It was almost as if no one else was there with her, as if she didn't see the other people around her.

And it almost felt for a moment, like she was human again. Actually enjoying herself as she swayed her hips back and forth to the beat. But that moment faded right away when she suddenly thought of the idea of dancing with Castiel.

Her dancing slowed and she was practically just standing there, the gapping hole in her heart once again ripped open.

She sighed as the song changed and was about to walk off the dance floor back to Sam and Dean when a woman rushed past her and hit her shoulder, sending her spinning.

Planting her feet firmly on the floor, Lizzy stopped herself from falling. But when she looked up, she almost wished she had.

Watching her, like she were about to break, were Sam and Dean, standing at the bar holding there beer's their expressions making them look as if they were her body guards.

And when she looked at them, their postures changed and they looked like they were about to come and get her.

Lizzy faked a smile and waved at them, and they returned the wave softly before relaxing once again as she started to dance yet again as Right Round blared out of the speakers.

"Hey!" A man's voice called from behind her and Lizzy turned fast, just as two large hands were planted on her hips.

"Uh…hi." She smiled softly, looking up into deep green eyes that belonged to a very, very tall man who was looking down at her.

"What's your name?" He asked, leaning in close, his breath reeking of whiskey.

"Lizzy…"

"Come here a lot?" He asked and she felt his lips brush her cheek.

"Ah yeah. With my boyfriend." Lizzy said quickly, pushing him away.

"Don't be like that sweetheart." He smiled at her, leaning in once again as his hands traveled south.

"Back off!" Lizzy cried, pushing him with all her force, whish sent him backwards. Accept her pulled her with him and she slammed into his chest.

"Well are you frisky?" He asked and before Lizzy knew what was happening, his lips, hard and dry, were pressed to hers so forcefully that she screamed, as best she could with her mouth being covered.

She started slapping him as hard as she could, in the chest and the face, but he wouldn't back off, his hands groping her all over.

And then, just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, she heard a woman scream.

"DARREN!"

He pulled away then and looked down at her, eyes filled with worry.

"Get the FUCK away from me!" Lizzy screamed, pushing him hard.

He went back and once again the woman was yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed, appearing behind him in a very tight mini skirt and hardly anything of a top.

"Oh boy…" Lizzy whispered, turning away fast.

"HEY YOU! SLUT!" The woman screamed and everyone, including Sam and Dean looked to her. "What the _fuck _are you doing kissing me boyfriend."

"I wasn't the one doing the kissing." Lizzy explained, turning around and facing the woman. "Look I don't want any trouble but…"

The slap came from no where, right across her face making her turn away from the girl.

"Fuck you!" She screamed, as Lizzy pulled her hand up and pressed it to the tingling spot on her face.

"Lizzy! DON'T!" She heard Sam scream.

But it was too late.

Lizzy pulled her fist back, noticing out of the corner of her eye that her skin was softly glowing, just before she slammed it into the face of the woman who had slapped her.

She flew back and hit the man who grabbed her in his arms to stop her from falling, before he turned his glances up to Lizzy, eyes filled with rage.

"You bitch!" He yelled as the woman got to her feet before he went towards her.

"HEY!"

It all happened so fast Lizzy wasn't sure what exactly happened. The man pushed her so hard that she flew to the floor, taking another woman with her at the same time. Suddenly, there was a loud crash and Lizzy looked up to see Sam and Dean both tackling the man to the ground before punching him over and over again.

"Guys!" Lizzy cried out as she tried to get to her feet, suddenly realizing that she was drunk. But before she could, the woman jumped at her and sent her back, hitting her head on the hard floor.

"You whore!" She screamed, her hands coming down on Lizzy's face, slapping her over and over again.

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed, trying to push the woman.

"HOME WRECKER!" She screamed.

"I said…get…off…of…ME!" Lizzy screamed, before shoving her hands onto the woman's shoulders.

There was a pause in the fight, and the woman's eyes went wide, just before a small and very short burst of light exploded from Lizzy's hands, sending the woman flying into Dean and the man.

"Lizzy!" Sam cried out, reaching down to her and helping her up.

Buy the time she was fully on her feet, Dean was at her side, and in front of her was the man, along with two other men who both looked just as enraged.

And on the floor, slowly getting up with help of another woman, was the girl who had attacked Lizzy.

"What the fuck are you?" The man, Darren, demanded.

"She….she's some kind of witch!" The girl exclaimed as she got to her feet. "Oh my god!" She cried out before suddenly screaming.

On her shoulders, where Lizzy had pushed her, were two handprints outlined in black ash.

"Jesus Christ!" The man screamed. "YOU FREAK!" He yelled before him and the other three came towards them.

"Back off!" Lizzy cried out as she flung her hand out, her skin slowly glowing. Dean and Sam stopped dead and turned to look at her, still ready for anything.

"Lizzy…." Dean whispered. "I don't think that's the best idea…."

"Either you stay away from me or I blast you all to hell."

Everyone in the bar was now looking at her, standing still with their mouths open, the music no longer playing. The woman whom Lizzy had pushed away from her was now on her feet, crying uncontrollably.

"Someone stop her! She tried to kill me."

"No I didn't!" Lizzy said shocked, mainly because she was drunk, putting her hand down.

The men in front of her took their chance and made their move towards the three of them.

It was as if time slowed down. Sam and Dean went to block them from getting at Lizzy, and the men were slowly coming closer when suddenly, a whirl of black, along with the sound of flapping wings erupted into the dead silent room.

And then suddenly Lizzy felt someone's arms around her, fallowed by a rush of wind.

A woman screamed and Sam and Dean stopped their assault and looked behind them.

"Lizzy?" Dean called. "LIZZY!?" He screamed out. But she was no where to be seen.

"Where the fuck did she go?!" The man in front of them screamed, suddenly looking more afraid then anything.

Dean and Sam exchanged a glance, and then they were out the door, running faster then they had ever run before, the man screaming after them to never come back to 'his place again'.

But going back to that bar was the last thing on their minds as they reached the Impala and climbed in.

What they wanted to know was, where the hell was Lizzy. And even more so, was she okay.

&

She clung to the body, her eyes snapped shut trying to make sure she was alive. But she still wasn't sure.

"You can let go." His voice boomed down on her and she flinched away.

"What…was that?" She asked, still breathless, her head spinning.

"You were in danger. I needed to keep you safe."

Lizzy looked up a Michael, furious. "Thank for the warning that you were gunna…teleport me!"

"We flew."

"Like that's better!" She screamed. And suddenly she felt horribly sick and dizzy.

"Sit." He ordered, and she flopped back onto the bed.

"Thanks…for….saving me." She whispered, trying to remain calm.

"It is my duty." Michael said softly, not looking at her.

"What about Sam and Dean?" Lizzy asked, suddenly realizing that they were still at the bar.

"They will be here soon."

And as if he knew it, Lizzy heard the Impala speed into the parking lot, fallowed by screeching tires and someone jumping out of the car.

Sam burst into the room, looking horrible.

"Lizzy!" he cried out, rushing to her and grabbing her in a hug, that she was only happy to return. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…well no. I'm not feeling so good."

"What the hell happened to you?!"

Lizzy pulled away from Sam and looked to the door way to see Dean standing there, his face red and breathing deeply.

"Michael…" Lizzy pointed to his direction, and frowned. "Well…he's gone but…"

She was in his arms so suddenly that she actually gasped.

"I thought we lost you." Dean whispered, holding her tightly against him.

"I'm fine Dean…I was just…flown home."

"What?!" Dean screamed, pulling away from her. "How did you….when did you learn…."

"Michael." Lizzy sighed.

"I'm gunna kill him." Dean said angrily, before pulling away from her abruptly. "But first I'm gunna kill you." Lizzy flinched, getting ready for it.

"What were you thinking?!" He screamed at her.

"I kinda wasn't."

"You gave yourself away Lizzy. People know!" Sam said rapidly, trying to keep his cool next to Dean.

"So?"

"So they think you're a witch!" Dean yelled. "And I don't know if you know anything about history but…they usually burn witches at the STAKE!"

"I'm not a witch."

"THEY DON'T KNOW THAT!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" Lizzy screamed, getting to her feet, her skin glowing for a moment.

It shocked Dean and Sam and they leaned away from her.

"Sorry…emotional reactions…"

"Just….no more bar fights okay?" Dean asked, looking exhausted.

"It's not like I wanted it to happen." Lizzy sighed and sat back down on the bed. "Boy am I drunk…" She added, before giggling.

Sam and Dean couldn't help but smile at her.

"Sorry you got beat up." She added, and their smiles faded.

"We didn't get beat up." Dean said defensively.

"Whatever." Lizzy smiled, before she lay herself back on the bed and sighed. "Sammy?" She called.

"Yeah?"

"Can you sleep on the floor tonight?" She whispered, rolling over and curling herself up. "I want my own bed tonight." She added, before her eyes closed.

"Whatever you say Lizzy." Sam smiled, as he walked towards her and draped a sweater over her torso.

"That's right…because I'm the boss." She said half sleep, smiling. "And Dean's just…a macho man."

Sam right out laughed this time and Dean didn't look impressed. But he too, eventually ended up smiling as she fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

"You okay?" Sam called, knocking on the door once again.

His response was the sound of Lizzy vomiting, fallowed by a moan of pain behind the wooden door.

"How long she been in there?" Dean asked, groaning as he slowly got out of the bed, still looking half asleep, his face puffy.

"About an hour…"

"Light weight drinker…." Dean sighed, suddenly feeling bad for bringing the poor girl to the bar.

"I don't think that's it Dean…." Sam said softly, walking over to the bed that Lizzy had occupied and sitting down. "She's not hangover she's…"

A gasp of pain erupted from the bathroom and Dean and Sam looked up fast.

"Lizzy?" Dean's voice was low as he spoke, shifted on the bed before rising up. "You okay?"

She didn't respond right away and Sam got up as well, both of them heading to the bathroom.

"Lizzy?" Sam called.

"I'm…." He voice was soft. "Fine." She finished.

"Do you want some ginger ale? Or maybe…."

"No." She answered. "I'll be out in a minute." Lizzy answered softly.

"Okay. We're gunna start packing. Got another job." Dean called.

"Kay!" Lizzy answered, as she scooted away from the toilet.

As she sat there, leaning against the bathtub, her stomach in knots, she knew that there was something wrong with her. She could feel it. This was no average hangover. This was something worse.

She slowly started to get up, but stopped and flopped back down, before diving for the toilet.

Defiantly something worse.

&

"You sure you don't wanna get something to eat?" Dean called, looking up at her in the rear view mirror

"No…" Lizzy whispered, her eyes shut as they drove down the empty highway, her stomach swirling around. "I'm good…"

"You don't look good." Lizzy opened her eyes to see Sam pretty much fully turned around, watching her. "You're really pale." He whispered, before reaching out and touching her forehead.

"Fever?"

"No…" Sam whispered. "You sure you don't wanna stop and get some food?"

Lizzy sighed angrily. "Yes I'm sure I don't wanna stop and…" Lizzy suddenly lurched forward, her eyes snapping shut. "Pull over."

"What?"

"PULL OVER!" She screamed and Dean swerved fast, as Lizzy opened the door and jumped out, the vehicle still moving.

"Lizzy?!" Sam cried out, as he too jumped out just as she fell to the ground, vomiting.

"Shit…" Dean cried out, putting the car into park and jumping out.

"You okay?" Sam asked, as Lizzy straightened herself up, before spitting.

"Yeah…" Lizzy nodded. "I'm good."

"Jesus Christ how could you yak when you haven't eaten." Dean asked, standing near the car and watching her as she slowly got to her feet.

"I don't know…" Lizzy whispered, her head spinning.

"Come on…we should get you to a hotel. You need some sleep and something to eat and…"

"No!" Lizzy screamed and Sam looked shocked. "No…I'm fine. I'll…have some water and grab a bag of chips and be fine." The guys didn't look convinced. "Seriously. I'm just hung over so…"

"You didn't even drink enough to be this hung over." Dean's eyes were locked on her, his features hard.

"Yeah well…" Lizzy's let her eyes fall to the ground. "I'm a lousy drunk."

"Obviously." Dean chuckled and Lizzy held her tongue. "Well…come on. I saw a sign for a gas station a while back that should be around here somewhere." He turned away from her then and opened up the door to the car.

"Ready?" Sam asked, as Lizzy slowly made her way back towards the car.

"Always." She said as confidently as possible, trying to hide the sudden wash of pain that was splashing over her.

&

"He died in the car…couldn't get out."

They sat in the office of the man who's life partner, the recently deceased Tony Valmotar, as he explained the happenings of his death.

"And do you know how the car got into the water?" Dean's obvious discomfort in the office of a gay man, who was clearly checking him out couldn't have stood out more than if there were an elephant in the room.

"They say that he drove the car into the river himself…" Daniel whispered, before running his manicured hands through his dark brown hair. "And do you believe that?" Lizzy whispered softly.

"Oh hunny of course not." He said in a rather metro way, making Dean squirm in his chair. "I mean…I don't want to believe it but…how else could it have happened?"

As they left the office later on, Dean leaving a tad bit faster than Lizzy, Daniel pulled her aside.

"Hunny do you know how lucky you are?"

"What do you mean?" Lizzy smiled, slightly confused.

Daniel leaned past her and looked at Dean who was standing there, hands in his faded green jacket, shifting his feet waiting for her. "That man is so in love with you it's hard to believe."

Lizzy blushed and a large wave of heat passed thought her. "Oh?" Was all she could say, and she felt very stupid for saying it.

"Trust me….if he loves you the way I'm sure he does, judging by the way he was looking at you while you were talking to me, you better hold on to him for dear life." Lizzy tried not to smile, but she did. "I lost the man of my dreams a month ago. And I'd give anything to have him back." Daniel's hand came up and rested on her shoulder. "Hang onto him hunny. Hang on tight."

"I will." It flew out of her mouth before she even knew what she was saying. "Thank you for your time Daniel." Lizzy smiled, before she turned and walked away, heading towards Dean.

"Everything okay?" He asked, voice harsh, as if he were trying to be more masculine.

Lizzy smiled at him. "Just girl talk." Dean winched. "Come on big boy."

"So…that's four people who've died."

"In some of the most terrifying ways possible." Lizzy added. "Drowned in a car, killed in a fire in a locked and contained room, and bashing your head in with a marble statue?" Lizzy's eyes flicked up to Dean. "Something's up."

"Yeah you got that right." Dean seemed angry as he slammed his palm into the down button for the elevator. "How far apart did you say the deaths were?"

"Sammy said the last one was about a week ago. And they've been happening every week, a day or so apart."

"Whatever this is, it has a schedule."

"And it's due for another death in the next day."

"We have to work fast."

The elevator bell rang and the doors opened.

"No kidding…" Lizzy whispered.

&

"Find anything?" Sam asked, looking up from his books as Lizzy and Dean walked in.

"Nothing that we didn't already know. You?"

"Well from what his family said, he didn't show any sign's of suicide. They said he was very, very happy with Daniel and they were looking into adopting a child."

"They were happy." Lizzy whispered, dropping herself down onto the bed. She sighed heavily, and then fell back against the bed.

Dean and Sam exchanged a glance before looking to Lizzy. "You okay?" Sam called softly, as Dean walked closer to her.

"Tired." Her voice was soft as she spoke, eyes closed.

"Well maybe we can…."

"So we've got five people, all died of really odd suicides." Lizzy sat up fast, stopping Sam before he could mention taking a rest from the job. "What's out there that supernatural that could make you kill yourself?"

"A few things….but nothing that I know of that can kill in such short periods of time."

"Anything stronger?" Lizzy yawned as she spoke, running her hand through her hair.

"I'll have to look it up. But I really don't think…"

"Dean maybe we should get back out there. Ask his friends?"

"Lizzy, I think we've…."

"I mean maybe there's more going on then what's being told. There could have been previous mental issues…"

"Lizzy we're going a little over board here and…"

"For all we know, it was murder and…"

"Lizzy!" Dean screamed finally.

She flinched and looked up at him, a little shocked. "Yes?"

"Slow down!"

"What?"

"Slow down! Dammit Lizzy, when we don't have any leads, we don't have any leads. You can't expect us to run around looking for things that aren't there!"

"But there could be something that we didn't see. Anything that might…"

"Lizzy!" Dean reached out and grabbed her shoulders violently. "You have to stop. Your running yourself ragged. You can't keep up like this because soon…."

She pulled away from him so fast that she actually pulled him with her when she moved as she darted to the bathroom, where she slammed the door shut.

"Lizzy?" Sam called, as she slowly marched over to the door.

"You okay?" Dean added, fallowing Sam.

"Pixie." She called back.

"What?!"

The door opened and Lizzy immerged, deathly pale with her hair falling in her face.

"Pixies. Michael said….pixies."

"Michael? When did he…"

"Just now…Screamed it in my bloody ear that asshole." Lizzy's hand came up and she gently placed it against her right temple. "I think…I'm gunna lay down." She whispered drowsily.

"You gunna be okay?" Dean asked, as she shuffled her way towards the bed.

She nodded slowly, before sitting down on the bed. "Just...look for stuff on pixies and lemme know what you find."

She was asleep even before her head hit the pillow and Dean walked over and rested his jacket across her shoulders.

"There's something wrong with her Sammy…this isn't a hangover."

"I think your right…." Sam whispered.

"And pixies?" Dean shook his head. "That's…."

"Impossible?" Sam finished.

"Yeah…"

"Well…if Michael says to look into it…"

"I don't give a fuck what he says. Have you ever heard anything about pixies before? _Anything?_"

"Well no but…"

"Whatever lets just…." Dean sighed and glanced over at Lizzy. "Lets just look it up."

"Kay." Sam answered, before reaching over to his laptop. "Anything in particular?" Dean gave him an angry expression and Sam sighed. "Right." He nodded, before the pair went to work.

&

"You sure?" Lizzy yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Absolutely. Michael was right." Sam's voice was soft as he spoke, sitting right beside a still sleepy Lizzy. "Pixies, which are apparently a real thing, stalk people who are on the verge of a depression. They then make the depression more and more, till finally these people kill themselves."

"Why? What's in it for them?"

"Nothing…as far as we know. But we did find another thing in common with the people who died."

"What's that?"

"Massive blood loss. Almost everyone that died was missing all the blood of their bodies. Most of it was found where they killed themselves. But in odd formations."

"So pixies have a thing for blood?"

"Apparently." Dean snapped.

"Well….do we have anything else?"

"The place where the first man killed himself?"

"The one who hung himself?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah. Well…he hung himself in and old, partially burned down warehouse."

"And?"

"According to…the lore we found on Pixies, they have a tendency to enjoy living in large spaces." Dean explained, looking highly discontent with the ending to their search.

"But how do you know it's this warehouse?"

"All the other men who died all had connections to the place before it burnt down. Daniel had dealing with the manager of the warehouse. The man who smashed his head in with the statue? He worked there about a year ago. And the man who burned himself alive in that room? He was a major share owner up until about three years ago." Sam paused. "All the people who died have a connection to that place. A direct connection to the place."

"So…that's where the pixie must have seen them? And picked up on their depression?"

"Yeah, that's what we're thinking."

"So where is this place?" Lizzy asked, getting to her feet.

"Not far. We can head over there now."

"Perfect." Lizzy smiled.

&

"No…"

"Yes…"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"We're not. And besides, it was your idea to look up pixies."

"It was Michael's idea Dean Winchester and don't you snap at me!"

"It's just a warehouse Lizzy. It's nothing to be worried about." Sam whispered, reaching out and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah! A big, dark, half burnt warehouse! I'm not going in there."

"Yes you are." Dean commanded.

"No! I'm not!" Sam snapped.

Dean sighed. "Lizzy…." He growled.

"If you tell me I'm testing your patients or something stupid like that Dean, so help me god…."

"Come on." He snapped, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the warehouse. "We're going."

"Dammit Dean, I really hate you."

"Yeah, yeah, save it." He half smiled, pulling her into the darkness that surrounded the warehouse.


	16. Chapter 16

"It's freezing in here…" Lizzy complained, wrapping her arms around herself.

"It's boiling in here!" Dean snapped, looking to her to see her shaking. "Here…" He snapped, pulling his coat off and tossing it to her.

"Thanks…" She whispered, pulling the green garment on and pulling it tightly around herself. But the moment she did, a wave of sadness passed over her and she suddenly wished it were Castiel's jacket that she were wearing. Or better yet, that it was Castiel himself there holding her.

An ear shattering smash rang out into the room suddenly and Lizzy jumped back, hitting Dean.

"What was that?" She whispered, her back still pressed against him.

"I get the feeling we aren't alone anymore…" He whispered, pushing her forward. "Come on…let's go…" Dean added, as Lizzy slowly walked away from him.

"Where did it come from?" Sam asked his gun now out and ready.

"Straight ahead I think…" Lizzy started to walk more rapidly, heading towards where the sound emanated. "I think I see something up ahead." She called, squinting to see what lay in the darkness.

"What is it?" Dean called, walking towards her.

She slowly walked towards the object, cautiously. But when she got closer, she could only smirk at what she saw. "It's a couch!" Lizzy laughed, as she turned to face the boys. "A frigging couch!" She called again, before flopping down onto the object.

The ground gave in right under her feet and the couch plummeted through the floor, Lizzy fallowing it, screaming as she did, metal and burnt wood falling with her.

"Lizzy! Lizzy!?"

"Are you okay?!"

"Guys?" She called, shifting around, a large piece of wood tumbling off of her legs as she moved. A wave of dust and ash rose up around her from the cushions of the couch and she inhaled it, before coughing horribly.

"Lizzy!" Dean screamed down, and a small light shone down into the hole. "Are you hurt?"

"No…" She hacked, trying to clear her lungs of the dust. "Where am I?"

"You must be in the basement." Sam called, and another light shone down into the pit where she landed.

Lizzy looked up, and saw the shadows of their heads looking down at her. She rose up slowly, shaking the dust from her jeans, coughing as she did. "Well…there's gotta be stairs somewhere around here and…"

She caught a glimpse of the form and fear rushed through her, her skin slightly glowing suddenly.

"Lizzy? What's wrong?"

The form moved, closer to her, and she saw now that it was visibly a human.

"Dean…" She called up, her eyes locked on the form coming close and closer.

"What? What's wrong?"

"There's something…down here." She whispered as the form came closer and closer.

"What? What is it?"

"Hello?" Lizzy called out softly.

"Elizabeth…" The voice flew out hissing, snapping at her as it spoke.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded.

"Lizzy…don't talk to it." Sam ordered.

"I know all about you Elizabeth. I know everything that you feel." The voice hissed out. "I know that you're sad. And lonely. And I can take that all away."

"Lizzy…" Dean snapped, reaching down to her. "Do not listen to it."

"What do you mean?" She snapped at the figure, which was coming closer and closer to her.

"I know you're in pain. All the time. And I know you're afraid." The voice became low and angry then. "And I know that you're sick."

"What?" Lizzy was shocked.

"You're sick…?" Sam called down and she looked up at them.

"What didn't you…what are you…" Dean couldn't find the words as he looked down at her, his face rigid with pain.

"I know why you feel this way. And I can help."

"How." Lizzy called, her eyes still locked on Dean.

"I can bring him back."

"What?" Lizzy turned.

"What?" Dean and Sam echoed, turning and looking into the darkness trying to find the source of the voice.

"Just one little task, and I can get him back to you." The source of the voice was smiling as he spoke.

Lizzy glanced back up at the boys, who looked down at her. She looked at them both for a few minutes, and then tore her eyes away.

"What do I have to do?"

"No!"

"Lizzy! Don't!" Dean screamed.

"Come with me." The voice called. "Come with me and I'll bring him to you."

"Why?"

"Dammit don't'! Lizzy!"

"Shut up." She snapped up at Sam "Why?"

"Because…I know how you feel. I know. I know the deep feeling that's rooted in your very soul. The need? I know." He stepped into the small amount of light then, smirking at her, with very dark eyes and dark glossy hair. "I know the love you feel, and I can make sure you get him back."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Lizzy demanded.

"You can't! Don't!" Dean screamed.

"Lizzy stop!"

His long arms came up and he shrugged wildly. "Because sweetheart." He smirked, suddenly acting as if he held power. "If you don't come with me…" His deep and black eyes went hallow. "Castiel will die."

Fear rushed through Lizzy and it almost felt as if her heart stopped beating.

"What?" She called out, very softly.

"Didn't you know? Weren't you told?" He asked, as he inched towards her, swaggering about as if he were drunk. He smirked at her evilly then only a few feet away from her, looking down at her, is form towering over her.

"Told what?" Lizzy demanded, trying to control her sudden fear that Castiel might be in danger.

"Don't listen to him!" Dean screamed from above.

"He's lying! Lizzy! Don't!" Sam was pleading.

"Told what?!" She cried out.

He leaned down close to her face then, and she smelt death on his breath. "If you come with me, I'll tell you everything. And once again, he will be yours."

"Lizzy don't you dare go with him!" Dean screamed from above her.

"He's lying!" Sam cried out.

"Just give me you hand Elizabeth…" He whispered, pulling away from her and holding out his hand. "That's all it will take to make this depression that's looming over you to disappear."

Lizzy's hand was shaking as she slowly held it out towards him, fear washing over her, along with a horrible worry for Castiel's safety.

"That's right…give me your hand…" He sneered at her.

"NO!" Dean screamed so loudly that she flinched away from him.

"You think Cas would want you to do this? You think he'd want you to _trust _a pixie?!"

"But he said…Cas would…"

"Cas isn't gunna die on you! Don't you trust him enough to know that he's not gunna leave you alone?!"

"But…"

"He's _LYING!_"Dean yelled out. "No being, human or angelic, would just DIE and leave you here if they loved you! Especially not Cas!"

"He's feeding on your sadness Lizzy! Just like he did with all the others! He's tricking you! Don't listen! He's feeding off your depression!" Sam yelled out.

_Depression, Lizzy._

His voice cried out to her and she suddenly felt a wave of heated anger rise in her stomach.

_Do you understand that? It's something that makes you less then the rest of us. Less than him._

His voice rang out into her mind clearly and she closed her eyes, listening to him say it over and over again As if she were weak, egging her on. And it pissed her off.

_Don't be weak. What would he think of you if you gave into this?_

"Shut up." Lizzy snapped.

_You're sad? Please. It's such a human emotion. It's so…juvenile. _

"I said shut up!"

"Who are you talking to?" The pixie's voice was hardly audible to Lizzy.

_Feeding off of you like a parasite? You are weak. Perhaps you shouldn't have these powers? Perhaps you shouldn't have his love?_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Lizzy screamed, her eyes snapping open.

"Do away with him." Michael's voice was no long her in mind, but was coming from behind her, angry and harsh. "Do away with him…Now!"

Lizzy's skin was glowing an eerie dark light as oppose to the bright light that normally radiated from her skin.

"With pleasure." She smirked, er eyes suddenly looking dark and filled with hatred.

Her hand flew out in and instant, and a large white flash appeared, before everything went calm again, and Lizzy remained standing there, panting and hunched over.

"Lizzy?" Dean called, as they reached down to her.

"Well done Elizabeth." Michael smiled, coming up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Wind whipped around her and she felt herself being pulled up, and then suddenly she found her feet on the ground and she staggered away from Michael, pushing his as she did.

"You okay?!" Sam's voice was no longer above her, but in front of her.

"Get the hell away from me." She snapped at Michael, who was fallowing her as she slowly walked away.

"You shouldn't let anger take over your mental state so easily Lizzy. This isn't an attribute that shows well on you."

"FUCK OFF!" Lizzy screamed, just as her legs ave out and she fell to the floor, where she vomited.

"What did you make her do?!" Dean screamed, rushing up to Michael who was actually smirking at the sight of Lizzy on the ground, ill and crying in pain.

"Nothing more than she would have done herself. I only pushed her along a little."

"And look what it got her!" Dean screamed.

"It's only…" Michael paused and looked at Lizzy who was slowly being helped up by Sam. "Natural." He finished before vanishing.

"You okay?" Sam asked as he held her to his side, her legs still wobbly.

"I feel….horrible."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dean demanded as he rushed up to her.

"Tell you what?"

"That you were sick!" He screamed.

"I wasn't sure….and I didn't even know if it was anything serious so…"

"We're taking you to a hospital." Dean commanded, taking her into his arms and ushering her towards the door.

"No!" Lizzy screamed, actually screamed as if she were a little girl and pulled away from him. "No….I don't want to go. I just want to go back to the hotel and sleep."

"Lizzy…" Sam whispered.

"Please….please just let me sleep and we'll go in the morning okay?"

Dean and Sam looked at one another, Dean far more angry then Sam.

"Fine…" Dean snapped, trying not to look to worried about her as they walked out of the building towards the car. "But first thing in the morning, you're going to a hospital. Got it?"

"Fine." She whispered, slipping into the car and closing her eyes, trying to block away the pain she felt all over.

"Why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling well?" Sam asked, turning around and looking at her.

"I had my reasons."

"Like what?" Dean demanded, looking at her in the mirror.

She opened her eyes and they locked with his. "I don't want to…"

"Tell us!" He screamed.

"Dean!"

"I wanted Cas to…." Lizzy started.

"What?" Dean called. "You wanted Cas to what?"

Lizzy sighed heavily. "I wanted to see if me being sick would give me a chance to see Cas."

"So you were going to risk your health at a potential visit from your winged boyfriend?"

"Yes…"

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Dean screamed, as his foot pressed harder onto the gas peddle as they drove towards their hotel. "You could seriously be sick! You could have died! You could have…"

"I could have gotten to see him!" Lizzy cried out.

"And a lot of good seeing him when you were sick would have done!" Dean snapped. "I mean who are you to know how sick you would have had to have been before he showed up? Who knows how sick you would have ended up being?!"

"It wouldn't have mattered." She whispered.

"What?" Dean looked up at her.

"It wouldn't have mattered so long as he was there." Lizzy whispered again, and closed her eyes not wanting to deal with Dean's eyes on her.

"Dammit Lizzy…" He snapped softly, before the car suddenly veered right.

"Dean! Easy!" Sam cried out.

"We're here." He snapped, before the engine was killed.

Lizzy opened her eyes and looked out the window to see their little hotel room.

"Guys…" She whispered, sitting up fast.

"What?" Dean snapped at her so harshly that Sam cam out suddenly and smacked him. "Hey!"

"The light's on…" Lizzy whispered as she scrambled to get out of the car.

"Who in the hell knows were here?"

"Cas." Lizzy smiled, and she bolted out of the car, with Dean and Sam right behind her.

She burst into the hotel room smiling. "Cas?" She called.

"I should kill you for what you did to me!"

"Ruby?" Sam peered into the room.

"Yes Ruby. Who else?!" She yelled, pacing the room in her old body, looking pissed off.

"Well I didn't kill you…"

"Yeah well you might as well have! Do you know where I woke up?!" She screamed and Lizzy shook her head. "AFRICA!"

"You sent her to Africa?" Dean chuckled.

"Shut it." Ruby snapped. "You know I would kill you if he wasn't the last seal."

"What?" Lizzy called.

Ruby turned and faced her, looking angry. "He's the last seal!" She cried out, pointing to Lizzy.

"I'm…a she." Lizzy whispered, looking confused.

"What?"

"What are you talking about Ruby?" Sam called.

"You…don't know?" She looked stunned now.

"Know what!" Dean yelled.

"Oh god…" Ruby gasped. "Get her in here NOW!" She screamed, reaching out and grabbing Lizzy, pulling her into the hotel room.

"What are you doing?!"

"Of all the things to not notice about your own life…how did you not know this!" Ruby screamed, rushing over to her backpack and pulling out a small bag before she tossed it to the door.

"Know what?!"

"He's the last seal!" Ruby screamed.

"WHOS THE LAST SEAL!" Lizzy cried out, pulling her hand away from Ruby.

"I'm mean I was pretty sure the signs would hit you right in the face! But no! You didn't even NOTICE!"

"What are you talking about?!" Lizzy screamed. "Who is the last seal?" Ruby watched her, amazed. "Who?!"

Ruby's eyes locked onto her, panting and frustrated. "Your son."

Lizzy flat out laughed. "What?"

"Your son is the last seal." Ruby repeated.

"Your saying I'm…pregnant?" Lizzy asked, smiling.

"Yes."

Lizzy burst into laughter. "Oh please! I think I would know if I were pregnant!" She chuckled. "I mean we've only been on the road a few weeks now so…"

"We've been on the road nearly two months." Dean whispered out, his face suddenly pale.

"Two?" Lizzy called back, looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah…pretty much." Sam whispered.

"Oh well then two months. But still I think I would know…" Lizzy paused a moment, her face becoming pale. "I mean Cas can't even…how…"

"Lizzy?" Dean called to her, seeing her expression change.

"Oh god…" She gasped her hand suddenly flying up and touching her stomach.

"What?'

"Oh god, oh god!" She suddenly started pacing the floor, her eyes wild with fear and shock.

"What is going on?!"

"It's called realization. And it's just hit her." Ruby said smartly, as she headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean demanded.

"I get the feeling that there's about to be an angel intervention in a minute and I don't really wanna be part of it." Ruby called, taking hold of the door knob. She turned back however and looked to Lizzy. "Congratulations." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Dean called, as Ruby walked out of the hotel. "What's she mean?" He asked, looking to Lizzy now.

"It was…planned." She whispered.

"What?" Sam and Dean asked.

"He…they…" Lizzy's hand dropped suddenly and she looked up at the roof. "CAS!" She screamed. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Lizzy what's going on?"

"He used me…" She started pacing back and forth now, tears in her eyes. "They all used me!"

"Who?"

"CAS! NOW!" She screamed out so loudly, that Dean actually covered his ears.

There was a sudden rush of wind in the room, fallowed by a flapping sound and then there he was, standing just in front of Michael.

"What's the matter?" He looked horrified as he walked towards herm his arms stretched open.

"Did you know?" She demanded, her tone harsh.

"Know what?" Cas asked, stopping short, and looking at her confused.

"Did you know that's what they wanted me for?"

"What ever are you talking about?" Michael smirked as he spoke, and Dean had to hold back everything to not punch him.

"Lizzy…what's wrong? Did I know…."

"Did you know that they only wanted to knock me up?!" She screamed.

"Wha….what?" Cas stuttered, pulled back.

"Did you know?!" She screamed, rushing towards him and slapping his chest. "Did you know that all they wanted me for was for me to get pregnant?!" She cried out, hitting him once again.

"You're….pregnant?" Castiel whispered, watching her suddenly horrified.

"Apparently!" She screamed, pulling away from him and placing her hands into her hair, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"You're…pregnant." Castiel echoed, still awe struck.

"A miracle." Michael whispered behind him, his tone dark and filled with sarcasm.

Castiel turned on his heel rapidly, and his fist came up, striking Michael square in the jaw, sending him flying back into the wall, where he landed with a crack. Lizzy jumped, turning around and screaming at the sight of what had happened.

"Castiel, that was very unwise." Michael warned, rising to his feet as if nothing happened.

"This was your doing? This is why you pulled us away from each other?!" Castiel yelled out, his voice booming into the small space, shocking Dean and Sam.

"It was needed. To test her."

"Test me?" Lizzy called, walking towards Michael now. "You put me through two months of _hell _to TEST me?!" She screamed.

"It was needed." Michael repeated.

"You asshole!" Lizzy screamed, lurching towards him and punching him in the cheek, as best she could, before pulling away, her hand clearly broken and falling against Castiel. "You weren't testing me! You tortured me!" She screamed.

"It was needed."

"Why?" Dean demanded.

"To make sure she was ready."

"Ready for what?" Sam asked now, his voice firm.

"For the devastation that lies ahead of her."

"What are you talking about?" Lizzy asked, still pressed against Castiel, shaking with fear, her hand already becoming swollen and red.

"You don't understand. You have no idea what yours and Castiel's son will be. He will save the world from Lucifer. He will bring peace to earth."

"How is that devastating?" Dean demanded.

"There will be hardships ahead that none of you could ever imagine. Every demon on earth will be after you child. And if he is born…"

"If? What do you mean if?!" Lizzy snapped.

Michael's eyes locked with Lizzy's and she felt a rush of horror run through her. She backed up closer to Castiel, turning herself and pressing her hand against his chest as his arms were wrapped around her.

"Everything evil will be after you. Wanting to kill you. Wanting to kill your baby. And they may very well succeed."

"Nothing's gunna happen to Lizzy." Dean snapped angrily, stepping forward.

"Or her baby." Sam added.

"You have honorable intentions, but there is no way of knowing that…"

"She will not be harmed." Cas said harshly.

"If you believe that, then I hope for the best." Michael once again did a little bow towards Lizzy and Cas, before vanishing.

"Oh my god…" Lizzy gasped, tears dripping from her cheeks as she shook with fear. "Oh my god!" She cried out once again before Castiel pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry…" HE whispered. "Had I known….had I known that was what he wanted from you I would never have come to you and risked…"

"What?" Lizzy pulled away fast.

"I would never have come to you…"

"Why would you say that?" Lizzy backed away even more now, clearly shocked. "Why would you say that?!" She screamed, reaching forward and hitting him, with her broken hand.

Her face twisted and expressed the jolt of pain that washed over her.

"Shit…" Dean whispered as all three men went forward just as a slew of curse words escaped Lizzy's mouth.

"Stop dancing around." Dean ordered, as Castiel wrapped his arm around her shoulder, trying to reach out and touch her hand.

"Fuck…fuck….FUCK!"

"Calm down." Castiel whispered, his hands touching her broken face softly, his fingers like feathers.

"That fuck head has a…hard face." Lizzy winced as Castiel turned her hand over.

"WE have to get you to the hospital." Dean said suddenly. Going towards the door.

"Why? I'll be fine soon. There's no reason to…"

"Not for your wrist." Sam responded.

"Then why?" She whispered.

"For the baby." Dean's voice was hallow as he spoke.

Lizzy' face went pale and her lips suddenly turned a very, very light pink.

"Cas…" Lizzy whispered.

"Yes?"

She turned in his arms then, looking up into his eyes deeply.

"Tell me I'm dreaming…please."

"You aren't dreaming Lizzy."

"I didn't think so…" She whispered, before her eyes rolled and she collapsed into Castiel's arms, fainting.


	17. Chapter 17

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, pulsing so hard that it almost hurt. She could feel her chest rising and falling, her breathing coming in slow but fast. And she could also feel soft hands on her warm skin. Cool fingers drawing circles on her skin. Soothing her.

Lizzy moved closer inward, towards the warm, yet firm item that she was laying on, her eyes closed softly with a small smile on her face.

"Are you alright?" His voice whispered down on her.

She pressed herself closer to him, smiling against his hard chest as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I missed you." She whispered her voice soft. Lizzy lifted her chin and looked up into his eyes. "You have no idea…I thought I would go insane…without you it's like…"

"I know." Cas whispered, his hand coming up and touching her cheek. "I know." He repeated.

"I didn't dream it all did I?" She added, shifting upwards and leaning in towards him. "It's all really happening…"

"Yes." He nodded, his hand cupping her cheek. "It's all real." Castiel's eyes locked onto her, hard and emotionless. "Are you happy?" He whispered.

Lizzy sighed. "That's a….hard question to answer."

"So your not?" Cas looked shocked.

"Oh no! I am happy! More then happy! I mean…I never though that you and I would…or even could!"

"Neither did I." Cas seemed to smile softly, his hand trailing down her neck and shoulders, before he rested it on her arm, slowly rubbing his fingers on her soft skin.

"But on the other hand…" Lizzy sighed. "I'm scared." Tears pooled into her eyes now, and she slowly laid herself back on to Cas. "I mean…the last seal. Our…child." The word was still odd to say for Lizzy.

"Nothing is going to harm you."

"It's not me I'm worried about!" Lizzy inhaled, tear falling down her cheeks. "I'm worried about…Dean and Sam being dragged into this. And this baby? How can I even try and bring a baby into this world knowing that everything wants to kill it!?"

"Lizzy…"

"And then there's you…" She whispered. "You who means the world to me…You who I would do anything to protect…you who…" She stopped herself there, and her hand grasped his shirt, pulling it into a bunch in her fist.

"What?" He whispered.

"I just…" She looked up at him then, eyes sparkling and cheeks damp. "I don't wanna lose you again. I don't wanna lose you ever."

"You're not going to." Castiel's voice was harsh, showing his true emotion. "I'm not letting you out of my sight from this day forward."

Lizzy shook her head then, ducking his face out of his sight. "You can't be sure of that." She cried. "You don't know if or even when they'll take you back."

"We can't worry about that now." Cas said suddenly and Lizzy, although angry at the comment, nodded. "We need to get you safe. And away from anything that could hurt you."

"Where can I go?"

Castiel sighed. "There is a place…"

"What place?" Lizzy whispered.

&

"Who's Bobby?" Lizzy whispered, looking at Dean who was pacing the room, looking horribly uncomfortable.

"A friend." Sam answered, from his seated position beside the bed where Lizzy was still sitting.

"And…how is going to his house going to help?"

"He has a panic room." Sam whispered. "It's layered with devil's traps and salts and…everything that you could think of to keep demons out."

"Will I be safe there?"

"Yes." Sam, Dean and Cas all answered together.

"Then why…the hostility to leave?" Lizzy's eyes locked onto Dean's, and he turned to her, his face shadowed.

"Ruby said…" Sam started and Dean shot him a glance. "There are lots of demons out there…and if Ruby knows about you, then they are bound to know about you."

"Okay…so why aren't we leaving?"

"They'll come after you on the road." Dean snapped. "It's gunna take us more than two days to get to Bobby's and anything could come and get you in that time." Dean sighed. "I'm not sure I wanna risk traveling at night…"

"You must." Cas snapped suddenly, and Lizzy flinched. "She cannot stay here. She is not safe here."

"And you think she'll be safe in the car?"

"Can't you put hex bags in the car? Or…salt it?"

"I'm not putting salt in the car!" Dean shouted, outraged and once again Lizzy flinched. Seeing this, Dean sighed and looked at her apologetically. "Look…we'll get you to Bobby's but we're gunna stay here till morning."

"Why?" Castiel demanded, looking more then angry.

"Because it's safer to travel in the day time. So we can see whats coming." Lizzy looked to Sam a little worried. "If anything is coming." He reassured her as best he could, but it didn't work.

Lizzy sighed. "Cas?" She whispered, looking down at the sheet's of the bed. She teetered her head and glanced up at him, her hair falling in her face.

"No. You leave tonight."

"Dammit Cas! We can't! We aren't prepared for this kind of…." Dean stopped a moment and his eyes locked with Lizzy. "Problem." He finished just as Lizzy's eyes snapped up at him, hurt.

"She is not safe here."

"She's not safe anywhere!" Sam pointed out. "Cas, come on. You can't seriously think that moving her tonight would be any safer than to keep her here and make a plan?"

"It would be wise for her to get to Bobby's sooner." Cas snapped, looking up at Sam. "The longer we wait, the more time demons will have to come and get her."

"Would you all stop talking about me as if I'm not sitting right here?" Lizzy's looked at all of them in turn, her eyes stopping on Dean last. "And maybe take into consideration what I want to do?"

"Lizzy," Dean's practically lunged towards her. "I don't think you understand…"

"No, I don't think you understand!" She snapped, rising up suddenly and walking right up to him. "This is my life, got it? My life, my choices and my…" She paused a moment, looking a little flabbergasted. "Our," She corrected, pointing back to Castiel. "Baby! So if I say I wanna do something, your damn well gunna do it!" She screamed.

Dean's face went from amazement, to sheer anger. "You just expect me to do whatever you tell me to do?" He snarled. "Is that it?" A wave of hatred seemed to pass over Dean, and Sam was suddenly on his feet. "Well that's just.."

"Dean…" Sam warned, his tone deep.

He pulled away from her fast, his hand flying up into the air. "You know, for being half an angel you sure can be an evil bitch!" Dean screamed, turning back to her.

"What?" Lizzy snapped, as Cas too, now rose up.

"You think, just because you got knocked up with some fucking half angels monster I'm just gunna do whatever you say?! Like you're my master or something?!" He rushed towards her suddenly, and Sam went forward, shooting his hand out in front of Lizzy before Dean could come any closer. "Your outta your god damned mind lady."

"Dean." Sam warned, as he once again pulled away from her.

"I mean! One minute you're all depressed and sad cause your dumb boyfriend's gone." Dean turned and gave Castiel a sharp look. "And now? You're ordering us around like slaves!" He screamed. "Well you know what? I've got news for you Lizzy."

He came at her again and this time, Sam physically got in the way of him, just as Castiel marched over.

Lizzy slowly peered around Sam's body, eyes on a raving Dean.

"I'm not helping you anymore. I put up with you for way to long!" He yelled.

"Dean!" Sam screamed.

"And I hope those demons get your baby. Who needs another angel in the world?" Dean's eyes were locked on Lizzy, as he stepped away from Sam and backing up into the wall, were he stood, watching her angrily. "What are you good for anyways?" He added.

"Lizzy…" Sam wheeled around quickly, looking down to see her shaking. "He doesn't mean it he's just…and idiot and…"

"Don't worry Sammy." Lizzy looked up at him and half smiled, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "I'm not gunna bother him anymore." She whispered, before pushing past him and heading towards the door. Her eyes caught hold of Dean's on last time, before she turned to the door, and grabbed the handle.

"Lizzy. NO!" Castile cried out, rushing towards her a she ripped open the door.

The door flew off its hinges, hitting Cas and sending him to the floor as a roaring wind swept into the room, sweeping items everywhere and knocking both brothers to the floor, Dean landing near Cas, and Sam hitting the bed.

"Hello Lizzy." A menacing voice called out, as Lizzy backed away from the door. "We've been waiting for you." It added before the large form of a man stepped into the hotel room.

"Who are you?" She asked, as she backed away, hitting Dean's feet as she did.

"Why I'm here to take you to see the doctor 'bout that little bun in your oven." He smirked at her, his eyes going black. "Gotta take you to see the boss." He added, his hand reaching out to grab hold of her.

"Do not touch me!" Lizzy screamed, shooting her hand out at him.

The white light blasted out into the room, sending everything flying away from Lizzy and crashing to a halt.

"My, my we are strong." The demon called out, as he shifted away from his landing place against the wall. "Lucky for me I brought backup." He smirked, before three other large men, with black eyes walked into the room.

"You stay the hell away from her!" Dean yelled out, as he, Cas and Sam got to their feet.

"Well looky here! It's the Winchester boys!" The main demon called happily. "And then who's this gent?" He asked, pointing to Castiel.

"He's none of your concern." Lizzy snapped, as she backed away from them fast, stopping when she was in between Dean and Castiel.

"Baby daddy I take it? And a full angel to boot I'm betting." The demon smiled. "Well then, we have ourselves a party going on right here! Come here Lizzy, and there won't be need to shed blood."

"You aren't gunna touch her again!" Dean cried out.

"Stay still…." Lizzy's voice whispered to his suddenly.

"Oh come on now Dean! You gotta think realistically here! We don't wanna hurt you or Sam! We just want that pretty little think and flappy boy there."

"Ain't gunna happen." Dean called out, and he suddenly felt Lizzy's hand on his lower back, sliding down to his belt.

"Well that's a shame…" The demon called softly, as the three other demons came more into the room. "I guess we'll just have to kill all three of you."

"I don't think so." Lizzy smirked as he hand flew up, grasping the knife.

"Sammy now!" Dean yelled, grabbing his gun as Lizzy flung the knife, hitting the main demon directly in the heart.

Castiel's arms flew around Lizzy's waist, dragging her to the floor and covering her with himself, just as a pellet of gun fire burst out into the room.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed out suddenly.

"Get the bitch!" Someone cried out, and there was suddenly a flop against the bed.

Lizzy had just enough time to look up over Castiel's shoulder to see a man staring down at her, eyes black.

"Hello beautiful." HE snarled.

"CAS!" Lizzy screamed, as Castiel turned away from her, his hand shooting up and slamming into the demon's face.

Lizzy snapped her eyes shut, grabbing onto Castiel as fear rocked through her, just as a bright light exploded.

"Guys?" Sam's voice called out. "Guys!" he yelled out again.

"You okay?" Dean's voice came suddenly.

"We're fine." Castiel called back, as he rose up to his feet, pulling Lizzy along with him.

"Are you…sure?" Sam asked, seeing the state of Lizzy.

Castiel locked her into his arms, turning her away from them. "Calm down."

"They almost…they could have…"

"Calm down…" He whispered. Lizzy pulled away only inches and looked up at him, before she burst into tears, sobbing heavily.

"They're gunna kill him." She cried out, clinging to Cas. "They're gunna kill our baby…"

Castiel held her tightly, as he turned his head and his eyes locked with Dean.

"Yeah…we're leaving right now." Dean whispered.

&

"So…what you think you can just leave her down there? While you go out on your jobs? You expect me to baby sit this broad?"

"Well yeah."

"Basically."

"Are you two outta you're frigging minds?! She not only is part angel herself, but she brought that…coat wearing Castiel with her. And she's pregnant?!"

"We know Bobby…" Sam whispered.

"This is just asking for demon trouble."

"Yeah we know that too…" Dean added.

A heavy sigh escape Bobby and he turned his attention to Lizzy who was sitting on the couch looking horrible, next to Castiel who held her arm around her protectively, a look of pure hatred on his face.

"What the hell happened to her?"

"Demons…" Sam whispered. "They tried to get her when she was leaving the hotel room."

"Well why in the hell would she leave the hotel knowing that demons are after her?!"

Silence filled the room and Dean turned away from Bobby slightly.

"Oh hell Dean what did you do?"

"I just…I just exploded okay? Said some stuff to her that made her…"

"Dean you told her you wanted the demons to get her baby." Sam snapped.

"You what?!" Bobby cried out.

"I was pissed off okay? It's not like you haven't gotta pissed off at either of us like that before. Or anyone for that matter."

"Yeah but I would never say I wanted someone baby to get taken by demons!" Bobby snapped. "Jesus Dean…what the hell has gotten into you?"

"Lizzy." Sam whispered.

"What?" Bobby looked up shocked.

"Yeah what?" Dean said it more forcefully.

"Look…let's just take care of her right now okay?" Sam whispered, pointing to Lizzy.

"Looks like she's being taken care of to me." Dean snapped, a flare of jealousy hitting him, watching as Castiel held Lizzy.

"You're an asshole." Sam snapped, before shoving Dean out of the way and walking towards Lizzy and Castiel.

"Yeah well….your a giant." Dean fired back softly.

"You better get your stuff back in order Dean." Bobby said sharply.

"What are you talking about?"

"That girl, she's got you all twisted up doesn't she?" Bobby asked, looking to Lizzy who was now on her feet and fallowing Sam to the basement.

"Bobby…" Dean growled.

"She ain't yours Dean. So you better back off while you still got the choice to back off." He snapped, before fallowing Sam, Lizzy and Castiel to the basement.

"Dammit…" Dean whispered, once they were out of sight.

&

"You'll be safe here." Castiel explained as Lizzy stepped into the room, looking around. "No demon can enter here no matter what."

"It ain't much but…I mean I can bring a television down here if you want. And a better bed that for sure."

"No that's fine Bobby." Lizzy said softly, looking around. She sighed then, bringing her arms up around herself. "It's all fine."

"You sure 'bout that? I mean…it ain't quite fit for a woman down here."

"I'm no ordinary woman." Lizzy smiled lightly and Bobby chuckled.

"Well…guess I'll leave you too it. The house is pretty safe too so you don't have to confine yourself down here all the time."

"Thank you Bobby." Lizzy turned and smiled at him, a little hopelessly. And all he could do was nod in return before walking away.

"Are you alright?" Cas asked, as Lizzy slowly paced around the room, her arms clasped tightly around herself.

"Yeah…"

"Lizzy…"

"I'm just…"

"Hurt?" Cas mused.

"I guess…"

"Dean didn't mean what he said." He said suddenly.

"What does Dean have to do with any of this?" She snapped at him angrily, turning to face him.

"He's your friend and I know that having friends right now means a lot to you. And when he said what he said…I saw how it hurt you and, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry."

"I know I don't. He does."

"But he won't say it. Stupid idiot would never say it." Lizzy sounded almost childish now, looking less than impressed at the topic. She stood there for a moment perfectly still, till her foot sprang to life and she kicked the ground hard. "God I hate him!"

"No you don't." Cas cooed, coming up behind her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh yes it do!" She cried out, turning and facing him. "I hate his stupid voice and his stupid car and the way he's always coming up with stupid remarks and…" Tears were filling his eyes.

"He didn't mean it Elizabeth. You know that." Cas whispered, pulling her towards him.

"No I don't. I don't know anything about more." She sobbed, holding onto Cas tightly.

"I thought he was my friend…" She whispered. "I thought he cared…"

Cas kissed the top of her head softly before whispering, "He does."

&

"What in the hell did you think you were doing?" Bobby snapped, pacing back and forth, keeping his eyes locked onto the floor as he walked. "I mean, come on Dean. Of all the people to snap at? Of all the things to say? To anyone, least of all a little girl?!"

"She's twenty five." Dean whispered.

"Dammit Dean that's not the point!"

Dean shot up from his seat on the couch, half knocking Sam over, his eyes ragging. "Then what is the point Bobby? I know what I did, and I know I fucked up. So what's the point?"

"Boy don't you start in at me cause you messed up. You better make it right with that girl, cause I wont have you strutting around here with that dumb look on your face while me and your brother are trying to keep her safe!"

"What you want me to just apologize? You think that'll make it better? Cause honestly Bobby, I don't think that's gunna cut it."

"But it's a start." Castiel hissed, as he walked into the room, his eyes dead locked with Dean, rage pouring out of him.

"Cas…" Sam rose up from the couch then, nervous over the way that Castiel was watching Dean, and over what he might just do.

"Do you realize what you did to her Dean?" Cas demanded, coming closer to Dean. "Do you know what she felt when you said that to her?"

"I'm sure you do."

"All to well." Castiel snapped, coming even closer to Dean. "She thought that she meant more to you then just a piece of baggage that you could just let go of when you wanted to." Castiel moved even closer to him. "She thought you cared."

"I do care." Dean snapped in a low whisper.

"Then make it right." Cas snapped, coming closer to Dean. "Make her right." He added, before vanishing.

"Dammit!" Dean snapped, turning around fast and kicking the nearest item, it being the coffee table and sending it flying. "Dammit." He repeated, in a lower tone.

"Well…" Bobby snapped angrily, looking at Dean. Dean looked up at him, his face sweaty and red. "You heard the angel. Make it right." He ordered, before marching away, Sam close behind.

"Dammit…" Dean whispered even lower.

&

Lizzy sighed, her back against the cold wall, arms folded around her tightly. She knew that he had left. And as hurt as she was that he had, she was kinda happy for the peacefulness of being alone.

And yet she was still hurt. Still in pain. Still reeling over the words that Dean had spat at her at the hotel room.

But…it would fade, that she knew. Everything always faded in the end.

The sound of the panic room door opening startled Lizzy and she flinched, looking up fast suddenly worried.

He pushed the door open all the way, and looked in at her for a moment, their eyes meeting before he looked away fast, stepping into the room.

He walked around slowly, till he came to the cot. He sighed heavily, pushing his hair back before he sat down quietly, his head hanging low.

"How you feeling?" He asked softly, his voice husky and harsh.

Lizzy shrugged and did no more, unable to speak, or even look at him.

"You tired or something?"

Lizzy shook her head.

"Want something to eat."

Once again she shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you want Dean?" She demanded angrily, as his eyes flashed up and met hers. "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why the hell are you in here, tormenting me?"

"I'm not tormenting you." HE snapped.

"Oh but you are!" She screamed, enraged now. "You think you ca just walk in here and…and….and act like it's okay?!" She screamed. "You just….did you ever think….dammit Dean!" Lizzy cried out. Before she looked away, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Dammit…." She whispered, placing her head into her hands.

"Lizzy." Dean whispered, rising up and walking over to where she was sitting, kneeling down beside her. "Don't…don't cry." He whispered, looking slightly uncomfortable as he awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Oh go away." She snapped, pulling her torso away from his hand.

"I can't….do that." He whispered, sitting down beside her.

"Fine. She snapped, looking up at him, her eyes glistening with tears. "Then tell me why?"

"Why?"

"Why? Why did you say those things? Why did you say that I was an evil bitch? That you were done putting up with me?" She paused in her assault, and her lip started to quiver. "Why did you say you wanted the demons to get my baby?"

"You know I didn't mean…"

"Why?!" Lizzy screamed. "Why?" She asked once again, her voice softer, but still just as angry.

"Because…." Dean's voice was wrecked with pain. "I've never….felt like this about anyone before…."

"Felt like what?" She demanded.

"Lizzy I don't think…"

"_Felt like what?!_" Lizzy's scream rang out into the room, and came back in an echo, hitting Dean, making him feel all the more worse.

"Like…it's okay." He whispered.

"It's okay? What do you mean?"

"Like…since you came in you my…_our_ lives," He corrected fast, "everything has gotten better. Even with the apocalypse coming, with you there, it all seems to be okay." Dean sighed heavily then. "But now…now you're not there." Dean's eyes darted away from her, a clear shimmer forming in then in the shape of tears. "You're not here cause of me…." He practically choked on the words.

"I'm still here Dean." Lizzy said harshly, hardly giving a damn that he was clearly hurting over what he did. "I'm just not….here for you anymore."

"What does that mean?" HE snapped. "When were you _ever _here for me?"

"When were you ever here for me!?" She cried back. "You took me with you cause Cas _wanted _you to take me….no he _made _you take me. You never thought I had it in me to fight demons, or kill evil things. You never wanted me here, you never…."

"I always wanted you!" He screamed suddenly.

"Then why did you say those things?!" She snapped back, her voice filled with malice and hatred.

"Because I can't have you." He snarled at her, coming close to her, his breath on her neck as he exhaled, eyes locked on her. Dean shot up so fast that it actually scared Lizzy. "I can never have you now."

"You're wrong." She snapped, rising up slowly. "You did have me."

"What?" He looked horrified.

"You were my best friend Dean. I trusted you with my life. I always wanted to be with you cause you made me happy. Hell, I even loved you." The words flew up and hit Dean hard. "But you messed it all up. And why? Because you jealous? Because you're in love with me? Because you can't have me?" She went closer to him then. "You did have me. It might not have been the way you wanted, but you still had me. And now, it's done and it's over with. And I'm done with you." With that, Lizzy pulled back from him, and turned, walking away.

"Lizzy…" Dean called. But she didn't turn around. "Lizzy!" HE screamed.

She stopped then, just before the door and looked back at him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his eyes not meeting hers. But when she didn't say anything, he finally looked up to see her standing there crying.

"I know." She whispered, before turning and walking away.


	18. Chapter 18

Lizzy walked into the living room, her eyes puffy and her face pale. All eyes lifted and rested on her as she came into the space.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked softly, as Lizzy went right to Castiel who was standing close to the door.

"Yeah." She said half audibly, before she pressed herself against Cas, burying her face against his chest.

"You're cold." Cas answered, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"I know…" Was all she said.

Castiel's eyes shot up to Sam, who looked worried.

"Are you sick again?" Sam asked, stepping forward.

"Just tired….arguing does that to a girl."

Sam pulled his hand up and rested it onto his forehead, turning away and sighing. "Dammit Dean."

"I think it's about time you got to a doctor." Bobby called into the room, walking in with a beer in his hand.

"She can't leave the house." Castiel snapped, looking to Bobby as he took a drink of his beer.

"Gotta love being on the demons top ten most wanted list." Lizzy sighed, turning his head so that her cheek was pressed against Castiel's shoulder.

"Lizzy…maybe you should lay down?" Sam suggested.

Lizzy whispered, pulling away slightly from Cas. "But what about a doctor?"

"We can call the hospital. See about getting a doctor here?" Bobby suggested, turning fast and grabbing the phone.

"Sounds good." Lizzy nodded. "I think I'm gunna go crash." She said, almost inaudible.

"You can sleep in my bed." Bobby offered. "Clean sheets on it and everything." He smiled.

"Thank you Bobby." Lizzy's smile even looked tired as she pulled away from Castiel and headed towards the bedroom. She stopped suddenly however and wheeled around, looking to Cas. "Stay with me…" She whispered, her eyes suddenly glassy with tears.

Cas simply nodded before fallowing her into Bobby's bedroom, where he closed to door softly behind them.

"Your idiot brothers got it coming." Bobby snapped, before taking a large and long drink of his beer. "How the hell did he get 'make it worse' from 'make it better'?"

"I don't think he tried to make it worse." Sam sighed.

"Still did thought didn't he?"

"Yeah…" Sam nodded in agreement. "So….do you know any good doctors?" He asked, looking up at Bobby.

And in return he received a sneer. "I'm calling the hospital."

&

"Are you feeling okay?" Castiel whispered as his fingers ran through her hair.

"Yeah." She whispered, nodded against his chest.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm still tired…"

"You slept almost two hours."

"I know…" Lizzy sighed. "Baby stuff I guess." She shrugged.

"Do you want anything? Something to eat? A drink?"

"No, I'm fine." She smiled against him.

A few soft raps came to the door before it slowly opened. "Lizzy?" Sam's voice called in.

"You can come in Sammy." Lizzy answered, as she pulled away from Castiel who was sitting up.

"Bobby called the hospital and they sent a doctor down. He's just pulling up now."

"How'd you manage to get one here?"

"We told them you had Agoraphobia." Sam chuckled as he entered the room, leaning on the door frame.

"Good idea." Lizzy smiled. "Okay…well we'll just wait here for him to come in and…get on with it."

"Kay. I'll bring him in." Sam smiled at her before pulling out of the room, leaving the door open slightly.

"Are you ready?" Lizzy asked, reaching over and placing her hand on top of Castiel's

"Yes." He nodded, before swallowing hard, suddenly looking nervous.

"Don't worry Cas, everything will be fine." She promised, leaning over and placing a small kiss on his cheek, her lips remaining there for a moment.

"She's right in here." Sam's voice sounded out suddenly, before the door opened and he stepped aside, letting a tall man step into the room.

"Elizabeth I take it?" He smiled at her, dimples forming on his cheeks, his bright blue eyes shinning at her.

"Hi." Lizzy said sheepishly as she and Castiel stood up. "Nice to meet you." She added, holding her hand out.

"You as well! I'm Dr. Richard Bryant. And this is…"

"Castiel." Cas said angrily, his eyes practically burning holes into the doctors skull.

"You must be the father of the child."

"I am." He said sternly.

"Well, from what you father and your brother have told me, we've got a very sensitive case on our hands."

"What do you mean?" Lizzy asked.

"Ah…" Richard turned slightly and looked back to see Sam standing there, leaning in the door way, his arms crossed over his chest looking very angry and very protective. "Do you think I could speak to Elizabeth alone for a moment?"

"Why?" Castiel's voice was low and emotionless and it made Lizzy flinch slightly as he placed his arm around her tightly.

Lizzy pulled away from him slightly and looked into his eyes smiling. "It's okay." She assured him, placing her hand on his chest.

"Very well…" Cas whispered, his eyes still on Richard as he pulled away from Lizzy, and walking out of the room.

Sam lingered in the door for another few seconds, his demeanor showing how uncomfortable he was with the situation. "If you need us…" Sam called to her.

Lizzy nodded. "I know." She smiled at him and he nodded, before turning away and shutting the door slowly as he walked out.

"So…" Lizzy whispered once she was alone with Richard Bryant.

"Why don't we sit down?" He suggested, and Lizzy sat back down on the bed, while the doctor pulled a chair up and sat in front of her "I wanted to ask you a few questions if you don't mind Lizzy. And please, if you feel offended by these questions, let me know."

"Um….okay. Sure." She flashed a smile, not only trying to hide her slight fear from the doctor, but to make herself less nervous.

"Are you okay?" He asked suddenly, leaning forward.

"I'm fine." She half chuckled, smiling slightly.

"Your father….he hasn't threatened your boyfriend at all?"

Lizzy snorted. "Ha, unlikely."

"And your brother? He hasn't acted differently since he learned you were pregnant."

"No more than….usual." Lizzy whispered, finding it odd that she was referring to Bobby as her dad and Sam as her brother.

"Now, Lizzy, answer me honestly….Do you feel safe here?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Because of your Agoraphobia, I have reason to believe that you may suffer a mental breakdown while being pregnant and kept up in this house. As well, because there isn't another woman here to help you, the male dominance you are surrounded by may make you feel threatened."

Lizzy smirked. "Trust me, these boys should feel threatened by me if anything."

Dr. Bryant leaned back in the chair and a small smiled appeared over his thing lips. "You seem very happy here." He whispered.

She felt a warm flush come into her cheeks. "I am." Lizzy whispered, just realizing how safe and at home she felt here, smiling softly.

"And your boyfriend? There aren't any worries there?"

Lizzy's smile went soft and loving. "None at all."

"Alright then. I guess I'll just get on with the examination." He smiled, standing up fast and grabbing his bag. "I'll need to take your blood pressure. And then a few blood samples." He explained, as he opened his case.

"Okay." Lizzy nodded as she rolled up her sleeve.

"Ready?" The doctor asked, turning back around to face her with plastic gloves on and a needle in hand.

"Mhm." She smiled.

"Here we go…" He said softly, reaching towards her. "My god you have perfect veins!" He gasped.

Lizzy couldn't help herself, she burst into laughter as he reached out and wrapped the plastic band around her forearm.

&

He walked up the stairs so slow, that he almost thought time stopped as he moved. It wasn't that he didn't want to go upstairs, he just didn't want to get there anytime soon.

But time wasn't on his side, and he was at the top of the stairs suddenly, looking around the clearly empty house.

"Bobby?" He called out, venturing into the living room, searching for someone. "Sam?" No answered came as he turned to the kitchen. "Anyone?" He called out, raising his hand away from his side's slightly, in a gesture of aggravation. "Guess not." He sighed, heading towards the fridge for a beer, his hands dropping back to their original position.

As soon as Dean opened the fridge door and reached in he heard her voice. Wheeling around right away, he was on edge and waited, listening intensely. But he soon calmed down, and became a little angry when he realized just who she must have been in the bedroom with.

Turning back to the fridge and reaching in, grabbing hold of a beer, Dean started mumbling angrily to himself. But it wasn't till he had twisted the cap off the beer, and heard the voice accompanying Lizzy's in the bedroom, that the anger melted away and fear raced through him.

The voice that answered Lizzy, the male voice, wasn't Castiel's. And it wasn't Bobby or Sam's either. In fact, it wasn't a voice that Dean knew at all.

He turned away from the fridge and dropped the beer, before making a dash for the bedroom as fast as he could. "Lizzy?" He called frantically just as he reached the door.

A small gasp escaped her and he burst into the room, eye raging and scanning the room.

"Dean?" She whispered, looking up at him, her eyes clearly glistening with tears.

She was sitting there, looking up at him shocked. And hovering over her, with wavy black hair and in a pair of black pants, was a man that Dean didn't know.

Dean didn't hesitate, and rushed forward, grabbing the man who was still turned away from him and pulled him away from Lizzy, before slamming him into the wall with a bang.

"Dean!" Lizzy cried out, jumping up fast.

"Who are you?!" Dean demanded, slamming the man's face into the wall.

"Dean stop!" Lizzy screamed, grabbing at the back of his shirt and trying to pull him away.

"What do you want with her?!" Dean yelled out.

"I'm….her doctor!" The man cried out, gasping for air.

"Dean let him go! Now!" She screamed, hitting his back now. But when he didn't move, she made more aggressive moves. "_Dean!_" She screamed, going beside him and using all the strength she had to push him away from the doctor.

Dean staggered a moment, looking at her shocked, but regained his composure fast, his hand still on the Dr. Bryant, only less forcefully. "But he was…I mean how did I know that…." Dean looked back at the man and pulled his hands away fast, backing away as he did.

Lizzy simply gave him an enraged look, before she turned towards the man. "Are you okay? I am so sorry."

"Yeah I'm fine just….care to explain what the fuck just happened?!" He demanded, turning and facing Dean. "Who is this man?!"

"I'm her…"

"Brother! This is my other brother, Dean." Lizzy said fast, shooting her hand out towards Dean to shut him up. "He's the over protective one." Lizzy turned and looked to Dean, furious. "And the stupid one." She added harshly.

"Doctor?" Dean asked, looking from Lizzy to the man. "Why the hell do you need a doctor?" He demanded in his ever so popular low and aggravating voice.

"Because I'm pregnant you idiot!" Lizzy screamed, now becoming even more enraged if it was possible.

"Lizzy?" Castiel's voice cried out, and suddenly the room was flooded with Castiel, Bobby and Sam.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bobby asked, looking at the doctor who was half cradling his head in his hand, half trying to stay standing.

"Your other son happened to me." He snapped.

"Dean?" Sam turned and faced him. "What the hell did you…"

"I didn't know who he was! How was I supposed to know he was just a doctor!"

"You could have asked!" Lizzy screamed.

"What you think I'm just gunna stop and ask some random guy who the hell he is when he's leaning over you all…rapist like?!" The comment made Sam turn away from the pair, his hand clasped over his eyes, just waiting for Lizzy's answer.

"Rapist like?" Lizzy gasped. "Are you insane?!" Lizzy screamed, and a small sarcastic laugh escaped Sam as he turned back to them. "God is that all you know how to do? Fight people?!"

"No!"

"You two about done?" Bobby hollered into the room.

"Yeah…" Dean snapped, his eyes still locked with Lizzy.

"Not by a long shot." She snapped back, her eyes slits.

"Well then, how about we let the good doctor get on with his job?"

"I'm actually…done." Richard answered, pulling at the collar of his shirt where Dean had grabbed him, attempting to fix his appearance. "Unless there's something else?" He looked around the room nervously at Dean, Cas and Sam who all looked angry, and then his eyes rested on Lizzy who looked apologetic. "Are you sure? About what we talked about?"

"Yes Dr. Bryant. I'm safe here. I'm just surrounded by idiots all the time." The last remark was clearly directed to Dean, who snorted and rolled his eyes, turning away from her with his hands on his hips.

"Well, I'll get just this blood sample to the lab and get back to you within a week."

"Thanks." Lizzy smiled. "Dean?" She turned to him sharply.

"Sorry." He called, not bothering to turn around and face the man,

"Yeah…" Dr. Bryant answered.

"I'll show you out. Let the children get their business shorted out." Bobby sighed, as he led the doctor out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as Bobby and the doctor were clear, Dean turned and faced Lizzy who was already prepared for him.

"I didn't know…!"

"What is your problem…!"

"Stop!" Sam cried out, as Lizzy and Dean started screaming at one another yet again. "I think we can all agree that Dean should have…asked what was going on before he just punched the doctor."

"But he was…."

"Dean!" Sam yelled out.

"Yeah…fine." Dean turned away rapidly, mumbling something under his breath.

"You know…if I _could _drink right now, I _so _would!" Lizzy cried out in a huff, before turning on a dime and flying out of the room angrily, with Castiel behind her.

He whirled around fast and half fallowed her, stopping just in the doorway. "Yeah cause that _really _makes everything so much better!" Dean called out harshly. "Remember the last time you drank? Cause you were upset? You ended up making out with some dude and then starting a bar fight! Great idea Lizzy!" He screamed out.

"FUCK YOU!" Was fired back, before the sound of a door slamming could be heard.

"Dean…" Sam warned.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean snapped back, his face clearly showing how angry he was, before he too stormed out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19

I wanna make it clear that towards the end of this chapter, Lizzy is supposed to be half out of her mind. So if she seems a little odd-ballish, that's a good thing.  
Xoxo  
magiie

"I hate him…"

"He's just being Dean."

"I still hate him!"

"You two are too much alike; it results in you arguing."

"Doesn't change the fact that…."

"You hate him." Castiel finished her sentence, sighing, eyes closed. "I know." He added.

Lizzy stopped pacing and looked to him. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

His eyes opened and he looked at her. "Why?" He asked, looking almost childish with his curiosity.

"Cause I'm being hard to deal with. I'm being a baby."

"Is this behavior typical of women who are pregnant?"

Lizzy chuckled. "No. It's just typical of a woman."

Castiel looked around the room suddenly. "Is that why you came in here? Because you're a woman?" He asked softly, before his eyes came up and rested on her, searching for an answer.

Lizzy sighed. "No…this is just…." She looked around the small bathroom which could barely contain the two of them and laughed at herself. "This is just the first room I saw with a door I could slam shut." She looked up at him. "The slamming the door thing is also because I'm a woman."

"I assumed so." He half smiled at her. "I also assume you don't hate Dean as much as you claim?"

"Oh no, I do hate him. A lot."

"Lizzy…"

"What? I'm aloud to hate people aren't I?" Castiel opened his mouth to respond but Lizzy's hand flew up and stopped him. "You said you hated Michael, I get to hate Dean."

"Very well." He caved, as she walked to him and placed herself in his welcoming arms. "You're cold again." He said, concern showing in his voice as he slowly ran his hands up and down her back to try and keep her warm.

"I know…" She whispered, pressing herself closer to him.

"Would you like me to go get you blanket?" Cas suggested.

"No I'm fine but can we just…stay here?"

"Here?" Cas looked around at the small enclosure, slightly puzzled.

"Yeah just…sit here with me." Pulling away ever so slightly, Lizzy slowly let herself fall to the floor, Castiel fallowing suit leaning against the side of the bathtub.

"Are you sure this is…comfortable for you?"

"Yeah…" Lizzy nodded, her eyes half close as she leaned into Castiel's chest, pulling his arms up and wrapping them around her stomach. "Yeah, very comfortable." She smiled, resting her head on his chest as he eyes closed fully. "I love you." She whispered then, nuzzling closer to him.

Castiel looked down at her and watched as he breathing slowed and she finally fell asleep. Then, ever so slowly, he pulled her closer to her and tilted her head, kissing her cheek, before returning to simply watching her, smiling softly.

"I love you too."

&

"Gimmie another." Dean slurred his hand waving to the bar tender.

"Sure bud. Whatever you say…" The man sighed, pouring another draft and handing it to him. "But that's your last one, I'm cutting you off." He added, before turning and walking away.

"Fine." Dean snapped, pulling the tall and frosty mug to his lips and taking a long sip.

When he'd finished, Dean placed the still half full mug back onto the bar and leant back in his chair.

"Dammit…" He cursed, his mind still racing over the afternoon's events with Lizzy.

"You okay?" A small voice called to him from the right.

"Yeah fine." It didn't even faze him that it was the voice of a woman who had been talking to him. And he didn't even turn to look.

"You sure? You seem…upset."

"Yeah well I am." Dean lurched forward and grabbed his mug, before downing the rest of his beer. "Gimmie another." He called, slamming the empty mug down hard.

"He cut you off." The woman said.

Dean sighed angrily and turned to face her fast. "Can I help you? Or are you just gunna keep on bugging me?" He demanded, his eyes locking onto the dark brown orbs that were her eyes, slightly hidden behind red hair.

She chuckled at him, looking him up and down. "Man, some girl must really have you tied up if you're _that _agitated."

"Excuse me?"

"Your girlfriend dump you?" She leaned towards him playfully, making Dean slightly angry and, he had to admit, slightly excited. "She pass you off? What'd she do to get you so riled up?"

"She…" Dean stopped himself, and looked away from the girl fast. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh really?" She said it curiously, as if she were making fun of him for not being able to 'get the girl'.

"She's my secretary." Dean turned to her, retorting fast with a smirk. "And she got one of my best clients fired."

"Clients?" Dean nodded. "And just what do you do that required clients."

And the game was on. Dean smirked and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small white card. "I happen to be a casting agent." He smiled, and handed her the card.

"Really?" Her eyes didn't even glance at the card.

"Yep."

"Well that's interesting cause…" She leaned towards him yet again. "I happen to be in the moving making business." A smirk appeared over her lightly glossed lips.

"Then maybe you and I should talk a little more." Dean suggested, and without another word, the girl rose up from her chair and sat down right beside him, leaning in close so that he could smell her perfume.

"Who needs talk?" She asked playfully.

Dean smirked happily. And yet, as happy as he was, there was still that little hint of Lizzy on his mind.

&

Castiel placed her down softly onto Bobby's bed, his eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness that surrounded him as he did. He pulled the covers up and placed them over her, and she quickly rolled over.

He smiled softly, his hand touching her cheek lightly, thumb sliding softly across her silky skin. He remained there for a moment, trying to memorize her face, every feature, every little detail. But no matter how much he watched her, a memory would never compare to the real thing.

"I love you." He said softly, smiling as he looked down at her. "And I'm sorry." Castiel pulled his hand away slowly, his eyes pained as he watched her. "Goodbye." He whispered, before turning and walking out of the bedroom.

Cas came to a short stop in the living room as he looked around at is sleeping occupants. Sam was sprawled out on the floor, while Bobby was on the couch, his trucker hat hiding his eyes.

But Castiel didn't pay hardly any attention to them as he marched towards the door, anger flooding him knowing who lay behind it waiting for him.

The door flew open without a sound and Castiel stepped out, into the dim light. And the moment he did, he knew that it had been the biggest mistake he could ever make.

"Why are you here?" He demanded, looking out into the darkness, his voice harsh and angry.

"You know why I'm here Castiel. It should have been clear to you that this would happen the moment we became aware of Lizzy's situation."

"She has nothing to do with this."

"She has everything to do with this!" The voice called back, half laughing. The voice then became harsher, and lower with anger. "You knew this would happen, and yet you didn't prevent it. You simply walked out here knowing what was about to happen."

"I had no choice. You would have done it eventually no matter what."

"True." The voice one again sounded happy. "Don't worry Castiel, you won't be gone for too long. She may not even miss you."

"Clearly you don't know Elizabeth." Cas snapped out to the voice, as the clear sound of foot steps coming towards him could be heard. "She wont rest until you return me to her."

He immerged into the little bit of light that was shinning and was smirking. "Well then, we better get started." Zachariah's hand came up and he clamped happily. "This wont hurt all that much."

"If any harm should come to Lizzy…"

"No harm will come to her at all. Of that you can be sure."

Castiel stood there a moment watching him, and waiting. But then, very slowly, he turned and looked back at the house, the front door still open. And the in gloom of the night, he could just make out the door of the bedroom, along with the very edge of the bed where Lizzy was fast sleep.

"She won't feel a thing." Zachariah called. "She won't even notice." A chuckled immerged from him then and Cas look back, slightly taken aback. "Well, at least not till morning." He sneered. "Well? Should we get on with it them?"

Castiel's hands, which were resting at his sides, slowly curled into fists as he stood there looking at Zachariah. "Very well…" He whispered.

And almost evil smirk came to Zachariah's lips. "Good."

&

"You live here?" The girl, who he now knew was named Amy, asked as she looked around the junk yard, as the first few rays of sunlight crept into the world.

"No. This is the set!" Dean lied, and in her drunken state she believed it.

"Well isn't this cool." She smiled seductively as she looked around. "And is that a fake dead body?" She called excitedly, pointing to the ground.

"What?" Dean looked forward fast. "Where?"

"There! The one with the grey coat!"

Dean's eyes focused fast, and his buzz almost totally disappeared as he searched the ground for what she was pointing to. But it only took him a moment.

"Cas?" He called, his voice rough and angry. "Cas what are you doing?" He called again, venturing closer.

"You know him."

"Shut up." Dean snapped. "Cas!" He called again. But no movement came from the body.

"Shit…." Dean whispered. "Look Amy, I'm really sorry but I looked like my star actor went a little over board and…."

"Ouu! Can you get me his autograph?" She asked excitedly.

"Maybe tomorrow. But I think you better get outta here." She looked almost like she thought he was joking. "Now." He said sternly.

"Oh…okay well….call me!" She said happily, before turning and slowly making her way, stumbling slightly, towards the road with her cell phone in hand.

Dean waited till she was out of sight, before he turned so fast he nearly fell and rushed to where Castiel was laying.

"Cas?" He called, falling down onto his knees fast as reaching out to the man. "Cas? Cas?!" He cried out.

A horrid scream erupted from inside the house, pained, angry, afraid, and so loud that every bird in the trees flew up and vanished into the sky. And just as soon as the cry ended another fallowed, ending a wailing pain filled gasp.

"_CASTIEL!_" Her voice cried out in pain, and it fallowed by another scream.

Dean turned away from the house, as the rushed sounds of footsteps could be heard, and he looked down at the body that was on the ground.

And that's exactly what it was. Just a body. With nothing angelic in it.

"Cas?" Dean whispered, shaking the body slightly.

"Dean!" Sam's voice called out and he looked up fast to see Sam rushing into the yard. "Lizzy's…she's…what happened to Cas?"

Dean looked from his clearly flustered and afraid brother down to the body.

"Sammy I think…I think he's gone."

"What? What do you mean?" Sam rushed forward as another scream came from inside the house. "You mean he's…dead?"

Dean shook his head and placed his hand on to Castiel's chest. "No, he's breathing but…I don't think he's in there." Dean looked up at his brother, his face pale. "I think they…took him back."

"Back _where?_!"

"_CASTIEL!_" Lizzy's scream cried out again and they both flinched.

"Back…home." Dean slowly looked up to the morning sky, squinting slightly as the sun rose up.

&

No matter what they did, she wouldn't, or couldn't stop crying and shaking. She'd demanded to see the body. Demanded to be left alone with it, but they wouldn't let her. And that made her all the worse.

She simply sat there, on the bed in Bobby's room with tears streaming down her cheeks, wrapped up the coat he gave her, rocking back and forth.

"I don't get it…" Bobby ran his hand over his forehead, sighing. "Why? Why'd they do it?"

"We don't know if they did it…" Sam whispered.

"Who else has the power to do that?"

"A demon?" Sam suggested.

"Cas wouldn't have been that stupid…" Or at least Dean hoped he hadn't been that stupid.

"Your right." Bobby sighed. "I saw the way that….angel looked at that girl and there's no way that he would just walk out there knowing a demon was gunna send him packing back upstairs. This was planned and he had no choice but to leave."

"And it's not like the last time either." Sam noted. "Last time Jimmy was the one we woke up. But now….there's nothing in there."

"But he's breathing. You saw it, I saw it. He's breathing. So there has to be something in there."

"Well whatever it is, it ain't waking up." Dean whispered. "And we have other serious problems to deal with."

All three men looked up right away to the bedroom where Lizzy was. Although they couldn't see her, they knew she was in there by the mumbling, and half crying sounds that were being heard.

"She's breaking down…" Sam whispered painfully.

"Wouldn't you?" Bobby asked.

"How'd she know? How did she just wake up and all of the sudden know? She opened her eyes and it was like, she knew right away. She wasn't even out of the bed when I went in there. She was still laying there, screaming and she knew…" Sam turned to Dean for an answer, his eyes filled with hurt. "How did she know?" He asked.

"Cause their connected…" Dean whispered, rising up fast, and walking towards the bedroom. "They aren't whole unless they have one another." He added, coming to the bedroom door where he looked in at Lizzy.

"What do you mean?"

Dean watched her for a moment, as she rocked back and forth, crying and shaking, pale and no doubt cold. And then, just for a second, her eyes flickered up and locked on his, so filled with pain and hurt and anguish that it made Dean pull away in pain.

"Dean?" Bobby called.

"He's half of who she is. Half of _what _she is. And when he's not here….when he's gone…" Dean turned slowly and looked to him brother. "She's….not whole." As much as it pained him to do it, he turned and looked back into the bedroom just as Sam came up and stood beside him, also looking into the bedroom. "It's like…half of her heart is gone." Dean explained, as the brothers watched her. "And no one, not even a half angel, can live with only half a heart for very long."

"You saying what I think you're saying?" Bobby demanded, as he too rose up.

"We gotta get Cas back. Now. Cause if we don't…"

"We're gunna lose her…." Sam whispered.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "And we're gunna lose this war…"

&

The darkness was settling around her. As the sun slipped away from the sky, everything suddenly looked evil in her eyes as she sat there, rocking back and forth, still crying.

They came and checked on her every now and then, never entering the room just standing in the door way talking to her softly. But she never answered. Why should she? What was the point?

Sam tried to make her eat something, or even get up and have a shower. And Bobby asked her if she wanted a book to read. She didn't have to tell them that she didn't want any of those things. They knew what she wanted.

And then Dean came in. Slowly, he walked into the bedroom, farther than either Bobby or Sam had come in during the whole day.

"How you holding up?" He whispered, leaning over the night stand and flicking on the light.

Lizzy flinched, her eyes adjusting to the harsh light. "Turn it off." She ordered, her voice sounding old and harsh.

"Lizzy you gotta eat something. You gotta move outta this bed."

"Turn it off." She said again, as more tears came flooding to her eyes.

"Come on. I'll make you whatever you want. I'm not the best cook but…I'll try my best."

His none stop chattering, trying to make her move, trying to make her feel better. Everything he and Bobby and Sam were saying was all pooling inside of her, pulling the hole in her heart open wider and wider. The ideas of what she should be doing, what they wanted her to be doing, it was all making it so much more worse. Every word, every idea, ever thought, was just making it worse.

"Please Dean…" She tilted her head, as the tears spilled over. "Leave me alone." His expression showed just how much it pained him to see her hurting. "Just…leave me alone." She whispered again, before returning to her almost comatose state of rocking back and forth, crying.

She heard him shift around, and the light flicked off. And then his soft footsteps were heard leaving the room before the door was shut softly.

The hours passed, and she remained there. She heard them talking about her outside the door, trying to be quiet, but she could still hear. And they also talked about him. On how to get him back. On why he was gone. Everything that made her simply want to die.

Then there was quiet, simply the quiet. In the late hours of the night every light went out and the trio went to sleep, leaving her sitting there, alone, cold, hurt, and for all she knew, dying as she tried over and over again to think of how, or why they took him. But mainly on how to get him back.

But just when she was about to give up all hope of there being a way of to get him back, of bringing him back to her, so that she was whole again, it just appeared, in her mind. As if it had been placed there. What she needed to do and how she needed to do it. But the most important part of all was where she needed to do it.

It didn't take her very long to figure out what she needed. Or how to get it. Or that, considering where she was, it would be easy. So easy. But what did puzzle her was how she knew about it. Of how it suddenly just appeared into her mind and she knew it would work not matter what it would take. No matter the cost.

It was well passed midnight as she crept out of the bed, her feet hardly hitting the floor as she moved through the house, her mission clear.

Bobby, as smart as Lizzy assumed he was, also was clearly very stupid. Because everything she needed was almost in clear sight.

A box.

Grave dirt.

A bone from a black cat.

All these items, gathered up in her arms within minutes as she rushed through the house, never making a sound and leaving the sleeping Sam, Dean and Bobby clueless to what she was doing.

However there was one item, the main item, that she didn't have. That would never be found in this rag tag house belonging to a hunter. But she knew how to get what she was missing. It would be easy.

Just before she left, with the items in the box and the box clasped tightly under her arm, she grabbed Dean's cell phone, before tip toeing out of the house and heading down the road, looking for the first crossroads she could find.

She trailed along, her feet skidding and bumping on rocks as she went, humming and half singing a song, half crazed and, as far as she could tell, half out of her mind.

"Do you know where you're heat is…do you think you can find it…did you trade it for something, somewhere, better just to have it." Lizzy paused then, both in her singing and in her walking.

"Do you know where your love is…" She mumbled, tears filling her eyes. "Do you think that you…." She stopped then, and nearly let herself fall to the ground as she spoke the remaining words of the line. "Lost it…"

She looked up to the sky then, a haze of stars and dark blue clouds showing. "I didn't lose him…" Lizzy called out softly, smiling for some unknown reason. "I'll get him back." She added, before stumbling along, humming as she went.

It didn't take her long to find her final destination. Or at least not long to her. But she wasn't even sure if time mattered to her anymore as she walked down the road, her feet blistered and in pain, the cold biting at her as she walked.

Everything came to a halt as she stopped in the gloom of the night, looking around half afraid, but more in pain. And without thinking twice on it, she went to work.

Her fingers were bleeding by the end of it, dirty and freezing cold. But it didn't stop her once. She dug and dug till the dirt was so packed together that she couldn't dig anymore. So she placed the box into the small hole, opening it a she did.

"Dirt…Bone…and a picture." Her voice sounded almost demonic as she spoke, pulling Dean's cell phone out of her pocket.

Lizzy looked over the instrument, suddenly amazed at just how inventive it was that cell phones could take pictures. Of how much it came in handy, especially now.

Tears were in her eyes as she flipped open he phone, and pressed the camera button, before angling the camera so that the picture was locked on her face.

The suddenly vibrating of the phone, fallowed by a loud tone of some rock song shocked her, and she nearly dropped the phone.

_Sam Winchester_ The caller idea read.

"Sam?" She called into the phone, as she pressed it to her ear.

_"Where are you?" _Dean's angry voice cried back, fallowed by the sound of the impala starting up.

"Dean. Oh…I'm sorry I took your phone Dean." She sounded half out of her mind, even to herself. "I just….needed to borrow it."

_"Why?" _He demanded. And in the background, the sound of Sam asking what was going on could be heard. _"Why do you need my phone? What are you doing?"_

"I didn't have any pictures…I needed to use the camera."

_"What? Lizzy…why do you need a picture? Where are you?!"_

"I'm sorry Dean…but I have to do this. I have to get him back…"

_"Lizzy! Wait! What ever your doing don't do it! We can figure it out…"_

"Goodbye Dean…" She felt herself smiling for some reason as she pulled the phone away, pressing the end button. "I'm sorry…" She added, as she pulled up the camera function on the phone once again, and snapped a picture.

"So sorry…" She whispered as she tossed the phone into the box, closed it and then covered it with dirt.

"But it's the only way." Tears were spilling over now as she waited in the darkness. And it didn't take long. Not long at all. And then he was there. Just the person she wanted to see.

"And just what do we have here?" The voice called out into the darkness, and Lizzy flinched. "The half angel brat everyone's looking for, calling on a demon for help? Who would have thought…."

"Bring him back." Lizzy ordered, as she got to her feet, staggering a little. She nearly fell over as she did, but she composed herself and stood up fast, looking out to where the voice originated from.

"Who?" The voice called playfully.

"Bring Castiel back. And I'll give you whatever you want."

"Anything?" The voice taunted.

Lizzy pulled her hands up around her, knowing she was spelling her own doom.

"_Anything._" She echoed.


	20. Chapter 20

"Lizzy? LIZZY!" Dean screamed into the phone. "Dammit!"

"What? What's she doing?"

"She's trying to make a deal."

"What?!" Sam yelled out in anger.

"She said she needed my phone to take a picture…" Dean growled.

"Shit…Dean if she makes a deal…"

"I know!" Dean yelled as he pushed his foot down onto the gas peddle.

"She can't be far." Sam noted.

"She better not be." Dean whispered angrily, as he pushed his foot onto the gas peddle as much as he possibly could.

And as fast as they were going, it still wasn't fast enough.

&

"Anything. As in anything that you can possibly give me that I can take?"

Lizzy was crying uncontrollably now, holding herself tightly as the bitter cold pierced her skin. "Yes." She nodded.

"Hmm….and I wonder what I could possibly want from you." His evil glare locked onto her and it sent an almost violent wave of pain through her. "I wonder what every demon would want from you." He asked, as an evil smirk spread over his lips. "Oh! I know!" He called happily, turning and facing her. "You're pregnant aren't you?!" HE called in joy and excitement.

"Ye…yes." Lizzy nodded slowly, looking away.

"And as I hear it, that baby you're carrying happens to be the last seal!"

"Yes…"

"Well then, there's only one thing left to ask you!" Lizzy looked up at him, fearful and enraged. He slowly started walking towards her, his black hair slicked back and his eyes glinting. "Are you ready to make a deal?" HE asked, coming closer to her. "A deal that will return your precious Castiel to you? A deal that will rip your son away from you?" He was right in front of her now, looking down at her smirking. "A deal that will end the world?" HE hissed.

A sudden realization came over Lizzy and she took in a strangled deep breath. "No…" She whispered, her knees giving up on her.

"What was that?" He sneered down at her, his voice taunting.

"No…" She said again, before falling to the ground hard, a jolt of pain rushing up her legs as her knees collided with the dirt.

"No?" He asked, leaning down to her shaking form. "No, you don't want your love back? No you don't need him back? You're saying no to your happiness?!" He chuckled then, and leaned closer to her, his hand coming up and resting on her cheek. "I never thought you'd be so…brave!" He chuckled at her then, and it mixed in with the clear sound of wheels grinding against gravel speeding towards them. "And look, the cavalry has arrived!" He smiled, shifting slight and looking past her.

"Lizzy!" She head Dean screamed out as the cry of the breaks cried out into the air.

"Sam and Dean! Well, well, well!" The demon pulled his hand away from her, smiling. "I never would have thought we'd get all three of you here at once! This really is a treat!"

"Get away from her!" Sam yelled out. Lizzy flinched at the sound of a gun being caulked. "Now!" He said sternly.

"Just give us another minute. We were just in the middle of making a deal…" She felt his glance turn and lock on her. "Weren't we?"

"Lizzy no!" Dean yelled out.

"Weren't we little Lizzy?" He sneered at her, and once again she felt his hand on her cheek.

Lizzy's eyes shot up at him, filled with hatred. "We were." She hissed.

Her hand flew up and locked around his forearm, her nails digging into his skin so much that she felt blood slowly trickle down.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

His eyes blazed red. "You would dare too…."

Her free hand flew behind her and grabbed hold of the hilt of the knife before she swung her hand forward again.

"WHERE IS HE!?" She screamed, as the blade of the knife plunged into the demon's right shoulder.

"I don't know!" He cried out through clenched teeth, his eyes welling with pain. Lizzy, unconvinced, twisted the knife. "We don't have him!" He yelled out.

"Who does?" She demanded, leaning closer to him.

"How should I know?"

"WHO!?" She screamed, pushing the blade in further into his skin. A small jolt that looked almost like lightening appeared under his skin and he flinched.

"The angels!" He gasped, his eyes practically rolling in his head. "They took him!" He growled at her, bearing his teeth at her as if he were an animal.

"WHY!?" Lizzy screamed.

"I don't know. Honestly." He was smiling at her, playing with her.

She pulled the knife free and plunged it right back into his body, this time on the right shoulder.

"Why did they take him?!" She screamed.

"Because you're in love. Why else?" He snapped, almost taunting her.

"It's not a sin for angel's to be in love." Lizzy hissed, leaning close to him. "Now tell me the TRUTH!" She screamed and this time she twisted the knife all the way around.

The demon, who now had blood pooling in his mouth, started to chuckle. "You think you can break me? You think I'll just spill my guts out to you? You the half angel brat?!" He laughed now, blood flying up and spattering on Lizzy's face. "Stab me all you want. I make deals. And that's all I do."

"You make deals?" She asked, pulling the knife free, the demon flinching as she did. "Fine." Lizzy flung the knife away from her then, leaving herself fully exposed. "Let's make a deal." She smirked.

"Lizzy…" Dean warned.

"You tell me everything you know, every single thing you know about why they took him, and maybe, just maybe I won't destroy you."

"Destroy me? And just how would you…."

Lizzy slammed her hand into his chest and a small flash of light appeared.

"ARH!" The demon tried to squirm, but couldn't as her hand pressed harder and harder into his chest. "Stop!" He cried out. "STOP!"

"WHY DID THEY TAKE HIM?!" Lizzy screamed.

"Weather you like it or not girlie." The demon pulled his head up and looked at her, blood spilling out of the corner of his mouth. "He sinned." He smiled then. "And now, he's paying for it. Not in hell, oh no they can't send him to hell. Cause if he got sent to hell…."

"I would die." Lizzy said it loudly and as if t didn't matter, making both Dean and Sam flinch in awe and fear. "Then why? Why take him back to heaven?"

"Well he's has to repent somehow? Has to pay for his sins. And what better way to repent your sins then to good old God himself?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's not the only one that sinned. You did too. You're part angel and you sinned too. But they can't take you up there without you being dead. So they took him." A smirk appeared over his face. "And now your boyfriends up there, pleading for forgiveness. Pleading for his life. And yours.

"Cause little Lizzy, when an angel sins? He disobeys. And when he disobeys…."

"He's fallen from grace." Lizzy said it shocked and suddenly filled with fear.

"So if dear old dad doesn't forgive you and your baby daddy, well then I think we both know what happens."

"We both…die."

"Ahh but God isn't that mean. He won't just kill you while you're pregnant with the world's only hope! He'll keep you two alive till your ready to pop and then the moment you do, bing, bang, boom! You've got a little orphan, savior of the world, all alone. Motherless and fatherless. And all because they loved each other."

"Lizzy?" Sam called to her.

The demon's eyes went red once again and he leaned up towards her, as she tilted her head away, trying to process what she was being told. "Do you love too much Lizzy? Does Castiel? Will he do to you what he did to my father? Banish you because you loved too much?" A low laugh erupted in his chest. "You better hope your boy toy has friends in high places. Cause if he doesn't…"

Lizzy looked down at the demon once again. "He doesn't need the friends."

"Oh really?" The demon taunted.

"No." She smiled then, and very slowly, very cautiously, she leaned in to him so that her lips were just near his ear. "Because I'm the one with the friends." She hissed.

"Oh really? And just who are your 'friends'?" He asked, laughing.

Lizzy smiled evilly, and tilted her head so that he lips were nearly touching the demons ear. And very slowly, very quietly she whispered the name.

The demon's eyes went wide with fear and shock as lightening lit up the sky, and thunder crashed around them, while Lizzy rose to her feet grinning.

"Lizzy! What's happening?!" Dean yelled out over the noise.

"Lizzy!" Sam screamed. But she was too focused on her mission. To focused on what she had been planning to do all along.

"When you land in the pit?" Lizzy called as the demon scrambled to his feet. "Tell _your_ dear old dad that he doesn't know who he's messing with." Lightening slammed onto the ground in between Lizzy and the demon, leaving behind a large crater. "Let him know just how unafraid of him I am."

Another bolt pierced the sky and landed almost right on the demon.

"Tell him I'm waiting. And I'm ready. And I will not lose."

The lightening hit the ground one last time, and immerging from it, standing tall and powerful, was Michael.

"Finish him." Lizzy ordered.

Michael's hand simply flew up and a massive amount of black smoke spilled out of the demon, seeping into the ground as lightning crashed onto the earth and thunder rumbled in the sky.

"Lizzy…What's going on?" Sam called, as the thunder stopped.

"Michael." Lizzy called, her heart still racing.

"Yes?" He answered, as the empty body before him crumbled to the ground.

"Bring him back." She ordered.

"That is not possible. Elizabeth you know…."

"Bring him BACK!" She screamed and suddenly a bolt of lightening landed just beside Michael, who looked shocked.

"I can only do so much." He whispered, turning back to face her after looking at the crater the lightening had left. "I can only speak my peace on he matter. It is not my judgment to pass."

"Well then you better make sure that the right judgment is passed. Or so help me, there will be no savior born of my body."

"You threaten to kill he holy vessel?" Michael stepped closer to her and Sam and Dean went forward, ready for anything.

"You know the most interesting part of being in a coma?" Lizzy asked, suddenly looking highly empowered and also enraged from where Dean and Sam were standing. "The angels? They talk to you more and more. And you listen more and more. And sometimes, the ones who love you. The ones who are on your side. They tell you the things that you need to know."

"Wait…" Dean called from behind her. "You mean…this whole thing? Summoning the crossroads demon? Torturing him for information? Calling Michael? It was all…a plan?"

Michael's expression went from shocked to furious. "Yeah." Lizzy smiled. "Something like that."

"It is not my judgment to pass!" He repeated angrily.

"But you have a say. You are my archangel and you have a say. And because you are my archangel, I have the privilege to order you around as I see fit."

A smirk appeared over Michael's lips. "You did learn a lot while you were in your state of shock." He called to her.

"More then you know." She answered.

A moment of silence passed between then as they stood there staring at each other, Michael looking angry, while Lizzy was smiling.

"What…do you command?"

"Neither I, nor Castiel will fall from grace. You will send him back to earth and place him in his vessel and you will leave us alone."

"We cannot simply leave you alone." Michael called. "There are rules. There are lines that we must always cross in order for you to be safe. In order for the holy vessel to be safe."

"Fine. Cross those lines all you want. But cross them too far, and there will be consequences."

"Very well." Michael nodded. "Anything else Elizabeth?"

"One more thing." She smirked, seeing his clear anger. "You may be one of the highest angels with the highest rank. But you still answer to me. And if you answer to me, you answer to my family. Including Sam and Dean. Understood?"

Michael looked behind Lizzy to Sam and Dean and for the first time ever, the boys saw a hint of embarrassment in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Bring him back Michael." Lizzy snapped. He looked up at her, eyes searching. "Now."

He vanished almost instantly, leaving Dean, Sam and Lizzy standing there in the cold.

She was still furious, still in pain, still unsure if what she had just done, what she had been told to do, would work.

"Lizzy? Are you okay?" Sam called to her as she stood there, breathing in the cold air.

"Fine." She answered flatly.

"Are you sure?" Dean spoke now, and she heard him coming closer to her.

She tilted her head upwards, and once again looked up at the sky. There were no more clouds blocking the stars, and they seemed to be shinning brighter and brighter even by the minute.

"Yeah…" She smiled softly. "I think I will be."

"Well then would you care to explain what the hell just happened?!" Dean screamed. "Why the hell did you go summon a crossroads demon?! Why you stole my knife to torture him?!"

Lizzy turned and faced them and they seemed afraid suddenly. "Because, someone was talking to me. Someone was telling me what to do and how to do it in order to save him."

"Why?"

"Because we are innocent." She answered. "Because my baby is innocent."

"I don't…understand. Who was talking to you? And why?" Sam asked.

"And who took Cas?"

"Zachariah." Lizzy answered.

"He was…talking to you?" Dean slammed his hands onto his feet. "Not really his style.

"No, he took him. He was the one who pulled him back to heaven."

"Then who was talking to you?" Sam called.

"Elijah." Lizzy smiled.

"You mean that little guy? Who carried the ring around?" Dean asked, his face squinted trying to figure out what was going on.

"No." Lizzy snapped. "He's the angel of innocence." He hand, which was splattered with blood, came up and she rested it softly on her stomach. "And of new born children."

"So….what we've got more angels on our side?" Dean looked to Sam when he asked this.

Lizzy shrugged. "I'm not sure…. I mean I don't think he would tell me all those things unless he wanted to help me but…" She looked up at them then. "I really don't know at this point."

"Well what the hell do you know? After this little stunt you pulled here?"

A smile appeared over Lizzy's face. "I'm getting Cas back."


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm fine Dean. Really."

"You call that fine?" Dean asked, pointing down to her feet.

Lizzy sighed and looked down at well, and was shocked to see just ow much damage she had done to her feet. They were red, bloody and cut all the hell.

"Wow…I didn't even notice." IT was then that she saw her hands were covered in blood. "I didn't notice that either…." She whispered shocked.

"You're tired Lizzy. You haven't slept or eaten all day."

"Yeah…" She whispered, her eyes half open.

"Come on." Dean called, sticking out his hand to her. "I'll carry you into the house."

Lizzy looked up at him. "Carry me? Like what? Bridal style?"

"Well…I guess?" Dean shrugged and looked over to Sam who simply shook his head.

"How about Piggy back?" Lizzy offered as she slowly made her way out of the car.

"Careful." Sam called as she rose up onto her feet and winched.

"Come on." Dean ordered, turning around as she slipped her hands onto his shoulders before half jumping and half pulling herself up onto his back. When she was up on his back, and his hands were locked tightly on her legs, Lizzy relaxed and rested her head on Dean's shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered softly as Sam walked ahead of them, getting the door.

"Why?" Dean asked his voice harsh.

"For taking off like that…making you think I was gunna make a deal."

"Yeah well you could have told us what you were doing you know."

"No….I couldn't. I had to do it alone."

"Why?" Dean turned slightly and looked at her.

"Because…." Lizzy tilted her head as it lay on Dean's shoulder. "If I'd found out I wasn't getting him back, if I found out he was gone forever….I don't know what I would have done…who I would have hurt." She closed her eyes then and pressed herself closer to Dean.

"You saying you would have hurt us?" Dean paused as they came closer to the door. "Hurt me?"

"No." She shook her head lightly against the fabric of his jacket. "I could never hurt you." She sighed once again. "I care about you to much to hurt you in blind rage Dean. I'm not that stupid."

"Heh, good to know." Dean smiled as they slowly entered the house.

"She okay?" Bobby asked, as he stood next to Sam

"I'm fine." Lizzy answered. "Just…tired."

"Gave us all a big scare kid."

"She's not a kid." Sam and Dean said together, making Lizzy giggle.

"You wanna go to sleep?" Sam asked.

"If you wouldn't mind…yeah." Lizzy sighed heavily. "I think I've got a lot of pain coming my way."

"What?" Dean snapped.

"Why?" Sam called.

"Remember what Anna said?" Lizzy whispered. "Or rather what she thought?"

"You know Anna?" Bobby asked then, and both Sam and Dean gave him a look.

"Yeah…I do." Lizzy answered angrily. "She thought that because I called Harris up from the pit….that I was betraying the angels. And that I would do it again."

"What's your point?" Sam asked.

"What did I do tonight Sammy? What did I just do?"

"You summoned a crossroads demon…." Sam's eyes went wide as if a light bulb went off over his head. "So you're saying…."

"I think I'm gunna be in trouble. Big trouble."

"Nothing gunna happen. Michael was there tonight and he didn't even say one word about you calling a demon up…."

"That's because he's afraid of me." Lizzy smirked and Sam and Dean both chuckled.

"Michael? Harris? Who are these people?" Bobby asked.

"Long story Bobby." Sam sighed, slapping his hand onto Bobby's shoulder as Dean slowly walked towards the bedroom, with Lizzy still on his back. "A very long story."

"You sure you're okay?"

Lizzy nodded as she slipped off his back and fell onto the bed right away. "Yeah…I'm just tired."

"I mean….cause Cas is gone. Are you okay?"

She shrugged as he looked down at her. "Yeah…I mean…he's coming and that's all that matters but….not having him here is…."

"Killing you." Dean said fast. "Yeah you mentioned something about that. About how if he was gone you would die?" He sat down beside her on the bed then, and looked at her as she looked to the floor. "Care to explain that one?"

"I don't know how I know. Or why I know. I just know that….if Castiel is gone, then I die. And the same with him. If I were gone, he would die."

"And what exactly to you mean but Cas dying and you dying?"

"Look up the typical definition of 'die' in a dictionary Dean and I think you'll figure it out." Lizzy snapped. "Sorry…" She added quickly.

"Just go to sleep. I don't like you when you haven't slept." Dean rose up then and looked down at her just as he looked up at him, smiling.

"Liar." She whispered and Dean smirked before he walked out of Bobby's bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Lizzy sat there for a few moments, thinking things over. Thinking of what she had done. But it was just too much and she was just to tied.

She let herself fall onto the pillows and slowly pulled her sore feet up, resting them softly on the bed.

Lying there awake for a few moments, Lizzy's mind drifted to many things. The angels, Michael, Elijah, even Anna. But mostly she thought about Castiel.

She slowly slipped away into sleep, picturing him in her mind.

&

Her eyes snapped open and were greeted by darkness. Darkness and a sinking feeling that she was not alone. That she hadn't been alone since she'd fallen asleep.

And that feeling only became worse when she sensed that there was someone sitting beside her. Someone sitting beside her…touching her.

"Fear not…." A male voice called to her and a hand was placed onto her belly. "I will not harm you or your child."

Lizzy jumped up fast, sliding away from the source of the voice, her back slamming into the wall.

"Who are you?"

"Your child grows strong already." The person sounded as if they were smiling. "Very strong. Like his mother and father."

"Who are you?!" She said again, more loudly.

The light beside the bed suddenly flickered on and Lizzy looked at it, distracted. But it only lasted a minute, because once again, a hand was on her stomach.

"Please, be still." The soft voice whispered as she tried to pull away. "I am no demon."

"What do you want? How did you get in here?" Lizzy was becoming afraid now. "Who are you?" She asked again, this time softly.

The boy, seventeen by the looks of him, looked up at her and smiled, his blue eyes shinning, his black hair falling into his face. It suddenly became apparently to Lizzy that he was wearing only jeans. His chest, rippled with muscles, was bare and very white.

"I am Elijah." He said softly, leaning towards her, his hand pulled away from her stomach. "And I have been looking forward to our meeting for a very, very long time."

Lizzy blinked as he came closer and closer to her, their faces suddenly only millimeters apart. "Uh…."

"You are much prettier than I expected." He whispered, and his hand came up and touched her cheek.

"Er…thanks." Lizzy whispered as his fingers traced her face. "Why….why are you here Elijah?"

"Because I helped you. Because I wanted to meet you." He pulled away then and he suddenly looked so much more young than he was. "Did you not want to meet me as well?"

"Well…I guess but it's just…."

"I have frightened you." He looked manlier now, and he quickly pulled away from her and rose up, his shoulders pulled back, His hair pushed away from his face.

It was suddenly clear to Lizzy, as much as it freaked her out, that this boy, this vessel that Elijah was in, was rather…beautiful.

"I didn't think you would be afraid of me."

"I'm not it's just…" He turned and looked at her then and she sighed. "You kinda were sitting on my bed touching me while I was sleeping and that…a big no here on earth."

"I simply wanted to be close to the holy vessel."

"Well…you could have asked." Lizzy shrugged,

"Forgive me." He bowed to her suddenly, placing his hand onto his chest just above his heart.

"Ah…it's okay Elijah just….Why are you so….why are you acting so…."

He looked up at her and flashed a brilliant smile. "Innocent?"

"Yeah. I guess that's what you'd call it."

"Because it is what I am. The angel of innocence and new born life. And you, sweetest Elizabeth, are the ultimate mixture of both."

Lizzy felt herself blush suddenly. "Thanks."

"I have been sent to you. By orders of Michael." He was suddenly stern and harsh, his voice sounding almost like Dean's.

"Michael? Why?"

"I have a message for you."

"Okay…"

"Castiel will be released to his formal vessel. I have done my job. Do yours. No more games."

"That's…it?"

"Yes." Elijah nodded.

"Well….thank you."

"Also, I was told to remain with you until Castiel returns. To keep you safe."

"To keep an eye on me you mean?"

A small smile appeared over his features. "Yes."

"Why can't Michael?" Elijah looked at her surprised. "What? Just cause I don't like the guy doesn't mean I'm not happy to have him protecting my ass at all times."

"He is seeking revelations." Lizzy looked puzzled. "He is in conference with other angels of his rank."

"Oh…why?"

"I'm not that important Elizabeth. I don't know these things." He sighed. "But I am to understand that…they are conferring on the matter of the seals."

"How many are left?"

"Very few. Maybe twenty. And they are breaking faster and faster."

"Great…"

"Fear not Elizabeth. You son will save the world." He smiled at her, sitting down once again. "He will be the one who will bring peace to your world."

"That's an awful big job don't you think?" Lizzy asked, her face filled with worry as she pressed her hand onto her stomach.

"Nothing that he can't handle I'm sure. And with you, and Castiel as parents, and with Dean and Sam…."

Lizzy looked up fast. "Dean and Sam?" Elijah nodded. "They're….there with me? After he is born?" She was shocked.

"Yes. Of course they are. Why wouldn't they be?"

"I just assumed….they would leave. That they would want to continue on with their own lives once I was safe."

Elijah smiled at her, in a way that made her both uncomfortable and happy at the same time. "Dean and Sam love you Elizabeth." Elijah paused. "Dean especially."

"Don't….talk about that." Lizzy demanded.

"You know it to be true. You know he has feelings for you. Strong feelings."

"I said don't." She barked.

"Forgive me. I am unsure how to treat such situations. It has been so long since I was in human form." He pulled his hand up then and looked over it. "So young and fresh. Innocent and clean." He looked to Lizzy then and smiled. "Human's really are an amazing thing to marvel at are they not?"

"Sometimes, yes." Lizzy agreed. "In your case yes." She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and saw that he was watching her.

"As in yours." He smiled at her childishly and Lizzy couldn't help but chuckle. "But, there is n time for marvel now. You must rest. Sleep. I will sit with you and protect you."

"You don't really have to…"

"I wish to. Please." His hand slinked over and his fingers touched hers. "Please." He repeated, before lifting her hand up and leaning forward, kissing her knuckles.

"Oh…okay." Lizzy nodded, feeling her face grow hot. "Just no…touching the belly while I'm sleeping okay?"

His eyes peeked up at her, sparkling. "I will ask next time." He said, his voice silky.

Lizzy pulled her hand away slowly as he rose up. "Thanks." She whispered before she crawled back into her bed, slightly uncomfortable, slightly, if it were possible, crushing on an angel who, from the looks of him, might very well be a minor.

"You're welcome Elizabeth." He smiled, before sitting down on the floor slowly, his eyes still on her, sparkling.

"Night…" Lizzy whispered, rolling over so that she no longer had to look at him.

"Goodnight." He called.

Lizzy lay there for what felt like hours, her eyes open and thinking.

Was it even possible, that this angel, this angel in the vessel of a _boy _had caused her to blush as if she were a school girl? As if she had known him for a long time and had feelings for him?

It was impossible, Lizzy knew this. She loved Castiel with everything that she was, and wanted him back more than anything. And yet, the moment he smiled at her it was like butterflies took hold of her and she was a small girl again.

She shook the thought out of her mind and concentrated on the thought of Castiel back with her. And smiling, she closed her eyes, drifting away to sleep.

&

"Lizzy? It's nearly twelve. You think you wanna get up and have something to eat?" Sam called, knocking on the door a few times.

"She awake?" Bobby called from the kitchen as he placed another pancake onto the plate.

Sam shrugged and tapped on the door again. "Lizzy?" He called again.

"Dammit…" Dean snapped rising up and rushing to the door, there in only three strides. "Hey! Sleeping Beauty! Wake up!" He yelled, pounding on the door.

"M'wha?" Lizzy's voice called out from inside the room.

"Please. Do not rise." Another voice called.

Dean and Sam looked at each other horrified before they both pulled out their hidden guns, and burst into the room, breaking the door off it's hinges.

Lizzy screamed and sat up fast. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"They are worried about you."

"Who the hell are you?!" Dean demanded as he held his gun towards the boy, who rose up and looked at them. "And what the fuck are you…." His voice suddenly slowed down, his tone softening, and his gun was lowered as his arm fell to his side. "Doing in here?" HE asked.

"I am Elijah." He smiled. "I am here to protect the holy vessel and Elizabeth."

"How do we know we can trust you?!" Sam screamed, his gun still up and locked on the boy."

He turned his attention to Sam and smiled. "I have been here all night." Elijah called, and slowly Sam's arm went to his side as well. "And she has not been harmed."

"What's wrong with them?" Lizzy asked, looking at the Winchester brothers who seemed to almost be hypnotized.

Elijah turned and smiled at her, and once again she blushed. "Innocence can make one's heart become as heavy as a feather, and make their day brighter."

"So you're…." She lifted her hand and pointed at the boys. "You're going that to them?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"What's going on?!" Bobby screamed as he marched into the room. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Elijah." Sam and Dean said together.

"What?" Bobby snapped.

"He's an angel Bobby." Lizzy explained.

"So what's the matter with dumb and dumber here?" He looked at Sam and Dean and then looked back to Lizzy.

She shrugged. "Innocence." She sighed.

&

"So….you hypnotize people with your innocence?" Dean asked, trying to keep his eyes away from Elijah.

"Yes." He said soothingly. "This face, this body, this voice, they are all pure and innocent. And when looked upon," He turned and looked to Lizzy who once again blushed and looked away. "They bring about human emotions." He smiled.

"Yeah well….can you not to it anymore?" Dean demanded. "And put a shirt on will you?"

"You were doing it to me last night weren't you?" Lizzy asked, looking over at Elijah who was sanding close to her. "That's why I blushed and got butterflies."

"Butterflies?" Dean and Sam said together.

"You got butterflies by looking at him?" Sam asked.

"He's just a kid!" Dean exclaimed.

"I know…"

"Yes, I did. More so with you than anyone else."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you to be comfortable with me."

"It made it uncomfortable…."

"My apologies." He once again bowed to her and it made Lizzy blush again.

"Stop doing that!" She called out, giggling slightly.

"But it's fun!" He looked up at her and smiled, making her look away, her face even more red. "And Castiel will love it so much." He added, slightly evilly.

Lizzy's face went deathly pale suddenly. "That was….low." She snapped, looking back up at Elijah.

"Everything innocent has its flaws Elizabeth." He smiled at her, leaning down close, making Sam and Dean lean forward uneasily. "And my flaw is you."

Lizzy watching him for a moment, her eyes locked on his, and then she pulled away falling back onto the chair she was sitting in.

"Why in the hell does everyone have to fall in love with me?"

"Who's everyone?" Bobby demanded.

"I'm not in love with you." Sam added and Lizzy glared at him. "Okay, I love you but not…in love. Better?"

She chuckled. "Yeah."

"And I am not in love with you either." Elijah smiled, looking away from her.

"Good."

"I simply enjoy the reaction you give when I come into close contact with you." He knelt down this time, and his hand reached up and touched hers and Lizzy's who face, and neck went red. "It's rather enjoyable." He smiled.

"Okay, back off." Bobby ordered and Dean rose up fast, grabbing hold of Lizzy's free hand.

"Yeah lover boy. Ease up on the….innocence stuff."

"As you wish." He smiled.

"I think I'm gunna grow tired of this guy faster then I did Michael."

"Me too…" Lizzy said her voice slightly girlie.

"God….it's like she's drunk. Drunk on….butterflies and smiles and….rainbows!" Dean cried out angrily.

"It will pass." Elijah promised. "Eventually."

"So this is a game to you?" Sam demanded.

"No. Not a game." He looked at Lizzy then and smiled. "Just….being friendly."

A small giggle erupted from Lizzy and Dean rolled his eyes.

"You, get behind me." He ordered, pushing Lizzy behind him and out of Elijah's sight. "And you…." Dean turned and pointed at Elijah.

"Put a shirt on. I understand." He smiled before turning away.

Dean sighed. "What's next? Angel's that piss glitter and poop bunnies?"

"That would be hilarious." Lizzy called from behind him, her voice still sickly sweet, fallowed by a giggle.

"Yeah, no freakin kidding."

Hey all!  
I just wanted to let everyone know that the character of Elijah, is supposed to be a twisted version of Lestat from the Anne Rice novels. He is innocent, and would never do any harm. However, the fact that he can bring out this girlish, blushing and giggling factor of Lizzy's personality is his flaw, and he highly enjoys doing it. I don't want anyone to hate him but maybe….you can strongly dislike him? And no, there will not be a love 'square' with Castiel, Dean, Lizzy and Elijah. Cause…seriously, he's in the body of like a 17 year old. And Lizzy's 25. So it's kinda weird. He's mainly there just too perhaps piss some people off. Mainly Dean. :) And everyone loves a pissed of Dean!  
Hope you enjoyed it!  
xoxo

magiie .


	22. Chapter 22

"You want something to eat before we go?" Sam asked as he shoved another bag of rock salt into his backpack. "We could pick something up and bring it back real fast?"

"No Sammy, I don't want food." She said it sadly and made Sam turn and looked at her, worried. "I wanna go with you." She said this more forcefully.

"For the millionth time no." Dean snapped angrily.

"Why?"

"Lizzy you're pregnant."

"How about I just stand in the corner and you guys kill the thing?"

"No." They said in unison.

"What if I just sit in the car?"

"No." They were sterner this time when they spoke.

"Okay well….can I drive you there and then pick you up?"

"No."

"Well how about…."

"No!" They both yelled, looking up at her.

Lizzy flinched a little. "Fine…" She whispered. "I'll stay here with….whirly bird." She tilted her head to the right and look at where Elijah was standing, holding a book in his hand reading it, upside down. And then, before she looked away, he pulled the book up to his face and smelt the pages. "Ugh…"

"Why do you wanna get out of here so bad anyways?" Dean asked. "I mean…what happens if Cas comes back when you're gone?"

"Dean!" Sam said under his breath angrily.

"Shit…." Dean whispered, his head falling.

It had been five weeks. Five weeks of waiting, and watching, and agonizing pain. And still, there was no sign of Castiel. Or for that matter Michael.

But still….no Castiel.

"Lizzy I'm sorry….I didn't mean…."

"Don't worry about it." She whispered, pulling her arms up around her. "It's okay."

"He will return." Elijah called suddenly and all three of them turned and looked at him and he flipped through the paged of the book. "He will not be long."

"Long?" Dean called angrily. "If you ask me five weeks is a long time!" He cried out.

Elijah looked up at him and smirked. "But no one did ask you Dean."

Dean slammed his fist onto the table where he was working. "That's it! I've have just about enough of you fly boy." He growled, turning fast and heading towards Elijah.

"Dean, don't." Lizzy called, still remaining where she was and watching as Dean closed the space between them.

"Give me one good reason? One reason why I shouldn't…."

"You'll break you're hand." Sam and Lizzy both called.

"Yeah well, it'd be worth it." Dean snarled, pulled away from Elijah who didn't look at all fazed by the event.

"So, what is this job anyways?" Lizzy asked, letting her arms fall to her sides as she strode over to where the boys were working. "Anything exciting?" She reached onto the table then and grabbed hold of a small hand gun, pulling the clip out.

"Just a haunting. Nothing serious."

"Why all the stuff then?" Lizzy asked softly as she pulled the unarmed weapon up and aimed out the window, holding it out at arms length.

"Never know what we're gunna get hit with out there these days…." Sam sighed.

"You mean since you started hanging out with trouble like me?" She asked, pulling the gun down.

"I didn't say that."

Lizzy smirked as she slapped the clip back into place. "You were thinking it." She whispered, before handing the gun over to Sam.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"No problem."

"You gunna be okay here? Without Bobby?" Dean slung his bag onto his shoulder and turned to her as he adjusted the straps. "I mean, I know Bobby isn't the best company but anything's better then…." They all once again turned to look at Elijah. This time, he was slowly ripping the pages out of the book. "Him…" Dean finished.

"Yeah…I'll be okay. I'll just read a book. Watch TV. Maybe cook something." She smiled at the boys then. "Wouldn't that be nice? You can come home all banged up and sore to a nice home cooked meal."

"Looking forward to it." Dean smirked.

"Call us if you need anything." Sam called, opening his arms to Lizzy.

"Yes gigantore." She smiled, hugging him.

"Thanks for that." He sighed, pulling away.

"Anytime." She smirked, before turning to Dean

"If he gets out of hand….just shoot him okay?" Dean handed her a small hand gun. "It works for me."

"Dean!" She said shocked.

"What?"

"You're horrible." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yup." Dean said simply, pulling her into a hug which cause a disgruntled 'ouf' to be cried from Lizzy. "I want streak!" He called as he marched out of the door fallowing Sam. "Medium rare!" He added as the pair jumped into the Impala.

"Whatever you say." Lizzy whispered, as she shut the door to the house.

"Are you upset?"

"God! Elijah!" Lizzy screamed, jumping. "Don't do that!" She yelled, turning around and hitting him on the chest.

"Forgive me but….you are upset aren't you? That he has not returned?"

Lizzy sighed angrily and pushed passed Elijah. "What do you think?"

"I think he's coming."

Lizzy spun around fast, her eyes wide. "What?"

"He's coming. And he will be here soon." Elijah smiled.

"How do you know?" Lizzy asked cautiously, sensing that there was something wrong.

"He is near by. The vessel that Michael placed him in is…less then in good condition."

"What do you mean?"

Elijah smirked at her then. "Michael is not one to be toyed with. And yet you, dear Elizabeth, toyed with him. And that made Michael angry."

"So he did what exactly."

"He placed Castiel in the vessel of a seventy four year old man."

"What?!"

"Think of it as his redemption upon you. For treating him as if he were lower to you." Elijah smiled at her then.

"Why are you smiling? This is just…I could just…"

"You could, as humans have been known to do, get even?"

Lizzy couldn't help but smile. "For being so innocent, you sure can be evil."

"My dearest Elizabeth, my one and only flaw, you bring it out in me."

"So you've said." Lizzy smiled.

"Are you still upset? Or has this news brought you some joy?"

"Joy, and a little bit of pregnancy powered anger." Elijah looked confused. "Michael's got it coming."

A grin appeared over Elijah's baby face. "I am looking forward to seeing this."

"Me too."

&

"Think she's okay?" Sam asked as they slowly walked into the house, darkness surrounding them.

"Yes. Now shut up and concentrate on the job."

"Right." Sam pulled his gun up and started walking again. But as soon as he did, a realization hit him. "You don't think….she's really in that much pain when he's gone do you?"

"It probably feels like someone's stabbing her in the heart over and over again." Dean said sharply.

"What?" Sam stopped walking and his gun fell to his side, a shocked look on his face.

Dean sighed and turned to face Sam. "Look I don't know Sammy. Yeah she's in pain but….she's not laying in a bed rocking back and forth anymore so something must have gotten better."

"Right….okay." Sam nodded, pulling his gun up once again and walking along with Dean slowly. "But do you think…." Sam let his gun fall to his side yet again and Dean turned and faced him, his face riddled with anger. "I mean….should we just leave her alone like that?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Well….what if Elijah does something?"

"Live what Sammy? Make her blush? Or giggle? God forbid that she act like she's high!" Dean screamed.

"Sorry Dean I just…worry about her being alone."

Dean sighed heavily. "Yeah…me too."

A moment of silence passed between the brothers as they looked at each other, their eyes locked on each other, but thinking of another person al together.

Sam sighed then. "Maybe we should…?" He leaned his torso towards the door.

Dean nodded. "Yeah I think we should…"

The boys both turned fast and headed towards the door only to stop dead.

Standing in front of them, grinning eerily with a slightly transparent texture to him was a large man with an angry look on his face.

"Dammit!" Dean growled, pulling his shot gun up and caulking it. "I was really hoping to have that steak."

"Don't worry." Sam sighed. "You'll get it." He added as they both pulled their guns up and fired at the same time.

&

"It looks weird." Lizzy moaned.

"It looks like the picture." Elijah whispered.

Lizzy's eyes moved away from the item and rested on the book. "No…no I think I messed it up. See look….the apples aren't sticking out in the picture."

"They will enjoy it no matter the way it looks Elizabeth." Elijah assured her.

"You sure?" She asked, looking back at the item.

"I am sure." HE nodded.

They were both bent over peering at the apple pie that was resting on the counter, examining it as if it were a bomb about to explode.

"Okay…I'll just pretend to not notice the apples sticking out." Lizzy stood up straight then and stretched her back.

"And the rest of the food?" Elijah asked, rising up as well and looked over the rest of the counter that was covered in food.

"Well that stuff was easy….mashed potatoes, green beans….and streak for Dean."

"And this item?" Elijah turned and looked at the plate nearest to him.

"Chicken….there was only one steak and knowing Dean he'll want it all and Sam needs some kind of meet."

"How wise of you to make sure there was food a plenty for both your friends." Elijah smiled evilly and it made Lizzy laugh. "And for yourself Elizabeth?"

"There's enough chicken for me and Sam. No worries Elijah."

"Very good." He smiled. "Because I believe I hear them arriving now?"

Lizzy turned just in time to see the Impala pull up to the house and come to a stop, before Dean and Sam slowly pulled themselves out of the vehicle, Sam limping and Dean holding his side.

"Like I said," Lizzy sighed as she marched over to the living room and grabbed the first aid kit. "Home cooked mean, while their all banged up and sore." Elijah chuckled behind her as she rushed out side.

"Are you still pretty? Or did this ghost make you ugly?"

"If anything I'm better looking." Dean called hoarsely as he and Sam made their way to the house.

"You wish." Lizzy chuckled as Sam reached her. "Okay Sammy?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded fast before brushing past her and marching into the house.

Lizzy watched him for a moment and then turned to Dean. "What's wrong with him?"

"Smashed his head off the floor…I think he might feel a little…." The sound of the bathroom door slamming cut Dean off.

"Oh…" Lizzy understood. "Poor Sammy."

"Poor Sammy? I think I should be the one you feel sorry for. I have two broken ribs!"

"Oh Dean I'm so sorry!" She called sarcastically. "Here, lemme get your slippers and pipe while you read the paper and relax."

"Yeah, yeah. I wish." He grumbled, shoving past her.

"I did make you dinner however you ungrateful jerk." She pulled her arms up and crossed them over her chest, looking angry with her lip pouting.

Dean stopped and turned back to her. "Steak?"

"Of course."

"With?"

"Mashed potato's, green beans. And chicken for Sam and me."

"And what's for desert?"

Lizzy sighed. "I attempted to make a pie but I don't think it's gunna be an good so…."

Dean took three large steps towards her, his face bright. "Did you say…pie?"

"Yeah." Lizzy nodded, leaning away a little.

"What kind of pie?"

"Uh….apple?"

A large and happy smile speared over Dean's face. "I love you kid." He smirked, his hands coming up fast and grabbing the sides of her face, before he pulled her in and gave her a rather rough, quick and unexpected kiss on the lips. "You are _awesome_!" He cried out, pulling away and entering the house.

"Oh…okay then." Lizzy nodded, standing there a little shocked.

"Sweet!" Sam's voice called out suddenly. "Food!"

"Hands off!" Dean's voice cried out angrily. "I get first dibs."

"Says who?"

"The rules of being first born that's who says." Lizzy walked into the house to see Dean smirking at Sam, who looked rather displeased.

"Actually." Elijah called as he elegantly walked into the room. "I believe that Sabrina should be first to take her food." All three of them turned and looked at her as she stood in the doorway. "After all she did cook the food."

"Yeah that's fair."

"I guess."

"It's okay guys." Lizzy smiled, stepping into the house. "Go ahead and…"

She hadn't even finished her sentence before the two were piling food onto their plates.

"Thanks Lizzy." Sam called, as he took a seat at the table.

"Yeah. It looks great."

"No problem boys." Lizzy smiled as they started eating.

"Elizabeth." Elijah called softly.

"Hmm?" She looked up at him then and saw a smile on his face.

"The door is….open." He said it oddly and Sabrina's brown furrowed.

"You sure are odd Elijah." She chuckled, turning to shut the door.

Her eyes shot up as soon as she noticed that someone was standing in the doorway.

He was an elderly man, with wrinkled skin and saggy cloths. He looked lost, and half out of his mind by the expression on his face. But it wasn't his face she was looking at. It was his eyes. And in those eyes, she saw what she was waiting to see for weeks.

"I told you…" Elijah called softly from behind her.

"Wha?" Dean called. "Hey!"

Lizzy heard them rise up fast, a chair was knocked down in the process, and she heard them caulk their guns and rush towards her.

She knew she had seconds. If that. Before they ripped her away and started shooting the old man. Or rather his body.

She pulled her hand up fast and slammed it into the man's chest.

"Lizzy!" Dean screamed.

A massive bright white light flashed out into the room, air swirling up around them all and stopping Dean and Sam right away. And then everything was still, as the light faded.

"Where am I?" A small voice called.

"You're safe." Lizzy smiled, as the light disappeared and she looked into the now very alive eyes of the little old man.

"I will take him Elizabeth." Elijah called, walking up to her and placing his hand on the small of her back. "Please." He said very innocently and lovingly then, looking to the old man. "Come with me." He held his hand out and the man, seemingly unsure of everything, simply took it. "I'll make sure you get to where you belong." Elijah promised as they walked out of the house, the door shutting behind them softly.

"Care to explain what the _hell _just happened?!" Dean screamed.

Lizzy placed her hand onto the door, a smile on her lips. She felt her hand pulsating with energy. Energy both from her, and from him.

"Lizzy? Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Lizzy?" Dean called now. But she couldn't move. She simply couldn't. "Lizzy!" He screamed.

"She's fine."

She gasped, and half jumped when she heard his voice, before wheeling around as tears filled her eyes.

"Castiel." Lizzy called out.

He strode over to her in four large steps. "Elizabeth." He whispered, stopping just short of her.

"Are you…okay?" She asked, reaching out and touching his body, almost as if she were checking to see if he were really there.

"Fine." He answered softly.

She looked up at him fast. "Good."

Lizzy jumped into his arms, her hands clasped tightly around his neck as their lips connected. Castiel pulled her closer to him, and she went onto her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They broke apart then, but still remained close.

"I missed you." Cas whispered.

"And I you." Lizzy smiled.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"Elijah told me. He explained to me that that was why it was taking so long for you to get here." She looked up at him then. "For you to get back to me."

"Yes, he was rather annoyed with you."

"I really don't care." She giggled.

"Mmm." Castiel smiled, leaning down and kissing her once again, this time more softly and tenderly.

"So your back?" Sam called, causing them to break apart.

"Yes." Cas answered, not turning to look at them, his arms firmly planted on Lizzy's waist.

"And you're not in trouble?" Dean called.

"Not at all." He whispered, his eyes locked on Lizzy, whose eyes were closed, a smile on her face.

"Well then I guess we can eat again." Dean called casually. There was a slapping sound fallowed by Dean cursing. "What?!" He yelled out.

"I think we need….to get gas for the car."

"No, we need to eat…." Another slapping sound. "OW! Dammit Sam!"

"Gas. Now." Sam ordered, before he marched away from Dean and out the door. "Good to have you back Cas." He said softly, his eyes not meeting the couple.

"Thank you Sam." Castiel said quietly.

"Come on Dean." Sam called.

"Fine." He grumbled, grabbing his coat off of his fallen chair.

"Dean?" Lizzy called, her eyes open and locked on Castiel.

"Yeah." He called bitterly.

"You can take your pie." She didn't need to see him to know that he was smiling.

She heard a chuckle from behind Castiel. "Thanks." He called as he breezed past them and out the door. "Nice to see you again Cas." He added in a very manly tone, looking back.

Castiel's eyes lifted away from her for just a moment. "You as well Dean."

"Great." Dean called, before he shut the door. "You drive Sammy!" Could be heard outside. "I gotta eat some pie."

Lizzy giggled.

"Dean has a joy for pie." Cas whispered. "I see you figured it out."

"No." She shook her head lightly, as the sound of the Impala starting up came into the house. "I just made a pie."

"Dean didn't tell you about…."

"Mmm…Why are we talking about Dean? And Pie?" She mumbled, her hands slipping from around his next and coming to a stop on his chest.

"I don't know." He smiled, his hands slipped down her waist.

They came to a startling stop however when they cam close to her belly.

"What?" Lizzy asked.

"You've gotten….bigger."

Lizzy pulled away. "What?" She asked, confused. "I have not! I'm only…three months in." Realization slowly crept over her. She then looked at her belly. "Have I?"

"Not by large measures. But I notice it."

Lizzy couldn't help but smile, and lean in to kiss him. "Of course you do." She whispered, before pressing her lips to his softly.

The jolt was so unexpected and nearly forgotten and Lizzy pulled away a little shocked.

"Sorry…" She said shyly, her cheeks warming as she blushed. "It's been so long…I almost forgot…." She leaned back into him then, smiling softly as the small flair ignited once again.

"Elizabeth, I need to ask you for your forgiveness."

"Why?" She looked up at him, her body still pressed to his chest.

"I was gone…for nearly half of your pregnancy. I feel horrible guilt because of it. I left you alone and…."

Lizzy's finger tips lightly pressed to Castiel's lips and he stopped speaking.

"Don't feel guilty for something that you had no control over."

"I could have stayed."

"No you couldn't have. You were forced away from me because of Michael. And then pulled back to heaven because, somehow, we sinned."

Castiel's eyes went wide. "How did you know about that?"

She pulled away slightly, her hands falling onto his chest. "Your gunna be angry…"

Castiel's manor changed and he suddenly stood taller, and Lizzy could feel his muscles tighten under hand hands.

"I….called up a crossroads demon and tortured him."

"You what?!" Cas cried out angrily, pulling away from her. "Why?!" HE screamed.

"I didn't know where you were! And it hurt so much! It wasn't even my idea! It was Elijah! He put the idea into my mind and I just…went through with it! And it was so painfully without you here. I just woke p and you were gone and there was this hole in me that was burning and I need to know where you were and…."

He slowly pulled her into his embrace. "Calm down."

"I can't!" She gasped, suddenly realizing she was breathing rapidly, her heart beat elevated. "I can't because it's still not real! It hasn't settled in yet because…they could take you again! They could take you and I'd be alone and…."

His hands came up and rested softly on her cheek as he leaned down to her, his eyes soft. "Stop." He whispered. "Please….stop. They can't take me, they won't take me. I'm here, and that's all that matters."

Lizzy nodded. "Okay…" She whispered, before grabbing onto him and hugging him tightly.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her neck, sending a chill along with a spark down her back.

"I love you too." Lizzy whispered, before she felt Castile pick her up, her arms locked tightly around his neck, eyes closed.

There was a moment of weightlessness and rushing arm, and then she felt herself being softly place down onto the bed that the boys had assembled for her in the panic room.

She opened her eyes and watched as he slowly inched towards her, almost hovering in the air, his eyes burning with love.

She reached up and touched his cheeks as he came down and kissed her passionately. And just like that, the spark, that burning flame that they shared for one another, lit up as they melted into one another embrace.


	23. Chapter 23

Lizzy looked down at her belly as she stood in the kitchen, stirring her lemon tea. It was clear to her now that there was a small and slightly noticeable bump. And when she saw that bump, all she could do was smile.

She placed her free hand onto her belly. "Hello little baby boy. I'm your mum." Her voice came out pleasantly sweet and soft. "And I love you so very, very much."

Unbeknownst to Lizzy, Dean and Sam were slowly slipping into the house, both of them watching her where she stood, talking to her belly, one smiling, and the other unsure what to think. The both stopped just inside the door however, watching and listening.

"And your daddy loves you very much too." She added, her smile widening as she spoke. "And even thought they don't really get it yet, your Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean are gunna love you too. Sam's gunna love you cause you'll be smart like your mum and Dean….we'll he'll love you cause you'll be another man to train."

Dean half chuckled, a smile now appearing over his face.

Lizzy's other hand, which had been holding the spoon that was in her mug now came down and rested on her belly as well. "And don't tell anyone but….I've got a feeling even Bobby's gunna love you."

"Course he will." Dean called as he walked into the house, making Lizzy jump. "Anything cute and pink is up to par with what Bobby likes."

"Dammit Dean, you scared me!" Lizzy called, jumping slightly, a small smile on her lips.

"Sorry." He called with a grin.

"Where have you two been all night?"

"We slept in the car." Sam explained.

"What?" Lizzy wheeled around. "Why?"

"Dean didn't want to get a hotel when there were perfectly good beds here." Sam sighed and gave Lizzy a displeased look. "He didn't seem to understand why we couldn't come back here."

She blushed and turned away from them, taking her mug in hand, the heat pressing into her palm.

"Well….anyways." Turning fast she looked right at the boys. "I never did get to ask you about that hunt. How did it go?"

"Honestly…" Sam and Dean exchanged a glance. "We weren't even gunna work it."

"What? Why?"

"Sasquatch here got worried about you." Dean pointed at his brother with his thumb. "Said he wanted to bail…"

"What? I did not!" Dean turned and looked at him. "Okay well I did but you did too!"

"So why didn't you?'

"Friggin ghost got in the way." Dean growled.

"At least you got your pie." Sam snapped. "I didn't even get to eat anything." Lizzy couldn't help but think of how adorable Sam looked when his puppy dog eyes showed up, exclaiming how displeased he was.

"I'll cook you some more food Sam. Don't worry." She smiled at him.

"And pie."

"Ahuh." Lizzy called nonchalantly.

"I want more pie!"

"So go buy some?" Sam suggested.

Dean looked to his brother, his eyes almost glassy as if he were half dreaming. "It was damn good pie Sammy. Damn good."

"I'm sure it was." Sam sighed, walking to the fridge and opening it up. He pulled a beer out and cracked it. "But because you're such a pig, I didn't get any."

"Shut up you alcoholic." Dean barked jokingly as Sam took a drink of his beer. "It's ten in the morning."

"And five o'clock somewhere." Lizzy smiled as she took a sip of her tea, as Dean rolled his eyes and Sam smiled.

"So where's Cas?"

Lizzy shrugged. "Dunno."

"What do you mean?" Sam stepped towards her, a little worried suddenly. "He just left you here alone?"

"Yeah."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Honestly Sam, do you think I'm kidding you?"

"Well what did he say when he left?" Dean asked.

"He said he had to pick something up." Lizzy shrugged once again. "Didn't say what just said he'd be a while."

"And your not…angry?" Sam asked cautiously.

"No." Lizzy looked confused. "Why would I be?"

"Cause he's gone? Again?" Dean made a clear point to emphasize the word 'again' as he spoke.

"Well he just went to pick something up. It's not like I can't see him again or he was ripped back upstairs." She turned fast and walked to the living room, before sitting down. "He's coming back so….whatever."

"Whatever?" Dean called. "Just…whatever?"

Lizzy nodded. "Pretty much."

"Well did he say what he was going to get?"

"Nope. Just kinda woke up, got dressed," Dean flinched at that note. "And said he would be back and that he had to pick something up. And then he was gone."

"Well how long ago did he leave?"

"At like…five this morning."

"He's been gone for five hours and you're still this calm?" Sam laughed. "Wow."

"Wow what?" Lizzy asked, tilting her head and looking up at him smiling.

"Well I didn't think an angel would be that good in bed."

"What!"

"Yeah what?" Dean echoed.

"One night with him, after five weeks without? And now your okay with him being gone for five hours?" Sam paused and took a big swig of his beer. "Must have been one satisfying night."

Dean looked horrified. And as he turned to look back at Lizzy he half expected her to look just as horrified. However, she wasn't.

She had a silly smile on her lips. "Huh…."

"What?" Sam called, pulling his beer away from his lips.

"Well…" She rose up then, smiling. "It would appear Sammy, that you are right." She whispered, before walking back into the kitchen, and placing her mug on the counter.

"Did I just….hear that right?" Dean whispered, turning to Sam. "Did she…agree with you?!"

"Yeah…." Even Sam looked shocked. "She did…"

Dean sighed angrily. "Gimmie that." He snapped, reaching forward and grabbing Sam's beer before downing it.

"Who's the alcoholic now?" Lizzy called as she turned on the taps.

"What's an alcoholic?"

Lizzy wheeled around and screamed at the same time, as Elijah appeared to her right, smiling his boyish smile, and once again topless.

"What the hell do you think you're…."

"Do not scare her!"

Lizzy screamed again and turned to the left, faced with an enraged looking Michael, towering over her.

"What the hell!" Dean yelled out, seeing the shock on Lizzy's face.

"Forgive me Elizabeth, I was simply excited to see you."

"Well you didn't have to…."

"What's wrong?"

Lizzy screamed again and this time jumped back, hitting her back on the counter, letting out a moan of pain.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked as he stepped towards her, the two angels on either side of her looking worried.

"Okay. New rule." She snapped, placing her hand on her back. "No more just popping into places. Cause you end up scaring the _hell _out of me." She shot a glance at Elijah and Michael. "Try using the friggin door."

"Are you alright?" Cas asked again, his eyes going from Elijah, to Michael, then stopping on Lizzy.

"Yeah just…" Lizzy sighed. "Rattled."

"Forgive me Lizzy, Elijah was so excited to see you again he didn't…" Michael turned and looked at Elijah. "Heed my warning."

"You should heed your own warning next time as well. You scared her just as much as I did."

"I did no such thing."

"Yes you did." Elijah's tone was harsh, and he stepped towards Michael, coming closer to Lizzy.

"No…I…Did…Not." Michael took a step this time, his form towering over Lizzy, his face a twisted mess of anger.

"Well perhaps you should have expressed your concern for startling Elizabeth before you told me we were to return to see her."

"Had I done that you would not have listened."

As Michael and Elijah went back and forth trying to place the blame on each other, Lizzy remained in the middle as they came closer and closer together, both of them seeming to get bigger and towering over her.

"You realize that you childish behavior is wearing my patients for you thin?"

"As is your constant need to rule over everything around you."

"I am the archangel Michael. I do rule everything around me. Including you."

The pair were pressing against Lizzy now, their eyes locked on one another in a hate filled confrontation, as she cowered in between them.

"How dare you assume…."

"You should be thankful…."

"Stop!" Lizzy screamed, her hands flying up and pressing onto Michael and Elijah's chests.

A small flash of light burst out and the pair were sent back a few inches, sliding on the floor as if the bottoms of their shoes were greased.

"Whoa…" Dean whispered, before taking another large swig of the beer he had stolen from Sam.

"Look, I already have to deal with two immature bickering brothers; I really can't handle two more." She snapped her hands still half up in the air. "Now act civil or I'll kick you out of Bobby's house."

"You have no authority to…"

"Michael!" Lizzy screamed, turning to him.

"Forgive me." He bowed slightly. "I simply do not understand how you withstood harming him after being near him for so long…"

"Ignoring him really helps." Dean called, raising the bottle of beer with a smirk.

"Or yelling at him." Sam added.

"Even shooting him once or twice worked." Dean said before downing the rest of the beer.

"Thank you for your kind words Winchesters." Elijah called, without looking away from Michael.

"Anytime." Dean smiled.

"So…why are the two of you here?" Lizzy asked, leaning back on the counter and looking at Castiel, who in turn was also looking at her.

"We are here for your protection." Michael said softly, clearly not impressed with the job. "Elijah and I are to remain here, with you, on earth, until the day that the holy vessel is born."

"We are to protect you." Elijah smiled.

"But…" Lizzy looked from Castiel to Sam and Dean. "I have all the protection I need."

"That may be what you think. But as your child grows, more and more dangers will present themselves." Elijah explained, ever so eloquently, his voice soft and caring.

"And when these dangers come to the surface, we will be needed. So we shall remain here with you, Castiel and Sam and Dean until the holy vessel is born."

Lizzy sighed and looked to the floor, shoving her hands into her pockets. "Cas?"

"It's a wise choice Lizzy. As much as I trust your safety to Sam and Dean, nothing is better then an angel to keep your from harms way."

"Okay." She nodded, eyes still on the floor. "Sammy?"

"I agree with Cas. The more angel's the better."

Lizzy looked up now, her eyes landing on Dean right away. "Dean?" She called his name softly.

He sighed angrily. "I don't really like you all that much." His hand flew up and he pointed at Elijah, who looked slightly shocked. "And I'm really, really, _really,_" His finger trailed away from Elijah and landed on a fuming Michael. "Don't like you. But…" He hand fell to his side and he sighed once again. "If its gunna keep you safe, then I'm in."

Lizzy sighed heavily then, and pulled her right hand from her pocket and running it through her hair. "How in the hell am I gunna explain to Bobby that I turned his house into an angel convent?" Dean and Sam chuckled suddenly.

"I felt that Bobby may welcome the company of more people in his life." Elijah smiled happily. "He seems so lonely."

"Yeah…" Lizzy whispered. "I think that's the way he liked it." She added, smiling slightly while Sam and Dean chuckled.


	24. Chapter 24

"Would you please stop?" Lizzy called for the third time, her patients wearing thin.

"Would you hurry up?" Dean called, standing over her shoulder and watching her dramatically.

Lizzy rolled her eyes and sunk the knife into the flakey pastry once again. "Honestly Dean, this is the fourth pie this week!" She glanced at him over her shoulder. "I can't keep making more and more of them."

"Course you can." He smirked, his eyes on the prize that was the massive piece of cherry pie that Lizzy was placing on his plate. "It can't be that hard to make a pie."

"It is when your five months pregnant…" Lizzy whispered under her breath, another massive wave of heat rushing through her already warm body. "Here." She sighed, turning and handing him the plate. "Enjoy."

"Thanks kid." Dean smirked.

"Mhm." Lizzy's brow rose as she placed the knife into the sink, her attention now drawn to the massive pile of dishes she acquired while making Dean's pie.

"I'll do them Lizzy." Sam called softly, coming up to stand beside her.

"Thank Sam. You're the only one besides Bobby who helps me around here."

"Cas helps." Sam acknowledged, his brow rising at the fact that she didn't mention him.

"I know. He means well but…" She made a funny face trying to find the perfect words. "He just hasn't been around human's long enough to understand what he's doing wrong and what he's doing right."

Sam nodded as he slowly stacked the dishes into the sink. "Well at least Michael and Elijah aren't here bugging you right?" He smiled, trying to bring a high note to the conversation.

"I never bug Elizabeth."

"Jesus!" Sam gasped as Lizzy jumped from shock, as Elijah popped up behind them.

"I see you've made yet another pie for Dean." Elijah noted softly, peeking over Lizzy's shoulder. "And he has yet again left you to clean up the mess."

"Sam's helping."

"Sam is not Dean."

"Mha you tay 'bout me?" Dean called angrily, his mouth half filled with cherry pie.

"Nothing Dean…" Lizzy sighed.

"Why don't you go lay down? Br. Bryant said you were a little stressed out. And I get the feeling from those bags under your eyes you're still not sleeping?"

"Dr. Bryant was here a week ago, you can stop using him as a reference to prove your point." Sam smiled. "And no, I'm still not sleeping well."

"Why not?" Elijah asked. "Has Castiel been keeping you awake?" His brow raised suspiciously.

"No Elijah." Lizzy growled. "I haven't been sleeping because of hot flashes."

"Oh." Elijah nodded as if he understood. "From Castiel?" He added with a smirk.

Lizzy whipped around to face him but Sam got there first. "Okay, back off." He ordered, pushing the small angel away.

"Forgive me." He whispered, bowing slightly.

"Not this time."

"But…."

"Go. Now." Lizzy snapped. Elijah bowed to her once again and then he was gone. "I'm getting really sick of having those two around pestering me about everything."

"I think we all are." Sam chuckled. "Why don't you go lie down? I'll clean up okay?"

Lizzy reached up and placed her hand caringly on his shoulder. "Thanks Sammy." She smiled, before turning and heading towards the basement.

"Hey!" Dean called and she wheeled around. "Thanks for the pie." He smirked.

"You're welcome Dean." She smiled, before continuing her decent into the basement.

When she got there, she noticed that the air was slightly chill. A most welcome feeling compared to her constant state of over heating.

"Thank god." She whispered.

"I thought you might enjoy it."

Lizzy jumped and spun around, her arms wrapped tightly around her. "Oh…you." She rolled her eyes.

"You need rest and if a colder climate it what will help you achieve this, then I am willing to help." Michael sneered at her.

"Yeah well…thanks." She whispered before turning back around and walking into the panic room, before shutting the door, while Michael still stood there watching her with that half evil smile on his face.

She reached the bed in no time and settled down, wrapping the blanket over her, blocking out the cold that was now a little too much for her to handle. But she was quickly heating up all curled up under the blanket on her and Castiel's bed.

Lizzy smiled and reached over to Castiel's pillow, placing her hand on it softly just to get some kind of feel of him being here.

As angry as she was that he kept disappearing all of the sudden, his reason for doing so made it all the more acceptable that he wasn't with her. And that reason was their baby.

Lizzy sighed and rolled over curling up into the fetal position and resting her hand on her belly as she slowly hummed a tune before falling asleep.

&

"I think its working." Bobby grinned, watching Elijah as his eyes went unfocused. "How you feeling?" He asked, slapping him on the back rather forcefully.

"I feel…." Elijah lifted his hand up and looked it over. "Tingly."

"This is awesome!" Dean smiled, before taking a long swig of his beer.

"Have another." Sam smirked, pouring a shot of whiskey into a shot glass and sliding it over to the clearly tipsy angel.

"What's the point of this?" Michael asked, looking at the bottle as Sam placed it back onto the table.

"No point." Sam smirked. "It's just fun." He added, before leaning back in his chair and drinking his beer.

"You realize…" Castiel whispered, walking closer to the table and watching as Elijah downed the drink. "That the only reason he is suffering from the side effects of alcohol is because he is in the body of a seventeen year old?"

"Did you just show up here to ruin our fun?" Dean demanded.

"No." Cas whispered.

"Then what's you point?" Dean leaned back in his chair and looked over at Castiel.

A small smile appeared on Castiel's lips. "He was the wise choice for this…game of yours."

"Atta boy Cas!" Dean smiled.

"What's the noise?!" Elijah called out suddenly, looking around the room as if he were a cat.

"Oh this is just too much fun!" Dean smiled, clapping his hands together a few times.

"No…." Michael rose up suddenly, looking meaner than normal. "I hear it to…"

"As do I…" Castiel looked at Sam and Dean for a moment and then rushed over to the basement door as Michael reached for the handle. "Lizzy what's…"

She practically kicked the door open, hitting Michael in the face.

"Lizzy?" Sam whispered, as they all rose up.

"Where is he?" She demanded, her eyes looking frantic.

"Who?"

"Where is my son?!" She screamed.

"Lizzy what are you talking about?" Dean asked as she backed away from them.

"Where is my son?!" She screamed again.

"Elizabeth?" Michael called as he pushed the door shut.

"NO!" She screamed, pulling away from him. "You stay away from me! All of you! I know what you are! And I will NOT let you hurt my friends!"

"What do you mean?" Cas asked.

Her eyes turned on him and tears filled her eyes as she watched him standing there.

"Lizzy?" He called to her, seeing the pain run over her face. But as soon as he said her name, the pain turned to anger.

"Get out of him." She ordered.

"What?" Cas demanded, a little unsure of what was happening.

"GET OUT OF HIM!" She screamed, and suddenly rushed forward and pushed him back. "Get out of Castiel's body!" She cried out as Cas staggered backwards, trying to find his footing.

"Lizzy, there's no one here. It's me. Castiel." He walked towards her slowly, his arms open and his eyes clearly hurt.

"You are _NOT_ Castiel!" She screamed. "You_ KILLED_ him!" She added, tears pouring down her cheeks. "And so help me god, when I find out who you are, your lowly little demon, I will _DESTROY YOU_ for what you did to him!"

Everyone's eyes went wide and they turned to Cas who looked just as puzzled. Cas? A demon? What the hell was going on with Lizzy to make her think that?

"Lizzy, I don't know what the hell is happening to you right now but…" Dean slowly stepped towards her, his hand outstretched. "But you need to calm down and talk to us or we can't…"

"NO!" She screamed and suddenly lunged at him, slamming her fist into his face and sending Dean whirling, a small shower of blood clouding the air as he smashed onto the floor.

"Jesus!" Sam cried out as Dean rolled on the floor, moaning in pain. "Lizzy!" He screamed.

She spun around and looked at him. And when she did, her eyes almost seemed to be a blaze with rage. "You will never hurt my baby!" She screamed, before rushing at Sam and kicking him in the stomach, sending him to the floor on his knees. "Where is he?!" She screamed, before punching him once again.

"Lizzy stop!" Dean called as she crawled to his knees while she pelted Sam in the face once again.

"WHERE IS HE?!" She screamed.

"He's here!" Sam yelled, as blood poured from his nose.

She grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt and leaned down to him. "Where?" She demanded.

Sam slowly pulled his hand up, shaking with both fear for himself but mainly fear for Lizzy. "Right here…." He whispered, before pressing his hand onto her swollen stomach.

Lizzy's eyes seemed to melt back to a soft and loving tone. "Wha…what?" She asked, looking at Sam.

"Lizzy…we're not demons." Sam explained, his hand still on her stomach. "And no one here is trying to hurt you and your son; he hasn't even been born yet." Lizzy's eyes went wide with fear. "It's okay Lizzy…" Sam whispered, rising to his feet slowly. "You didn't know what you were doing. You were still half dreaming and…"

"No." She said suddenly, her voice sharp as tears filled her eyes. "No I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't dreaming at all."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, his hands coming up and resting on her shaking shoulders.

Lizzy's eyes were so filled with tears that she couldn't even see Sam now, only a form standing in front of her.

"I saw the future…" She whispered, painfully. "I saw it all."

"What did you see?" Michael demanded, stepping towards her.

Her mouth was open as she tried to speak, the tears flooding over. "It was….it was horrible. It was so dark and so cold and so…." She gasped suddenly and her hands flew up to her moth, covering it.

"What?" Castiel called.

She looked up at him, and the expression on her face broke his heart.

"You were all….dead." She whispered.

"What?" Dean snapped, rising up, a large gash across his eyebrow.

"They came and….killed you." She whispered, her eyes still on Castiel. "They killed you because you were protecting me. And then…" Lizzy stopped and looked away suddenly.

"What?" Castiel asked, coming towards her as Sam stepped aside. "And then what?" He asked.

"I was trapped. I was trapped in the panic room cause they couldn't get in. But they had you. They had you and they killed you right where I could see and then they were inside of you and they taunted me and…." Lizzy stopped, taking a deep breath. "When I woke up he was gone, and I heard you upstairs and I thought you'd taken him. You'd somehow managed to make him leave the panic room…."

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Our son…" Lizzy whispered, her eyes on Castiel. "The last thing I remember…was falling asleep and he was beside me….and when I woke up…." Lizzy half shrugged before falling into sobs.

"Michael." Castiel called, not looking back. "They need to know.

"Yes. Elijah." Michael called.

"On it." Elijah nodded, before the pair vanished.

"Are you okay?" Sam called, as he pulled his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose which was still bleeding.

She nodded slowly, still holding onto Castiel. But then, more tears came and she shook her head.

"What…?" Castiel whispered, sensing that she needed to say something.

"There's something else…something that's bad. Really bad…"

"Well what is it?" Bobby demanded.

Lizzy pulled away from Castiel and looked up into his eyes, and he saw it in her eyes. "No…." He whispered, shocked. Lizzy nodded.

"What?" Dean asked. "What?!" He said more urgently.

"Someone's going to betray me…someone's going to let them in. Someone's going to try and kill our baby." Lizzy sighed and looked to the floor. "Someone in this room…"

An eerie silence filled the room, and they remained there, silent, for hours, waiting for Michael and Elijah. All of them, scared of what was to come.

&

"I remember…I was in the basement and Castiel was with me, holding me up because I was in pain. And there were people shooting upstairs and screaming.

" And then you," Lizzy looked at Sam and Dean. "You came downstairs and blocked the door…."

"Well what about me?" Bobby asked and Lizzy looked up at him sadly. "Oh…"

"I'm sorry." Lizzy whispered.

"S'ok. Went out fighting at least."

"You haven't gone anywhere Bobby." Lizzy suddenly turned vicious. "No one's going anywhere."

"Lizzy…" Castiel placed his hand on her knee.

"Sorry…Okay so…Dean and Sam run down and tell me to get into the panic room but, I can't walk. It hurts to much."

"Your in labor?" Sam asked, shocked.

Lizzy nods slowly. "I think so…But then Cas pushes me into the panic room just as Elijah and Michael show up. And there's demons in the house, lots and lots of demons…."

"How'd they get passed everything I've put up over the years to keep them out?" Bobby asked.

"Someone….helped them get in." Lizzy whispered, her eyes clearly filling with tears. "Michael and Elijah tell Sam and Dean to get into the panic room too but they wont. And then all I remember is someone telling me to hold on, and there's lots of pain and then….there he is. All pink and wrinkly…" A small smile spread on Lizzy's lips, and even Castiel is smiling.

But just as soon as her smile appears, it disappears. "But then, they burst through the doors and I hear the guns going off and I heard Elijah scream Sam's name and then I hear Dean yell in pain. And when I ask what's going on," Lizzy looks to Castiel. "You tell me to stay here, that everything will be okay, and that you love me. And then you leave. You run out and shut the door.

"And I hear it all, I hear everything. I hear the screaming, and I hear Sam pleading for them to let Sammy go. And I hear Michael screaming in rage. And then the whole house shakes. And all I can do lie there…"

She stopped then and placed her hand on her stomach protectively then, suddenly feeling exposed and vulnerable.

"The door opens." She whispered, suddenly looking very, very pale. "The door opens and you're all standing there, looking at me. But it's not you. Because you're all different. You all look so pleased. So excited. And that's when he starts to scream. Screaming as if he's in pain because you're there. And I know, I know you're all gone and…and you're dead. All of you are dead.

"And it was as if I lived years, in that room with that baby. And the demon's fed me, and taunted me, and tried to make me leave the room. But I wouldn't. No matter what they said to me…no matter how much I wanted it to be true. I waited.

"And I remember lying down on the bed, and holding him in my arms and telling him about you guys…" Small smiles appeared on everyone, including the angel's faces. "And he giggled!" She said it so happily that it actually shocked them. "He giggled and he knew who and what I was talking about. He knew who I was talking about when I said Dean, and Sam, and Bobby. And he especially knew who Michael and Elijah were.

"But….when I said Castiel….his giggling stopped. His giggling stopped and he started to cry. But not normal crying. More like….his eyes filled with tears because he knew you were gone." Lizzy looked over at Castiel who's face was blank. "He knew you were gone and he didn't want you to be gone. So I held him and I told him it was okay and I fell asleep. And when I woke up…" Lizzy paused and looked to the floor as a tear fell from her eye, hitting her hand. "He was gone."

"But he's not gone." Cas whispered, holding her close.

"I know…" She nodded, smiling lightly and leaning into his embrace. "I know…"

"So what do we do about this?" Dean asked. "What do we do know that we know?"

"You cannot try and change the future." Michael whispered. "Because in trying to change it, you bring about worse fate."

"So your asking us to just sit here and wait for this to happen?" Sam asked, shocked.

"That's the only thing we can do. And when it comes down to it, we act. And we'll be one step ahead."

"And we won't let it happen." Lizzy added softly. Everyone looked at her, slightly afraid, and worried, but more scared for her. But they all knew, even without a word being said, that they weren't going to let it happen. They were all going to survive, no matter what.


	25. Chapter 25

NOTE TO READERS: in the last chapter I wrote something along the lines of 'Sam pleading for them to let Sammy go' … yeah that was supposed to say 'DEAN pleading for them to let Sammy go' . sorry about that . my bad !

* * *

"What's going on?" Lizzy yawned, as she rolled over to find that Castiel was no longer lying beside her. "Cas?"

"Go back to sleep." Dean's voice answered.

"Dean?" Lizzy pulled her hand up and rubbed her eyes. "Where's Cas? What's going on?"

"Stay here Elizabeth." His voice was suddenly right beside her, velvety and soft, but with a hint of anger. She almost flinched when she felt his hand come up and cup her face. "Nothing is wrong just…stay here." He emphasized the last words to a point where it scared her.

"But…"

"Stay." He whispered once again, before leaning down and kissing her. And then he and Dean were both out the panic room door and up the stairs.

"Okay…" She whispered, looking at the blackness that surrounded her.

Slowly she laid herself back down, her hand on her belly, looking up at the ceiling, and listening. Listening for any sign of what was going on above her head.

But as the time passed and nothing could be heard, Lizzy sighed deeply and rolled over, ready to fall back asleep.

With her eyes closed, and that all to welcoming pull of sleep on it's way, a loud yell erupted from above her and she shot up in the bed, her heart pounding.

"Cas?!" She called out, the darkness surrounding her.

Someone above her yelling, screaming at the top of their lungs. And argument between two people.

"Cas!" She cried out again, tears coming to her eyes as fear suddenly gripped her wholly.

Something smashed above, something glass, shattering all over the floor. And then, the shouting was so loud, that Lizzy could distinguish the voices.

It was Sam and Dean. Fighting. But not fighting like normal. Fighting as if they were at each others throats. Fighting like they were possessed….

Her eyes went wide and she gripped the blanket, shaking with fear as more screamed erupted above.

"CAS!" She screamed.

"I'm here." His voice was right beside her and she jumped, before she felt pressure on the side of the bed.

"What's going on?" She asked, feeling his hands on her shoulders suddenly. "Why are Sam and Dean fighting? Is everything okay?"

"Lizzy…we received some disturbing news tonight…"

"Wha…what? What are you talking about?" Lizzy reached up and placed her hands on Castiel's chest. "Cas you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to be afraid but…what we now know makes this time more crucial then ever."

"What is happening!" She cried out, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Sam got a call. From the demon Ruby."

"What did she say? What's going on?"

"The seals. There are only three remaining." Castiel's hold on her tightened as a rupturing wave of fear washed over her, her breathing coming in rapidly. "And Ruby has become aware of a plan. A plan the demons have been working on."

"What kind of plan?"

"A plan to find you. A plan to take you hostage until our son is born and then…kill him."

"Wha….what?" Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "But…they don't know where I am right? They don't know!"

"We can't be sure of that." He whispered.

"Wha…what do you mean?!" She cried out, her voice cracking.

"Ruby only knows certain details….She called Sam to warn him. And that…" He stopped suddenly, and she caught a glimpse of his face in the darkness. He looked afraid. But like stone all at the same time.

"And that what?"

"And that she wants to come here. Come and help us keep the demons away. Give us spells; give us anything that can help keep them out."

"Well then let her!"

"Lizzy…" Castiel's hand caressed her cheek. "How can we trust her? When she is the enemy?"

"What are you saying?"

"She is a demon."

"But she's helped Sam and Dean before! She's helped them and she'll help us!"

"Lizzy you need to calm down." He said softly, leaning towards her.

"How can I stay calm? It's like it happening! Everything I saw is happening!"

"It's not happening. I won't let it happen."

"How can you say that? How can you say that when you don't know!" Lizzy grabbed hold of the lapel of his jacket, tears pouring down her cheeks. "You don't know what it was like to see them die. You don't know what it was like to see you_ die_!"

"Stop." Michael's angry voice flooded the room and Lizzy flinched, before Castiel wrapped his arms around her. "That's enough." He growled, before the lights suddenly came on in the room.

She was blinded for a moment, but she didn't need to see to know that they were both there. Michael and Elijah, standing there.

"You're acting like a child." He snapped, his eyes burning into her. "You're acting like a human."

"I am a human!" Lizzy screamed.

"You are an angel!" He yelled back and she flinched yet again, retreating into Castiel's embrace. "And you will act as such! Now stop your crying and get up. We have things to organize."

Lizzy looked at him horrified, but he simply stood there, less than impressed with the state she was in. So she turned her eyes onto Elijah, who for a moment looked just as enraged and hateful. However his eyes showed he was sorry.

"Fine…" Lizzy whispered.

"Hold on." Cas whispered, and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, a rush of warm air hitting her.

"I told you not to wake her up!" Dean screamed.

Lizzy opened her eyes and looked around to see that not only was she now in the living room, but that she was hovering in the air. Or rather being held in Castiel's arms.

"She awoke when you came and got me." Castiel explained, still holding her tightly.

"You can put me down Cas I'm…."

"Dammit this is not something we need to talk about in front of her!"

"If I'm incorrect please, tell me so but isn't the fact that my child is also Lizzy's child more then enough reason for her to be here when we talk about this?" Castiel's voice rose slightly, and his expression took a darker tone.

"Well yeah but….why are you crying?!" Dean yelled out, looking at her horrified.

"I was…"

"What did you do?!" He screamed suddenly, and turned to Michael who was suddenly beside Castiel and herself.

"Elizabeth's crying isn't the matter at hand here."

"I think it is when she's shaking like a twig and you're probably to blame." Sam fired back, taking his brother's side.

"Would you please all just…."

"She cannot simply act childish when there is a war going on. The fate of her child is the fate of the world and she needs to understand…"

"EXCUSE ME!" Lizzy screamed.

They all turned and looked at her, half angry, half shocked.

"Lizzy?" Cas whispered, looking down at her.

"Put me down." She ordered, anger filling her.

"Lizzy I really don't…"

"NOW!" She screamed, and before she knew it she was on her feet. "Thank you." Castiel simply nodded, looking at her shocked.

"Sammy?" Lizzy called, turning on him.

"Ah…yeah?"

"Give me your phone." She demanded, holding out her hand.

"Lizzy I don't really think…"

"SAM!" She screamed, and she flinched, digging into his pockets for his phone. "Thank you." She smiled at him, before flipping it open and pressing a few buttons.

"Who are you…"

"Shut up." She snapped at Dean as she held the phone up to her ear, who flinched away, looking angry.

_"It's about time you called me back I was starting to think…."_

"You sure picked a hell of a time to pull this crap. My doctor is coming tomorrow and I'm kinda in need of sleep." Lizzy said angrily into the phone.

_"Lizzy?"_ Ruby answered, shocked,

"The one and only."

_"Why are you…"_

"Would you just shut the fuck up and listen?!" She screamed, causing Dean to chuckle a little.

_"Okay…"_

"Thank you. Now this is how it's going to happen. Sam is going to tell you where we are. But you're not coming here on you're own. You're going to meet him somewhere and he'll bring you here. Got it?"

_"Got it…But what about your boyfriend and his buddies?"_

"Suck it up and deal with it. They won't hurt you, and you won't hurt them."

"_How can you be so…."_

"RUBY!" Lizzy yelled. "I am highly pregnant, highly enraged, and I have a VERY low tolerance for just about everyone right now okay? So just shut the hell up and get here!" Lizzy screamed.

_"Look….not that I'm trying to go all girlie, BFF on you here but…is there something wrong? You see a little…"_

Lizzy took in a strangled breath. "Broken?"

_"More so then the last time I talked to you…"_

"Yeah well let's just say I saw something." Lizzy looked over her shoulder at the guys, who were all watching her worried.

_"Something…bad? Evil? Horrible?"_

"I'll take all three for the win…" Lizzy sighed heavily then. "Look just…talk to Sam and get here. We need your help if what you said is true."

_"You got it baby mama." _

"Here." Lizzy pulled the phone away from her ear and handed it to Sam.

Sam watched her cautiously before taking the phone in his hand and pressing it to his ear. "Hey Ruby? Yeah so…" Sam veered off, turning array and walking into the kitchen.

"Are you sure about this?" Dean asked, as he and Castiel came up and stood beside Lizzy.

"What other choice do we have?" A sad expression came over Lizzy's face. "I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Never mind." Michael said suddenly, walking up and standing beside Dean. "I told you, no more childish game. You are a child of God and will act as such." His eyes bore into her, making her feel all the more worthless and belittled. "Now get to work." He added, glancing at Castiel before turning his back on them and walking back towards Elijah.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Gimmie your gun."

"What?" Cas asked, shocked.

"You got it." He smiled, with a smirk, reaching behind him and pulling his gun out. "Bobby, might wanna get outta the way."

"What are you talking about…" Bobby didn't finish his sentence as he watched Dean hand the gun over to Lizzy, he simply walked into the kitchen, pushing Sam into the room further as he did.

"Have at it." Dean whispered, stepping aside, and taking hold of Cas at the same time.

Lizzy pulled the gun up and aimed it at her target. "Michael you are _such _an asshole!" Lizzy cried out.

He didn't even have time to turn before Lizzy emptied the gun into his back, not even flinching as she did it.

"Lizzy!" Castiel screamed once the last bullet was fired.

"Jesus Christ!" Bobby yelled out, as he and Sam both recovered from the borage of bullets.

"What? No. Sorry….Lizzy just….shot Michael." Sam called softly into the phone. "Yeah the angel." He sighed.

"Elizabeth!" Michael screamed, turning around, his face actually red he was so angry.

"I hate you!" She screamed, before actually flinging the gun at Michael, hitting him in the face. She turned then and went to the living room table and grabbed three books before turning back around and flinging them at him as well. "I hate you; I hate you, I HATE YOU!"

"Lizzy…stop." Castiel called softly.

"God it's like….it's like my being part human is a horrible crime to you! That I feel things is a horrible crime. Well guess what!" She screamed, looking half out of her mind. "I do feel. And I am human. And just because I'm part angel doesn't mean I'm gunna go and drop those feelings and be an emotionless robot like you!"

"You emotions make you weak."

"How?!" She screamed.

"You fear for Bobby's life, making you do reckless things around him just to keep him out of harms way, and you end up putting yourself in danger." Bobby looked at her, hurt.

"You care so much for your precious _Sammy_," Michael said it mockingly, and Sam tensed up. "That you feel, if this Ruby should hurt him, you would have to kill her. And if you did try and kill her, who is to know what would happen to you!" Sam's tensed body went soft and he turned and looked to Lizzy.

"And lest we forget Dean. You are so wrapped up in not hurting Dean who is so in love with you that you resort to hiding your emotions towards Castiel when they are near one another. And in doing this, you feel horribly guilty towards your one and only Castiel! Because you think your making him feel that you don't _love him_." He emphasized the last words and Lizzy pulled away from him.

"Your emotions make you small, and insignificant in this fight. Because they get in the way of _everything _you do."

"Michael…" Elijah warned, coming up beside him.

"And tonight, in your strange and over rated attempt to inflict pain on me. Yet another sign that your emotions keep you apart from everyone else."

"Michael." Elijah said it more forcefully this time, as the tall angel moved towards Lizzy.

"You being human isn't what is so horrible. You being human _and _angel it what is wrong. You are an abomination…"

"Michael!" Castiel screamed.

"And you existence disgusts me. If you weren't pregnant with the savior, I could care less if the demons got you."

"Alright, back off." Dean called, as Castiel came forward and took Lizzy's arm, pulling her away from him. "That's enough."

"No. It's not enough." Michal snapped, grabbing hold of Lizzy's other arm and pulling her back towards him violently.

"Hey!" Sam screamed.

"Stop. Now." Elijah ordered.

Michael leaned down to Lizzy, his eyes burning with rage. "I make sure you don't get into harms way, lest you forget that Elizabeth. I protect you." He leaned in even closer, and this time Dean and Bobby rushed forward, taking hold of Lizzy along with Castiel, just in case. "And I can take that protection away anytime I want. Because weather or not your child lives or dies, in the end it is I who will save the world."

"That's what you think." She snapped back.

He pulled away, his eyes wide with shock. "You think you can stop it? You can stop him?" A smirk appeared over his lips then. "Well then, little girl, let's just see you try."

"Michael, NO!" Elijah screamed.

A vast bright light erupted into the room and a massive wave of warm air flew up and hit them all, sending Lizzy backwards into Castiel's arms.

"What just happened?" Sam yelled out.

"Michael has abandoned us…" Elijah whispered.

"What? Why?"

"Cause he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." Castiel snapped, helping her back to her feet.

"Well I dunno Cas, calling me an abomination? And saying I disgust him? Pretty sure he hates me!"

"You need to calm down Elizabeth." Elijah called softly, walking up to her slowly. "Michael will be back, you don't need to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid…"

"Lizzy…" Castiel's voice was soft beside her, as his arm wrapped around her waist.

"What?" Sam said suddenly. "Oh…sorry. No everything's okay we just….yeah. Alright I'll leave right now. See you soon."

"What's up?" Dean asked, turning to Sam.

"Ruby's on her way. Should be at the meeting point in an hour. It'll take me about that to get there so I better leave now." Sam snapped his phone shut and looked up at Lizzy for a moment, clearly pained. "I'll be back in a few hours…" He whispered, before heading to the door.

"Sam…" Lizzy spun away from Dean and Castiel and rushed after him as he walked out the door. "Sam, wait." She called again.

"Don't worry about it Lizzy." He sighed, only glancing back at her before leaving the house, shutting the door harshly as he did.

Lizzy sighed and held back the tears, pulling her hand up and running it through her messy blonde hair.

"Lizzy…" Castiel called behind her.

"Yeah…" She nodded as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm okay." She whispered, wiping the tear away before turning to face them. "Uh…so what now?" Her voice cracked a little, but only Castiel heard it.

"Well….Sam wont be back for a while so you can go back to sleep?" Bobby suggested.

"I don't think I can sleep right now…"

"Lizzy, you need to rest. You've warn yourself out." Cas held his hand out to her, motioning for her to come and stand near him and she did, walking right up to him and molding herself to his side. But as she did, she caught a glimpse of pain in Dean's eyes.

A wave of fear rushed through her and she practically jumped away from Castiel, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"Lizzy?" Castiel whispered, his eyes locked on her. She watched him for a moment, and then her eyes momentarily shifted to Dean. She tried to hide it, but Castiel saw it and he looked to Dean who was now very uncomfortable with the situation. "I understand." Cas nodded to her, smiling.

"No Cas wait!" Lizzy cried out. But he was already gone.

"Where's he go…?" Dean whispered, looking shocked that the angel even left Lizzy's side.

"He left because I…" Lizzy stopped herself and she looked up at Dean. "I don't think I can do this anymore…" She whispered, pulling her hands up and placing then in her hair. "I don't think I can…."

"Yes you can." Dean was suddenly right in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. "You can do it."

Tears were filling Lizzy's eyes now as see looked up at Dean. "How can you be so strong? How can you live with all these things and still make it day to day? I have the weight of the world on my shoulders and all because I'm pregnant with the savior of the world. And I just don't think…what if…"

"Shh…" Dean cooed, pulling her into his embrace as she cried.

"I'm so scared Dean…." Lizzy cried, clinging to him. "I'm so scared that what I saw is going to happen. That I'm going to lose you all."

"You're not losing any of us." Dean promised. "You're strong Lizzy. Stronger then most people I know. And you're gunna make it through. And we're all gunna be here to help you." He pulled away from her a little and looked down, smirking. "Plus, with pie as good as yours, no way I'm going anywhere.

Lizzy smiled through her tears. "Thanks Dean."

"Anytime kiddo." He smiled, pulling her back in and hugging her.


	26. Chapter 26

"I know you can hear me…" Lizzy whispered, as she sat in the panic room, her legs crossed, eyes still red from crying.

"And I know you aren't happy…" Tears started forming in her eyes once again.

"And I want you to know that…I'm sorry." Lizzy pulled her arms up and wrapped them around her, feeling cold suddenly. "I'm so sorry."

A tear rolled down her cheek and she looked up to the roof of the panic room. "It's always been you….it always will be you." She whispered.

"Lizzy?"

She flinched as the panic room door opened. "Yeah?"

Elijah stepped in slowly, watching her as he did. "Sam and Ruby are back…"

"Okay. I'll be up in a minute."

"He's not angry with you."

"What?" Lizzy looked up at him fast, her hair swirling around her face.

"Castiel. He isn't angry with you."

"I wouldn't be so sure…"

"He loves you to much to be angry at you for caring for Dean."

"Is that what this is about? Me caring about Dean?"

"It's about you're feelings. He doesn't want to deny you the ability to care for Dean. So he left."

"I didn't want him to leave." She whispered, tears falling from her eyes. "I never wantted him to leave."

"He will come back." Elijah smiled. "As strong willed as he seems, staying away from you is probably killing him."

"It's killing me too…" Lizzy whispered. When she looked up again, having expected Elijah to say something comforting, she found that he was no longer standing there.

Sighting, she pulled herself up and walked to the panic room door, exiting it and heading upstairs.

"Why do you look so…small?" She heard Ruby's voice.

"He's the angel of innocence." Sam's voice explained.

"And new born children." Lizzy added, as she entered the living room. "Ruby." Lizzy half smiled at her.

"Hot damn, your huge!" She cried out, her eyes going wide as she looked at Lizzy. "I mean you're like…massive."

"Point taken." Dean snapped. "Now can we get on with it? What's the news?"

"They know you're in this state. And their looking for you."

"How do they know I'm here?"

"That I don't know. It's like Mardi Gas out there. And you're the prize beads."

"How do we through them off the trail?" Sam asked.

"You can't. That's why I'm here." Ruby looked around the room then, a little confused. "Aren't we down two angels?"

"Michael left." Elijah said softly. "And Castiel…."

All eyes fell onto Lizzy, and she felt on the spot, and hurt. "Cas left because…"

"Don't worry about it." Ruby said softly. And Lizzy actually smiled at her, thanking her in a way for not forcing her to bring it up.

"So this is what I've got. We put up a circle of rock salt. A thick one. All around the house. And on every door and window. And then we go from there."

"That's it?" Dean snorted. "That's you big plan."

"Well Dean, it's what I've got so far. I was kinda hoping that I'd have the help of three angels who've got a long list of 'demon traps' on their side but seeing as all we've got it Zac Effron over here, I think it's the best thing we can do."

"Who's Zac Effron?" Elijah asked.

"Shut up." Bobby ordered. "She's right boys. Until Cas get's back, or even Michael, this is the best we've got."

Dean looked at Ruby, eyes analyzing her. "Fine." He growled.

"Well…I'll go get the salt." Bobby called, groaning a little as he rose up from his seat and walked towards the door. "Don't kill each other." He called before disappearing.

"I think…I'm gunna make some tea." Lizzy whispered softly, as she walked to the kitchen, her arms wrapped around her.

"Look," Ruby hissed, her voice low. But not low enough that Lizzy couldn't hear her. "I'm not sure what the hell went down with the big bad angels to make them up and leave her alone like this but…." Lizzy felt Ruby's eyes on her as she filled a pot with water. "We gotta get them back or else all hell is gunna break loose. Pun, really intended."

"Castiel won't be gone long. He simply needed to give Lizzy some space."

"Yeah about that…" Sam whispered. "Why'd did he leave anyways?" Sam glanced at Dean.

"Beats the hell outta me." He shrugged.

"Because of Dean."

"There's a shocker." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." He growled.

"He left because of what Michael said. About Lizzy not wanting to hurt you, so she doesn't show emotions towards him, resulting in her feeling guilty."

"Did I just walk into a soap opera?" Ruby asked.

"Castiel feels that he is somehow enabling Lizzy to have a relationship with you." Elijah continued, and Lizzy couldn't help but listen intensely.

"A relationship…?" Dean whispered.

"Not that kind of relationship you idiot." Sam snapped. "He means as friends."

"Oh…yeah I knew that." Dean nodded, standing up taller suddenly, and clearing his throat.

"Castiel left, hoping that in doing so Lizzy would feel more comfortable being around you. So that when he returns, this awkwardness no longer presides itself when the three of you are near one another."

"Why is there awkwardness?"

"Dean's got this thing for Lizzy…"

"Shut up!" Dean snapped. "It's not like that anymore. She's pregnant for Christ sake. With Cas's kid! I'm not that perverted."

"Coulda fooled me." Ruby grinned.

"Watch it." Dean snapped. "And besides," Once again Lizzy felt all their eyes on her as she stood in the kitchen. "I don't think it would have worked out anyways."

"What makes you say that?" Elijah asked all too loudly and they all shushed him.

Dean shrugged. "I dunno. I just think having her as a friend is probably better then having her as more and potentially losing her in the long run."

"Spoken like a true Romeo." Ruby snorted.

"I will shoot you." Dean growled, and Ruby simply chuckled. "What are you laughing at?" He demanded.

"You, obviously."

Lizzy couldn't help but smile as a small argument broke out between Ruby and Dean, while Sam tried to stop them. As they fought behind her, a thought occurred to her about what Elijah had said. Why should she feel so obligated to keep Dean's feelings from getting hurt when hers got destroyed in the long run?

Lifting up the pot of now boiling water, Lizzy's mind drifted to the idea of never feeling bad for hugging Cas, or holding his hand. Kissing him whenever she wanted without feeling bad on Dean's behalf.

Her mind drifted to the idea of him being there with her right then, holding her without her feeling worried of Dean seeing. It would be so much simpler, so guilt free, so easy…

A massive wave of burning hot water splashed onto her feet and Lizzy cried out, dropping the pot, along with the rest of the water onto her feet.

"Lizzy!" Sam cried out as she hobbled away from the water, her feet on fire.

"What'd she do?" Ruby called.

"I…spilt the water on my feet." She whispered, trying to ignore the surging wave of pain that was coursing up her legs.

"Are you okay?" Dean called as he and Sam started walking towards her.

"Yeah I think so I just…" She stepped forward, and her foot hit the water, slipping on the wet and slippery floor.

She felt herself falling backwards, her hands flying up in an attempt to grab onto anything that might stop it. But there was nothing and she was tumbling backwards.

"Lizzy!"

She felt herself jerk upwards, as someone grabbed hold of her hands, before she slammed into a hard body.

Arms were suddenly wrapped around her tightly. "Are you okay?" His voice was rough and husky, breathing rapidly.

She didn't need to open her eyes to know who it was; she simply reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm okay."

"I leave you alone for a few hours, and you nearly kill yourself." He sounded angry.

"I'm sorry…I was just making tea and…"

He pulled away from her, looking down at her lovingly. "I love you." He said vibrantly, before kissing her.

Shock rushed through her, along with that tell tale jolt that he always set off in her, as his fingers kneaded into the skin of her back.

She felt everyone watching them, everyone including Dean. And she felt that twinge of guilt. But it all didn't really matter anymore. Not after what Dean said.

Lizzy tightened her hold on his neck, her hands running through his hair, as his tongue rolled across her lips.

"That's just disturbing…" Ruby said softly.

Lizzy pulled away from Cas, breathless and blushing. "Whoa…" She whispered.

"That's all I get? A 'whoa'?" He smiled at her a little and she blushed even more.

"Well more then a whoa…but what was that for?" Lizzy pulled her hands from about his neck and rested them on his chest, smiling up at him.

"I missed you." He smiled weakly.

"You were gone for three hours." Lizzy noted, looking at him suspiciously.

"They might have been the longest three hours of my existence." He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry I left so abruptly."

"Yeah….I thought you were furious with me."

Castile chuckled then, smiling at her. "I could never be furious with you." He whispered, eyes still closed.

"Okay." Lizzy whispered dreamily.

"I see that Ruby has arrived." Cas opened his eyes and peered past Lizzy, eye locking on the demon.

"Yeah…" Lizzy nodded, still remaining close to Cas. "Your not gunna like…fight her are you?" She asked, pulling away and looking at him, to see that he was still glaring at Ruby.

"So long as she stays away from you," He looked back down at her and smiled. "No I won't."

"So…are we just gunna sit around here or do I have to start the interrogation of baby daddy angel?" Ruby called, looking to Castiel and Lizzy.

"Interrogation?" Lizzy spun around, pulling away from Castiel, looking at Ruby suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

"You boyfriend here,"

"Castiel." Lizzy corrected, seeing the viciousness in Ruby's eyes as she spoke. "He has a name, so use it."

"What happened to not fighting?" Cas asked, reaching forward and pulling Lizzy back towards him.

"You're allowed to be over protective, and so am I." She growled eyes still on Ruby.

"Fine…" Ruby sighed. "_Castiel, _being an angel and all, must know of some way to keep the demons outta here. So I wanna know why he hasn't done it yet."

"Precautions have been taken…"

"Not the right ones." Ruby snapped, cutting Cas off. "I walked right in here without any problems."

"The precautions I have put in place are the right ones. And you will not be told what they are." Cas fired back, pulling Lizzy to his side now, clearly angry.

"Good 'nuff." Ruby smiled. "Now, about this doctor…"

"Oh shit!" Lizzy cried out suddenly, pulling away from Castiel and heading to the basement. "He's gunna be here soon! I have to get ready! And you guys have to clean this place up!" She stopped suddenly and spun around to face Ruby. "You, we need a back story for you…."

"I'll be Sam's girlfriend." She said with a shrug. She glanced up at Sam with a smirk. "Just for pretend."

"No." Lizzy snapped, her eyes narrowing on Ruby.

"Why?" Ruby demanded.

"Because I said so." Lizzy fired back. "You'll be my friend from out of town who doesn't get along with my boyfriend or my brothers." Lizzy smiled and turned back to the basement door.

"Why do they get to pretend to be your brothers?" Ruby demanded.

Lizzy sighed and turned back around. "Cause I like them a hell of a lot more then I'll ever like you." She paused then and looked to Sam and Dean, smiling slightly. "And besides, they pretty much are my brothers anyways."

Ruby looked behind her to see Sam and Dean smiling at Lizzy. "Jesus I did walk into a soap opera." Ruby sighed, rolling her eyes as Lizzy disappeared downstairs.

"Well, you heard the girl." Dean called. "Doc'll be here soon. Might wanna hide all the demon books and guns." He sighed then, running his hand through his hair. "Don't wanna give him the impression that we're members of a cult or something."

"Yeah, cause that's what we should be worried about right now." Ruby laughed.

&

"Why do you get all pretty just for your doctor?" Dean demanded, watching as Lizzy played with her hair. "I mean…who are you trying to impress?"

"Richard?" Lizzy called, glancing at him as she looked in the mirror.

"And why do you call his by his first name?" He added.

"Why do you care? Should I start calling you Mr. Winchester?"

"Look I just think you're a little to invested in…" Dean stopped suddenly and a look of amusement came upon his face. "Mr. Winchester…"

"Oh no. Not happening." Lizzy laughed as she pushed passed him into the living room.

"Why not?!" Dean called, fallowing her.

"Cause you are not that cool. And I am not belittling myself to that level."

"Whats going on?" Bobby called.

"I want her to call me Mr. Winchester." Dean smiled proudly.

"He wants me to call him Mr. Winchester." Lizzy sighed, looking at Bobby.

"Not on your life boy." Bobby laughed.

"Thank you Bobby." Lizzy smiled, pushing away from Dean who stood behind her, and towards the kitchen.

"Mr. Winchester?" Sam asked, looking up at him from his place on the couch.

"Her idea."

"It wasn't an idea." Lizzy called as she fixed herself a sandwich in the kitchen. "I was making a point."

"A point about you getting all pretty just for some doctor." Dean yelled out in retort. "I don't know about you but, I'm pretty sure Cas wouldn't like it knowing you wanna look so good for some stranger."

"It doesn't matter to me." Castiel replied, popping up beside Dean.

"Jesus Cas! Stop doing that!" Dean yelled out, jumping back.

"My apologizes." Castiel said nonchalantly, walking over to Lizzy.

"Where'd you go?" She asked, feeling him come up behind her.

"I needed to look after some things."

"What kind of things?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I was looking for Michael." Lizzy dropped the knife she had been using to cut her sandwich. "Don't be so surprised." Cas whispered. "If finding him means you will be safer, then I will risk having you be angry at me for doing it."

Lizzy turned around looking up at him. "That's a pretty big risk." She said softly.

"What risk?"

"God!" Lizzy screamed, flinching away from where Elijah had popped up, right beside her and Castiel. "I told you NOT TO DO THAT!" she screamed out.

"Doctor's here." Ruby said suddenly, looking out the door, with her arms folded across her chest. "Might wanna get into character." She looked over at Lizzy and gave her an unimpressed look.

"Considering your supposed to be my friend, you better wipe that look off your face." Lizzy snapped, pulling away from Cas and walking towards the door.

"Hello?" Richard called, as he reached the front door.

"Richard. Come on in." Lizzy smiled, as he pulled the door open and slipped in.

"Well, looks like we've got a full house in here today. What's the occasion?" Richard smiled, looking around the room. "And I see a few new faces as well." He added, stopping on Ruby and then moving to Elijah.

"Oh! Er…this is my friend Ruby. From outta town. She's just visiting." Lizzy walked up to Ruby then, and linked her arm with Ruby's smiling.

"Hi." Ruby said happily. "Nice to meet you." She stuck her free hand out. "You better be taking care of my girl here." She added and Dean and Sam exchanged a look of utter shock.

"Don't worry about that. It's all taken care of." He smiled. "And who's this?" He asked, turning to Elijah.

"This is my brother." Cas said fast, as Elijah stepped up towards the doctor, his most innocent face on. "Elijah."

"Nice to meet you Elijah."

"You as well Dr. Richard Bryant." Elijah smiled softly, holding his hand out to the doctor.

"So…what bring you to….town?" Richard's voice went soft as Elijah shook his hand.

"Stop it." Lizzy hissed, pulling away from Ruby.

"I am visiting my brother." Elijah smiled, pulling away from the doctor. "And I am also checking up on sister." Elijah turned and looked to Lizzy and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, so you two must have been together for a long time if Elijah calls you his sister."

Lizzy looked to Dean and Sam, fear across her face. "Oh no…not exactly."

"Oh so your getting married?!" Richard cried out suddenly, excited for the pair.

"No." Sam and Dean said together, as Sam rose up from the couch, and Dean took a step towards Lizzy.

Richard looked a little worried. "I'm confused…if Elijah is calling you his sister doesn't that imply that you are either married or getting married?"

"Well…" Lizzy looked over to Dean and Sam once again for any help, but they simply shrugged.

"Well you see doc," Ruby stepped up and locked her arm around Lizzy and smiled. "Liz here is such an awesome girlfriend that Cas and Elijah's family love her to death."

"Oh?" Richard looked interested suddenly.

"Yeah. See I've had the pleasure of meeting a few other members of Castiel's family. And this girl," Ruby looked down at Lizzy and smiled forcing Lizzy to smiled in return. "This girl right here fits in so well with them, that even if Cas and her break up, she's still got a spot there for Christmas dinner." Ruby smiled.

"Well then, I see the need for Elijah to call you 'sister'." Richard chuckled.

"Ha…yeah." Lizzy said sarcastically.

"Well, shall we?" He asked, pointing towards Bobby's bedroom.

"Sure." She smiled as the doctor headed into the house. "Cas?" Lizzy held her hand out to him and he appeared right beside her, unbeknownst to the doctor.

"Have fun you two." Ruby called softly, as the pair, along with the doctor entered the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"Well…" Dean called. "That was awkward…" He sighed.

"No kidding…." Ruby whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

hey all ! sorry it's been forever since i updated ... i've bee having a hard time trying to figure out how to segway the story towards the ending. but i've got it working now so more updates are sure to fallow more rapidly ! :) btw, just to warn you, its really early where i am and i'm really tired so if there are spelling mistakes that i didn't fix, that would be why . on that note, please be sure to review ! thankssss  
xoxo magiie

* * *

"Thanks doc." Dean called, as the doctor walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him as Lizzy slowly walked out into the living room with her hands protectively on her large belly. "Everything alright then?"

"Yup. Everything is perfect!" She smiled happily. A little too happily.

"Something's wrong…" Sam whispered, watching her closely.

"You're not telling us something…" Dean added.

"Everything is fine." Cas said sternly, walking into the room behind her.

"No it's not." Elijah looked to Castiel then, his eyes narrow. "She's depressed…" He whispered.

"What?" Sam asked, looking worried.

"Why?"

Lizzy looked over at Cas, pulling her arms up around herself, and then back to the boys.

"Lizzy…" Cas whispered, reaching for her. But it was too late.

A small cry escaped her as she turned around fast, before bolting down to the basement.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, as he and Dean rose up.

"She is unhappy." Elijah whispered sadly, watching the door to the basement.

"Why? Is something wrong with the baby?" Dean asked, looking to Castiel for answers.

"No. The baby is fine. It's just…" Cas sighed then. "Richard started talking about the delivery while we were in Bobby's room. Planning it with Lizzy. About what kind of birth she wants, if she wants an epidural, those kind of things."

"So?" Dean snapped.

"Lizzy won't have those things." Elijah said softly. "Lizzy wont have what is considered a normal delivery and because of this she is sad…"

"Why? No hospital bills. That's a good thing isn't it?"

"Dean…" Sam growled at his uncaring behavior. "I don't think _any_ of us can begin to understand what a woman feels when she's having a child. For all we know, picking and choosing those things is something she _wanted _to do."

Dean's eyes went wide with realization. "Shit…" He whispered. "Well what can we do?"

"Well we obviously need to cheer her up somehow don't we?" Sam remarked, clearly stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I got that one Samantha." Dean snapped. "Any ideas?" He looked up at the angel standing in front of him.

"Well…" Cas whispered, clearly thinking. "I do have one idea. It's something that human woman do when their pregnant…but I'm not sure how we could make it work…."

"Cas, we fight demons and monster. I think we can make whatever you have in mind work."

&

She had heard the Impala start up and race out of the drive way nearly three hours ago. And it never crossed her mind that anything was wrong. Probably just the boys going on a hunt.

But now, the boys were back, and they were running around upstairs like mad men. Stomping, yelling, breaking things as well.

And just when she thought that everything was starting to calm down, right when they weren't moving around anymore, music started blasting out above her.

But not just any music. Spice Girls music.

"What the hell…" Lizzy whispered, looking up to the roof as she rose up from the bed, utterly unsure as to what was going on.

She slowly made her way up the stairs, the music getting louder and louder as she came closer to the door.

"Dean turn it down!" She heard Sam scream.

"Oh come on Sammy! You love this song!" Dean laughed as the song 'Stop' by the Spike girls started to play.

"What on earth are you guys doing?!" Lizzy cried out as she pushed the door open and stepped into the house.

"SURPRISE!" Dean and Sam screamed out happily.

"Wha…what the hell?" Lizzy asked, a little confused as she looked around.

The whole house had been decorated in white and baby blue baby shower decorations. Balloons, streamers and various banners that all said something along the lines of 'It's a Boy!' were placed everywhere.

A massive arrangement of food had been placed out in the kitchen, cold cuts, veggies, fruit and, not so much to Lizzy surprise, a few bags from a fast food joint.

And finally, sitting on the coffee table was a large round cake that said 'CONGRADULATION' in big blue letters across it.

"You were supposed to yell surprise when she walked in the room guys…" Dean said glumly, looking to the angels.

"Oh…" Cas whispered, looking from Dean to Lizzy. "Surprise!" He smiled at her lovingly.

"Now Elijah…" Sam whispered, still looking at Lizzy.

She turned and looked at the teenaged angel and watched as he pulled a small black tube up and twisted the end of it.

A slew of colored streamers and confetti shot out at her.

"Surprise." He said when they slowly started to fall.

"Wow…you guys this is…" Lizzy looked around, and felt a smile appear on her face. "This is great."

"I figured it would cheer you up." Dean smiled.

"Oh shut up this so wasn't you idea." Lizzy laughed, as she walked up Dean, hugging him tightly. "But I thank you anyways." She smiled, pulling away. "And I'm sure you were the one who decorated because we both know Dean doesn't have a coordinated bone in his body."

"Of course." Sam grinned as she reached up and hugged him.

"Thanks Sammy." She smiled, kissing his cheek as she pulled away and turned to Elijah, who has a mischievous look on his face. "Okay, I'm not gunna hug you but…thanks." She smiled at him warmly, before turning to Castiel.

"Are you happy now?" He asked with a smiled as he reached down, locking his arms around her waist.

"Mhm." Lizzy smiled brightly, as he knelt down and pressed his lips to hers. "Thank you." She whispered when he pulled away, leaning in close to him.

"Alright! We've got stuff to do so no more mushy stuff!" Dean cried out, clapping his hands together.

"What kind of 'stuff'?" Lizzy asked, watching as Sam and Dean suddenly scrambled about.

"Well nerd boy over here went and looked up some stuff and apparently they play games at these baby showers so…" Dean turned around and faced Lizzy. "Socks." He smirked, holding up a box full of small baby socks.

"Socks?"

"Yes. Sock." Dean smirked, before bending down and dumping them all onto the floor.

"For you viewing pleasure, you are going to watch Dean, myself, Elijah and Cas attempt to put these socks into pairs over the course of one minute. And whoever gets the most pairs, wins."

"What do they win?" Lizzy asked, as Cas guided her over to the couch, helping her sit down, before returning to where Sam, Dean and Elijah were kneeling.

"Uhh…I don't know." Dean said suddenly, looking to Sam. "What do I win?"

"Don't get cocky." Sam snapped. "The winner gets to…"

"Change the music?" Lizzy offered, getting tired of the old school nineties music that was playing.

"Perfect." Dean smirked.

"Lizzy, you can time us." Sam called, before tossing her his phone.

"Kay." She smiled, catching it fast. "Alright…on your mark…"

"Don't cheat Dean." Sam whispered.

"Get set…"

"I wont cheat."

"Go!" She cried out, before looking down and watching as Dean pushed Sam away from the pile of socks and started grabbing as many as possible.

"Cheater!" Sam cried out, regaining himself and as he started grabbing socks, Dean chuckling evilly beside him.

"But I don't understand the meaning of this game…" Elijah noted, pulling one of the very tiny baby socks up. "They all look the same." He noted. Looking over the small blue and white stripped object.

"Aha!" Dean cried out suddenly, and reached up, ripping the sock from Elijah's hand. "Thanks." He smirked, pairing it with another one.

"Thirty seconds!" Lizzy called, watching the two humans frantically rushing through the socks while the two angels took their very sweet time.

"This game infuriates me…" Cas said suddenly as he paired his first sock.

"Don't worry." Lizzy called, eyes on the stop watch application on Sam's phone. "When the times up I'll make you feel better." She didn't need to look up to know that he was smiling at her lovingly.

"Ew." Dean said under his breath.

"Fifteen seconds!"

"Come on, come on, come…Sam move you hand!"

"Shut up!" Sam yelled back.

"TIME!" Lizzy cried out.

"I won." Dean called out with a smirk.

"No you didn't." Sam fired back. "Lemme count them out and…"

"Oh no your don't. I know you and you'll add my socks to your pile to win!"

"No I wont!"

"Children! Please!" Lizzy called out, as she rose up to her feet. "I'll count them." She smiled. "Cas?" She smiled at him, as he rose up.

"Yes?"

She leaned forward and planted a very soft kiss on his lips, while her right hand rested on his stomach.

"What was that for?" Cas asked as she pulled away.

"Made you feel better didn't it?" She grinned up at him.

"Can we get to me winning please?" Dean called.

"Okay, okay." She smiled, turning back and looking down at the floor. "Okay…Dean you have ten pairs."

"In your face!" He cried out triumphantly, rising up to his feet.

"And Sammy you have….thirteen."

"What?!" Dean cried out.

"Yes!" Sam smiled as he stood up. "In YOUR face!" He grinned before marching over to the stereo and turning off the Spice Girls.

"Sammy I swear if you put some kind of country crap on I'll…."

"Shut up Dean." Sam called back as he played with the dial. "Aha, there we go." He smirked as Renegade by Styx played out into the room.

"Huh…good choice." Dean smiled.

"What's next?" Lizzy asked, bringing her hands up to her chest and folding them together, a bright smile on her lips.

"Presents." Elijah said softly.

"Presents?!" Lizzy cried out, more then overjoyed.

"Well you can't have a baby shower without presents." Dean smirked as he and Sam walked into Bobby's room, before they both returned with their arms full of presents.

"Wow…you guys this is…" Lizzy smiled as they placed the presents down on the floor, just beside the couch. "This is amazing."

"Well get to opening them!" Sam cried out, clearly excited.

"Kay." She smiled, sitting back down onto the couch while Dean passed her the first one. "Lemme guess who wrapped this…" Lizzy whispered as she looked over the small rectangle in her hands. "Nice going Dean." She smiled, looking up at him.

"We were in a hurry." He shrugged, as she ripped at the paper.

"A baby log book." Lizzy read the title as she looked it over. "Hmm." She smiled.

"What? Don't you like it?" Dean asked, looking worried.

"What? Oh yeah I love it! I was just thinking of what I'd put in it." She whispered, looking it over with a small smile on her lips.

"Well you don't have to…"

"Alright next one!" She called out, passing the book to Cas who held it for her.

"Here you go." Sam smiled, handing her another similar looking wrapped box, only longer. "I think you'll like this." He added with a smile

"Okay." She grinned, as she ripped away the paper. "A baby foot and hand print maker. Oh Sam that's so cool!"

"Yeah, I thought so. And it comes with a frame so you can hang it up." He added as she looked over the item, smiling.

"Thanks." She smiled as Dean pulled up another, larger one. "What is that!?" She asked, looking shocked.

"Well…I wasn't sure if you'd like it but…I figure you're going to need it." He smiled as he slid it across the floor to her feet.

Lizzy quickly ripped at the paper, revealing the item. "A mommy Hug Carrier." She whispered, looking over it.

"Yeah it's really cool. It's got a bunch of different settings so you can have the kid on your back, or in front of you, or carry him like Angelina Jolie did with her kinds in that weird hammock thing." Dean smiled.

"Wow, you really got into that didn't you?" She laughed while looking it over.

"Yeah well…you know." He smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled at him happily. "What's next?" She asked as Sam pulled up a large wicker basket filled with items.

"This is just the basic stuff." He smiled, placing it in her lap.

The basket contained onesies, more socks, slippers, towels, face cloths, baby powder, moisturizer, creams, shampoo, and wipes among many other things.

"This is great." Lizzy smiled as Dean passed her another one.

"This one is well…"

"Diapers?" Lizzy guessed, as she grabbed hold of the item.

"Yeah." He smirked.

"And another." Sam smiled, handing her a large box.

"Holy guys you went a little over board didn't you?" She asked, seeing that she still had a two smaller ones left.

"Nah. No worries." Dean smirked as she opened up the box.

"Awe this is great." She smiled happily, looking at all the many clothing items that were in the box, including shirts, pants, sweaters and hats.

"Okay, this one isn't from us." Dean explained, as Sam handed her a small her rectangular box.

"Okay. Who's it from?"

"Me." Elijah smiled as he stood before her as she ripped open the item.

"A…picture frame?" She looked up at Elijah curiously.

"You need to read it Elizabeth." He explained, pointing to the item in her hands.

"Oh…okay." She smiled, before looking back down at the box. "All Because Two People Fell In Love…." She whispered as she looked over the inscription that was inscribed along the bottom of the frame. "Oh…Elijah that's…." She looked up at him. "Now I can give you a hug." She called out, opening her arms to him.

"You're welcome Elizabeth." He smiled, as he vent down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay, there's only two more." Dean noted as he handed her another one.

"Two? Where's the other one?"

"You'll see." Castiel whispered beside her and she jumped a little, almost forgetting that he was there.

"Alright there you go." Dean smiled, handing her the very small box. "This is the special one from me and Sammy." He added, watching as she opened up the box.

"It's a…nail?" Lizzy asked, looking up at them a little unsure of what the meaning behind it was.

"Yup." Sam smirked.

"A nail for what?"

"The crib." The brothers answered together.

"Why would I need a nail to the…" Lizzy stopped dead and her eyes went wide. "Wait…a nail for a crib…as in a baby crib?"

"Yup."

"But…where is it?" Lizzy asked, a little confused.

"Well, we haven't actually put it together yet but…" Sam and Dean rose up suddenly and walked out into the kitchen.

"Tada!" Dean called as he and Sam pulled a large box out into the open. "One masterpiece crib." He smirked.

"Oh guys this is…this is amazing." She smiled, rising up with a little help from Cas. "Thank you so much."

"No problem kid." Dean smiled.

"But wait." Lizzy said, stopping herself as she walked towards the boy.

"What?" They all asked.

She held up the small nail, looking over it. "If this is a nail to the crib then…."

"Oh it's not actually from the crib." Sam explained. "We just wanted to confuse you." He added with a smirk.

"Nice." She laughed as the music around then change. "Ouu!" She cried out happily. "I love this song."

"Girls got a good taste in music." Dean smiled, as Any Way You Want it but Journey started to play.

"That she does." Sam smirked before suddenly rushing towards her.

"Sammy!" She cried out as he took her right hand and placed his left on her his before spinning her around. "What are you doing?!" She demanded, trying to be angry as she laughed.

"Dancing." He called back as he spun her around the room. "Why?" He asked, stopping the spinning before dipping her, causing her to shriek. "I thought you said you like this song?"

"Well I do I just wasn't expecting a dance _partner_!" She cried out in shock as he started twirling her in front of him before sending her out at arms length where she started laughing hysterically. "Stop! I'm gunna pee my pants!" She cried out as she laughed, as Sam slowly pulled her back in towards him, everyone around them laughing.

"Sorry." He chuckled, hugging her with one arm as she tried to calm herself. "Maybe you should dance with someone a little less….extravagant?" He suggested.

"Oh Sammy….if it means having that much fun I'd gladly dance with you again." She looked up at him, now having caught her breath. "But I think I'll wait till when I'm not pregnant."

"Good plan." He smiled, leaning down and kissing her forehead as she laughed.

"Alright! Who wants cake?!" Dean called out.

"You." They all answered and he smirked.

"True." He grinned, walking towards the coffee table holding a knife, Elijah behind him with the plates and forks.

"Have a seat Lizzy. First piece if for you."

"Well there's something new." She called out, as she walked over to Cas, before sitting down on the couch and leaning into his embrace.

"Hope you like it." Dean called, as he cut a piece of the cake. "It's chocolate." He slowly lifted up the plate to her, which had a massive piece of cake on it.

Taking the plate in her hand Lizzy smiled. "Guys….thanks for this. I didn't think I'd get to have one of these considering the circumstances…but, this is probably the best baby shower I could have ever imagines."

The smiles that appeared on the faces for the four men around her made Lizzy smile all the more.

"It was our pleasure." Elijah whispered, smiling at her. "Now, would someone please explain to mean what this 'cake' is?" HE asked, looking to Sam and Dean.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Dean cried out, while Sam sighed. "Of all the things not to know about you don't know about cake…CAKE!" Dean cried out, ranting on about Elijah's lack of intelligence, while Elijah taunted him with Sam sitting there trying to calm them both down.

"Are you happy now?" Castiel whispered as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

She nodded leaning her head against his arm. "Yes." She whispered, watching the fight as she took a bite of her cake.

"Good." Cas whispered, leaning down towards her. "I'm glad." She felt him smile as his lips pressed to her forehead.

Lizzy laughed out loud, watching as Dean commenced his 'Im gunna punch Elijah' speech, as Sam started his own 'that wont get you anywhere' retort. "Me too." She whispered, before taking another bite of her cake.


	28. Chapter 28

"What are you looking at?" Cas asked, walking over to where Lizzy was, lying down on their bed with a book in front of her.

"It's the baby book that the boys gave me. I'm trying to figure out what to put in it."

Slowly, Cas came and sat down beside her, resting his hand on her large belly. "What humans normally put in these things?"

"Not a normal pregnancy." She noted, looking up at him and smiling.

"Well…" Cas paused, thinking it over. "Why don't you put what you know it in?"

She looked up at him curiously, closing the book slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Put what you know." He smiled, leaning in and kissing her for a moment. "Elijah and I are going to look for Michael once again." A pout appeared over Lizzy's lips. "Are you making that face because you don't want Michael back, or because your sad that I'm leaving?"

"What do you think?"

Cas laughed, catching Lizzy of guard. "I think I'll be back within the hour."

She smiled then, pushing the book away and leaning towards him. "You better be."

Castiel smiled and reached up, pushing her hair out of her face. "I promise." He whispered, before leaning in and kissing her passionately.

Halfway through the kiss, his lips simply disappeared, and Lizzy opened her eyes to see him missing.

"I hate when you do that." She growled, before leaning back and falling against the pillows of their bed.

Reaching over and picking up the book once again, Lizzy opened it and looked at the first page.

"Write what you know…" She whispered, repeating what Cas had said. "What do I know…" She asked herself then, resting over and grabbing the pen she had at hand that was resting on the bed as well.

"What I know…." She whispered, pressing the pen to the paper as she began to write.

&&&&&

"I still don't understand it…" Lizzy sighed, as she folded another shirt. "I mean…they were all here and now…gone."

"Don't know what to tell you kid." Dean sighed, watching as she folded the laundry. "I swear to you I put them in Bobby's room."

"Did you move them Bobby?" Lizzy called.

"Nope. They weren't there when I went in."

"Maybe Sammy moved them?" Lizzy asked, looking to Dean.

"No, he wouldn't…and they aren't downstairs?"

"Nope."

"Have you asked Cas?"

"Yes. But every time I do he seems to change the topic…"

"So maybe Cas took them?" Dean suggested.

"Now why on earth would Cas take all the baby gifts you got me and hide them?"

Dean shrugged. "Maybe he didn't like them?" Lizzy rolled her eyes as Dean chuckled.

"And I just finished writing in the baby book too." She sighed angrily.

"Well you still got the crib at least." Bobby pointed out.

"Yes I know but…I still don't understand it…they can't have just vanished…" Sighing, Lizzy straightened herself up, pressing her hand onto her back.

"You okay?" Dean asked, watching as she winched.

"Yeah." She moaned. "My back's just really sore today…"

"You shouldn't be lifting things this far in." Dean noted, watching her stand up, winching once again.

"Dean I'm not due for two weeks. I think I'll be…" She stopped half way through her sentence and pressed her hand onto her belly.

"What?" Dean and Bobby called.

"It's nothing just…a cramp." Lizzy sighted and stood up then, smiling. "Nothing to worry about." She added, smiling.

"You sure?" Dean called, watching as she slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Yes Dean." She called through a laugh. "I've been getting them all day. It's nothing to be worried about."

"All day?" Bobby called, stepping towards her.

"Yeah." She shrugged it off, before going into the fridge. "Anyone want something to…"

"Cas!" Bobby called out suddenly and Lizzy jumped.

"What are you doing?" Lizzy asked. "Cas and Elijah will be back tonight! They said they had important stuff to do!"

"Nothing more important than this." Bobby smiled happily before walking over to her. "Come on then, we gotta get you sitting down."

"Bobby you're freaking me out…what's going on?" Lizzy asked, as he pushed her softly towards the couch.

"Well it would appear that you're in labor."

"What?!" Dean screamed, jumping up as Bobby ushered Lizzy to the couch where she sat down. "How? When…WHY?!"

"When did you start getting those pains?"

"When I woke up…" Lizzy whispered, trying to stay calm.

"Okay, and how far apart are they?" Bobby asked, grabbing a pillow and handing it to her to place behind her back.

"Maybe twenty minutes? A little less?" She answered softly.

"Alright, Dean, call your idjut brother."

"He's meeting with Ruby…"

"I know what he's doing. Now call 'im and tell 'im to get here!"

"Right…okay…where's my phone?"

"In your pocket." Lizzy called softly.

"Right! Okay…uh…" Pulling the phone out, Dean looked over it. "How to you work this thing?" He asked, looking at the electronic device, totally dumb struck.

"Oh gimmie that." Lizzy snapped, reaching out as he handed her the phone. "A demon try's to kill you and you don't even flinch, but I go into labor and you turn into pudding." Lizzy sighed, holding the phone up to her ear. "Hey Sammy. Listen…we need you to get back here right away…no he's fine it's me. Sam…Sam…Sam! I'm fine. I'm just in labor. Okay…breath…Sammy? Are you okay?"

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"He's having a panic attack." Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Sam! Put Ruby on the phone. Hi. Can you drive him here? Thanks."

"Well?" Dean asked as Lizzy handed him back his phone.

"Ruby's driving him. He's freaking out."

"Way to go Samantha." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Not much better then you Deanna."

"Not funny." Dean growled.

"Sorry." She whispered, looking apologetic.

"How you feeling?" Dean asked, coming over and sitting next to her.

"Oh…I'm good." She smiled.

"You're lying…" Dean noted with a little smile.

"Okay…I'm scared to death…and I really, really,_ really _want Cas here…" Lizzy turned and looked at him and her eyes were filled with tears. "And it's really starting to hurt now…"

"Okay…well um…what do I do?!"

"Just…sit with me…talk to me. So I can try and ignore this!" Her voice rose up as she spoke, clearly in more pain then she let on.

"You okay?"

"It really hurts…a lot."

"More then it did a few minutes ago?"

"Mhm." Lizzy nodded. Slowly she turned and looked up at him. "A lot more."

"How the hell is that possible?!" Dean demanded.

"This is a baby whose genetics are more then half angelic." Lizzy shrugged, as the pain slowly dissipated. "You never know what's gunna happen."

"Alright, the doc's on his way." Bobby called, as he entered the room, phone in hand.

"Thank you Bobby." Lizzy smiled, before he disappeared into the kitchen.

"How you holding up kid?" Dean asked.

"Pretty good considering…" Lizzy cut herself off and squeezed her eyes shut, inhaling deeply. "Ouu….that one was big."

"Well just…breath and…think of happy things and…"

"Dean…go take a walk." Lizzy half laughed, looking over to see the elder Winchester suddenly turn very pale.

"No, no. I'm fine." He smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah just…" Lizzy sighed then, and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm good." She nodded.

"Alright. Well…You need anything? Glass of water? A pillow?" He asked, leaning in towards her.

"Uh….hold my hand?" Turning, Lizzy looked up at him apologetically. "I'm really freaking out."

"Well…don't." Dean smiled, reaching over fast and taking her hand in his. "It's gunna be okay." He reassured her, smiling happily.

His smile faded however, as the roaring sound of the Impala pulling up to the house rang out around them, before the sound of metal hitting metal erupted.

"Dammit!" Dean screamed, rising up just as the front door burst open.

"Is she okay?!" Sam cried out, looking around and breathing in deeply.

"What did you do to my car?" Dean demanded.

"Lizzy!" Sam called, turning and seeing her, before rushing to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Fine Sammy." She smiled as he reached out and took her other hand in his.

"Sam…my car?"

"Wasn't me." Sam said fast, glancing up at the furious Dean for only a moment. "When did it happen?"

"Apparently it's been happening since this morning. I just didn't think anything of it because I'm not due for two weeks."

"Sam…who did what to my car!"

"I did you freak."

"What are you doing here?" Dean demanded, watching as Ruby walked into the house.

"I drove him here. Remember? He was meeting me when lil angel girl over there decided to pop."

"I may be having a baby Ruby but that wont stop me from kicking your ass." Lizzy snapped, turning and looking at the brunette as she slammed Bobby's door shut.

"Sorry, my bad. But he wanted to get here fast so I got him here fast." Ruby shrugged. "Thing ain't half bad when you put the pedal to the metal." Smirking, Ruby reached out and tossed the keys to Dean.

"If there is one scratch on my car…" He warned, catching the key's without blinking.

"There's probably more then one."

"Excuse me?!"

"Dean." Lizzy called softly, inhaling deeply.

"It's just a car Dean. It's not as important as…."

"Just a car? That things vintage! And in good shape. Or at least it was."

"Dean…" Lizzy called, a little more urgently.

"You better believe you're gunna be paying for any repairs I have to make on it."

"Dean!" Lizzy screamed now as she reached up, grabbing hold of Dean's hand and squeezing it, along with Sam's as her eyes snapped shut.

"You okay?" Sam asked, as Dean sat down.

"Oh….god." She moaned in pain, her eyes snapped shut, her face flushed.

"Their really close." Ruby called, her voice seeming filled with worry as she stepped closer.

"Where's Cas?" Sam asked.

"M.I.A." Bobby sighed, walking back into the living room.

"Anyone call him?" Ruby asked. They all turned and looked at her angrily. "What?"

"Please, don't talk." Lizzy snapped.

"I called him. A few minutes ago." Bobby explained as Lizzy sat on the couch, looking very pale. "But he didn't show up yet."

"Can he ever hear you when you call him?"

"Yeah." Bobby nodded. "I ain't all marked up with those signs things like dumb and dumber over there are."

"Well that can only mean on thing." Ruby said softly.

"What?" Lizzy asked, ignoring the pain and looking to the demon.

"The only way that he wouldn't be able to hear Bobby call him, would be if he's somewhere that's protected against anything supernatural."

"What you mean like a church?" Dean asked, a questionable look on his face

"No." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Where ever he is, he's protected by very powerful sigils."

"What does that mean?"

"Unless you can zap yourself to where he is," Ruby stepped towards Lizzy and paused, looking rather sad. "He's not gunna hear you."

Lizzy looked away from Ruby fast, taking in a small strangled breath. "So your saying…" She whispered, her eyes on the floor. "Your saying that unless he shows up of his own free will…." Lizzy glanced up at Ruby then, tears in her eyes. "He'll miss our baby being born?"

"It's a possibility."

"Oh god…" Lizzy gasped, looking back to the floor as she started to cry.

"Way to go hell bitch." Dean snapped angrily, as both he and Sam tried to comfort Lizzy. "Lizzy don't worry, he'll be here. We'll get him here."

"Yeah, even if we have to go find him." Sam added, stroking her back slowly.

"He could be anywhere!" She cried out, as tears streamed down her cheeks. "He could be on another continent for all we know!"

"Come on Lizzy just…breath. It'll be okay. He'll sense something's wrong or…he'll feel it and he'll come running and…"

"He wont sense anything if he's behind those sigils." Ruby called and both Sam and Dean looked up at her angrily. "Sorry…"

"Alright! Water is boiling, I've got clean sheets and…what the hell happened?" Bobby asked as he walked into the living room.

"We can't call Cas…" Dean whispered, still trying to console Lizzy.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind." Sam growled. "There's nothing we can do? Nothing _you_ can do?" He asked, looking up at Ruby.

"Well…there is something."  
"What?" Lizzy called, looking up at her hopefully.

"Listen here sister, if I do this, not only will it hurt you like hell, but I'm pretty sure your baby daddy's gunna skin me raw." Ruby sighed then, and looked down at Lizzy's belly. "Plus, the state that you're in…."

"I don't care." Lizzy said fast. "I want him here." She paused then and took a deep breath. "No, I _need _him here."

"I get it. But seriously this…this is gunna hurt."

"What are you gunna do?" Dean asked, watching her angrily while still holding onto Lizzy.

"Well lets put it this way." Slowly, Ruby stepped up to Lizzy and reached out to touch her.

"Ouch!" Lizzy cried out, flinching as Ruby's hand hovered in front of her face.

"What?" Sam, Dean and Bobby called.

"Well not that I'm an expert on the matter but…because she's having a baby at the moment, her angelic powers are otherwise…occupied. You know, making sure that the baby's okay, protecting other valuable assets that are located inside your body and such? Like pulling all that strength and pain free power you got inside." Lizzy nodded. "And usually if I touch you, nothing happens right?"

"Right." Lizzy nodded, thinking back to the time when they pretended to be friend for the doctor.

"Well, since you angelic half is otherwise engaged, when I touch you like so," Rapidly, Ruby pushed her hand forward and simply touched Lizzy's arm.

"AH!" She cried out, pulling away.

"It hurts like a bitch." Ruby half smirked.

"And how is hurting Lizzy gunna get Cas here?" Sam asked, looking rather annoyed that Ruby had hurt Lizzy.

"He feels my pain." Lizzy explained. "Just like I feel his."

"And you didn't tell us this before because?" Bobby asked.

"Cause neither of us was ever in pain." She shrugged.

"Then why can't he feel the labor pain?" Dean asked.

"Dunno…maybe because it's natural?" Lizzy shrugged once again. "Or it's not enough pain."

"But this will be." Ruby said this a little to happily for Sam and Dean's liking. "Ready baby mama?" She asked, as she peeled her jacket off.

"Wait. What are you gunna do?"

"Hug her." Ruby said coyly, looking to Dean smirking. "Sorry to say that means you have to get up."

"Wonderful."

"Get, if it gets you your man?"

"It's worth it." Lizzy finished, before she slowly started to get up, with Sam and Dean helping. "Alright so…just hug?"

"Pretty much." Ruby nodded. "If it gets to be too much…" She added a little more caringly.

"I'll deal with it."

"Lizzy…." Dean called in a warning tone.

"I'll deal with it." She said again, more sternly. "Alright, let's do this." Lizzy sighed, before opening up her arms.

"Ready?" Ruby asked, stepping closer.

"No." Dean whispered, as he and Sam rose up.

"Yes." Lizzy nodded, ignoring the brothers.

"Then here we go." Ruby whispered, before she stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Lizzy.


	29. Chapter 29

"It doesn't look right…" Cas noted, as he looked back and forth, his eyes scanning everything in sigh.

"I think it looked perfect." Elijah smiled.

"She wont like it."

"Yes she will." Elijah sighed. "You worry to much of her liking things."

"What should I be worried about?" Cas asked, tilting his head towards the small angel.

"About her being grateful that you did this?" Elijah suggested. "Castiel, Elizabeth loves you, and having you to do this for her will only make her love you more."

"I still think it doesn't look right."

"It will look fine when we get the last piece. Honestly, it was a wonderful idea to begin with. And she will love it."

Castiel sighed and nodded slowly. "You're right." He whispered, a small smile coming to his lips, softening his stern features. "It is perfect and she will…"

A wave on pain washed over him, and he toppled over, landing on the ground.

"Castiel?" Elijah called, standing over him and looking down. "What's wrong?"

"I…don't know." Castiel whispered, slowly rising up, staggering a little as he did. "It felt like…" Another wave cashed into him and his legs gave out.

"Castiel!" Elijah called, catching him before he could hit the ground. "What is happening?" He asked, holding the angel up effortlessly. "What's wrong?"

"Lizzy." Cas whispered, trying to catch his breath. "She's being hurt." Cas explained, looking up at Elijah, whose face was suddenly blank.

If anyone had been in the room, the sound of vast flapping wings would have been heard, only seconds later.

&

"ARH!" Lizzy screamed, her knees buckling, as both she and Ruby fell to the floor, Ruby still latched onto her.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby called again, still hugging her tightly.

"Okay. That's enough." Dean called angrily, stepping towards the pair on the floor. "I said that's enough!"

"No!" Ruby yelled, saying exactly what was on Lizzy mind. "Not till Cas get's…"

"Lizzy!"

Ruby was suddenly ripped away from Lizzy and flung into the opposite wall, crashing to a stop on the floor.

"Insolent demon! You dare touch her!" Castiel roared, coming towards Ruby, who was looking up at him disoriented.

"Cas…" Lizzy's voice called out, breathing deeply as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" Elijah called, stepping towards her as Sam and Dean helped her up. "How did she do that? How did she hurt you as she did?"

"Cas!" Lizzy called again, more frantically, catching his attention.

"Lizzy." He called, turning to her. "Are you…"

"Where were you?!" She screamed angrily, her grip on Dean and Sam's hands getting tighter.

"Lizzy…you should sit down…" Sam suggested. But she didn't even hear him.

"I was…looking for Michael."

"No you weren't. I called you and you didn't come. Now where were you?!"

"I…we were…I mean…"

"Just…shut up." She snapped, still holding tightly onto Sam and Dean's hands.

"Get her sitting down!" Ruby called, slowly rising up. "She shouldn't be…standing." Ruby groaned, reaching up and touching her already bruised neck.

"What's going on…" Cas demanded looking from Ruby, to Lizzy who was being escorted to the couch by Sam and Dean. "And why were you in so much pain? And why was…"

"I'm in labor." Lizzy said softly, as she sat down on the couch.

"Wha…what?!" Cas cried out, rushing to her side and pushing Sam out of the way.

"I'm in labor." She repeated angrily, as she sat next to her. "And we tried calling you but you were no where to be found. So Ruby gave me a great big hug and you showed up!"

"You deliberately put yourself in pain just to get my attention?" Cas demanded, looking at her sternly.

"Well clearly the intense vaginal pain I'm suffering wasn't enough!" She screamed.

"You okay?" Dean asked, looking up to see her face twisted with pain.

"They're really close now." She moaned.

"Come here." Cas whispered softly, enfolding his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Ah…" She gasped slightly, shifting.

"Better?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"Kinda…" She snapped.

"I'm sorry?"

"Just shut up and hold me." She snapped back playfully, leaning closer to him.

"Where's the doctor?" Elijah asked.

"On his way." Bobby called. "Said he'd be here asap."

"I don't think asap is soon enough." Lizzy whispered, burying her face in Castiel's chest, still holding onto Sam and Dean's hands tightly.

"Just breath." Dean called softly, as Cas tried to comfort her by whispering to her.

"And don't push." Ruby added, causing everyone to look at her. "What?"

"Don't push?" Lizzy called. "I think pushing is kind in the job description!" She screamed.

"No I mean…do push but…not till the doctors here because we don't know how dilated you are and…" Ruby stopped when she looked at all the many shocked faces around her. "Just…don't push. Not yet."

Lizzy watched her angrily for a moment, before the look of anger faded and she suddenly looked as if she were in horrible pain.

"Dammit." She moaned, before pressing herself closer to Cas, still holding onto Dean and Sam.

"Hey…hey I think he's here." Bobby called, rushing towards the door. "Yeah, that's him."

"Thank god. I think you broke my hand." Dean called, rising up, still holding onto her.

"Sorry." She called softly.

"Come on, lets get you up." Sam called, as he too rose up, before he and Dean pulled Lizzy to her feet, with Cas helping her.

"Oh....make it stop." She moaned, leaning into Dean and pressing her forehead against his chest, clearly crying now.

"Hold on…" Cas whispered soothingly, as he slowly pulled her shift up and pressed his hands to the small of her back. "Better?" He asked, practically feeling her muscles ease up.

"Mhm." She mumbled, still leaning onto Dean, who was softly rubbing her shoulder.

"Hey, doc. She's right here." Bobby called, as Richard stepped in.

"Lizzy. How are you?" he called, stepping towards her as she straightened herself up, moaning slightly.

"In lots of pain." She half smiled, leaning back into Castiel's hold.

"Well you have lots of support around you I see." Looking down, Richard noted that both Dean and Sam were holding her hands, before looking back up at her a little confused.

"What?" She asked, taking a deep breath in.

"Well…as much as I'm sure having you brothers here to help you with this is comforting, this next part you might not want them there."

"Okay…" Lizzy nodded, slowly, and if a little reluctantly, letting go of Sam and Dean's hands. "Let's go to the basement and…"

"I'd rather stay up here." Richard said fast, catching Dean and Sam's attention. "You shouldn't be going up and down stairs." He smiled at her.

"Use my bedroom then." Bobby called.

"Thank you." Richard smiled, as Lizzy and Castiel walked into the bedroom, fallowed by Richard who shut the door.

"Something's wrong…." Sam whispered, looking to Dean.

"Yeah…I feel it too."

"What are you two idjut's talking bout?" Bobby called.

"Nothing." Dean answered sternly. "Just wishing Michael was here…" He sighed, looking to his brother who nodded.

"Well…not that this isn't eventful but…" Ruby cleared her throat then and looked to Sam. "Mind giving me a lift?"

"I'm not leaving." He said sternly, not even looking at her.

"But…I can't stay here…not now….not when…" Ruby stopped then and flinched. "Can I take the car?" Dean turned and looked at her angrily. "Right….well I'll just walk then I guess…."

"You ain't walking anywhere." Bobby called, stepping forward. "Just sit tight and we'll get you outta here as soon as…."

"No, I'd rather leave. I don't wanna be here when…it all goes down."

The way she said it caught all three hunter's attention and they all turned and looked at a suddenly nervous Ruby.

"What do you mean when it all goes down?" Dean asked angrily, stepping forward.

"When she had the baby." Ruby half smiled. "I'm not comfortable with one angel in the room but…one, one half and three quarters? No thanks."

"You seem…really nervous." Sam noted, stepping towards Ruby. "Are you sure you're…"

"I'm fine! I just don't wanna be here when…."

"GET OFF!" Lizzy screamed. A small amount of white light escaped under the door, before the sound of a body crashing into the wall was heard.

"It all goes down…." Ruby whispered, before she smirked, snarling at the brothers evilly.


	30. Chapter 30

"GET OFF!" Lizzy screamed, before Cas lunged forward and pressed his hand against Richard, or rather the demon who was wearing Richard, sending him flying into the wall, a burst of white light appearing in the room.

"Move!" Cas yelled, grabbing hold of Lizzy's arm and pulling her to her feet, before rushing her out of the room.

"RUBY! NOW!" Richard screamed, as he slowly rose up, Cas slamming the door in his face.

"NO!" Dean cried out, as Lizzy screamed out in pain.

Spinning around, Cas watched as Ruby latched herself onto Lizzy, holding her tightly as she screamed in pain.

"Elijah!" Cas screamed, as Sam went forward, stabbing Ruby in the shoulder with the knife. Spinning around, and away from Lizzy, Ruby pulled her arm up and hit Sam, sending him flying back into the wall.

As she spun back around to grab onto Lizzy, who was stumbling towards Castiel, Elijah jumped forward and slammed his hand onto her forehead.

A horrid, pain filled cry erupted from Ruby, before she was sent flying backwards, a hand print burnt into her forehead.

"Lizzy!" Cas cried out, lurching forward and taking her into his arms.

"What's…happening?" She asked, grabbing hold of him, her body shaking.

"Ruby…she was working with the demons the whole time." Sam noted, looking over at Cas.

"You…" Lizzy said suddenly, turning and facing him. "You betrayed me…you let them in."

"What?!" Sam cried out. "No! I didn't know! Lizzy I would never…"

"She knows that…." Cas whispered. "She knows you didn't do it willingly. But you did it all the same. And because you did it…" Cas stopped and looked down at Lizzy. "What she saw is happening…" He finished, and a low sob escaped Lizzy.

"You mean…the dream?" Dean asked.

"It would appear that way, yes." Elijah answered, rubbing his hands together. "Which means that demons are coming. Lots of them."

"No…" Bobby whispered suddenly, standing near the door. "They aren't coming." Turning, Bobby looked at them all, a look of fear on his face. "Their here."

"ARH!" Lizzy screamed out suddenly, her knees giving out as she sank to the floor.

"What? What's going on?!" Dean asked, as Sam sprang forward and started helping Bobby barricade the door, as multiple cars pulled up to the house, all filled with demons.

"He's coming." Lizzy moaned, her eyes snapped shut, as she grabbed hold of Castiel's shoulder, who slowly pulled her to her feet. "He's coming."

"Who?" Bobby, Sam, and Dean asked, stopping to look at her.

Lizzy looked up at them, and for a single moment, the terror that she felt melted away. "My baby." She whispered, smiling slightly.

"Come on." Cas said, is face emotionless, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Everyone get to the basement now."

"What? No!" Lizzy gasped, turning back and looking to Dean who was right behind her, a shot gun in hand. "We can't! If we go in the basement…."

The sound of a gun going off rang out fallowed by laughter coming from outside.

"Move! Now!" Dean cried out, shoving Lizzy and forcing her to turn around, before descending into the basement.

"Cas please! We can't just…"

"We're right behind you Lizzy." Bobby called suddenly, and she turned, watching as he fallowed behind Dean, with Sam at the top of the stairs, locking the door. "Nothing's gunna happen don't you…

The sound of class smashing was heard, fallowed by a man, Richard Lizzy assumes, yelling orders.

"How'd they get in?" Dean called angrily, as they reached the basement, marching towards the panic room.

"I don't know…the salt ring should have kept them out." Castiel sighed angrily.

"Wait…Ruby." Sam called, groaning as he rapidly descended the stairs. "When she drove in, she spun the car. That's why she hit the end of the Impala on Bobby's car. She must have hit the salt and broken the circle."

"Dammit!" Dean snarled angrily. "Alright…what's the plan?" He asked, while what sounded like a battle erupted above their heads.

"Get in the panic room and fight." Lizzy suggested.

"No. You get in the panic room and stay safe. We'll handle this." Elijah noted, as Cas pushed her towards the door.

"No! I won't go in there without you!"

"Lizzy you have to."

"NO!"

"ELIZABETH!" Cas screamed, shocking everything. "Yours and out child safety is what matters here. Nothing else." He paused and reached out, touching her fear ridden face. "Now please, get in the room."

"No…"

"Lizzy…"

"No! Cas please! You can't…CAS!" She screamed as he picked her up slowly. "No! Don't'! Dean! Sam! Don't let him! You can't! You'll DIE!" She cried out, grabbing hold of Castiel's neck and hanging onto him for dear life as he slowly laid her down onto the bed, her face twisted with pain as another contraction came on.

"I don't mean to break the mood but…I don't have much salt, that door ain't gunna hold and…how are we gunna deliver that baby with no doctor?"

"Oh god…." Lizzy cried out, still latched onto Castiel's neck, as he slowly kissed her cheeks and her lips trying to comfort her.

Dean watched this, a worried looked on his face, before turning to Sam to see him with the same expression. "Alright, salt the door, and the stairs, and around the door to the panic room and. Then we all get in there and fight them off."

"That's your plan?" Bobby called, clearly not seeing it as a good one.

"Got any better ones?" Dean asked, stepping forward and grabbing one of the bags of salt and tossing it to Sam who rushed up the stairs and placed it at the edge of the door, and all the way down the stairs as he descended.

"No." Bobby admitted.

"Then get to work." Dean ordered, before tossing the other bag to Bobby, and rushing into the panic room. "How you holding up kid?"

"Erf…I could really….really….REALLY use some pain killers."

"Shh…" Cas cooed, leaning down closer to her and pressing his forehead to hers. "Relax Lizzy."

"Relax?" She called, and he opened his eyes to look at her. "RELAX?! She screamed, and Cas pulled away. "HOW CAN I RELAX?! There are demons coming, I'm giving BIRTH and apparently, YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" She inhaled deeply then, clearly not done her assault. "So don't you dare tell me to calm down or relax or stay strong Castiel or I will send you back to the STONE AGE!"

"_Oh_-kay!" Dean called out, clapping a horrified looking Castiel on the shoulder. "Why don't you just step outside while I handle the…" Dean cut himself off from giving her a nickname when she glanced up and glared at him. "Just…take a walk." He whispered, as Cas slowly pulled away, still looking horrified.

"This isn't the time for a joke." Lizzy snapped, as Dean came and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Wasn't planning on making one beautiful." He smiled at her, reaching over and taking her hand in his.

"Or to flirt with me!" She snapped.

"What? I can't tell you, you look beautiful?"

"No! Not when I know I don't!" She snapped angrily, and he chuckled. "Wipe that smug look off your face or so help me I will…"

"Liz, you gotta chill out."

"I AM CHILL!"

"Clearly." Dean rolled his eyes, and this time she reached out and smacked him. "Like I said, clearly." He growled, turning and looking at her.

"Sorry…" She whispered, leaning back and slowly taking a breath. "Stressed out, in lots of pain, scared out of my mind…"

"Don't worry about it kid. Nothing's gunna go wrong. See?" Moving to the side, Dean pointed out to the basement where Sam and Bobby were salting as Elijah and Cas over looked the work, pointing out areas where salt should be placed. "Every thing is going to be fine so you don't need to…."

The door to the panic room swung shut so violently that the whole room shook.

"No…" Lizzy whispered, sitting up as Dean jumped up, screaming at Sam as he rushed towards the door, the sound of gun's going off being heard from the other side. "NO!" She screamed out.

"Sam! SAM!"

"Dean! There in! There in!" Sam cried out, gun shots going off as he spoke.

"Dammit…DAMMIT!" Dean screamed, as he tried to open the door. "It's stuck…Sammy? SAMMY?!"

"CAS!" Lizzy cried out, as another contraction hit her. Accept this time, it was different. This time, it hurt so much that for a moment, she thought she blacked out.

"Sam! Bobby!" Dean screamed, fighting with the door. "Come on…come on…COME ON!" Dean screamed as he slowly pushed the door open, fighting with it the entire time.

"Move!" He screamed, getting it to finally open. "Yes!" HE screamed, pulling his gun out as he pushed the door open.

"Dean!" Lizzy screamed, as he rushed out into the basement.

"Oh…god." She cried out, looking out to see demons descending into the basement, with Bobby, Sam, Dean, Elijah and Castiel fighting them all with everything they had.

_Help them._

"I can't!"

_You must. For if you don't, they will die….he will die!_

"But the baby!"

_Help them Elizabeth, or you will live out your days in a panic room, with demons inhabiting the bodies of those whom you once loved._

She screamed as she forced herself onto her feet, pain ripping her insides apart as the contractions came closer and closer.

_That's right Elizabeth. Save them. Save them, and save the world. Save you baby!_

His words encouraged her as she pushed forward, eye snapped shut as she made her way closer and closer to the door.

_Save them Elizabeth. Kill the demons, and save you friends…save your family._

She gasped, opening her eyes to find herself standing at the door, looking out as Sam rushed past her, tackling as demon into the wall before stabbing him with the knife. Dean was near by, shooting at the ones that were coming down the stairs, while Bobby hit them with salt and holy water, firing a shot every once and a while.

Elijah was furthest away, simply walking through the demons and pressing his hand to their face, exorcising them. But even as he did this, making it look simple, there were too many around him and he resorted to fighting.

And then there was Cas, who was tangled up with Ruby, who had somehow made it downstairs, and was still inhabiting her old body.

"Cas!" Lizzy screamed out to him, as Ruby's hand came up and she slicing his across the face with a knife.

It was as if all the fighting stopped and they all turned and looked at her, both humans and demons and angel's alike.

"Lizzy…" Cas breathed, hunched over and inhaling deeply, still holding onto Ruby's arm tightly as the demon watched her.

_Kill them Lizzy. Kill them to save your family._

Lizzy took one deep breath, before slowly pulling her leg up and stepping out side of the panic room.

"NO!" Sam screamed, before he was punched in the face.

"LIZZY!" Dean screamed, shooting at every demon in sight. "GET BACK IN THE PANIC ROOM!"

"ELIZABETH!" Cas cried out and she caught a glimpse of him and he went down, Ruby slamming her knee into his face.

"KILL THE BITCH!" Ruby cried out happily as Lizzy stepped out into the basement, unprotected as a mass amount started in on her, stalking her.

"NO!" Dean cried out, before he was tackled to the floor as he tried to make his way towards her.

"Lizzy….Lizzy run!" Elijah screamed out, as he was over run with demons, as they jumped onto him and pinned him to the floor.

"GO!" Bobby cried out, before he was tossing into the stairs, breaking a few boards and going unconscious.

"Kill the bitch!" Ruby called once again as they slowly, very slowly made their way towards her. "And kill the kid too." She added, a glint of evil in her eyes as she looked up at Lizzy.

"Lizzy….run…run." Cas called out from the floor, slowly rolling onto his side as he got up. "Run…" He called out again, his face bloodied.

"Say bye, bye to baby daddy." Ruby laughed.

And then they charged.

_Wait…_

Lizzy stood her ground, watching as they came at her, getting closer and closer by the second.

_Wait…_

She could feel the heat radiating from their bodies now, almost feel their breath on her face.

_Wait…!_

They all sprang up at once, ten, twenty, thirty of them at one time, all jumping up in front of her like ravenous dogs looking at her as if she were a piece of meat about to be devoured.

"LIZZY! NO!" Castiel screamed out in horrible pain, as they fell down on her.

_NOW!_

She snapped her eyes shut, and a blast of heated energy escaped her, sending a brilliant white light into the air.

Screams and cries of pain escaped the demons as they were all sent back into the air, before vanishing, bodies and all. The ones that were still fighting with Dean and Sam, Bobby an d Elijah, simply looked up before the light hit them, vaporizing them instantly.

"NO!" Lizzy heard Ruby screamed out, before she too banished within the white light that was now enveloping everything and spreading all around them.

_More Lizzy, more! Kill them all! Every single one! _

She felt another surge of energy build inside of her before she released it, the white light pulsating even bigger, spreading upstairs now.

And above her head, she heard the screams and cries of demons both inside the house and out, being exterminated.

She inhaled deeply as one last, final, surge exploded from within her, blasting out into the world, enveloping everything and everyone for only a moment.

And then, slowly, the light started to die. Slowly in started to sink away, pulling back inside of her, retreating from the corners and cracks of the house.

Figures suddenly came into view, crawling up from the ground, shaking dust off of them and groaning in pain. Human figures, angelic figures. Not a single demon in sight.

Finally, the light dimed out and she saw them all standing there, looking at her, amazing, mystified, and in some cases, horrified.

"Lizzy…are you okay?" Dean called, as he, Sam, Cas and Elijah took small tentative steps towards her.

"I…I feel…I didn't…" She stopped, unable to express the feeling she felt deep within her. "Are they gone?" She asked instead, looking at them in a childlike manor.

"Yes." Elijah nodded, watching her cautiously, his eyes seeming to scan her eerily. "They are all gone."

"But you should be too…" Cas said suddenly, looking horrified as he watched her standing there. "You should be…dead." He swallowed the word, looking pain to even think of the idea.

A small giggle rose from Lizzy, making her sound drunk, shocking them all. "What a funny thing to say." She laughed, before her legs gave out and she collapsed into strong arms, waiting to hold her up.

"Well done Elizabeth. Well done." Michael smiled down at her, as he lifted her back onto her feet.

Lizzy smiled, pressing her back up against his chest for support. "Thank you." She whispered.

"However, I have one more task to ask of you."

"Oh yeah?" She asked, looking up at him with a small smile. "Whats'zat?" She called, before giggling. 'She's drunk!' Dean called out, and she giggled even more.

Michael smiled at her, giving way to joined gasps from Castiel and Elijah as he held her in his arms. "Lizzy, dear girl. You need to finish what you started."

Her nose wrinkled. "What I started?"

"Yes." Michael whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips against her ear. "What. You. Started." He whispered seductively, before pressing his lips to her throat, causing Cas to step forward with a look of utter rage on his face, before being stopped by Elijah.

"Oh!" Lizzy called out, nodded as she looked up at him. "What I started. Right." She smiled. "And you…you will stop him?"

Michael nodded, still leaning close to her. "Of course." He smile, before leaning in and inhaling her sent. At this, even Dean stepped forward, stopped by Sam. "I wouldn't let you go just to have him win." Michael's voice rose slightly when he spoke, and she giggled once again. "I'll make sure, it wasn't in vein."

"Am I coming back?" She asked then.

Michael seemed to ponder this for a moment, his face looking still and emotionless. And then suddenly he smiled, and wrapped his arms around her, placing them onto her belly and pulling her closer against him. "Yes. Yes you are." He smiled.

"Okay." She smiled, leaning back against him, bringing looks of utter shock and horror to the faces of the onlookers. "Thank you." She smiled.

"No." Michael grinned, as his hands slowly rose up and rested just under her breasts, pushing down on her stomach. "Thank you." He breathed, before once again kissing her neck.

A small giggle rose from Lizzy, a smile lighting up her face, before she fell to the floor, utterly unconscious.

"LIZZY!" Scrambling forward, crawling towards her, Cas landed at her side and pressed his hands against her cold cheeks. "Lizzy? Can you hear me?" He whispered, stroking her cheek softly, looking down at her heat broken as Dean came to his side, skidding to a stop and reaching to take her hand in his. "Lizzy?" He whispered again.

"Michael…" Elijah called out, walking towards the higher angel, anger on his face. "What did you do?!" He screamed, before charging and grabbing hold of the jacket he was wearing and slamming his hard against the wall. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" He screamed.

"Only what needed to be done." Michael explained, watching Elijah emotionless. "Only what was needed." He added, before looking down at Lizzy, almost lovingly, shocking Elijah.

"Is she…?" Bobby called, staggering forward.

"She's breathing…barely." Dean added, his voice cracking as he said it. "Cas…" he called, turning to the angel, who was totally focused on Lizzy. "Cas!" The Angel snapped his head up and looked to the elder Winchester. "I don't think she's…gunna make it."

"What?" Fear washed over Castiel and he looked down at Lizzy. "No!" He cried out, looking back at Dean. "NO!" He screamed now.

"Make the right choice Castiel. Make the right choice on who to save." Michael warned, looking down at the angel, who was looking at Lizzy's suddenly pale body. "Because if you save the wrong one," Castiel's head jerked upwards, looking to the Arch Angel. "Both of them will perish."

Castiel watched him, before blinking as he disappeared.

"What did he mean?" Sam called, looking down at them as he stood over Dean and Sam. "What does that mean?!"

"Lizzy…she's going to…_die_." Cas whispered, and Dean looked over at him, shocked and astonished, his mouth gaping open at the truth behind his words. "Lizzy is going to die and we…." Cas paused and looked up at Dean, his eyes filled with tears. "We need to save my son."

There was only a moment, when they all looked down at him and were going to question him. But when they saw the determination, the anguish, and the love, they stopped.

Dean reached over and clapped his hand onto Castiel's shoulder, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Okay." He whispered.

&

Michael watched the house, his eyes scanning it as the dark clouds circles. He listened to the sound all around. But there were none.

No animals, no birds, no _humans _were anywhere near this place. Because they all knew…

They all knew what he knew.

Lucifer was coming.

The chill of a human emotion crept up Michael spine.

_She will not die in vein._


	31. Chapter 31

"What about…the pain?" Cas asked, as Bobby pulled out the scalpel.

"I don't…I don't know what I can give her." He admitted. "I don't think there's anything…that I can give her without harming the baby." Bobby whispered, looking up at Castiel.

The angel simply nodded and looked away from Bobby and down at the still form of Lizzy, his hands holding onto her left hand tightly.

Her breathing had once again slowed and she was even more pale, which in turn made Castiel more pale.

"It's gunna be okay Cas." Dean promised, sitting on the opposite side of Lizzy, also holding her hand in his. "Everything is going to be okay."

Cas simply nodded, never once tearing his eyes away from Lizzy.

"Okay…" Bobby said then, looking up at Dean and Bobby, while Sam stepped to his side and knelt down. "Here we go…" He breathed.

&

The demons didn't dare step near him as he walked through the house. They simply stared and watched and hissed. But they never touched him.

Because if they did, they would die instantly. Something Michael thought would be a show to see. But all the same, it made getting to his final destination all the easier, with them not causing problems.

He knew that his vessel was near. Upstairs perhaps? Or in the living room? What ever room it was, it was in this house.

He also knew that the time was coming. That soon, the child would be born, and she would die. He felt it in every bone that he had taken over.

He was sick with it. The thought of her being dead.

But it was what needed to be done.

In the darkness of the house, the evil stirred. And Michael grinned.

It was almost time.

&

"Gimmie a cloth." Bobby called, holding out a bloodied hand towards Sam, who handed him one. "Okay…okay." He whispered.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked, still holding onto Lizzy's hand and peering over at Bobby, who was kneeling on the floor, his hands working away at Lizzy's exposed belly.

"She's…bleeding." He answered, before holding out his hand to Sam for another cloth, who gave it to him right away. "A lot…"

Cas stiffened, momentarily glancing behind him. But before he could turn fully around and look at Bobby, he stopped and looked back down at Lizzy, relaxing slightly when he saw her face stir.

Dean noticed this, and glanced at Cas. "And the baby?" He asked, once again seeing an emotional reaction out of Cas.

"Almost…" Bobby answered.

Slowly, Lizzy's face shifted, and her head lolled to the side.

"It's okay." Cas comforted, reaching forward and touching her cheek. "He'll be okay." He promised, slowly caressing her face with his hand.

Her sweaty brow furrowed, and she swallowed, before once again going still.

"Hurry…" Cas whispered, eyes still locked on Lizzy.

&

He was upstairs, in the master bedroom. Being held against his will as it turned out. Chained to a bed, and beaten up, he was simply sitting there when Michael walked in.

The walls were covered in blood, and sigils, and anything that the lowly demons thought would please their master. Their master who would soon inhabit the fleshy body that lay before him.

He hadn't wanted this. Never wanted this at all. But the demons had insisted. They couldn't find the true vessel. So they took the next best thing. But Michael really didn't care.

"Please! I don't want to die! I don't want to become this!"

Michael sneered at the human. "You have no choice." He explained, pulling his hand up and pointing to the man. "And neither do I." He whispered, before snapping his hand shut.

The chains which held the man snapped, and fell loose.

"It's time brother." Michael called, as the demons below them began to stir. "It's time."

Thunder clapped against the sky.

&

"Sam…" Bobby called, turning to the man at his side as thunder shook the roof above them. "Hand me another cloth, and a blanket."

Sam scrambled quickly, eyes wide at the thought of just what might be wrapped in this blanket. "Here." He called, handing the two items to Bobby.

"Alright…" He took a deep breath. "Alright…" he said again.

"It's okay…" Cas whispered looking down at Lizzy, who was slightly coherent and awake now, eyes opening every now and then, mumbling slightly. "It's all gunna be okay."

A small smile appeared on her lips before they parted. "I feel…" She whispered, catching everyone; accept Bobby who was too invested in his work, off guard. "I feel like I'm…floating."

Cas smiled down at her. "Feels good doesn't it?" He half laughed.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah…" She whispered, before her eyes closed and a sigh of breath escaped her. And then she was still. Simply still.

Shock and fear rushed over the faces of those who were watching, especially one angel.

Cas's smile faded then, and horror crossed his face. "Lizzy?" He called to her, leaning down. "Lizzy?" His voice cracked slightly, and Dean stiffened, seeing this emotion in the usually emotionless angel.

"Yes?" She answered in a whisper, her breathing almost none existent.

Cas half laughed then, and pressed his forehead against her's. "I love you." He whispered, closing his eyes. "I love you so much." He repeated, kissing her dry, blue lips.

A small smile curved against her lips and her eyes opened, glassy and glazed over, almost no light shinning from them. "Cas." She whispered, and he opened his eyes as she pulled her hand away from him, and reached up to press it against his cheek.

"Mmm." She whispered, smiling as she slowly caressed his cheek, running her thumb along his jaw line. "I love you...too" She breathed out, before slowly her hand fell away from Castiel's face and came to a stop on the floor, her eyes going dark.

"Lizzy?" Castiel called, leaning away and looking down at her. "Lizzy!" He called more frantically, shaking her gently. "No…no, no, no…Lizzy." Cas said again, his voice withered with anguish and tears and he slowly laid his head down, pressing his forehead to her's and crying softly as he held onto her still form, everything inside of him dying, just as she did.

"No…" Dean whispered, looking down at Lizzy's cold blue hand which he still held in his own. "No…" He whispered again, as tears filled his eyes.

"She's…gone." Sam whispered from behind Dean, his voice soft. "She's…dead." He called out, before tumbling to the floor in a heap, tears streaming down his cheeks.

The sound of their anguish, as they sat there crying, swirled around the room, ringing back down on them only to serve as a reminder that she was really, truly gone.

An infant crying broke into the air, and each and everyone of them turned and looked at Bobby as he sat back, with a blue bundle in is arms, smiling down at it.

&

Michael stood, watching as the man before him started screaming. Screaming in pain, and then screaming in happiness, and then back to pain.

Michael watched as slowly, his brother, the angel who brought death and evil unto the world, came forward.

But while Michael saw this unfold, all he could think of was one thing.

_Time._

He didn't have very much of it. Less then he needed.

But it didn't matter. It would all be finished in moments. It would all be done.

In the end, Michael thought, it was all so _simple._

"Hello my brother." Michael called, coming closer to the man who was now laughing evilly on the bed.

"Hello Michael." A voice answered back. A twisted and enraged voice. "It's been far too long."

Slowly, the man, or rather the being _inhabiting_ the man tilted his head and looked at him, smirking.

"Let her die did you?" He asked, his voice raspy. "Let her be done away with? All for me?"

"Yes." Michael answered, his face unmoving and unchanging in emotion.

"And you expect it all to end well?" He asked then, hissing as he slowly sat back down on the bed, smirking in all his glory. "You, the great Michael, Arch angel, favorite of the Lord, will kill me?"

A smile once again appeared on Michael's face, shocking the being that sat in front of him. "You might have liked this human." He paused. "You would have like…_Lizzy._"

"Oh?" He asked, bearing his teeth in a horrible grin.

"Yes." Michael nodded, thinking back to the last time he saw Lizzy. To when she yelled at him, to when she made him see what he truly was. To when she made him _feel_. "She would have put you in your place, Lucifer." He chuckled then. "Even more so then I will."

Lucifer lunged.

&

"Hello…" Castiel whispered, slowly taking the small bundle in his arms, and rocking it back and forth. "Hello little one…"

They all sat there, watching as Cas sat with his new born child in his arms, rocking him back and forth, calming the baby to near silence, tears in his eyes.

"He's so…small." Cas whispered, looking down at the pink face that greeted him.

"They come that way." Dean chuckled, tears still glistening his cheeks, his hand still clasped around Lizzy's.

Cas smiled, and nodded. "You're perfect." He whispered, leaning down and softly pressing his lips to the baby's forehead.

"He looks like her…" Sam noted, as Bobby came forward and stood over the body, who was looking at the body before him, face twisted with pain and sorrow. "He looks just…like…her." Sam added, before breaking down and crying, as Bobby reached down and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

Lizzy's body still lay where it had on the basement floor. Bobby had taken a moment during the realization that the baby was alive to stitch her up, cover her with a blanket, and clean her up as best he could. She almost looked as if she were sleeping peacefully.

But they all knew, that she wasn't.

"Yes." Cas nodded in agreement, looking down to her face and smiling, even though it hurt him so much to do so. "He does." He smiled, as tear spilled over onto his cheeks.

A small cry escaped the child in his arms and he looked away from Elizabeth, to his child. "It's okay little one…" He whispered, smiling down at his son. "She's okay now."

&

Michael walked out of the house, the demons coming at him every which way. Screaming and crying out, tossing themselves at them and lunging at him. But every time they did, they would simply burst into dust, their horrid demon souls destroyed on contact.

But to Michael, it didn't matter. Only one thing mattered…

Time. That was all that mattered. Not these demons, not their attacks, not the dead body of the temporary vessel that was once inhabited by the devil inside the house. Only time.

The few last lowly demons came at him and charged, only to be vaporized. And then, all was once again silent.

A smirk appeared on Michael's lips as he looked up to the sky.

Flapping wings erupted into the sky.

&

"Cas…" Dean called, rising up with the baby in his arms and walking over to the angel who was standing in the panic room door, looking at the bed that he had once shared with Lizzy. "Cas, you okay?" He asked softly.

"Yes." Cas answered emotionlessly. Which was all Dean needed to see to know that Castiel, was not okay.

"It's okay man." Dean called, reaching forward and placing his hand onto Castiel's back, still holding onto the infant in his arm. "It's all gunna be okay."

Cas took a deep breath and nodded, sensing his sleeping son in Dean's arms. "I just wish…" He whispered, looking down at the baby. "I just wish that she could have seen him."

"I know." Dean nodded, hand still pressed to his back. "I know…" He whispered, looking down at the small child.

The sound of wings flapping erupted loudly into the basement and at once everyone turned.

"Michael?" Cas called, looking at the angel who stood over Lizzy's body.

"I didn't make it in time I see…" He sighed, kneeling down to her body. "Always too late…" He added, his hand coming forward and reaching towards her

"Don't touch her." Cas snarled, as he stepped closer to Michael.

"You made the right choice Castiel." Michael called, his hand coming out and touching her forehead. Michael looked up at the angel then, and smiled. "She made the right choice." He added, before pressing on her forehead firmly.

"Do not touch her!" Cas screamed.

"She'll be pleased." Michael said then, before chuckled, shocking them all. "And probably angry." He added, before pulling his other hand up and placing it over her left breast.

"What are you doing?!" Castiel roared, as his son stirred in Dean's hands.

Michael looked up at him, and smiled. "Just watch." He whispered, before pressing his hands down firmly on her forehead and chest and closing his eyes.

Slowly, a small white light appeared from Lizzy, growing larger and larger by the second, while what sounded like humming slowly escaped Michael's slightly parted lips.

"Michael…what are you doing?!" Cas cried out, horrified as the light suddenly encased Lizzy, then the room, blinding them all.

And just as fast as it appeared, slowly it started to fade, lingering round Lizzy for only a moment. And then with a _pop _with was gone.

"Hmm…interesting." Michael called, pulling his hands away from Lizzy.

"What. Did. You. Do?!" Castiel screamed.

"Nothing." Michael shrugged, as if it were nothing, rising back up onto his feet. "Nothing at all." He added, shaking his hands together.

"You…it was you…" Cas called out, his body suddenly trembling with anger and rage.

"Cas don't!" Dean cried out, not trying to stop the man as he rushed forward, for fear of waking the small infant still fast asleep in his arms.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Castiel screamed, grabbing Michael and slamming him into the nearest wall, dust falling and cement cracking. "You killed her!" He cried, the anger slowly fading away to sadness. "You…killed the woman I love." He whispered, tears appearing in his eyes as he slowly loosened his grip on Michael.

"Yes." Michael answered, and the rage fired up in Castiel once again, and he slammed in even harder into the wall.

"You son of a bitch!" Sam screamed now, as he too started towards the pair, Elijah close behind.

"Why?" Cas asked, pushing hard against the angel. "WHY?"

"Because." Michael said softly. "She needed to die."

"What?" Cas hissed, as Sam stopped just short of the pair, Elijah still coming closer and closer.

"She needed to die." Michael explained. "In order for him to be able to live." Cas looked confused, watching as Michael turned away from him and looked past him. "You will understand." Michael explained, suddenly looking as if he cared about Castiel. "She will explain."

Castiel's eyes went wide. "Wha…what?" He whispered, thinking over the last words that the Arch angel had said. "What do…you mean?" He whispered, letting go of Michael, his arms dropping to his sides.

Michael smiled then. "Watch." He whispered, motioning behind him.

Castiel wheeled around, and looked to the floor to see Lizzy's body once again surrounded by a white light, shinning brightly and glowing all around her.

"What…what is it?" Dean asked, nearest to her body, looking down at her while holding the baby.

Castiel didn't hear him as he walked closer, suddenly feeling warmer. As if everything inside of his was being ripped apart. That inside he was alive once again.

"Cas?" Sam called, as he, Bobby and Elijah too stepped forward.

Slowly, Cas went down onto his knees before her body as the light slowly died, the warmth still growing, the feeling still pulsating inside of Castiel.

"She was the one who chose this." Michael called from behind him. "She was the one who, in the end, understood."

Cas slowly reached out as the light dissipated, his hands resting against Lizzy's body, as tears came into his eyes, breathing in deeply.

"She is the one who will save the world." Michael finished.

In an instant, the light suddenly faded and disappeared, her body exposed and glowing.

"Li…Lizzy?" Castiel whispered, his hands on her arm.

Her chest slowly rose up, as her lungs filled with air, a small groan escaping her as she stirred. "Uh…" She moaned, rolling her head to the side.

"Lizzy!" Cas cried out happily, bending down closer to her.

"She's alive?!" Dean called, as Sam rushed forward with Bobby and Elijah.

"Lizzy?" Sam called, stopping short.

"Lizzy?" Cas whispered softly, running his hand over her hair. "Love?" He called, his voice pleading for her to answer, show some sign.

"Mmm…" She mumbled, and Cas gasped. "I'm not floating anymore." She said suddenly, her head turning to the other side, to where Cas was leaning.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, tears spilling over.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Cas, smiling. "I'm not." She whispered.

Cas bent down an wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close and he cried.

"You were gone…" He whispered, holding her close. "You were gone and it was like…I died inside…I didn't know how I could go on…I didn't…" Cas stopped and pulled away from her only a little, looking down in her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered, smiling at him, reaching up and touching his cheek. "So much."

"I love you too." Cas whispered, kissing her now pink lips. "I love you."

A small cry that escaped the bundle in Dean's arm's sent a jolt through Lizzy and she pulled away from Cas, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Is he…?" She whispered.

"He's perfect." Dean answered, before he knelt down and held out the bundle to Cas, who took him in his arms as Lizzy slowly at up, eyes wide and eager.

"Elizabeth." Cas whispered, smiling at he looked down into the blanket. "Meet our son."

He handed her the small bundle and she took him in her arms, smiling brightly as she looked down into the face of the very awake and wide eyed infant.

"Hello." She smiled, tears filling her eyes as she looked at him, Cas leaning in closer and pressing his forehead against her's. "Hello my little Micah."

A small laugh escaped Castiel, who opened his eyes and looked down at the baby. "Micah." He repeated, stretching it out as he spoke. "My son." He whispered, pulling a hand up and cupping it around his small body.

"It was supposed to be this way." Michael explained. "It was never the son who needed to die. But the mother. The mother, who gave her life for her friends, her family, her love." Michael stepped forward then and smiled as he looked down at the trio who were holding each other close. "Lizzy, who gave her life, and set Lucifer free."

"What?" Bobby gasped.

"Why?" Dean and Sam cried out.

"We have a chance now." Lizzy whispered, looking up at them momentarily. "We have a chance to end it all." She whispered, looking back down at Micah and smiling.

"How?" Bobby asked.

"Lucifer is indeed free. And will be searching for Lizzy and Castiel, and above all Micah. But he has yet to find his true vessel. And when he does, a war will be raged." Michael smiled then, looking at the worried faces of the human. "However, he will not win. All because of Lizzy."

"Because of Lizzy?"

"He's not my arch angel." She explained, looking away from her baby to the faces of the hunters who stood near her. "Michael's not my arch angel…He's Micah's."

"I don't understand…" Cas said suddenly, pulling away slightly and looking at her.

"You had to choose." She whispered, looking at Castiel with so much love in her eyes that it nearly brought the angel once again to tears. "You had to choose to save me or our baby. Michael told you this. And had you chosen to save me, and Micah had died…Michael would be gone."

Realization rushed through Castiel. "Because without a human to be tied to, nothing was keeping him on earth."

"Mhm." Lizzy nodded. "I needed to die, for Micah to live. And with Micah living, Michael can remain here on earth." Lizzy looked back down at her baby. "Because Michael is Micah's arch angel. And so long as our child is safe and alive, Michael will walk the earth."

"And so long as Michael walks the earth…" Dean whispered. "Lucifer doesn't stand a chance."

"You needed to die," Cas whispered, looking at Lizzy. "For the world to live."

"For us to live." She whispered, leaning into him and pressing her lips to against his, before resting her forehead against his.

A small gurgle came from the infant that Lizzy held between them, which brought smiles to his parent's faces.


	32. Chapter 32

"Any news?" Sam asked, jumping into the Impala, a bag in his hand.

"Bobby called. Said something about omens in a town not to far from here." Dean explained, reaching over and grabbing the bag, digging around in it.

"Another vessel?" Sam asked, as Dean tossed the bag into the back seat.

"Yeah. Looks like it." Dean groaned, shifting the car into drive. "That's what the third?"

"Fourth." Sam corrected.

"You'd think the bastard would know where his true vessel is."

"Dean…." Sam sighed. "We know the answer to that. Lizzy saw it. There isn't a true vessel…not yet. It could be years before the child who is Lucifer's true vessel is born…and we'll just have to wait."

"Great." Dean growled, driving away from the small store. "And to think, I almost thought I was going to retire next year."

Sam snorted a laugh. But his laugh stopped when he thought over what Bobby had told them the last time they had seen him.

About what Lizzy had seen.

What involved her small son. What he would do was 17. What she saw, and what would come to pass.

Sam sighed, seeing the way that Dean was headed as they drove. "Do they know?"

"Bobby called them."

"And?"

"He answered. Said they'd be on alert."

"Any troubles lately?"

"He said one demon got close but…didn't notice anything. Left right away." Dean sighed angrily. "I wish he would just call us when that happens." Dean growled.

"You know he doesn't want to draw any attention to where they are. It's lucky that the place wasn't swarming with demons when we dropped them off in the first place."

"Sammy, as smart as Cas is, that hotel cant keep them safe forever."

"Dean there are so many sigils on that hotel that even Michael had a hard time getting in."

"That's not the point…"

"That's exactly the point."

"Whatever I just…" Dean paused, his anger dying down to reveal a smile of excitement. "I can't wait to see her. To see _them_."

Sam chuckled and nodded, looking away from his older brother. "Me too."

&

"That's what, three?"

"Four."

"Four?"

"The last one was a woman, remember?"

"Oh…right. Dean thought she was hot."

"Was that before or after the devil possessed her?"

Lizzy chuckled, looking up at Cas. "After. I hope."

"As do I." He smiled, reaching over and wrapping his arm around her as she gazed out into the empty parking lot. "Do you ever miss it?"

"Sometimes." She nodded, leaning into his as she held a sleeping Micah in her arms.

"But?" Castiel called, sensing that she wanted something more to say.

Lizzy chuckled. "But I miss Sam and Dean more."

"And Bobby?"

"And Bobby."

"But not Elijah?"

"Oh no." She turned slightly and looked up at him, smiling. "I miss Elijah the most."

"That is…not funny." Castiel said sternly, going totally emotionless.

Lizzy laughed and leaned up, kissing the corner of his mouth. "I love you."

"I know." He sighed. "They should be here soon. Bobby said they were just pulling into town when he called Dean."

"Stopping for pie I'm sure." Lizzy laughed.

"Of course." Cas laughed.

"Cas?" Lizzy mumbled, leaning into his, and pulling Micah closer to her.

"Yes?"

"Do you think…" She paused and looked down at her sleeping son, tears glistening in her eyes as the memories passed thought her mind of what she had seen. What he would go through. What she couldn't stop. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Cas smiled, looking down at her lovingly. "Of course he will be okay." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. "He's strong."

"Like his father." She mused, leaning back into Castiel, who softly chuckled.

"And his mother."

"Mhh…" Lizzy mumbled, agreeing with him as she closed her eyes, the distant sound of the revving engine of the Impala getting closer and closer every second.

"Their here." Cas said then, and Lizzy's eyes snapped open with excitement.

Slowly, the Impala pulled into the parking lot, stopping just short of where Lizzy and Cas were sitting.

Rising up, Lizzy slowly handed Micah to Castiel who took him smiling as his son slowly opened his eyes for a moment, a gurgle of protest rising from him to be away from him mother.

"Don't worry my little man." Lizzy smiled, leaning down to her son. "Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean are here!"

The baby's eyes opened once again for a moment, shinning bright and blue, before a yawn escaped him and he closed his eyes yet again.

"He sleeps too much." Cas frowned.

Lizzy laughed, the sound of the doors to the Impala shutting. "So do you." She smiled, before turning away from him and looking out to see Sam and Dean striding towards her, grinning wildly.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the one world wonder himself." Dean called, racing forward to Castiel and looking down into his arms. "How's it going little dude?" He asked, reaching down and touching Micah's forehead.

The infant stirred in Castiel's arms, before opening his bright blue eyes and looking up at Dean smiling.

"There you are." He grinned, taking Micah into his arms happily.

"Now they'll never get him back to sleep." Sam noted, stepping up beside Lizzy and looking down at the child in Dean's arms.

"You'd be surprised." Lizzy chuckled, looking up at Sam, who then looked down at her. "Hi Sammy." She smiled brightly.

"Hi." He whispered.

He swept her up into his arms in and instant, a laugh escaping her as they hugged, Lizzy's feet coming off the ground.

"Man I missed you." Sam smiled, holding her tightly.

"Missed you too." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"What? No love for me?"

Setting Lizzy back down, she turned and looked at Dean. "There's always love for you." She smirked.

"Atta girl." He smiled, leaning over and hugging her with one arm as she wrapped hers around his waist, kissing her forehead as he held a now very lively and awake Micah in his arms.

"How you doing Cas?" Sam called, stepping up and clapping the angel on the shoulder.

"Good." He smiled, looking over at Lizzy who was looking down at Micah who was swinging his arms as he rested in Dean's arms. "Very good." He laughed.

"Good." Sam smiled. "Good."

"Did you know?" Lizzy asked, still looking down at her son.

"We know." Dean answered, holding her closer then.

"It seems so far away and yet…" She looked up at them all, tears shinning in her eyes. "It's not."

"Don't worry Lizzy." Dean called softly as she pulled away from him and retreated to Castiel's arms. "He's gunna be okay."

All eyes fell onto the now quiet and still infant. The small child who, as Lizzy has seen in her dreams, would grow up to become so much more then anyone ever thought possible.

"Everything's going to be okay." Dean whispered, as the bright blue eyes of Micah slowly closed.

&

"Push baby, you gotta push."

"Please…please make it stop!"

"I'm sorry…there's nothing we can do…" the nurse called, holding onto the woman's hand. "You need to push."

"Please!" She screamed, before pushing down hard and crying out in horrible pain.

"On more Lilly! One more!" The doctor cried out.

And with all her might, Lilly Morison pushed one last time.

Her cry broke into the air as pain rushed through her, before everything went calm.

The scream of an infant erupted into the hospital room.

And thunder clapped against the sky.

_

* * *

_

_Well that's it folks . Last Chapter . Cliff hanger ending. Ouu La La ! I was debating doing another part to this fic but...I have to. So stay on the look out for the second part ! hope you enjoyed ! :)_

_xoxo magiie ._


	33. Chapter 33

_Hey all ! I just wanted to let everyone know the title of the second installment of this series, which will fallow Micah, Lizzy, Castiel and the gang as they fight the good fight. It's called Destiny. I hope you'll all enjoy it, and enjoyed Simple as well._

_Thanks !_  
_xoxo_  
_magiie ._


End file.
